Holly
by Hecateslover
Summary: After Voldemort is gone, Harry struggles to find himself in a world with too many expectations. He just wants to be happy, is that too much to ask? Slow moving HP/SS. More warnings inside. Rated M for a reason. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello! Welcome to my newest story, people! Now, this story is set at the end of OOTP, and is an extremely slow moving HP/SS

So, in other words, if you're looking for fast paced smut, you're definitely looking at the wrong story. The smut will happen in later chapters, sorry.

However this is what you have to look forward to:

**WARNINGS:** cross-dressing, slashy smutty goodness, sexual tension and heavy flirting, transgendered/girly!Harry, drinking, fluffiness, and lots of **BDSM**.

So yeah. Consider yourself warned. Like I said before, it's slow moving, but it's definitely worth it. XD

* * *

Harry was stiff with tension as he sat at the Gryffindor table. People were staring at him again. They had been since the week before, since the Battle at the Ministry. Since he'd killed Voldemort. The first few days, he hadn't left his room, grieving for Sirius. Then, on the fourth day, he was mobbed in the Great Hall.

Thankfully, the staff put an end to that, and he was able to walk in the hallways again. Still, they were pointing and staring. In the past two days, he'd had a number of girls following him around, giggling. He'd even had two or twenty grope him.

Instead of being excited, like any other boy his age would be, he was disgusted. There were only a few girls that had been unaffected, thankfully. Hermione, who was still recovering in the hospital wing, was like a sister to him, and treated him the same as ever. Within a day of waking up, she was fretting over their OWL exams.

Luna was just the same as ever- making alarming and funny comments, and if he didn't know any better, she was trying to help him out by scaring some of the girls off. He did stay far away from Ginny, however. He didn't want to tempt fate.

Harry thought things would have been less stressful without Voldemort around.

He was wrong.

Yeah, all the Deatheaters that had been there that night had been captured again, and were in a series of very public trials that he submitted pensieve memories for. Yeah, his scar was slowly fading away, and he didn't feel a pang of pain whatsoever. Yeah, he was a bit sad about Sirius, but…there was something else. Something else that was making him feel tense. Something that nagged at him, something that didn't feel quite right.

It wasn't the stares. He was used to that. It wasn't even the whispering and giggling. Sure, it was annoying, but he was used to that too.

He gave a dismissive look to Lavender as she passed, waving to him and giggling with Parvati. Seamus wolf whistled at the two pretty girls, who rolled their eyes and sat further down the bench.

"Hey, you gonna eat or stare at your food all day?" Ron said between bites of his own lunch.

Harry stared down at his plate. He'd only put a couple of things on it to begin with, and he'd yet to take a bite. He pushed it away. "I'm not very hungry." He stood, and made to leave the table. Ron wiped his mouth on his sleeve, and got up too.

"Wanna go flying or something?"

Harry shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. "Nah, I think I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll see you later."

He left the Great Hall, leaving behind a confused Ron. He ambled down the corridor, lost in thought. Something was wrong, something wasn't right. But he couldn't quite place it.

He passed by a golden gilded mirror on the wall, next to a large tapestry, and backed up, doing a double take. His hair was a mess, and he looked exhausted. Yeah, he hadn't had a lot of sleep lately. He frowned, peering a bit closer.

Maybe he'd have to go to Madam Pomfrey and get another dose of Dreamless sleep. He was almost out. It kind of sucked, that there was nothing stronger that she could get for him. It didn't work as well anymore, and he needed some sleep.

He headed upstairs, wandering his way to the hospital wing. Some of the portraits applauded and bowed as he passed, making Harry blush slightly. He went to the hospital wing, and looked about the room. Hermione was still in her bed, reading.

"Hey."

Hermione looked up, saving her place in her book. She smiled. "Hi Harry. Hey, aren't you supposed to be at lunch?"

Harry shrugged, and sat at the chair next to her bed. "I'm not really hungry." He leant back, and saw Madam Pomfrey come out of her office.

"Hello Mr. Potter."

"Hi Madam Pomfrey. Um…do you think you could get me more Dreamless Sleep? I'm almost out- I've got just one more dose enough for tonight."

Hermione and Madam Pomfrey exchanged a look, which didn't go unnoticed by Harry. Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "I can't do that Harry. That amount I gave you was supposed to last until the end of term- you've got four more days."

Harry blushed. "You don't have anything stronger? It doesn't work as well as it used to."

"Of course it wouldn't." Hermione said with a sigh. "You've built up an immunity. Harry, it's not good for you to be taking that much sleeping potion."

Harry frowned, looking down to the floor.

Madam Pomfrey put her hands on her hips. "Surely the nightmares can't be that often?"

Harry didn't meet her eyes. The healer sighed. "Next term, I'm cutting your dosage. You don't want to become dependent on sleeping draughts. Dreaming is a normal part of the sleep cycle. You must be able to process your dreams- it's your subconscious telling you-"

"I understand, Madam Pomfrey." Harry cut in, standing. "I won't take anymore." He gave a tight smile to Hermione. "I guess I will have some lunch after all." He'd lied. He didn't eat.

That night, Harry stared up at the ceiling of his dormitory. He'd been taking Dreamless sleep on and off since his first year- the first dose just after his run-in with Quirrelmort. Thinking about it, it was kind of alarming about how dependent he'd been on the stuff during his time at Hogwarts.

Maybe now that Voldemort wasn't around, maybe his dreams wouldn't be as bad. He frowned up at the ceiling. Then again, not all of his nightmares were about Voldemort. He turned over in his bed, and closed his eyes, and started to murmur potions ingredients in alphabetical order. That always helped him get to sleep.

He was on the M's when he finally dropped off, words slurring and falling silent for the night.

Harry woke up suddenly, bolting upright in his bed. He looked about, and it seemed to be just about three in the morning. He sighed. Better than he thought. Usually when he didn't take the potion, he would only get a couple of hours of sleep.

He laid back down, thinking about his dream. It was a strange one- he was back at Privet Drive, and Deatheaters were there, running alongside Dudley and his hooligans, playing a rousing game of 'Harry Chasing'.

However, instead of getting beat up when he got caught, he was shoved from bully to Deatheater, faster and faster until he got dizzy, like he was going to throw up.

He heard Ron out a particularly nasal snore, and he was brought out of his thoughts. He smiled. He was fine. No Death Eaters out to get him, no Durselys around to beat him up.

The last day of term arrived, and Hermione had been let out of the hospital wing in time for the Leaving Feast. She and Harry entered the Great Hall together, Harry helping her walk. She was still a bit sore from her curse, and couldn't move about very quickly. Ron waved to them cheerfully as they sat down.

Things were changing quickly since the battle at the Department of Mysteries. Fudge was being hounded by the press, and there were calls for his resignation. It didn't help that Lucius Malfoy had been one of his closest advisors, and now the man was in jail.

Harry wondered if their new Minister would be any better than the old one. He was privately rooting for Madam Bones, who seemed like a fair sort. She would be next in line to become Minister, but he'd read that others were looking to be nominated as well.

Harry glanced to the flags up above, and noticed the Slytherin insignias. No doubt a product of Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad. He had a feeling, though, that those colors might change. And by the cautious looks that some of the older Slytherins were giving the Gryffindors, they knew it too.

After the Feast, Harry and the others watched Dumbledore stand, eyes twinkling merrily. "Another year has come and gone, and what a year it has been!"

Some of the kids cheered at this, all beaming.

"Now, before we finish up here, I'd like to award a few last minute points."

The Slytherin table went silent suddenly, while the other three tables started murmuring. Ron beamed, and Harry felt a bit queasy for some reason.

"To Luna Lovegood, 60 points to Ravenclaw for being a good and loyal _friend_."

The blonde Ravenclaw only smiled slightly while the rest of her housemates gaped in shock, and while more than a few looked a bit guilty.

"To Ginny Weasley, 60 points to Gryffindor for defending her friends in a time of need."

Some of the Slytherins had gone stoned faced at this point, and Malfoy was gripping his knife in his hand with a white knuckled grip, looking pissed off. Things were just not going his way since his Dad had been outed as a Deatheater.

"To Neville Longbottom, 60 points to Gryffindor for standing strong in the face of danger." Neville was clapped on the shoulder by Dean, his mouth dropped open slightly in surprise. Professor Sprout clapped loudly at this one, Harry noticed- it wasn't a secret that Neville was her favorite.

Ron's chest puffed with pride, knowing what was coming next. "To Ron Weasley, 60 points to Gryffindor, for being a loyal and faithful friend." The cheering grew louder, and Harry noticed some of the staff's smiles grew fixed at this.

"To Hermione Granger, for her quick thinking and caution, even in the face of danger, I award her 60 points to Gryffindor!" McGonagall clapped at this, wiping a tear from her eye with her hanky.

"And to Harry Potter, for ending a war- a second time- 100 points!"

The roar in the Great hall made many of the staff wince, and Harry could only stare as everyone shot to their feet, chanting his name. Out of nowhere, someone pulled him up, and he was carried on- oh, Dean and Seamus' shoulders- wow, was he really that light?

He trembled, and shook his head, and clutched at their shoulders, feeling dizzy. "No…" He protested feebly, but everyone was too loud. They didn't hear him. "I don't…"

Hermione caught his eyes, and she looked a bit worriedly at him, her smile fading. She was the last thing he saw before he tipped over, and fell.

* * *

Oh noes! What's gonna happen next?

Thanks for reading again, and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, people! Thanks for reading my newest story. Here are some additional warnings- I may have forgotten them in the first chapter.

Very Bad Language, drunk people, underage stuff, and...I think that's it, for now. I've written 26 chapters already. Woot!

* * *

He woke up in a very familiar bedroom. Number four, Privet drive.

"What the fuck?" He cursed, sitting up slowly. He rubbed his head. It hurt something awful. There was a note on his bedside table.

He ripped it open, and recognized Dumbledore's loopy handwriting.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sure you're wondering why you are here. It seems as though you had a bit of a fall during the Leaving Feast- all that excitement was just too much for you. You were asleep for the rest of the evening, while the others went back home on the Hogwarts Express. _

_Madam Pomfrey was able to patch you up, of course. I thought it best that you go home for a bit of rest, and get away from the excitement for a while. I think the summer holidays will be enough time for all this excitement to die down, don't you think?_

_Nymphadora and Remus have volunteered to check in on you every so often. I do hope you will write your friends, as they will be looking forward to hearing from you. _

_Thank you again, for defeating Voldemort._

_However…your destiny is not complete. I myself, wondered what would happen after I defeated Grindenwald, and ended up devoting myself to teaching. It is a very rewarding career. This year, you have proven that you also have a talent for teaching others. I would like for you to continue your DA- of course, since the war is over, it could simply just be called 'Defense Association'. I will be sanctioning it as a school club, and it will be open to the entire school._

_Of course, I believe it would be a wise precaution to limit the ages to fourth years and above. You will, of course, have a faculty advisor. I suggest that Filius, or perhaps Minerva, may be your best choice- both are formidable duelers, and are quite experienced. _

_Take the time to rest Harry- you need it. Your life is just beginning; there are much happier and joyful things to come. _

_Ah, and one more thing. Sirius Black has been proclaimed innocent by the Minister, and has been given the Order of Merlin: First Class, posthumously. I know it won't bring your Godfather back, but everyone now knows the truth. _

_Sincerely yours, _

_Albus_

Harry stared at the letter…and then read it again. He set it aside, and looked about the room. His trunk was at the foot of his bed, and Hedwig's empty cage was by the window. It was open, as was the window, so he assumed she went flying. He got up from the bed, and cautiously tried the door. It was unlocked.

He stepped out of his room, and looked up and down the hallway. Empty. He headed downstairs, and heard the rumbling of the telly. He poked his head into the sitting room, and saw Dudley eating a bag of crisps, staring at the screen.

He ducked back out, and looked into the kitchen. Empty. Hmm. Aunt Petunia must be out. He went back up stairs, wondering what he should do.

Seriously, did Dumbledore really want him to stay at Privet Drive? What was the point? Voldemort wasn't around anymore, so they didn't have to worry about the wards. Yeah, the muggle world was probably a bit calmer than the magical world at the moment, but why couldn't he stay somewhere else?

He glanced at the letter, and sighed. Hermione was probably having kittens by now. He should at least write her a letter.

Letters finished, Harry wandered downstairs again around dinnertime. Hedwig had come by, and he sent the letters off. Harry cautiously went into the kitchen, and his Aunt Petunia made a slight face at him.

"You're up finally, are you?"

Harry sat down at the table, and glanced at his Uncle. He was scowling openly at Harry.

"That old freak came to the house, with you unconscious. Said you were to stay here for the holidays." His Uncle Vernon said, clenching his meaty fist.

"Um…well, that's the thing. Why should I?" Harry asked, feeling a bit brave.

Petunia set down the food on the table, and immediately, her son and husband tore into it. "That letter said there were some…protections or something. You have to stay here until you're seventeen."

"But he's gone. I killed Voldemort just a few weeks ago."

Aunt Petunia's eyes went round, and Dudley choked on his steak. Uncle Vernon took a big drink of his beer.

"Which is why I asked…why should I be here? You guys don't want me, and I don't want to be here, so why should I stay?"

"Well then. You should just leave." The woman sniffed, taking his empty plate from his place, and putting it back in the cupboard.

"Fine then, I will." Harry said calmly, and walked out of the kitchen. His Uncle glared at him all the way, while his Cousin continued to stuff his face.

Since he'd never unpacked, it was an easy thing of getting his things together. He was going to call for the Knight Bus, and go to…hell, where could he go?

He put Hedwig's empty cage on top of his trunk, and attached them together with an old belt. He drug them down the stairs. Grimmauld Place, as much as he hated it, would be fine for now.

As he got down to the foot of the stairs, he was unprepared to see his Aunt again. She shoved a small box in his arms- a paper box that seemed to be yellowing with age. "Get out, and I don't ever want to see you again."

"Okay." Harry shrugged, and held onto the box tightly. "Don't suppose you could tell me what's in the box?" He asked on the way out. His reply was the door slamming behind him.

He couldn't help but laugh as he headed down the walk, feeling better than he had in ages. For years, he'd always imagined all the different scenarios of him finally leaving Privet Drive, and for some reason…right now, it felt unreal. He thought there would be screaming and yelling, and at the very least, a bit of blood or hexing. But no...there was nothing like that.

He held out his wand, and the Knight Bus appeared almost instantly. Stan beamed as he saw Harry. "Hey! It's you again!"

"Hi Stan." Harry said, getting on the bus. "Grimmauld Place, London."

He remembered to hold on just in time before he and his things went flying. He went to pay the driver, but Stan shoved his hand away. "Your money's no good here." He winked at Harry, and the boy furrowed his brow.

"Um…thanks."

"No problem. See you around."

Harry got off the bus, and walked over between Number Eleven, and Number Thirteen, and visualized Number Twelve reappearing. He smiled as it popped in place. He headed inside.

It was three days later that his minders finally realized he wasn't at Privet Drive anymore. In those three days, he'd started to go through some serious withdrawal symptoms. He'd felt achy and threw up, and woke up sweating often during the night. His nightmares were terrible, and he desperately wanted a dreamless sleep potion.

But he remembered Hermione's words, and Poppy's warning, and put any plans to go to Diagon Alley to the side for now. He didn't want to face the crowds anyways.

On the fourth day, he received a letter from Remus, as well as a letter from Fudge. Fudge's letter was promptly thrown away after reading the first few sentences. The man was practically begging Harry to support him publicly, as payback to Sirius' name being cleared. Remus' letter was much more interesting.

_Harry, where are you? We checked on you at Privet Drive, and Petunia told me you left! I know you didn't like staying there, but they were your family…but I won't make you go back. Can you at least tell me where you are now, so I can make sure you're alright?_

_-Remus_

Harry felt a little guilty for making the man worried like that. He wrote a quick note back, and within a few hours, Remus and Tonks were on his doorstep.

Remus looked rather haggard, and hugged Harry tightly as soon as he saw him. Harry was a little self conscious- he felt a little grimy, achy, and sleep deprived, but Remus didn't care.

"Merlin, thank goodness you're okay. Didn't you read Albus' letter? He said he'd left one for you."

Harry frowned. "Yeah. I read it. It didn't like that he just dropped me off there while I was unconscious- I didn't even have a choice, did I?"

He sat down on a dusty loveseat, and Tonks sat on the armrest next to him, while Remus sat by his side.

"You planning on staying here?" Tonks asked.

"Haven't got any other place to go, do I?" Harry mumbled.

Remus furrowed his brow. "The weird thing is, how did you get into this house in the first place?"

Harry looked at Remus a bit oddly, and the man explained. "Sirius was the owner of the house. The Fidelis should have fallen when he died."

"Er…well, unless he transferred ownership to Harry." Tonks said cautiously. "After all, didn't Albus try getting in last week?"

Harry's eyes went wide. "I thought Dumbledore had cast the Fidelis- I thought the secret was his."

"Yeah, it was, but now it's yours, because you own the house. Until you set another secret keeper, it will continue to be you. It's kind of frowned upon not to have a separate secret keeper, because whole Estates have been known to vanish completely because of that. The only reason we knew how to get here was because you wrote us." Remus said.

Harry's brows raised. He really didn't want to have to set another secret keeper, but...it sort of made sense. "Huh. Okay. So I guess you guys aren't using this as HQ anymore."

They both shook their heads.

"So I have no reason to tell Dumbledore where I am."

Tonk's hair changed green, and Remus arched a brow. "Harry, he's really worried about you."

"If he was so worried about me, he shouldn't have dropped me off at the Dursleys while I was unconscious. Now, I'm going to stay here. Remus, Tonks, you guys are welcome to drop by whenever you like. I_ might_ tell Ron and Hermione where I am so they can visit, but nobody else."

He got up. "I'm going to finish unpacking." He hadn't done much since his arrival to Grimmauld place, except be ill. He was so tired, but he was scared to sleep.

Remus and Tonks stood as well, and Remus frowned. "Okay. I'll let Albus know that you're okay. I won't tell him where you are, though."

Harry nodded, and the man left. Tonks gave him a cheeky grin. "So, what are your plans for the summer Harry?"

"No clue." Harry mumbled, going into the foyer. She followed him. "I mean, when I was stuck at the Dursleys, I was always doing housework and stuff. When I was at the Burrow, I always flew and played Quidditch with Ron and the others…here, there's not much to do."

Tonks shrugged, following him up the stairs. "I wouldn't say that. You're in the muggle world- people don't know you here. I could take you to a few places."

Harry gave her a Look. "What sort of places?"

She shrugged, trying to look casual, but failed. "Clubs and stuff."

Harry laughed. "Tonks, why would you want to hang out with me? I'm going to go get unpacked."

That week, Harry unpacked his things, and cleaned up around the house a bit. His dreams were getting less and less violent, and seemed to calm down some. He was averaging about five hours a night, which was good for him. And...surprisingly, he felt better than he had in a long time. Clearer, somehow- clearer than he had been in years. He had no idea how much that potion had affected him until then.

Ron and Hermione had both written him, but he ignored their letters. He just wanted some time alone, for now. To process things. Everywhere he looked, he was reminded of Sirius, and kept thinking of the war, of Voldemort. He tried not to, but it was hard. Especcially with the nightmares.

Something that helped was the box that his Aunt had given to him. Inside was his Mother's diary, and a few pictures inside. One, was of his Mother and Father, who looked to be in their Seventh year. There were pictures of his Mother as a little girl, playing in the garden, drawing, and swinging on a swing set. To his surprise, he found a picture of her with Snape, of all people, when they must have been eleven years old- they didn't even have the House patches on their robes yet.

His mother must have gotten it taken the day that they left for Hogwarts.

Snape, as a kid, was an odd thing to see. His skin was just as pale, and his dark hair just as lanky. Had he always been that way?

He stared at the pictures often, putting them into his photo album along with the other pictures he'd gotten over the years. The Diary was full of information- some things he found were invaluable, others were embarrassing. He did not want to know what his Mother thought about his Father, thank you very much.

He'd also found some girly magazines that Ron had left behind, and found a book Ginny had left behind as well- the title made him crack a smile- _"One Hundred Beautification Potions, Spells, and Charms, to Charm your Man." _

He rolled his eyes at the title, and flopped on his bed. Ron's magazines slid off the edge, and on to the floor. The magazines did little for Harry, which was why he was reading this book just for a laugh.

He began to read, and his grin faded away.

* * *

So yeah...what did you think? Good? No? Boring? Then why are you still reading? XD

Seriously (Siriusly) , I hope you guys liked the chapter, even if was short.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay, you've made it to the third chapter! Thanks for reading! Loved the reviews everyone, keep it up!

* * *

Tonks came in one afternoon to find Harry cooking something on the stove. She lifted the lid, and got a pungent whiff of whatever it was.

"Ew! What are you cooking?"

Harry laughed, and lifted the lid on the other pan. "Soup._ That_ one is a potion."

"Oh. I knew that." Tonks said. "Mind if I grab a bowl?"

Harry shrugged, stirring his potion. He'd never thought he'd ever brew a potion over the summer holidays, but that was exactly what he was doing. He'd been tempted to brew a dreamless sleep potion, but decided to do this one instead. It kept him busy, and kept him thinking about...other things.

He'd finally left the house, going grocery shopping in the muggle neighborhood, since he was actually kind of hungry for once. The neighborhood wasn't all that nice, but the food was cheap. He didn't have much muggle money- only a bit converted from the previous summer. He didn't want to go to Diagon Alley yet.

Tonks sat down at the table, and began to eat her soup. "Merlin, your food is better than my mum's!" She said ravenously. "How did you get to be such a good cook?"

Harry shrugged. "Practice. Can't bake, though. Wasn't allowed." He murmured, stirring in a few ingredients into his potion. He could make all sorts of food, but no desserts. His Aunt didn't want him learning how to make cookies and things, afraid that he would steal some of his own.

"So, what are you making anyways?"

Harry shrugged. "This potion I found in a book. It's a kind of shampoo- I thought I'd give it a try." His hair was dreadfully dry, and he had lots of split ends. He'd realized in the past few days how horribly he took care of himself.

"Ugh, didn't anyone tell you shampoos are supposed to smell good?"

Harry laughed, dumping a few more ingredients in. "Well, yeah, but I haven't added that stuff yet."

Tonks watched him brew for a bit. "So, I heard from Dumbledore who heard from Mrs. Weasley that Ron and Ginny want to visit with you."

Harry sighed, looking thoughtful. To be honest, he needed some time alone. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see Ron and Ginny yet. He still hadn't replied to their letters. "Not yet."

Tonks nodded. "Aye eye sir." She saluted with a grin. She helped herself to a second serving of the soup, and ate while standing next to Harry at the stove. She watched him brew, and spoke up after a bit.

"I was under the impression from Snape and the others that you hated potions."

Harry shrugged. "I don't like it because Snape's there. He's always hovering over my shoulder, and the Slytherins dump stuff into my cauldron. It all makes me nervous. Here, I don't have to worry about that." He smiled slightly. "It's kind of relaxing, actually."

Tonks rolled her eyes, and washed her bowl in the sink. "Huh, well, I'm off to work again. What are you making for dinner?"

Harry chuckled. "You're just here for the food, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" Tonks said with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes, and set the lid back down on the pot. "Well, I'm going out tonight. I'm going to Gringott's to get some money. Then I'm going to get some Chinese."

Tonks put her hands on her hips. "Remus or me should be with you Harry. Those people are still going to mob you if they see you right now."

"That's why I'm going tonight instead of the middle of the day."

"We're still going."

Harry sighed. "You just want Chinese. I don't need a babysitter."

* * *

Harry got a few handfuls of galleons- enough for his supplies this year. He also got enough muggle cash for the rest of the summer. He was surprised to find out at the Bank that he'd inherited Grimmauld Place from Sirius, as well as a bit of money.

Of course, the majority of the Black money was just going to collect dust in the vault for now. Harry decided to save it for a rainy day- he had enough money already. He'd only got a glance of the piles of gold before he felt like he was going to cry. Not wanting to embarrass himself in front of the goblins, he asked to be taken back to his own vault rather quickly.

The following day, he went out to the muggle world to do a bit of shopping. He'd never really been in the muggle world properly on his own in quite some time. He didn't count hanging out in the park at Privet Drive. It was...an enlightening experience. He actually kind of liked doing normal things, like errands. He blended into the crowds easily, and was happy that no one gave him a second look.

He went to the grocer first, and was waiting in line when a magazine caught his eye. There was a pretty girl on the cover, posing for the camera. She was wearing a pretty gown, and a sexy pout on her face. He glanced up ahead as the line began to move. He grabbed the magazine, and flipped through it.

He chuckled at some of the article titles he caught- how ridiculous. This was like the trash that his Aunt used to read. Still, he found himself reading about what was 'Hot' and what was 'Not', when it came to his turn at the counter.

"You gonna buy that?" The girl asked, making him jump. She was wearing a black midriff top and jeans, barely covered by her uniform smock. She had short black hair, and multiple piercings in each ear.

Harry couldn't meet her eye for some reason as he dropped the magazine on top of his other purchases. "Yeah. How much?"

Something in her demeanor changed. "64.22, love." She rang him up, and he paid her. She winked at him as she handed over the magazine. "That stuff is a bit trashy- there's better ones in the magazine section."

"Oh. Uh…thanks." Harry mumbled, glancing behind him. There weren't anymore customers behind him- it looked as though another line had opened up.

"So, haven't seen you around before. Just move?" The girl leant forward on the counter, smiling slightly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"Cool, you goin' to LS in the fall?"

A muggle school? He shook his head. "No, I go to private school. In Scotland." He noticed that she had a whole bunch of bracelets on her wrist- most of them were black and rubbery, while a couple of them were rainbow colored.

She noticed him looking. "You like?" She turned her wrist every which way. "Got them at the shop down the street."

"Didn't take you for a rainbow sort of person, that's all." Harry mumbled, and the girl laughed.

"I'm gay." Harry blinked at her, feeling a bit confused. It must have shown on his face. "I like girls. Pride, you know what I mean?" He still felt a bit confused.

She rolled her eyes. "Tell ya what, come down to G-Bar, down on Delaney, and tell them you know Tracey. They'll let ya in."

"Er…"

"Scared?"

"No." Harry said, taking that as a challenge. He grabbed his bag. "I'll see you there."

She only smiled as he walked away. Harry's mind was going a mile a minute. That girl…liked girls. When he was little, he remembered his Uncle talking about fags and queers and stuff. Dykes. He hated them almost as much as he hated Harry.

Harry felt a smile flit about his lips. Freaks, just like him, according to his Uncle. He should be in good company then, right? Might as well try something new, he reasoned. He walked down the street, thinking about it.

Hermione would blow a gasket- she'd never approve of him going to a club. Ron, on the other hand, probably would have fun, but Harry didn't think he'd be okay with the gay people. As far as he knew, there weren't any people like that in the wizarding world. Not really- people said things about Colin Creevey sometimes, but Harry knew that the boy was going out with a Hufflepuff girl in his year. He wasn't_ really _gay.

Harry headed into the house, and started unloading the groceries. When that was finished, he checked up on his potion. He grinned, seeing that it was finished. He put it in a container to cool, and flicked through his new magazine. He kind of liked some of the clothes, noting the muggle brands he'd heard from the Telly or his Aunt's fashion magazines. He found himself wondering if all muggle women wanted to dress this way, or if it was just the super skinny models that did. They were definitely beautiful, and unique looking. He wondered if the magical world knew anything about muggle couture.

* * *

Harry took a cab to the club, dressed in his best clothes- his Weasley sweater and a pair of school pants. He was definitely underdressed, he found, as he stood in line with the others. There were girls in glittery miniskirts and platforms, and boys in colorful getups- there were even a few people there that he wasn't sure if they were girls or boys.

Harry gawked at the flashing lights and the writhing bodies on the dance floor. He hated to dance, and did his best to avoid the crowd. He sat at the bar, and sipped on a soda, watching everyone dance.

Merlin, how had he missed this? The music seemed to hypnotize him as he watched all the people swaying and dancing to the beat. He watched a girl climb up on a platform, and dance her little heart out. After staring at her for a while…her realized that wasn't a girl- that was a boy!

"Another one?"

Harry jumped in surprise, and turned to the bartender. It was an older man, with a buzzcut. He was wearing a black tank with jeans, showing off muscular arms. He was grinning at Harry. "First time, eh?"

Harry blushed. "Am I that obvious?"

The man laughed, handing over a drink to the woman next to him.

"Just a bit. So, what would you like hon?"

Harry blushed at the pet name, it made him feel weird. "Another soda please." He held up his empty cup a bit.

The man refilled his drink, and watched him sip it. "So, have you been out long?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Er…I'm not…um…"

"Ah, you came with friends. Sorry." The man waved it off, mixing a drink for another man that just ordered his drink. The man sat next to him.

"This here is Jonny. He's a regular." Harry glanced at the man, who was a bit older than most of the people on the dance floor. He winked at Harry.

"Hey cutie, first time?"

Both men laughed at Harry's expression. He turned away, watching the girl up on the platform dance a bit more.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Gina. She comes here a lot too." Jonny said. "Pretty, ain't she?"

Harry nodded, taking in her long blonde hair and tanned skin, and the skirt that seemed to flow about her as she moved.

"She used to be a guy." Jonny said, watching his expression cautiously.

"Oh, I figured that out already." Harry said, still watching her.

"Oh?"

Harry nodded. "The shoulders. I'm an athlete at my school- she has shoulders like a guy that works out a bit."

Jonny and the bartender both looked over at the girl.

"Hmm, you're right." Jonny muttered. He turned back to Harry.

"So, why aren't you dancing?"

Harry shook his head. "I hate to dance. I went to a dance at my school once- it was awful."

Jonny laughed. "Maybe you were just dancing with the wrong people!" He motioned to the dance floor. "You can't tell me a school dance was anything like this…"

"Er…no." Harry stared at the dance floor, heart quickening as he saw two men snogging as they danced together. "I…um, just don't dance. I'd hurt somebody."

The bartender laughed. "Don't push the kid, Jon. Another one?"

Harry nodded.

Harry left the club late that night, feeling happy that he'd gone. He hadn't danced, but he had fun anyways. He wanted to go again. He started to walk home from the club, when someone called his name. He turned around, keeping his hand on his wand, in his pocket.

Oh, it was the bartender.

"You forgot your jacket."

"Oh, thanks." Harry accepted the jacket from the man, and pulled it on.

"So, thinking about coming back? We didn't scare you off too much, did we?"

Harry grinned, shaking his head. "I'll come back. I had fun."

The man held out his hand. "Steve."

Harry shook his hand. "Harry."

The man gave him a slight smile. "See you around, okay kid?" He walked back towards the club, giving him a slight wave as he went.

At dawn, Harry flopped onto his bed, and stared up at the ceiling. He felt tired, but his mind was still going a mile a minute. He'd taken a long bath when he'd returned to the house- somehow he'd gotten glitter on him, and he smelled like alcohol and smoke.

He dried his hair, thinking about everyone at the club. Everyone looked like they were having so much fun- after sitting at the bar for a bit, he'd gone to look around. There was a room with a couple of pool tables, and a lounge area with a big TV. Apparently people liked to watch football games and things there.

It was a pretty neat place, all in all. The people he'd met that night were certainly like no one he'd met before- they seemed so…vibrant. Luna was really the only person he'd ever met that was like that. He smiled at the thought of the girl. He bet Luna would really like that place.

He laughed to himself as he imagined the girl dancing wildly with everyone else, wearing a strange assortment of clothing- she'd fit right in.

While he'd had fun, he also felt like…he didn't fit in exactly. With his clothes and things, he stuck out like a sore thumb. But it wasn't just that- he didn't drink or smoke, or even dance. Not like any of the people there. But still, he got good vibes from the place.

He turned over on his side, looking at the photo of his Mum and Dad he'd pasted up on the wall. "Mum…Dad…I had a really good time tonight. Do you think…you'd be happy with me? For going to a place like that?"

No response, of course. He was sure Sirius had probably been cheering him on in heaven for doing something so 'rebellious', but what did his Mum and Dad think?

Harry wrote Luna the following morning, after he'd slept in a bit.

_Dear Luna, _

_Found the best place to hang out. I think you'd like it. It's in London, a place called G-Bar. I don't think Ron or Hermione would go for it, so it might just be the two of us. So, how are your holidays going so far? I left the muggles, and I'm living by myself right now, and I'm doing alright. _

_Well, let me know when and if you can go- we can meet up for dinner or something. _

_-Harry_

As he watched Hedwig fly away with the letter, he realized something. What he'd written sounded an awful lot like a date. Not that Luna wasn't pretty or anything, he just hoped that she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

He needn't have worried. They met up in London, at a Thai restaurant- apparently the girl frequented there. Harry was surprised to find that she spoke to the waitress in their native language. What else didn't he know about Luna?

She was wearing an electric blue dress, with rainbow colored stockings, and flipflops. She also wore her radish earrings, and butterbeer cap necklace. In her hair, was a green ribbon with hot pink pom poms at the ends.

She was getting quite a few stares from the other customers. Harry didn't care though- Luna was beaming beatifically, and was practically dancing in her seat.

"So, have you gone to this place before?"

Harry nodded. "Last week. When I was there, watching everybody, I thought you might like the place."

Luna grinned. "I'm sure I will. So, Daddy and I were working on the latest issue of the Quibbler, and-"

Harry and Luna had fun- conversation flowed easily, and Harry felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. As they walked towards the bar, Luna spoke up.

"So, um, I told Ginny that you and I were going out."

Harry stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"Well, I didn't tell her where, but she was there when I got the letter."

Harry sighed, and continued to walk. "What did she say?"

"Well…nothing, really." Luna made a face. "She got an odd look on her face, like this-" She scowled. "And then asked about what I was going to wear. She helped me pick out my outfit. Is it okay, Harry?"

Harry gave a look to Luna's outfit. If Ginny had helped her…she should have told Luna that she looked a bit odd.

"You look fine, Luna."

They walked in silence for a bit more.

"_Is_ this a date?" Luna asked.

Harry's steps faltered. "Um…er…"

"It's okay, if it's not." Luna said, taking him by the arm. "I'm just happy hanging out with my_ friend_." She ended with a relish, obviously liking the fact that she had a friend now. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Oh…okay." He saw the crowd outside the door. "Um, Luna, there's something you should know about this place. It's for gay people."

"Happy people? How wonderful!" The girl cried, and saw the crowd. "Ooh, look at the clothes, it's so pretty…"

She tugged him towards the club, and they got in line. Harry leant close. "You misunderstand. This club is for gay people- homosexuals-" He whispered.

Luna blinked at him, and a guy behind them spoke up. "Hey, not _all_ of us are gay here." He said with a frown.

Harry blushed. "Sorry, I didn't know."

The guy looked at Harry and Luna consideringly. Luna leant forward, looking at the swirly print on his shirt. "I like your shirt."

"Thanks. I like your…er earrings."

Luna beamed. "Thank you!" She turned to Harry. "I like this place already, Harry!"

Harry sighed.

Luna dragged him to the dance floor as soon as they went in. He looked longingly at the bar, where he could see Steve and Jonny hanging out.

He ended up standing in the crowd for a while, staring at Luna while she danced. She was having the time of her life, whirling about. Some guys ended up dancing with her, and girls too. While she was in the middle of dancing with a girl, Harry leant over. "I'll be at the bar. Want a drink?"

She shook her head, giggling as the girl whirled her about. "No, but thank you Harry."

Harry walked to the bar, and smiled slightly as Jonny waved him over.

"Back again, I see."

"I brought a friend- she's dancing out there." He thumbed towards the group.

Steve looked into the crowd for a moment. "Soda?"

"Yes please."

As Steve got his soda, Jonny spoke up. "So, you and your friend having fun?"

Harry nodded. "Well, Luna loves to dance, and she seems to fit in with everybody here. That's why I brought her."

"That's the easiest way of coming out, y'know. Tellin' your friends first, then the family. That's how most people do it." Jonny said.

Harry blushed. "I'm not gay!" He protested.

Jonny looked as though he didn't believe him. "Oh really?" He yanked Harry forward, by the front of his shirt, and pulled him into a kiss.

Harry fought at first, hitting the man's chest and shoulders, but slowly relaxed as he felt the man's firm lips against his, the slight stubble against his face, the muscles in his shoulders- why hadn't kissing Cho felt like this?

He swayed slightly as Jonny pushed him away with a grin. "Well?"

Harry clutched to the bar. "I…wow."

"Hullo Harry. Who's your friend?" Luna piped up, making Harry jump. He turned around quickly, blushing furiously.

"Um…Luna, this is Jonny, Jonny, Luna. Luna, this is Steve."

Luna hopped up on a stool, on the other side of Harry. "I'd like a butter-"

Harry nudged her, and ordered for her. "Soda for her, please."

Luna sipped her soda, and looked at Harry curiously. "I didn't know you were a homosexual, Harry- didn't you kiss Cho last term?"

Harry blushed. "Uh…yeah."

"I suppose it makes sense- Ronald told me that you didn't like kissing Cho very much."

Harry fiddled with his straw. "Luna-"

"And I think Hermione has been suspecting that you were homosexual for a while now-"

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

Luna giggled. "I think she said once to Ginny that you could have almost any girl that you wanted, but you never did. Ginny said that you were too…noble to sleep around."

Harry buried his head in his hands. "Who else thinks I'm gay?"

Luna shrugged. "I haven't heard anyone else say such a thing- lots of girls talk about you in the dormitories still. Romantically, I mean."

"Wow, sounds like you're quite popular with the girls." Jonny said, chuckling.

"Ugh." Harry groaned.

"It's okay Harry. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. Is Jonny your boyfriend?" Luna asked, playing with the little umbrella Steven had given her.

"Uh, no." "No." Harry and Jonny both said at the same time.

"Oh, then why did you kiss?" Luna asked curiously.

"I was trying to prove a point." Jonny said with a grin, and Harry glared at him.

Luna's eyes lit up at a brightly colored drink that Steven was making for another customer.

"Ooh, I want one of those! They look so pretty!"

Steven shook his head. "No way- too young."

Luna pouted, and Harry hid a smile.

That night, Harry and Luna walked from the bar. Well, Luna was skipping, and Harry was walking. Harry watched her with a slight grin on his face. He knew Luna would have a great time.

"I had so much fun Harry. Those muggles really know how to dress! I asked a girl where she got her clothes from- do you think we could go shopping together? Maybe we can pick out outfits for the next time that we go."

"Er…" Shopping with Luna sounded like a dangerous idea. Who knows what he would end up buying. At her hopeful look, however, he found he couldn't say no.

"When do you want to go?"

"Well, Daddy and I are going to be busy next week, but maybe the week after? I'll buy you something- isn't that when your birthday is?"

"Oh, you don't need to do that-"

"Don't be silly Harry, I'd be happy to help. You looked so sad in those dark clothes of yours, next to everyone else- you need to wear something pretty! It will make you feel better!"

"Uh, Luna-"

* * *

Luna+Harry+Shopping= Lots of fun and...enlightenment. Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Thanks for reading, and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

It's the fourth chapter now, and I'm loving everyone's reviews. Things are going to pick up a bit now...

* * *

Harry was sitting in the kitchen, the table covered in notes and books. He was making lesson plans for the DA. He was quite liking the idea of continuing the group- he really did enjoy it. It seemed like the Order hadn't quite gotten rid of all of the Black's stash of dark books, and they proved to be an invaluable resource. He had felt a bit uncomfortable reading them at first, but now he was finding them to be much more interesting than his other Defense books.

He was in the middle of trying to figure out a lesson plan on how to block most cutting curses when he heard Remus and Tonks come in.

"Wotcher Harry."

"Hey. Food's on the stove, if you want some."

"Ooh, pasta….nom." The auror filled up a bowl quickly. Remus smiled, looking over Harry's notes.

"What are you working on, Harry?"

"DA lesson plans. Dumbledore told me he's going to make the group open to the school."

"Nice!" Tonks said, sitting down in a chair. Harry moved his notes away from her, in case she spilled anything. Remus continued to stand, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We heard you went out. Clubbing?"

Harry sighed. "Ginny, right?"

"How'd you know?" Tonks said in between mouthfuls.

"Ginny was there when Luna got the letter."

"Ooh, you and that Lovegood girl? She's a pretty one, eh Harry?" Tonks said with a wink.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's not like that, we're just friends." He looked at Remus. "What, am I in trouble or something? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Harry, it's not safe." Remus said gently. "There are still a lot of people out there that were followers of Voldemort."

"They're not about to go to a muggle nightclub, are they?"

"Which one did you go to?" Tonks asked, getting up to refill her bowl.

"Save some for me. And, I'm not telling. I don't want you guys following me there. Can't I just have a little space?"

"Harry, I just want you to be safe."

"The only reason you guys know in the first place is because Ginny happened to be there when Luna got her letter. From now on, I'll just make sure to do my writing when the recipient is alone."

"Harry-"

"I'm sick and tired of everyone being in my business, okay? I just want to be left alone. You guys are welcome here during the day, but not all the time- I want privacy just like you guys."

Remus sighed, and sat down. "I'm sorry. We'll give you space." He rummaged through his pockets. "If you are going to be out, just use this portkey if something happens, okay? It'll take you back to the Burrow."

Harry took the gaudy looking plastic ring that was wrapped up in bag. "Okay, I'll carry it just in case. But I'm still going to go out and stuff- I just want to be normal, Remus."

Remus gave him a sad smile. "I know, Harry."

"Normal is a relative thing, anyways." Tonks said, leaning back in her chair. "That was good. Thanks for lunch, by the way."

"I should start charging you."

* * *

Harry stopped getting letters from Fudge when the man was kicked out of office. Served him right. Harry had no desire to help that man, not after the crap he'd been through. Madam Bones was sworn in as the new Minister of Magic, and Rufus Scrimengour was to take her place as Head of the DMLE.

One of the first things she did was to add more funds to the search for Voldemort's remaining Deatheaters, and re-question all of the suspected Death Eaters from the first war. Let's just say that there were going to be many students without their Fathers at Hogwarts this year. It was their own fault really- he hoped that they saw it that way. He didn't fancy having a ton of his classmates after him for revenge.

Still, Harry breathed a bit easier with every Death Eater sent to Azkaban. Most of them he hadn't even met, but some, like Malfoy and Nott, were going to Azkaban for a long, long time.

* * *

Harry trailed after Luna, watching her go through the dress racks. She laughed in delight at a pretty orange sarong dress, and added it to the stack of dresses on her arm.

"Luna, I think you have enough-"

"Oh, certainly not!" She added a blue sparkly one to the pile. She glanced over her shoulder. "Haven't you found anything yet?"

"Luna, this is the girl's section."

"Oh, well, does it really matter? I mean, in our world, both witches and wizards wear robes-" Harry motioned for her to lower her voice.

"I know that Luna." He whispered. "But I don't think this is the same. Anyways, I wouldn't look good in any of this stuff."

"How do you know?"

Harry raised a brow. "I'm a boy, Luna."

"Some of those girls at the club used to be boys. What's the difference?"

Harry wanted to argue with her logic, he really did, but he knew Luna would find another way to get him to do whatever she wanted him to do.

"What, you want me to try on a dress or something?"

She giggled. "Why don't you start with some jeans and shirts, and we can work our way up to the dresses?"

Harry sighed, and left the blonde to her search, and halfheartedly looked through the jeans. A clerk approached him with a smile. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Um…I'm looking for some jeans. I don't know what I'd look good in, though."

The girl furrowed a brow. "Oh, well, if you want something a bit more fitted…" She trailed off, looking him up and down. "Perhaps a dark indigo will go well with your coloring, and some black- how do you feel about a lighter wash?"

Harry stared at the jeans she held out. "Um…"

She recognized his confusion. "Why don't we try a pair of each? With your…figure, I think a skinny or a relaxed fit will go best…size?"

Harry shrugged.

With a sigh, she pulled out a few more pairs. Soon, she had a stack in her arms. "Try these on, see what size and color is best. Alright?"

Harry went to the dressing room, and tried on the pairs of jeans. Some of them were way too tight, while others weren't long enough in the leg. He quite liked how the low rise jeans fit on him too. The boot cuts were nice, and would be especially good for the winter-

What was he thinking? He couldn't wear girl clothes to school, even if they were jeans. He was about to take them off when he heard Luna outside his dressing room door.

"Let me see, Harry!"

Harry stepped out of the dressing room, and stared at Luna. She was wearing a pretty black dress with short sleeves, that fell just below her knees. Buttons went all the way down the front. There was a bit of black lace at the cuffs of the sleeves, and the black fabric just shined a tiny bit. That was a really, really pretty dress, he realized.

"Wow, those pants look nice on you Harry."

"Uh…thanks. I like that dress."

Luna grinned. "I can see that. Wanna trade?"

"Uh…no…"

"I suppose not, I don't really like wearing jeans all that much, but I bet you'd look smashing in this-"

"Luna, I can't-" She shoved him into the dressing room, and closed the door.

"I'll hand it over." Luna said from the next stall. "Just give me a second."

Harry took off his jeans, shaking his head. How the hell had he gotten into this mess?

The dress flew over the wall, and landed on his head. He struggled a bit to put it on, but managed. He buttoned up the buttons in the front, and turned to stare at the mirror.

He leant against the wall for support, just…staring. A million things went through his head, all at once, and he couldn't deciper a single thing.

He had no idea about how long he'd spent just staring at himself. All he knew was...he looked...good.

"Harry?" Luna whispered, poking her head underneath the stall.

"Luna!" He whispered back, covering himself, even though he was fully dressed. "What are you-"

"Aw, you look cute." Luna crawled into his stall, clapping delightedly. "I think you should get it."

He shook his head. "No."

"Fine, I'll get it, and give it to you on your birthday." Luna said with a smile. She had been invited to Harry's birthday party which was to be held at the Burrow in two days.

If she gave a dress to him in front of everybody, that would just be asking for trouble.

"Um…that's okay. I'll get it." Harry said quickly, thinking of all the teasing he would get.

"Fantastic. Ooh, maybe you should get one in pink too-"

"No."

"Oh, well it would be a nice birthday present-"

"Luna!"

He ended up getting four pairs of jeans, three t-shirts, the black dress, and a couple pairs of shoes for school. Luna had gotten far more than that, making Harry thankful she'd brought her own money.

They walked along the street with some ice cream, window shopping.

"Oh, look at that picture. Isn't she pretty?" Luna breathed, looking in a window. There was a large photo of a model, wearing brightly colored makeup. Harry thought she looked a bit weird.

"She looks like a bird." Luna breathed, and started to drag Harry into the store.

"Luna, we can't go in there with our ice cream."

"Finish it, then!" She ate the last of her ice cream, and Harry hurried to do so. They went inside, and he started to get the signs of a brain freeze. He winced, following Luna as she darted from makeup counter to makeup counter.

"Oh, I love this color!" Luna cried joyfully. The makeup counter girls were oohing and ahhing over her color choice combinations, and Harry knew that Luna was going to have some wild makeup this year at school.

He sighed, leaning against the counter, shaking his head.

"Can I help you?" A man asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm here with her." He motioned to the blonde.

The man smiled. "Your friend is very pretty. Good skin."

Harry shrugged, eyes flicking down to the boxes on the counter. Perfume. He looked back over to Luna as he heard her squeal. He grinned, seeing her dancing around with a tube of some sort.

"Harry, they've got gold mascara here! Isn't that great? I can wear it to your games!"

Harry blushed, and heard the man chuckle.

"So, your girlfriend?"

Harry shook his head. "Just a friend."

The man gave him an odd smile. "Ah." He took out a bottle of perfume. "Perhaps you or your friend would be interested in this? It's new- just came out."

He held out his hand to Harry expectantly. "Allow me."

He sprayed Harry's wrist. "Rub your wrists together, like so-" Harry did that. "And put a bit…" He sprayed his finger. "Here on your temples-" He touched Harry's temples. "And here on your neck."

Harry moved away slightly, feeling a bit nervous as the man's fingers lingered. Was this guy flirting with him? He wasn't...sure.

"Like it?"

"Uh…it's nice." Harry thought it was nice, but a bit strong. He couldn't stop blushing! He lowered his eyes, feeling nervous around this guy.

"You put the perfume on your pulse points- that's how it stays stronger for longer."

"Um…uh…" Harry stammered, and turned to see Luna at the register. "I…uh, have to go."

The man watched him walk away with a little smile.

As he approached Luna, the girl sniffed the air. "You smell nice Harry."

"Hmm."

* * *

The morning of his birthday, he wore a new pair of jeans, and one of his new t-shirts and shoes. The jeans were a dark blue color, fitted low rises, and the t-shirt was black, and tight across his body. He wore his new school shoes- black leather shoes.

Tonks whistled as she saw him that morning, trying to adjust his hair in the Foyer mirror.

"Wotcher Harry."

"You look nice, Harry." Remus said, smiling. "Are you ready?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair again. With his new shampoo, his hair definitely looked nicer than it used to- not so messy. With the growth formula in the shampoo, his hair had grown an inch since he'd started to use it. It brushed just at chin length now. That magazine he'd gotten the recipe from was pretty cool. Why didn't they teach stuff like this in Potions class? Oh yeah, because Snape would never teach something so 'impractical'.

They used a portkey to get to the Burrow. Immediately, balloons and streamers went up in Gryffindor colors. The majority of the members from the DA and the Order were there. Harry was hugged tightly by Mrs. Weasley, and then by Hermione.

Hermione pulled away, looking at him approvingly. "You look good. I was so worried at the end of term…are you okay?"

Harry grinned. "I'm great- better than ever, Hermione. Don't worry about me."

She nodded, and she sighed. "I heard from Ginny you went out someplace with Luna. _Luna_, Harry?"

Harry saw Luna was talking to Dean and Seamus, and by the looks on their faces, they were trying their best to keep from laughing.

"I thought she might like the place that we went to. I knew you'd never want to go to a club, and Ron…er…well, I thought he might have had a problem with it. With Luna, I knew she'd fit right in."

"Maybe next time I can go?" She spoke softly, her tone hopeful.

"Really?" Harry asked incredulously.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes- I can cut loose just like anyone else. I'd just have to be back before midnight. That's my curfew."

"Oh. Um, okay. Well, let's talk to Luna later on and see when we can get together, alright?"

Hermione smiled at this.

The party was fun, although he'd spent part of it trying to avoid the Headmaster. He'd noticed more than a few girls all staring at him admiringly.

"Love the clothes, Harry. Where did you get them?" Lavender asked, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Luna and I went shopping in the muggle world." Harry said, looking over to the girl, who was dancing with the Creevey brothers on the table. He smiled as she saw Mrs. Weasley practically sprint over there to stop them.

Lavender's brows raised. "Wow, how come she was so good at picking out your clothes, and not hers?"

Harry frowned. "I happen to like Luna's clothes. They suit her. And _I _chose this stuff."

"Oh. Well, you have good taste." The girl said, realizing she'd made a mistake. "I didn't mean anything by…it's just, she's a bit odd, that's all."

"Luna's my friend. She can wear whatever the hell she wants- I could care less. Maybe if you saw her past the clothes, maybe you could see how nice of a girl she is."

He stalked away from her, and bumped into the twins.

"Look at you, all spiffy! Love the hair mate-"

"How'd it grow so fast?"

"A new shampoo."

"It's doin' well-"

"Looks good on you, mate."

As the party slowed down, people began to leave, with only Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and the Weasleys still about.

The teenagers sat on the patio, sipping their butterbeers and having the last remnants of birthday cake.

"Harry told me you want to go out with us, Hermione?" Luna asked, and Harry sighed as he saw Ginny and Ron perk up as well.

"Oh, well, yes. I wouldn't mind going. I think it would be fun."

"I want to go-" Ron and Ginny both started.

"Mum would never let you, Gin-Gin." George said, taking a swig of his butterbeer.

"You're too young." Fred added.

"I'm the same age as Luna!" Ginny protested.

"Ask your Mum, Ginny, I'm sure she'd be happy to let you go." Luna said.

"Fine then, I will." Ginny got up, and went into the house to ask her Mother.

Harry sighed, noting Ron's hopeful look. "Um…guys…this isn't like the Three Broomsticks or something. There's dancing, loud music, tons of people-"

"Sounds like our kind of place, mate." Fred said with a grin.

"It's a gay bar." Harry said flatly, and Hermione choked on her butterbeer, while the Weasley brothers were blank faced.

"Huh?"

Ginny came back, scowling. "Mum says we can't go, Ron." She said with a huff. She turned to the others. "And she said that it's not a good idea for any of you to go either."

The twins rolled their eyes, and Neville spoke up hesitantly.

"What's a gay bar? Everyone's just really happy or something?"

Luna giggled. "A homosexual bar. But yes, they are very happy!"

Ron's face turned pale, and then a bit green. Ginny looked as though she was about to faint, and the twins were grinning wickedly. Hermione buried her face in her hands.

Neville was looking at Harry in an entirely new way, looking a bit shocked.

"Oh."

"You guys don't have to come if you don't want to. I usually just hang out at the bar and drink some soda while watching everyone dance. Um…Luna dances, though."

Luna giggled. "It's lots of fun, they have great music."

"We're game. We've been to a couple of muggle pubs, right George?" Fred asked.

"Right-o. Girls in miniskirts and long, long legs. What more could a guy ask for?"

"But they're….you know what!" Ron finally spoke. "Mum would kill us if we went to a place like that."

Ginny nodded quickly, and looked to Harry. "Harry, why would you go to a place like that anyways?"

Everyone stared at him. "Um…well…" Harry shifted where he sat. "It's just a fun place to be, that's all."

Ron looked a little relieved, while neither Ginny or Hermione looked as though they believed him.

"Harry and I even went shopping to get some clothes to go there! Everyone has such lovely clothes there-" Luna said, bouncing in place.

"Uh…I don't think my Gran will let me go, Harry." Neville said quietly.

"That's okay, Nev."

"Well, we've got the perfect outfits- so, when are we going to go?"

"Ooh! Tomorrow! They've got a special thing going on tomorrow, something about a contest-"

"What sort of contest?"

"A tightie-whitie contest…what is that anyways?" Luna asked. Hermione's eyes went round, and Harry hid his face behind his hands.

* * *

Hehe. How'd you like the chappie? Please review, it makes me happy- I will do a fan-girl dance if you do.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay, fifth chapter! I loved everyone's reviews.

* * *

"Morgana's tits, it's hot in here." Fred said, unbuttoning his lime green dragon leather jacket. He surreptitiously cast a cooling charm on the inside of his jacket. George copied him.

Hermione was clutching Harry's arm, looking around with wide eyes. Ron, and Ginny, who'd snuck out at the last minute, were looking around the place with wide eyes.

Luna hopped in place, her glittery hair and makeup glinting in the bright lights. She looked right at home amongst the muggles with her tie dyed shirt, pink poofy skirt, blue stockings, and lime green sneakers. "I'm going to dance! Who's going to dance with me?"

The twins grinned, and escorted Luna onto the dance floor. Harry headed for the bar, and his friends followed. Ron looked wide eyed at all the drinks. "Do you think they have firewhiskey here?" He asked Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes, and Steven approached them. "Well, hello hello. For you lot, we have water, and soda, virgin long islands and strawberry dacharies. What will it be?"

Hermione smiled, glad that someone here was a bit responsible. "Water, thank you."

"What are those, then?" Ron pointed to some of the drinks that a shot boy just took out on a tray- said shot boy was only wearing a very revealing bathing suit. Ginny ogled him openly, while Hermione looked uncomfortably away. Her gaze landed on some snogging girls, and she decided it was safe to look at the floor. Er...no it wasn't. She made a face, and decided to look at Harry instead.

"Those are alchoholic- Tequila. Unless you want a hangover in the morning, I suggest you stick to what I can give you." He turned to Harry. "Soda, Harry?"

"Yeah, thanks Steve." Harry said, turning slightly to watch the crowd. The others ordered their drinks. Ginny went off to dance with some guys, while Ron gawked at a couple of girls that were snogging in the corner.

Hermione swat his arm. "Ron, don't stare- that's rude."

"But they're snogging! Together! Right in front of everyone!" He yelped.

Harry rolled his eyes, and nudged Hermione. "Let him be, Hermione."

The three of them sat in silence for a while. Ron ended up going to the loo, leaving just Harry and Hermione at the bar.

"Where's Jonny?"

"Oh, they called him in for work this weekend. Last minute thing." Steven said, mixing an apple martini for a girl.

"Oh."

Hermione leant over to Harry. "Um…Luna's dancing with a girl."

"Luna dances with everyone." Harry said, waving it off. "She doesn't care."

"Oh."

Hermione sipped her water, while Harry got a refill on his soda. "So…you like it here?" She asked cautiously.

Harry shrugged. "It's cool." He glanced at his friend. "If you want to ask me, go ahead and ask."

The girl blushed. "Are you gay?"

Harry sighed, looking back at the crowd. "I don't know. I'm not really sure. I…never really got the chance to think about it…before this summer."

"I understand…I suppose. You had a lot going on."

Harry fiddled with his straw. "It's just…something else, too. I don't know. I feel very…confused right now."

"How?"

Harry looked down, shrugging. "It started happening at the end of term. Like…something was wrong. Something I couldn't quite place. Like…I didn't quite…fit together."

"I don't understand."

Harry's eyes flicked to Gina, and the couple of girls she was dancing with. "See these people here? They're so happy…they can be whoever they want to be, be with whomever they want to be with…dress how they like. I can't do that."

"Sure you can." Hermione said, furrowing her brow.

"Yeah, and how long before the Daily Prophet got wind of it?"

Hermione sighed. "Oh Harry…you shouldn't care what that trash says. Do what makes you happy."

"Even if I look perfectly ridiculous?"

"Even more so." The girl added with a grin, her brown eyes twinkling.

Harry gave her a shy smile in return. "Thanks Hermione."

They sat in silence for a while, and he noticed Luna dancing with the twins- before, the three of them had been separate, but they'd somehow found each other again in the crowd. Luna was dancing in between the two boys, the three of them swaying to the beat together.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw Fred, or was it George? Grope Luna. The girl seemed to laugh and wriggle away, and the other twin groped her.

"Harry…are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Hermione asked, looking in another direction.

"George and Fred Weasley!" They heard a screech, and the two of them stiffened, recognizing the tone.

The crowd parted, revealing an irate Mrs. Weasley. On her heels were Moody, Tonks, and Remus.

"Shit." Harry cursed, hopping off his stool. He hastily paid for their drinks, and made his way through the crowd.

Fred and George were looking a little guilty, while Luna looked a bit confused.

"Hullo Mrs. Weasley." Harry heard Luna say once they were in earshot. "Have you come to dance too?"

Harry saw Hermione grab Ron away from the girl, before any more damage could be done. Mrs. Weasley saw him and Hermione and put her hands on her hips.

"Where is your sister?"

"Uh…"

"You better not have been drinking, young man! Where is your sister?"

Hermione looked around frantically for Ginny, while Harry frowned at an apologetic looking Tonks and Remus. People were looking a bit worriedly at Moody, wondering if he had a gun or something under that trenchcoat of his.

Harry looked around, and stiffened as he saw Ginny, pressed up against a boy in the corner. Said boy looked rather uncomfortable, and was looking to his boyfriend for help.

"Ginny Molly Weasley!"

The girl jumped, and looked over, jumping away from the poor boy. "Mum!" Was all he could see her mouthing over the loud music. The boy looked at her questioningly, and she shook her head, and pulled away. "Gotta go." He saw her mouth.

She walked over, biting her lip. "er….Mum, what are you doing here?"

"What am I…what are _you_ doing here young lady? Didn't I tell you kids that you weren't to come to this place? Did you even know that boy?"

"I…well-"

"Harry James Potter, you have some explaining to do." Harry followed her out of the club quickly, face flaming.

"Mrs. Weasley, it's not their fault-"

"Fred and George, carrying on with a girl the same age as their sister! And you, Hermione, I thought you would have had more sense to be here, I'm going to write to your parents-"

"I have permission, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione cut in. "I told my parents where I was going to be. I actually have to be back in time for curfew."

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips. Remus stepped forward. "I'll apparate you, okay?"

Hermione looked thankful at his offer, and turned to Harry. "I had a great time, Harry. Thanks for inviting me." They popped away, and Harry realized something.

"Mrs. Weasley, Luna's Dad knew where she was going to be. And so what if I wanted to go to the club? You don't really have any say over where I can and can't go."

Mrs. Weasley's lips thinned.

"He has a point, Molly." Tonks murmured.

"It's late- I don't have time to be babysittin' after some kids. Let's get them home." Moody grumbled.

Ron and Ginny were taken back to the Burrow, and were grounded for sneaking out. Fred and George went back to their shop after given a stern talking to by their Mother. They looked as though they didn't care much, since they were leering at Luna when their Mother's back was turned. Harry, however, was unapologetic for having a good time.

* * *

A couple of days later, Harry received his OWL results and Hogwarts letter. He tore into his OWL results first, reading through it quickly.

_Harry James Potter:_

_Passing scores: Outstanding, Exceeds Expectations, Acceptable_

_Failing Scores: Poor, Dreadful, Troll_

_SUBJECT—WRITTEN-PRACTICAL_

_Astronomy- A – E*_

_Care of Magical Creatures- O - O_

_Charms- E – O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts- O – O^^_

_Divination- A - A_

_Herbology- E - E_

_History of Magic- A*_

_Potions- E – O _

_Transfiguration- E-E_

_* extenuating circumstances raised your grade one letter. _

_^^ Highest Defense score in the past 203 years. A special award from the Ministry of Magic will be delivered to you shortly. _

_Congratulations, Mr. Potter, you have passed all of your OWLS! We look forward to seeing you at again for our NEWT testing. _

_Cordially,_

_Professor Tofty_

Harry's eyes were wide as he scanned the letter again. He'd passed all of his exams! He'd done much better than he thought he'd do. The only one that he wouldn't have passed was his History of Magic exam, but that must have been raised because of his vision.

He leant back in his chair in relief, a smile on his face. "Thank Merlin." He'd been worried. He knew he wouldn't have done so well if it hadn't been for Hermione. He'd have to get her a really good birthday present this year.

Harry just got his supplies by Owl order for the most part that year. He would still have to get his school robes in person, because he needed to be fitted. But he wasn't looking forward to being mobbed by the crowds just yet. He'd just have to wait until the last minute.

Harry was brewing another potion on the stove when Tonks came by for lunch. As she picked at the cornbread, he spoke up with a grin.

"You do realize that you won't be able to do this once term starts, right?"

Tonks shrugged. "Might as well make the most of it while I can. What are you working on now? It smells good. Is it dinner?" She asked hopefully.

Harry laughed. "No. It's a lotion. My skin gets so dry, especially when I go out flying- I thought it might be a good idea to have some on hand. I'm making some for Hermione too."

"Oh, that's nice of you."

"It's part of her birthday present."

"Aw, how sweet. So, I heard OWL scores came out. How'd you do?"

Harry shrugged. "Passed all of them. I did all right."

"How about potions? I know you were worried about that."

Harry made a face. "I got an O on the practical, but an E on the written portion. Snape won't let me in his class with that."

Tonks sighed. "Well, you could do what I did- get tutoring from someone who_ is_ in potions, and take the exam anyways."

"Oh. Good idea." Harry mumbled, but he didn't think he was going to do it. Frankly, he was kind of relieved that he didn't have to be in potions anymore- the class was just...stressful. Nothing like brewing here in the kitchen. "Well, I didn't pass History of Magic, but I was planning on using that time slot for studying and making lesson plans for the DA."

"Lesson plans?" Tonks asked in surprise. "I thought you just showed them a couple of blocks and stuff."

Harry spent her entire lunch break correcting those thoughts. He listed all the spells that he covered, and she listened on in surprise. She checked the clock on the wall.

"Wow…that's pretty amazing, Harry."

Harry shrugged. "I'll have to review some of this stuff for the kids who weren't in the group last year, and for those who are out of practice, but it won't be too hard. Hopefully, I won't have too much trouble."

"Maybe you can have a couple of people in the class helping you help the others that weren't in the class before. That's a lot of stuff to cover, Harry."

"Oh…good idea."

Harry was sorting through his clothes, trying to decide what he needed to get besides robes. He was going to go shopping that afternoon, and he wanted to get everything all at once, and be done with it.

The black dress was still in the bag it came in, in his closet. He knelt on the floor, and took the dress out. He stroked the soft fabric, biting his lip. He glanced around the room. It wouldn't hurt…to try it on just once, right?

He stood, and took his sweater and jeans off quickly, and pulled the dress on. He turned a bit, looking at his reflection while he buttoned the dress up.

It was so pretty- more than he should have paid for something he would hardly wear. He smoothed down the front, turning his head slightly. From a summer of eating healthy and not doing yardwork until his fingers bled, he was in pretty good shape.

He was paler than he usually was during the summer- he hadn't been outside nearly as much this year. He'd been taking care of himself better too. He smiled, running a hand down his arm. His skin was nice and soft- and he hoped it would stay that way. The potion had been in Ginny's old book, which had been a lifesaver this summer.

His shampoo was still going strong- there was a bit of luster to his hair now, and it hung halfway down his neck. It hung in gentle waves, curling slightly at the ends. It was nice and full too- what a difference it made! Of course, it smelled good too- vanilla, just like his lotion.

He took off his boxers underneath the dress, and turned slightly, noting the length and the cut. Because of the cut, it looked like he had a bit of a figure. He smiled, sticking his leg out. The skin on his legs were soft, but…his smile fell. He needed to do something about his…other hair. He made a slight face, and started to play with the hair on top of his head.

He held it back, and turned his head. Hmm, that looked good. At the same time though...he looked like a boy in a dress. His smile fell.

He dropped his hair, and got undressed with a sigh.

* * *

Harry was restocking on his potions supplies when he heard an unwelcome voice. "Mother told me that an Auror is going to be teaching at Hogwarts this year. Can you imagine that?"

"I wonder who it will be?"

Parkinson and Malfoy. He made a face, making sure that he could see them out of the corner of his eye. He didn't like having his back to them. Malfoy and Parkinson started to sort through the bins for potions supplies.

Parkinson saw him first.

"Potter…you look different."

He was surprised by the tone of her voice. It wasn't as scathing as it normally was. Malfoy's head popped up, and he eyed Harry.

"Potter, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you're in Snape's class!"

"I'm not." Harry said, continuing to sort through the shiny pearls in the small bin. "I'm getting supplies of my own."

Parkinson sidled up to him, and Malfoy walked around to his other side. Harry continued to sort through the pearls.

"What are you making, Potter?"

Harry sighed. "A potion. What do you think?"

Parkinson giggled slightly, and Harry raised a brow.

"Well, at least you're finally dressed a bit properly. Are you going to make a habit of this?"

"Maybe. It'd be a waste of a new wardrobe." Harry replied with a smirk.

Malfoy gave him a considering look. "You have any idea who the new Defense professor will be?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea."

"I'm sure you have some sort of idea- you always are in the middle of something at school." Parkinson wheedled.

Harry's eyes turned hard. "Through no fault of my own. Excuse me." He said quietly, and moved on further down the isle, to grab some dried jasmine.

Parkinson eyed the bits he was picking up. She then watched him pick up some clover. Malfoy went across the isle to get some armadillo bile.

"Oh, I know what you're making…" She said with a grin, eyes glinting.

"Oh, and what am I making?"

Parkinson leant forward. "You're making a potion for hair removal. That recipe was in Witch Weekly last spring. Add a bit of almond oil- it'll make the application easier."

Harry looked at her, startled. She just smiled at him innocently. "What? You think I look this good naturally?" She gave him a look over, and then flounced to Malfoy's side.

After getting his supplies, he went on to get his school robes. While he was being fitted up with Madam Malkin, Malfoy and Parkinson walked in.

"Stalking us, Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Doesn't this scene look familiar?"

Madam Malkin looked between the two boys curiously, as did Parkinson. Malfoy narrowed his eyes, and then they widened in realization.

"You're the boy that I talked to while I was being fitted back in first year!" He exclaimed.

Harry smirked. "And you were as much of a prat then as you are now."

Parkinson raised a brow, and sat on the bench beside the door, while Madam Malkin started to fit Malfoy.

"Well, you're a bigger prat."

"How original." Harry said with a grin.

Harry left Madam Malkin's after being fitted- he left as soon as he could. How had he not realised how silly Malfoy was before? Or how Parkinson had a wicked humor? He walked to the bookshop to pick up a couple of Defense books he'd ordered- ones that were too heavy to be delivered by Hedwig. It was strange, he realized- with the war over, and Voldemort gone, what could Malfoy and his cronies threaten him with now?

Nothing. As he headed up to the counter with his books, he noticed the bookkeeper was gawking at him. "You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" She whispered with wide eyes. "You look so different, though- it took me a moment to recognize you."

That explained why he hadn't been mobbed yet. Harry set his books on the counter. "I'd like to purchase these, please."

The woman put the books in a bag, and handed them over, not even bothering to ring them up. "Free of charge, just this once." She gave him a grin. "Imagine, the Man Who Conquered in my shop!"

Ugh. Another moniker. He looked about quickly, noticing people were heading his way. "I'm just...gonna go now." He walked quickly out of the shop, and headed back into muggle London before he could be recognized further.

The following day, there was a picture of him on the Daily Prophet. He was walking down the street, with his shopping bags in hand, head bent down slightly.

_Man Who Conquered sighted in Diagon Alley!_

_Harry Potter, who is also called the Boy Who Lived, was sighted yesterday in Diagon Alley, doing some school shopping. One of our photographers took this picture of him yesterday- it caused quite a stir. Ms. Blott's, the neice of the Bookshop owners, had this to say. _

_"I didn't recognize him at first- that scar of his has faded a bit. Still, he had those glasses of his, and that helped me recognize him. He'd grown out his hair- it looks gorgeous, by the way, and he was wearing something different from those muggle things he used to wear. He looks very handsome." She admitted, fanning herself. "Quite a number of girls at Hogwarts this year will be after him!"_

_Indeed, asking some of the girls in Mr. Potter's year, many of them admitted that they thought the Man Who Conquered was an attractive boy. One girl, who would like to remain anonymous, says that "Harry is very sweet and romantic- he wouldn't ask just any girl out. He would have to be friends with them first."_

_It has been rumored for some time that Mr. Potter and Hermoine Granger have been an item, but have not gone public for safety reasons. Now that the war is over, perhaps they will go public? There have also been rumors of 'very friendly' quidditch practices between Ginny Weasley and Mr. Potter, as well as clandestine meetings with Luna Lovegood and Mr. Potter. Of course, these are just rumors- many girls quite agree that Mr. Potter would be honest and fair in his relationships, and would only be with one girl at a time- whoever she may be, she is a lucky, lucky girl. _

_Mr. Potter has been voted for Best Smile award for the past six weeks, and he has recently been voted for Best Bachelor of the Year award- both by Witch Weekly. The magazine's sales are at an all time high- many are anticipating an interview with the Man Who Conquered. Of course, the lad is a bit shy, and wouldn't do an interview with anyone, except for yours truly. So, how about it Harry?_

_Rita Skeeter_

Harry sighed. Rita Skeeter had called him out in public. There was no way he could say no, now. Everyone would think he had something to hide, or was scared or something. He threw the Daily Prophet on to the table. He better arrange an interview, then.

* * *

Harry had asked Rita to meet him at Florean's Ice Cream shop, which was packed two days before term started. Florean had been kind enough to give them a private room upstairs, so that they could talk easier over the hubbub. He dressed in a pair of his new jeans, shoes, and one of his new t-shirts. He'd gotten a potion from the apothecary to heal his eyes, and got rid of those pesky glasses.

Rita eyed him hungrily as she came in. He got up, and shook her hand, and winced at the camera flash as he did so. He sat back down, and Rita sat across from him.

"Photos later, Gerald!" The reporter chastised, and the man pouted, and sat down as well.

"You look lovely, dear. You've definitely grown into your looks."

Harry blushed. "Uh...thanks."

"So, shall we get to it, or do you have anything to say off the record?"

Harry shook his head. "Just don't use a Quick notes quill. You know my stories will sell no matter if you exaggerate or not."

the woman sighed, and shook her head. "I'm the writer here, but if you insist." She took out a normal quill from her purse.

"So, Mr. Potter, how does it feel to no longer have You-Know-Who around?"

Harry leant back in his seat. "Good. I feel like...I'm lighter. I was so...worried and stressed about him- after all, he'd tried to kill me a number of times. I'm glad he's gone. It leaves me to worry about other things." He chuckled. "I worry too much."

Rita smiled, and he could tell this one was real. "So...worried about girls, much?"

Harry shook his head, grinning. "I saw that article of yours, Rita. Let me just say this: Hermoine is like a sister to me- we're the best of friends. She's wicked smart and I'm glad to have her at my back. Ginny is my other best friend's little sister, and I'm proud to have her as a friend as well. She's funny, and she's a pretty good Chaser. Luna is a good friend of mine too- she has a knack for getting me. We have a lot in common, believe it or not."

Rita's quill was writing rapidly, the feather bouncing every which way.

"And?"

"They're my friends- nothing more. I'm not really interested in dating right now- I've actually been a bit busy this summer, and I probably will, this school year too."

"Yes, I've heard your Quidditch ban has been lifted. I also heard a little rumor that you might be continuing your Defense Association group."

Harry's eyes widened. "Well, I didn't know about the quidditch ban being lifted, but thank you for telling me Rita. And yes, Dumbledore has approved the group and is making it open to the entire school."

Rita grinned. "Why is it continuing, since the war is over?"

Harry looked down. "Well, because we never really have the same defense professor each year, and all of them have wildly different...teaching styles, I'm afraid Hogwarts students are lacking in that subject- unless they train themselves, or have their family help them. I started the group last year to correct that."

"And you're continuing it this year. Do you enjoy teaching, Harry?"

Harry's eyes sparkled. "Yes. I love it. I love seeing people's faces when their hard work pays off, and they get a spell right. I have fun, doing it, and I'm helping others. I've been coming up with lesson plans all summer. I've introduced some new things, so the people who were with me last year won't be learning the same stuff as they did before."

"I heard that there was a large difference between the OWL and NEWT scores last year- many were in a conundrum of how the scores could be so wildly different, until someone remembered your little group."

Harry's brows raised, and Rita went on. "It seems, Mr. Potter, that almost every member of your Defense Association last year earned an E or an O on their exams." Harry beamed, and she went on, looking a bit coy. "There's also a rumor that you will receive a special commendation from the Ministry for your own scores in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Is it true?"

Harry looked down. "Yes. I did...very well. Better than I thought I would. I studied very hard for my exams. I...had been thinking about being an Auror, but I think I've decided I like teaching better. I don't fancy running around catching bad guys for the rest of my life. I've got enough of that the past few years."

Rita looked a bit solemn now, as if she understood a bit. "I can see that. So...let's talk about something a bit lighter, shall we?"

"er...okay."

"So, what is your favorite color?"

Harry blinked at, feeling a bit dumbfounded. "Green- dark green."

"Your favorite animal?"

"Snowy owl, like my owl Hedwig." Harry said with a grin.

Rita smiled at this, making a few notes. "Are you an animal lover?"

Harry shrugged. "Most of them are alright, when they're not trying to kill me."

"Your favorite band?"

Harry furrowed his brow. "Uh...the Weird Sisters?" He didn't really know any bands except for them. Tonks would be happy.

Rita smiled at this. "Your favorite outfit?"

Harry blushed. "Er...muggle jeans and a t-shirt, for right now."

"No specific brands or anything? I know the muggles have lots of different kinds of brands."

Harry thought about what he was wearing lately. "Calvin Klein, Vivienne Westwood, and Marc Jacobs ." At her confused look, he explained. "They're muggle brands."

"Oh. How interesting! And where can you get them?"

"In London- they've got shops all over the world, though, they're pretty famous, among the muggles. Actually, Luna was with me when we went shopping. She got some stuff there too. She loved Westwood's stuff."

Rita raised a brow- who would believe that dotty Luna Lovegood liked muggle couture? The girl and her father were infamous amongst the literary circles for their strangeness, and she couldn't quite picture what the girl and Mr. Potter had in common.

"Well, you won't be able to wear all those new clothes of yours to your classes, but perhaps the girls can look forward to seeing your new style on the weekends and evenings?"

Harry laughed at her hopeful tone. "I guess so- no rules against wearing regular clothes outside of class. Anyways, I'm not dressing up for anyone else- just me. I've got to do what makes _me_ happy, you know?" He crossed his legs at this, and smiled at Rita. "Voldemort is gone now, and I'm going to finally live my life how I've always wanted to."

Rita looked at him thoughtfully. "An interesting sentiment, Mr. Potter." She stood, and closed her notepad with a smile. "Shall we get on with the pictures?"

* * *

Yay, happiness! Do you guys like how everything is going so far? Please review, it will make Harry happy. :3


	6. Chapter 6

AHHH! A few people (webpixie and grey-shadow-horse) pointed out that I had mentioned a time turner. Forget that- I deleted that bit out of the story. Here is the corrected chapter. So sorry about that!

I really appreciate that you guys noticed that- I had been so focused on deleting the other bit that I completely missed that sentence. :X Oops.

* * *

The following day, Harry looked for his interview in the Daily Prophet, but didn't find a word. It was odd- maybe she was waiting for term to start.

He did his best to clean up the house, preparing it to be empty until at least the Holidays. Tonks came by for one last lunch, and then he started to pack his things.

Harry packed his clothes neatly into his trunk, alongside his books. He held out his black dress with a frown. Before he could talk himself out of it, he stuffed it underneath his quidditch gear.

He decided to go shopping again in the muggle world, one last time before he had to go off to school. While he was out, he got a few more shirts, and dare to even get a blouse. It wasn't overtly feminine, but it wasn't entirely masculine either. It was cream colored, linen, and very soft to the touch. The sleeves were a bit long on him- but they were made that way. It buttoned down the front with small pearly buttons, and the lapels on the collar were rounded, rather than straight edge.

He ended up getting dark green and dark blue cardigans, and a pair of grey dress pants. He also got a new winter coat- a thick black felt coat, with a black silk lining. It fell to just about his knees, and it was fitted about the waist.

After lunch, he ended up going to an underwear shop, and bought some knickers for his 'girlfriend'. The clerks took pity on him and helped him out, thinking that he was nervous about that. He also got a set of pajamas- rather than the usual boxers and t-shirt he wore, he bought a top and pants set in white, and a matching dressing robe. He got a last minute purchase of a thin white chemise to wear underneath his school shirts and things.

He really was taken with his new clothes, and hoped that no one would be able to find out. He'd always changed in the loo anyways- his roommates wouldn't notice if he kept on doing it.

The next day, his nervousness mounted as he came down the stairs with his things. Remus and Tonks were to take him to the station, where they were going to meet everyone else.

Tonks whistled at him, and Remus' brow raised.

"Wotcher Harry. Lookin' good." Tonks said with a grin.

Harry blushed, and set his trunk down. He calmed Hedwig a bit, feeding her a treat through the bars on her cage. "Thanks. Are we ready?"

Remus smiled. "You look so grown up. I think your parents..and Sirius would be proud of you."

Harry's eyes lowered. He'd decided to wear his new shirt underneath his dark green cardigan, with his grey dress pants. He was wearing his black leather school shoes. His hair was brushed thoroughly, and it practically shone.

"C'mon, let's get going." He said gruffly, trying not to think of what his parents and Sirius would say if they knew he was wearing girly knickers underneath all this. They took the Knight Bus to the station- it so happened that a number of other families were doing the same. He tried to be polite as many people shook his hand, and younger children gawked at him openly, asking for autographs. Stan didn't charge him again, and gave him a wink as he walked off the bus.

"You've got a bit of a fan there, Harry." Tonks said, sounding distinctly amused.

"Shut up Tonks." Harry said playfully, spotting the Weasleys by the barrier. He saw the Grangers walking up at the same time, and Harry and Hermione hugged each other tightly as they saw each other.

Hermione was clearly wearing a new outfit- a pretty red dress.

"You look fantastic, Hermione- new dress?"

The girl blushed. "Yeah." She looked him up and down. "You look good too." She turned to her parents. "Harry, you've met my Mum and Dad?"

Harry shook their hands, noting their looks to him. Her Dad squeezed his hand particularly hard. "Nice to meet you both." He said politely. "Hermione is a great girl- smartest witch in our year! I'm glad she's my best friend."

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?" Ron said, clapping Harry on the shoulder. Harry winced, and pasted a smile on for the red head.

"Hi Ron."

Ron gave him a look over. "You look like a Slytherin, Harry." He made a face. "All posh and stuff."

Harry blushed, and looked away. He had a feeling Ron wouldn't like his new clothes.

"Harry looks really nice, don't you dare tease him." Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey guys." Ginny cut in. "We've got to be heading in soon."

Hermione hugged her parents goodbye, and the group headed inside. Mrs. Weasley hugged everyone goodbye, yelling after Ron to not forget to write, much to his embarrassment. Harry hugged Remus goodbye, much to the man's surprise.

"Take care of yourself, okay? Maybe we can see each other at Christmas?" He murmured in Remus' ear.

Remus gave him a smile, eyes looking a bit misty. "That'd be great Harry. I look forward to it."

Harry waved goodbye, and followed his friends on to the train. The four of were saved a compartment by Susan Bones and Neville, both of whom greeted the Gryffindors cheerfully.

"Hi Harry, you look good. How was your summer?" Neville asked, opening the door for them.

"Good, Nev. Hey Susan, nice dress."

The brunette blushed. "Oh, thanks!." Harry saw Luna wandering towards them, and waved her over.

The girl beamed as she saw Harry, and drug her trunk behind her. "Hi Harry, you look very pretty."

Harry blushed, and let her in. He sat down by the window after helping Luna put her trunk away. Ron and Hermione, along with Susan, had to leave for their prefect meeting.

"So, how did you do on your OWLS, Harry?" Neville asked, rummaging through his bag.

"I did pretty good- I passed all of them."

"I got an O on my Defense Exam- Gram was really happy about that."

"That's great, Nev."

The boy shrugged. "I wouldn't have gotten that score if it hadn't been for you." He said shyly.

Ginny cleared her throat. "So, how was that interview with Skeeter?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. She asked the stupidest questions. At least she didn't use one of those quills of hers. She better not 'paraphrase' me on anything."

Luna spoke up. "I heard that your article will be out within the week- that's what Daddy told me. Apparently the pictures are really good."

Harry blushed. "The photographer was a little…intense. He took loads of pictures- I didn't have the heart to tell him no."

"You're just too nice for your own good, Harry." Ginny said.

Harry ended up talking Defense with Neville, while Luna and Ginny talked about their classes that year. The four of them were interrupted on and off by members of the DA, and other random students wanting to say 'hello'.

As two third years left the compartment, Harry frowned. "Okay, this is just ridiculous. How many people have to ask me how my holidays went?"

"24 people so far, Harry. I'm keeping count." Luna said from behind the latest issue of the Quibbler.

"Thanks, Luna." Harry said with a sigh. The compartment door opened again, and Harry's lips thinned.

He wasn't surprised to see Malfoy- it seemed like it was a tradition for the boy to bother Harry on the Hogwarts Express. Pansy Parkinson was on his arm, and the two Slytherins were scowling at Ron and Hermione. They'd all clearly just come from the Prefect's meeting.

Susan, who was behind the four of them, rolled her eyes, and pushed her way through them, and sat down next to Ginny.

"So, Potter, why are you wearing Slytherin colors?" Malfoy asked with a smirk. "Think you're going to switch Houses on us?"

Ron's face turned purple.

"No Malfoy, I'm not planning on it. I happen to like these colors." He turned to Ron and Hermione. "How was the prefect meeting?"

"Fine." Hermione said flatly, and sat down next to Luna, while Ron moved to stand in front of the Slytherins, blocking Harry's view of them.

"Why don't you snakes just bugger off?" Ron growled.

"Maybe I like it here." Parkinson sniffed. "The view is so much better here." She looked at Harry with a smirk, her brown eyes trailing up and down his body. Harry felt a bit queasy. Surely Parkinson wasn't checking him out- wasn't Malfoy her boyfriend? Apparently Malfoy didn't even notice the comment, but Ron clearly did.

"Harry wouldn't want a slag like you, Parkinson, so just-"

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione hissed at the same time. Harry stood. "That was uncalled for, Ron. Apologize." For the smallest of moments, there was a bit of surprise on both Malfoy and Parkinson's faces.

Ron scowled at Harry, fists clenching. "No. Why should I?"

Harry's lips thinned, and he turned to Parkinson. He might not like Parkinson, but Ron was just being rude. "Sorry Parkinson. That was uncalled for."

Parkinson looked at him guardedly. "You shouldn't have to apologize for your Dogs." She threw a glare at Ron's direction. Ron narrowed his eyes, and opened his mouth to speak again.

"At least I'm not a Bi-"

Luna began to laugh- loudly, breaking the tension in the small space.

"Dog! Haha…Ronald…haha…woof…"

Malfoy raised his brows. "Pansy, I think we should leave." The girl nodded, and the two of them left. Harry watched them go, and turned to Ron.

"Ron, we're not kids anymore. You're a prefect, act like one."

"You're sounding like Hermione." Ron said, scowling at him. "I'm gonna go sit with Dean and Seamus." He stomped out of the compartment.

Susan looked a bit uncomfortable. "Um…I'm going to go see Hannah. I'll see you lot later." She got up, and paused by the door. "Um, are we going to continue the DA this year, Harry?"

Harry nodded, and she beamed. "I'll see you guys around, then." She left, and Harry sank into his seat.

"Ron is an idiot, sometimes. He just…hasn't matured, yet." Hermione said, looking at him worriedly. "He'll be fine."

"Harry's right. We shouldn't single out the Slytherins anymore. The war is over and stuff- we're nearly adults." Neville said a bit nervously. "We might even have to work with them and things once we've graduated. We should probably, um…treat them better now."

Hermione beamed at the boy. "A fantastic idea, Neville. I know Daphne Greengrass is in my Runes class-"

"Hermione." Harry cut in with a sigh. "Greengrass, and any other Slytherin will probably know by the time we get off this train what happened. Parkinson and Malfoy were surprised I defended her."

"They were? I couldn't tell." Ginny said.

Harry nodded. "They hid it, but I could tell. If you approach any of them now, they'll be suspicious of our motives. Just leave it be, for a while. See if they have the sense to treat us properly too."

Hermione nodded, albeit a bit slowly.

The compartment door opened again, and Harry exclaimed. "What is it now?"

He looked over to see Cho in the doorway, looking a bit confused. "Uh…hi Harry."

"Oh...sorry Cho. I thought you were someone else."

The girl gave him a small smile. "You look nice."

"Thanks." Harry said, trying his best to ignore Ginny's scowl at the girl.

"I was just wondering…I know it's a bit early, but…would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Um…thanks Cho, for the offer, but…um, I'm not really looking to go out with anyone right now."

"Oh…well, that's okay." The girl didn't look terribly surprised. "Just wanted to ask, that's all. See you around, Harry." She slipped away, the door closing softly behind her.

"Um..., didn't you like Cho last year?" Neville asked.

"Yeah." Harry said in a small voice. Luna's eyes flicked to his over her magazine. He looked out the window.

Harry followed his classmates to the carriages, hugging himself around the middle. His cardigan was alright for London, but couldn't quite hold up to the weather in Scotland. He cast a slight warming charm on himself as he sat down in the carriage. Hermione, Luna, and Neville joined him there. He was quiet as he listened to Hermione grilling Neville about their Herbology textbook that year.

He was home again. He smiled, leaning on his elbow as he saw Hogwarts come into view, lit up in the night sky.

He headed into the Great Hall, and was surprised to see a very familiar face up at the staff table. Tonks waved to him merrily, bright pink hair sticking out in spikes. She winked at him as he sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry, did you know Tonks was going to be the Defense Professor this year?" Hermione asked as soon as they sat down.

"No, I had no idea!" Harry protested. "That woman was following me around all summer, and she didn't tell me. Merlin, Dumbledore must have told her not to."

"He's one for dramatics, that one." Ron said, and then remembered he wasn't talking to Harry. He scowled, and turned to Dean and Seamus.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look, but said nothing. The first years were led into the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall, and the sorting began.

Harry stared at the boys and girls, wondering if he'd ever been that small- and they looked so nervous too! He clapped politely for all of the kids, noticing that there was an inordinate amount of Gryffindors that year.

As the feast began, Harry took in everything while he ate. Hagrid was looking as cheery as ever- having a lively conversation with Flitwick at the end of the table. Tonks looked as though she was talking to McGongall about something, while Snape and Sinastra were speaking reservedly to each other.

He stared at Snape, remembering the pictures he had of the man with his Mother. He could see the definite resemblance- the man had changed over the years, certainly. In the picture, the boy's head hung down slightly, and his shoulders were turned in. Harry knew that look very well- someone who didn't like to be noticed.

But now, seeing him, his head was held upwards, and his shoulders were straight and broad- Harry stared at the man's shoulders, feeling his face warm up, wondering if the man's work as a spy had built him up a bit. What the hell was he thinking?

Harry spilt his drink as Snape's eyes suddenly met his, not expecting it. The pumpkin juice soaked his food, and the surrounding table. Hermione and Neville cried out, getting juice on them as well.

The man raised an eyebrow; Harry blushed and look away, and took out his wand, cleaning up the mess. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Harry." Hermione said, helping him clean up.

"Yeah Harry, I'm usually the one that spills stuff." Neville chuckled.

After the Feast, Dumbledore stood to make announcements. He was wearing a set of aqua robes that seemed to sparkle just a bit in the candlelight.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now that we've all been fed and watered, I have a few announcements to make." His eyes twinkled, and a smile spread on his face. "Mr. Filch has asked me to let all of you know that he has made additions to the list of banned items this year- a large number of them being Mr. Fred and George Weasley's products-"

There was some clapping and cheering at this, mainly from the Gryffindor table.

"Settle down, children. Also, we have a new Defense Professor. Professor Tonks is an Auror from the Ministry of Magic, who is taking a sabbatical to teach here at the school." Tonks waved to everyone with a grin.

"Also, no students are to enter the Forbidden Forest- it is called Forbidden for a reason, you know." Harry and Hermione exchanged a grin at this.

"Also, we are to host a ball for a very, very special occasion."

Many girls squealed in delight, while the boys groaned. Harry stiffened in his seat.

"One of our very own students will be awarded the Order of Merlin, and there will be a ball to celebrate, on all Hallow's Eve. Mr. Potter will be the youngest recipient ever for this award-"

Hermione squeezed his arm, and Harry's eyes went round. The entire hall exploded with cheers and clapping. He sincerely hoped that they didn't try to pick him up again.

"Settle down, settle down." Dumbledore said, looking distinctly amused. "Now, because of this honor, representatives from all over the globe will be in attendance, so I expect all of you to be on your very best behavior in the coming months."

He smiled, right at Harry. "In related news, Mr. Potter is hosting the Defense Association, for those who would like to join. It's for fourth years and above, open to all four houses." A buzz rumbled throughout the hall, and Harry felt uncomfortable with all the stares. He'd grown used to being a nobody in the muggle world…part of him wished he was back there.

"Now, for the school song!"

Harry attempted to sneak out of the Great Hall before everyone else caught up to him, but Dumbledore bumped into him before he could reach the Tower. "Mr. Potter."

"Sir, about the Ball…"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Yes?"

"I…I'm not very good at dancing."

"That's quite alright, Harry. Not everyone has a talent for dancing. Perhaps you could just mingle among the guests?"

"I don't want to go with a gir- I mean, I don't want to bring a date. People will expect me to."

Dumbledore looked at him curiously, and then understanding showed on his face. "I see. Well, perhaps you should do something…unexpected, hmm?" His eyes twinkled, and he walked away.

"Have a good evening Harry. My office door is always open to you."

Harry was surrounded as soon as he entered the common room, and he immediately felt rather overwhelmed.

"Harry, I can't believe it! You're getting the Order of Merlin! First Class!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry ignored him, and hugged Hermione. "I'm going to head on up to bed." He glanced at the girls who were watching him from afar, giggling behind their hands. "Please protect me from those piranhas."

Hermione glanced towards the girls. "I'll do my best, Harry." Her eyes met his. "Do you think they'll force you to have a date then?"

"I asked Dumbledore- I ran into him on the way here. He was pretty vague about it, but I don't think I will. Thank goodness." He added with a whisper. "I'll see you in the morning."

Harry headed up to the dorms, and saw Neville unpacking. Dean and Seamus were still downstairs in the common room with Ron.

"Hey." Neville greeted, putting a plant carefully on the windowsill. "You don't mind if I keep Hubert here?"

"Hubert?"

Neville blushed. "I named him." He motioned to the plant.

Harry grinned. "No, I don't mind." He started to go through his trunk. "So…what do you think about that ball and stuff?"

"Dunno. I'm alright at dancing- I'm thinking I might ask Hannah Abbott."

"She's nice." Harry said, getting his pajamas out. "And you two did well together in the DA last year."

Silence was his reply, and Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Neville looking at him oddly. "What?"

Neville bit his lip. "Harry…can I ask you something? I promise it will just stay between us."

Harry nodded, glancing to the door. "Yeah, sure."

"When you guys went to that club…was it really a…homosexual club?"

Harry blushed, and he turned around. He stood, clutching his pajamas to his chest. "Yes. You don't mind, do you?" He asked quietly.

"No." Neville replied, just as quiet. "I just…never thought you'd…you could get any girl you want."

Harry sighed. "Well, I'm not exactly..." He trailed off, unsure of what to say. He bit his lip. "I think I'm just…confused right now."

"I understand." Neville said with a small, knowing smile. Harry missed it, as he was looking away.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Did you like it? Please review, it will make me do a fan girl dance!

Again, thanks for the correction- webpixie and grey-shadow-horse. You guys rock.


	7. Chapter 7

Woot, here's the seventh chappie! Thanks for all of your reviews, guys, I really appreciate it!

* * *

The following morning, he was brushing his teeth in the bathroom when Dean came in to do the same. He did a double take at Harry, rubbing his eyes. "Nice pajamas."

"Thanks."

The boy started to brush his teeth, and Harry did his best not to bolt out the door. At least Dean hadn't made fun of them yet. It was just a pair of sleep shorts and a shirt, but the set was a light blue, and a bit more revealing than he normally wore to sleep in.

He left the loo after finishing his absolutions, and went back into the dorm. Ron and the others were just waking up. Seamus grumbled, covering his face with a pillow.

"Too early."

Harry chuckled, and grabbed his clothes for the day.

Harry did his best to ignore the stares and giggling all through breakfast, hoping that it wouldn't be like that for the rest of the year. He was glad that he wasn't going to be in potions that year, because everytime he looked at Snape, all he could think about was the picture he had of the man and his mother as children.

He'd practically tripped over his own feet when the man looked his way during lunch, and then he'd walked straight into a wall when the Professor had walked by him later on in the week.

Classes were going well, but everything else..wasn't. Ron wasn't really talking to him- he was still sore about Harry taking up for Parkinson. Harry found he was to start his first DA meeting that first Saturday, in the morning.

People were really excited, it seemed like, and Harry had heard that the majority of the Gryffindors that were able to attend were going to come. He just hoped that wasn't the case for the rest of the school- how were they going to fit everyone in the Room of Requirement?

He'd noticed the Slytherins were staring at him- not quite admiration, but more like curiosity. He knew that Parkinson or Malfoy had to have talked to their housemates about what he'd done.

That first Friday of term, Harry walked into the Great Hall to find a great number of girls hovering over their newest issues of Witch Weekly. Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table, and saw Ginny hide her own issue of Witch Weekly behind her back, blushing.

"Hi Harry."

Hermione spoke up. "Rita gave your interview to Witch Weekly. One guess why that Photographer took so many pictures."

Harry groaned, and Ginny handed over her magazine, not meeting Harry in the eye. The din in the Great Hall quieted as people watched Harry's reaction to the magazine.

It was a special edition- and on the cover, was a picture of him. The entire magazine had been dedicated to him! He flipped through the pages, seeing picture after picture of himself- some of the pages even folded out! There were even some older photos of him, taken during the Triwizard Tournament, or during quidditch games.

He blushed furiously, and shoved the magazine back in Ginny's hands. "I'm going to go…hide. Call me when term's over, will you?" He asked the girls, walking back out of the Great Hall quickly. Hermione followed after him, a teasing smile on her face.

"It wasn't that bad, Harry. I read the articles- she was really nice and everything. Apparently they had compiled some of the stories and things from your years here at the school, and they were surprisingly truthful. _And_ they even included some examples of those designers you mentioned in your interview. I didn't know you were into muggle designers, Harry."

Harry leant against the wall, covering his face. "I just started this summer. I couldn't exactly dress how I liked at Privet Drive, could I?"

Hermione sighed. "I guarantee people…erm, admirers will start sending you things. Now that they know what you like. You really should take advantage of this opportunity, Harry."

Harry made a face. "I'll probably get love letters too. Ugh, let's not talk about this anymore, okay?"

Hermione chuckled, following him down the corridor. "Let's go to the kitchens for breakfast- just this once, hmm?"

Hermione was right. That morning, he woke to letters being sent straight to the dorm, filled with love letters, lots of dark green colored things, and boxes full of chocolates. Harry threw out the chocolates, after hearing Hermione's warnings of love potions and poisons, and kept the clothes. He even got a bouquet of flowers that Neville seemed interested in studying, so Harry gave the flowers to Neville.

Hermione reckoned he would get a wardrobe full of his favorite designer's clothing as soon as those witches figured out a way to finagle their way to the muggle world to buy them. Harry found that he didn't mind that bit, so much.

After breakfast, he went to go organize the room of requirement. Thankfully, Hermione had reminded him that the room shaped to fit_ his_ needs, so it would be as big as he needed it to be. The room was just slightly smaller than the Great Hall in length, although the height of the room was the same as any other classroom. There were mats on the floor, and cushions piled up against the wall, and several platforms.

Harry looked about the room, thoughtful. His lesson plans would have to be changed, if there was going to be that many people. He closed his eyes, imagining the room a bit smaller- half the size of the Great Hall.

He would have to split the class up. He couldn't teach that many people at once. It would just be too much. A desk appeared, and he took out his notes. He had used a planner to organize them all, finally using the one Hermione had given him.

He hopped on top of the desk, and visualized chairs and sofas arranged in a semi circle in front of him.

"Dobby?"

The elf appeared, as exuberant as ever. Harry was alarmed to notice that the elf was wearing a pair of familiar boxers.

"Yes Mr. Harry Potter sir?"

"Er…were those my boxers?"

Dobby looked shy. "Youse threw them in the rubbish bin."

"Yes, during the summer. Dobby…why would you go through my rubbish bin? If you wanted new clothes, I would have been happy to get them for you."

Dobby began to cry with happiness, and cling to Harry's leg. "Dobby…please.." Harry tried to push the elf off, glancing to the door. "I've asked you here for another reason."

Dobby straightened up, all business. "Yes Great Harry Potter sir?"

Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing at the elf. "Um…could you make some tea and biscuits for the others when they arrive? There's going to be quite a number of us, so-"

"Yes Harry Potter sir!" Dobby said with an ecstatic grin. "I is knowing just the thing!"

The elf popped away, and Harry hoped that the elf wouldn't go too overboard. Hermione arrived, along with Ron, Ginny, and Neville, with the some of the other Gryffindors.

"I'd like for everyone to get settled in while we wait for the others, okay? We won't be starting for a while yet." Harry said, scanning through his notes. He hopped off the desk, and a chalk board appeared behind him.

"Please don't tell me we're going to take notes!" Seamus cried. "I do enough of those in class!"

Harry rolled his eyes, and wrote down Defense Association- and five things on the board.

_No name calling_

_No house affiliations_

_Ask for help if you need it_

_Expect the unexpected_

_Have fun!_

He hopped back up on the desk, and continued to scan his notes. He glanced up, watching a group of younger Ravenclaws and Gryffindors come in. He glanced at the clock. Another half an hour. More Gryffindors came in, with a ton of Hufflepuffs. The room was half full now, and he knew that there were more students coming.

The room slowly stretched, so as not to alarm anyone. Luna drifted in, settling herself on the floor, by Hermione's feet. Hermione looked down at the blonde in amusement, hiding her smile. Harry scanned his notes a bit more, half listening to the murmurs and whispers filling the room.

He had noticed right away that many of the students in the room were girls. He did not like that, but if they were willing to work, and to learn, there wouldn't be a problem. Harry's eyes flicked up as the room quieted suddenly, and he saw Malfoy and his housemates enter the room.

Ron stood up, looking as though he was about to yell, when Harry got up from his desk calmly, and rapped his knuckles on the board. "Number two." He said sharply.

Ron gave him a deathglare, and Harry raised his brow, challenging him to say something.

"They're Slyth-"

"So what? Sit down. Or leave." Harry said, and motioned to an empty space, chairs appearing for the Slytherins. Malfoy and the others sat down, looking cautious.

A few Gryffindors left quietly in the back of the room, as did a couple of Ravenclaws. Harry glanced at the clock again.

"I think everyone's here." Hermione said, glancing about.

"Just a few more minutes. I don't want people showing up in the middle of anything." Harry said with a slight smile. He looked around the room, noting who sat with who.

"I'd like to change the seating, if I may. All of you, please sit with someone you normally wouldn't sit with."

No one moved, for just a moment. Hermione stood first, looking unsure, then Neville. Others followed. Harry watched as people shuffled their seats about, a great mix of houses and students.

He sat back on top of his desk. "That's much better." He glanced at the clock again. "Susan, could you please close the door for me?"

Susan got up by her place by the door, and closed it.

"Now, let's get started." He motioned to the blackboard. "This is the Defense Association. If you were looking for the Gobstones Club, I'm afraid you've got the wrong room." Giggles spread amongst some of the younger students.

Harry hopped off the desk, and motioned to each of the rules with his notes. "I have five simple rules in this room. Number One: No name calling. Of any kind. To anyone. If I hear you do this three times in this room, you're kicked out of the group."

Harry tapped the board a second time. "Second rule. No House affiliations. That means we do not wear our House colors, we do not wear our school robes, we do not address each other by our respective houses. We're students, that's all. Got it?"

Some students nodded, while others looked unsure.

"Ask for help if you need it. Not just from me, but whoever you might be working with. If you notice someone is pretty awesome at a spell or a hex you can't quite get- don't be afraid to ask for help! Alright?"

He smiled. "Also….expect the unexpected. In this group, I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself in ways you've never thought of before. There are going to be surprises, and I think everyone will learn 'constant vigilance' by the time this year is through."

Hermione cracked a smile at this, and older students remembered Moody's class.

"Last but not least- have fun! This is not a required class. There is no required reading, nor are there tests or grades. You are here because you want to be here. At the same time- I expect for all of you to try your best. If I recommend a book or something to look up, I'm telling you for a good reason. It will make things easier for all of us in the long run."

Harry set down his notes, putting his hands on his hips. "Any questions?"

Dobby appeared with the tea and biscuits, and trays were levitated around the room. The students quite liked the service, although Hermione did not accept any tea or biscuits from Dobby.

Hands shot up in the air, and Harry selected a fourth year student. "Yes?"

"Um…for those of us who weren't in the group last year…will we be terribly behind?" She asked shyly.

Harry shook his head. "I'm going to review everything we did last year. Like I said before, if you don't get something, don't be afraid to ask for help from one of the others. There's a lot of you here, and I might not be able to help everyone."

He motioned a fifth year Slytherin. "Are you really going to teach us how to cast the Patronus?"

Harry grinned. "Hear about that, did you?" He looked to Luna. "Luna, mind casting yours for us?"

Luna hopped up, and brandished her wand. "Expecto Patronum!"

Squeals and cute noises erupted from the girls as soon as they saw Luna's rabbit bouncing around the room.

"Neville?"

Neville stood shyly, and cast his own patronus- his bear lumbering about the room.

"Can we see yours?" The same kid asked. Harry glanced to Hermione, who nodded quickly.

Harry took out his own wand, and flicked it. "Expecto Patronum!" He cried, and his stag galloped around the room.

"Wow…it's gorgeous. You could see it's fur perfectly!" He heard a girl whisper. Harry vanished his patronus with a flick of his wand, and put his wand back into his pocket. He smiled, leaning against the desk.

"Anything else?"

More hands shot up into the air.

"Will you sign my magazine?" another girl asked, and laughter filled the room. Harry blushed, and looked down at the floor.

"Uh…no. Sorry. Don't do autographs." He cleared his throat, and vanished the desk with a wave of his hand.

"Are you practicing wandless magic?" A Gryffindor asked breathily, eyes wide.

Harry laughed. "No! If you haven't heard already, this room is the Room of Requirement. Anything you want or need, it will appear. Watch." He looked to the ceiling.

"Room, I would like a training dummy, over by the far wall over there." A training dummy appeared. "See? Most of the time, I don't have to voice what I want."

"Could…you use the room for _other _things?" Lavender asked, winking at him.

Harry blushed. "Er…I suppose." He cleared his throat. "But before all of you book the room up for…er…stuff, just keep in mind that this is a classroom, however temporary. Okay?"

He had everyone pair up, and start casting the disarming hex. Everyone worked pretty diligently at first, although the Gryffindors and the Slytherins refused to work together. Harry ended up assigning some people together, because of that. They learnt to stop complaining quickly.

At the end of the class, everyone went on to lunch pretty quickly. Harry was sitting on top of his desk, sipping the last of his tea that Dobby had given him. He lowered his cup as he saw Malfoy approaching him, along with his buddies.

Ron, who was on the other side of the room, looked like he was going to start hexing at the first sign of trouble. Hermione managed to shove him out of the room, though.

"Like the class?" Harry asked.

The sixth year Slytherins were stone faced, and Harry really couldn't read them very well. He knew that Crabbe and Goyle had struggled quite a bit with their spellwork, while Davis was off in her timing. But they weren't the worst of the lot, so that was saying something. In fact...

"It was baby stuff. You are going to get to the more advanced things, right?" Malfoy said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry nodded. "Of course I am. If you guys want to recommend any spells to me, I would be happy to incorporate them into the lesson plans. I am…somewhat limited by what books that I have."

Nott's brows rose, and Zabini shifted on his feet. The others had no reaction.

Malfoy looked at him guardedly. "What are you playing at, Potter? First, you defend Pansy against your own best friend, and now you make sure everyone's all treated equally and shit."

Harry hopped off the desk, and slid his notes into his bag. "I got called names all the time, when I was a kid. I still get called names- just…nicer, more annoying ones. I figured…if I hated my nicknames as much as you guys do, I thought I'd do us all a favor and forget about them in this room."

"Hmph. Self Serving." Greengrass murmured.

Harry cracked a smile. "Aren't most people?" He flicked his hair over his shoulder, and slid his bag onto his shoulder. "Well, I should get going to lunch."

They followed him out of the room, and he glanced over his shoulder to see them following him.

"What? We're going to lunch too." Malfoy said defensively.

"Oh right, and you don't look suspicious at all, stalking me." Harry said with a grin. He slowed down, so he was walking with them.

"I'm surprised you went for an interview with Skeeter." Parkinson said suddenly. "She has a habit of ruining people's lives."

Harry raised a brow. "She knows not to mess with me. She…_bugged_ me just a little too much, if you know what I mean."

Malfoy blinked at him in surprise. "You know?"

"Of course I do."

"Who knew that the Boy Who Lived would stoop to blackma-" Nott began, and Harry cut him off.

"I'd like to think of it as a beneficial arrangement. Ron looks like he's going to explode. Excuse me."

He walked over to the Gryffindor table, and ignored the red head's imminent blowup. He turned to Hermione. "The Slytherins are a lot funnier than people give them credit for."

Hermione smiled, and hid it behind her hand as she caught sight of Ron.

* * *

So what'd you think? Good, eh? Please review, I get inspired to post more if you review... (wink, wink)


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the eighth chapter- thanks for reading, guys!

* * *

It took two weeks for him to get a Vivienne Westwood sweater. It was a dark burgundy angora sweater that had a high neckline that hugged him around the base of his neck, like a cardigan. It hugged his body loosely, and fell just below his hips. He couldn't help but wear it the same day he'd gotten it.

"Wow…love the sweater Harry." Lavender said as she saw him.

Harry grinned. "Thanks. Someone sent it to me. Vivienne Westwood. Gorgeous, isn't it?"

Lavender blew on her nails, drying them. Harry watched her do so. They were in the common room, on a Thursday night.

Her eyes met his, and she raised a brow curiously. "What?"

Harry shrugged, looking down at his own nails. "My nails always look so horrible...I bite them, and they look awful. Maybe…" He trailed off, looking at her hopefully.

Lavender brightened. "I'd be happy to help you, Harry." She motioned for him to sit with her at the table. She had Harry hold out his hands.

Lavender tutted. "Well, they could definitely use some work, but they're not that bad." She smiled. "Got anywhere to be in the next hour or so?"

Harry shook his head, thinking about his Charms essay. He could do it later- it wasn't due until the following week anyways. Lavender showed him how to take care of his nails- there was a solution he could put them in once a week to make them stronger.

"And it makes them taste awful. So you'll stop biting your nails. Once you've gotten yourself rid of the habit, you can stop using it." She leant forward, and whispered. "My mum taught me that trick when I was little- I was always biting my nails."

Harry watched her work- she was pretty good at doing it. "Well, they look really good now."

"Thanks Harry."

She glanced around the common room, and he knew she was going to start gossiping. Well, she did always hear things that no one else seemed to know- he could humor her just this once. "I heard Ron asked Hermione to that ball. She turned him down." She hissed to him, taking care to keep her voice down.

"No way!" Harry gasped. "No wonder they didn't talk to each other today- I just thought it was another one of their spats."

Lavender nodded. "Well, it certainly was! Parvati happened to hear it happen. Hermione said she was going to go with some Ravenclaw boy that she'd met through the DA, honestly, I know he's your friend and everything, but everyone could see they were _totally_ not suited for each other."

"Totally." Harry repeated, studying her body language, unconsciously mimicking her. He loved Ron and everything, but even he knew that they weren't suited for each other. Getting into it, he decided to divulge a little. "So, um, have you heard who's going with Neville?"

"Ooh, who?" She leant forward with a grin.

Harry leant forward as well, grinning. "Hannah Abbott. She'd agreed just yesterday. It was so cute- she was blushing like mad."

Lavender giggled. "I bet they were adorable. Parv's got her eyes set on Rodger Davies, and Padma's making eyes at Nott-"

"Really?" Harry made a face.

Lavender giggled. "I heard he's wild in bed."

"_Him_? Seriously? I would have never thought…"

"Oh, it's always the quiet, mysterious ones…" She trailed off with a knowing smile. Her eyes met Harry's. "Harry…who are _you_ going to go to the dance with?"

"Oh…no one. I don't want to have to subject my date to my version of 'dancing'."

"Oh…yeah, Padma told me. So, what are you going to wear? One of your muggle things?"

"Er…I'm not sure. I haven't gotten anything yet."

Lavender gasped. "You haven't…Harry, we have only two weeks left! You better not dare wear some sweater and pants thing to this ball, you simply _must_ dress up a bit! This ball is for you, after all!"

"I know, I know, but I don't know what to wear."

"Well, you better figure it out soon." She said with a smile, and took a bottle of nail polish from her kit. "I've got this light pink here that would go well with your…" She blushed, putting the bottle down. "Er…_wow_, sorry about that." She chuckled, shaking her head.

Harry smiled sadly at her, looking longingly at the pale pink nail polish. "Forgot who I was for a minute there, huh?" He said quietly, but in a joking tone.

Lavender let go of his hands, blushing. "I'm so sorry, I didn't even think-"

"It's not a big deal." He looked at his nails with a smile. "They look really good, Lav. Thanks. Maybe you could do my nails again for the dance?"

Lavender brightened at this. "Yeah…you're okay with it? It was just a mistak-"

Harry stood, shrugging. "It's not a big deal. I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't." He turned, and saw Seamus looking at him oddly.

"Er…hi Harry. Can I talk to Lavender alone for a sec?"

"Oh…yeah." Harry walked away, and by the squeals he heard, Seamus had just asked Lavender to the ball. He walked up the stairs, looking on his nails. She'd done a good job.

* * *

Harry went to Dumbledore's office the week before the ball. People would start arriving that week, and he wanted to go out to the muggle world before people started arriving.

"Hello Harry, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked, stroking a trilling Fawkes.

"Could I please have permission to leave the grounds? I'd like to get something to wear for the ball- I've looked in Hogsmeade, and-"

"I completely understand, Harry. The shops simply don't cater to everyone's style- mine included." The man twinkled. "Tomorrow, then? Would you like an escort?"

"Uhm…"

"Let me just call up Severus, I believe he doesn't have any plans for tomorrow." The Headmaster headed over to the floo.

"No, that's okay sir-" Harry buried his face in his hands as Dumbledore spoke to Professor Snape through the floo. Harry had tried his best to avoid the man since term started- they'd barely said a word each other, since Harry didn't have class with Snape anymore.

Snape stepped out of the floo, looking a bit irritated. "Albus, you do not pay me to babysit teena-"

"You need to get an outfit for the ball as well, Severus, and I know you have a penchant for muggle clothing, so I thought the two of you could shop together!" Albus said with a grin. When did Snape wear muggle clothing? He wanted to see! Harry brightened at this a little."After all, you are one of the best duelers on the grounds, besides myself, so I would trust no one else besides you with young Harry."

Snape looked Harry's way, and Harry blushed, finding his shoes very interesting.

"Fine. 8AM Potter. No later. If you are late, I will leave without you."

Harry met Professor Snape in the Great Hall at 8AM on the dot. He was wearing his coat, since it was raining heavily outside. He wore jeans and a t-shirt, and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He was buttoning up his coat as he approached the Professor.

The man looked at him oddly. "Ready?"

"Yes sir." Harry said, furrowing his brow. What was that look for?

They took the floo to the Leaky Cauldron, and headed to muggle London through there. Harry hurried after the man, trying to keep from getting soaked. He barely noticed that the man's cloak had been transfigured into a muggle style trenchcoat, because of the weather.

Harry caught his breath under one of the eaves, and Snape crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the boy expectantly. "You're out of shape, Potter."

Harry glared at him, noting that the man looked as though he wasn't even breathing hard. His eyes dropped, and noticed that the man's robes had been quickly transfigured into a black sweater and slacks- had he done that while they'd been walking? Wow…that was pretty nifty. He looked about the street, and recognized a store. "Oh, we can go in that one."

Snape nodded quickly, and the two of them crossed the street together. It was a Marc Jacobs shop that had a good number of suits. Harry wasn't really interested in the suits, however, and was looking furtively at a rack of blouses on the women's side. He glanced over to see Snape at the counter, looking at ties.

Harry grinned as he saw a very pretty pale pink blouse, and checked the size. Yes, it was his size. He hung it over his arm, and scanned the rack for a another…less girly color. Aha, blue would work just fine. He pulled it out, noting the fitted cut, and the smooth texture. He put it over the pink blouse, to hide it.

He went over to the suits, because he saw Snape glancing his way. He picked up a sweater for the winter, but didn't find anything that would be perfect for the ball. Harry made his purchases, hoping that Snape didn't notice what he'd bought. They went on to a couple more shops, where Snape ended picking up a suit he'd had custom- made for him.

While he was being fitted, Harry looked about the store wildly. The clothes were a bit gothy looking- perfect for the Professor, he realized. He practically squealed as he saw the prettiest dress up on the wall, and gazed at it longingly. It was gorgeous. It was a blood red color, with a fitted waistline, and a full skirt. The peter pan collar was in the same fabric as the dress and there was a big black bow hanging from it. On the short sleeves, and the bottom hem of the skirt, there was a bit of white lace. Harry neared a bit closer, and lifted the skirt slightly to see a white petticoat-

"Potter, what are you doing?" Snape hissed.

Harry whirled around, blushing furiously, and tripped over a clothes rack. He went flying, and so did their shopping (he'd been forced to carry all the bags).

Harry landed on top of the Professor with an 'oof!'. Snape stared up at him with wide eyes, and Harry scrambled off of him, trying not to think about how firm those shoulders felt.

"I…I'm sorry…I tripped…" He mumbled, picking up their bags. He couldn't meet the man in the eye as he grabbed his new pink blouse, and stuffed it into the bag.

"What is that, Potter?"

"A shirt. I bought it in the Marc Jacobs store."

Harry stood, and glanced at the dress. He sighed, and turned away from it. He followed the man sullenly to the register, to pay for the Professor's suit.

They went to another shop- and Snape turned to him with a frown. "No funny business. This is the last stop- I'm not trekking all over London for a stupid outfit."

Harry sighed, and halfheartedly searched through the racks. He'd found the perfect outfit- but he would have never been able to wear it. He ended up buying a boring black suit and a white shirt to wear. He scowled as he made his purchase. It was a waste of money- he'd never wear it anywhere else.

He was silent as they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. Snape seemed to realize something was wrong.

"Speak Potter. When you are quiet, I wonder if you're up to something."

Harry sighed roughly. "What do you want me to say?"

"You don't like your suit that you bought."

"No duh."

Snape's lips thinned, and he turned the corner.

"Uh…sir…this isn't the way to-"

"I know that. We have time for one more stop." The shops grew smaller, and Harry noted that they weren't near the high end shops anymore. Where was Snape taking him exactly?

Snape stopped in front of a dingy looking shop. "Here."

"Here?" Harry asked incredulously. Snape pushed him towards the door.

"Just go in. You'll be surprised."

Harry went in, and stopped short as he looked around the store wildly. It was filled to the brim with knickknacks of all sorts, and the strangest variety of clothing. And it smelled like incense.

"Severus! Long time no see!" An old lady cried, hugging the uncomfortable man. She turned to Harry. "And who is your pretty little friend?"

Harry blushed, and Snape cleared his throat. "He is in need of something formal to wear. I thought you might be able to help us. He's receiving an award, so he needs to look good."

The lady grabbed Harry by the arm, dragging him away from the Professor.

"I know just the thing, dear." She adjusted her glasses. "I've been here for quite some time, and I've never been wrong yet!" She dragged him around the corner, across from some old fashioned cuckoo clocks. Harry's eyes went round as they passed by some gowns. His head craned to look at them, but the woman tugged him forward.

"Darling, you can look at the dresses later." She said, and started to go through a rack. He was startled at this- did she mistake him for a girl? "You'll need something elegant, something that will get people's attention, but at the same time, you'll want to be taken seriously…" She rambled. She looked his way, adjusting her glasses again.

Harry noted that the woman was wearing a tropical colored muumuu, and he was distinctly reminded of Mrs. Figg. This lady was as batty as a fruitcake. How on earth did Snape know her?

"Oh, I've got just the thing. Elegant, pretty, dark-" She held out a coat. It was entirely black, the shine of the silk could barely be seen in the dim shop. It was fitted about the middle, and had large silver buttons going up the front. It had a high collar that extended to just below the chin, and the lapels folded neatly against the front.

"It's a woman's coat, but I don't think you'll have a problem with that dear." She unbuttoned it deftly, and Harry gasped at the rich red lining.

"Gorgeous, isn't it? It was made in 1911, should belong in a museum, but I couldn't bear to part with it. I _knew_ someone would need it. You'll look lovely."

She tugged him by the hand through several more racks. "You'll need something just as lovely to go underneath- ah, a bit thin, but the coat will keep you warm."

A black silk blouse in very, very fine all natural silk. It was almost translucent about the edges. There were frills made of the same material about the collar and cuffs, with the tiniest buttons.

"Of course, a full skirt would be perfect, but…" Harry shook his head wildly- what was this lady on? "Yes, yes, you're not quite ready for that yet, are you darling?" She chuckled softly, and went through some racks.

"How do you know the Professor?" Harry asked her softly. He didn't want to know how she knew he liked to wear skirts and things. Was she a Seer or something? Because he could have sworn she was a muggle, or maybe a squib… or maybe she just thought he was a girl.

The woman paused, glancing over her shoulder. "A teacher, is he? I should have known. Hmmph." She continued her search. "I've known him for quite some time- since he was just a lad like yourself. He doesn't come here for clothes often, but he collects things. Books, mostly. But he does have an eye for pretty things, although he would never admit it."

She looked at Harry, up and down. "Hmm." Harry held himself stiffly as he saw that- what was she looking at him for?

She searched through the racks a bit more. "He's a quiet man. But he knows what he likes, and has good taste. I can see why he brought you here. You must have been desperate, poor thing. He would never want a pretty thing like you to go to this ball ill-dressed."

Harry blushed furiously, and she took out a pair of pants. Harry furrowed his brow, taking them in. They were black- tight all the way down, with tiny black buttons going all the way up the sides.

"Vintage- from the sixties. You'll be able to dress this down with a t-shirt and the like, after the ball. Waste not, want not, I always say."

She dumped the items in his arms. "You'll need boots of course- something with a bit of a heel. Size, dear?"

"In women's or in men's?" Harry asked, and bit the inside of his cheek. That was telling- he shouldn't have said it that way.

"Women's, darling, a man's shoe would be completely unsuitable!"

Harry saw her sort through some shoes, and saw Snape going through some stacks of books not too far away. He glanced their way, and Harry blushed. His grip tightened on the clothes in his arms, thinking about what the woman had said. Snape walked off, shaking his head, grumbling about old women.

"Aha! Here are some boots. Oh, and you'll need something for that hair of yours. Take that dreadful ponytail down."

Harry yanked the elastic out, and the woman smiled. "Pretty, very pretty." She leant forward, and Harry could smell cat on her. "Of course, you'll want to surprise him with it- when you're alone." She winked. "Something not so public, yes? You'll have your hair pulled back, but loosely-"

As they finally left the shop, Harry looked thankfully to the Professor. "Thank you for taking me there, sir. I really appreciate it."

Snape didn't reply, and just walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. "You've known her a while, haven't you?"

The man frowned, and didn't say anything. Harry sighed, and tugged on his sleeve. "Are you going to ignore me all afternoon?"

The man stopped suddenly, and turned towards Harry. Harry blushed, having those eyes stare at him so closely was a bit unnerving. He stepped back a bit, backing into a shop window.

"Whatever that woman said…ignore it. She's a bit mad."

Harry giggled. "They say that about the Headmaster too." He whispered.

"Miss? Is everything alright?" The shopkeeper poked his head out, looking worriedly at Harry and Snape.

Harry gasped. "I…er…yeah. We were just talking. Sorry." He grabbed Snape by the hand, and dragged him further down the street. The man snatched his hand out of Harry's.

"Does that happen often?" Snape suddenly asked.

"What?" Harry asked, trying to keep up with him. Snape was walking way too quickly now.

"People mistaking you for a girl."

"Um…not really. I guess it's because my hair is longer or something." Harry eventually said, thinking about the crazy cat lady.

The man glanced over his shoulder, and then looked him up and down. "Hmph." He grunted, and led the way to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Yay, Harry and Snape interaction. :D

Hope you guys liked it.

Hey, check out my fan-art! Please visit my Deviant art page-

.com/


	9. Chapter 9

Here we go... it's a rather short chapter, but it's a good one. Thanks for the reviews, guys, I love it!

* * *

That night, Harry dreamt of the ball, dancing the night away with some handsome stranger- wearing a black floaty dress that seemed to swirl around him. Everything seemed so perfect- they didn't miss a beat as they floated around the dance floor. No stubbed toes, no fumbling- it was perfect. The man's hands around his waist felt so nice…

As they lowered into a dip, the man's face became clear. Harry screamed.

He bolted upright, breathing heavily. He'd dreamt about Snape!

"Harry, you alright?" Ron's voice came groggily next to him.

"Yeah. Go back to sleep, Ron. Just a nightmare."

"Hmm…thought you were over those…mate…" Ron's voice slurred as he fell back asleep. The red head could always go to sleep so easily, Harry thought enviously.

Harry sighed, and got up from his bed, and opened his trunk. His new clothes sat right on top. He pet the soft satin of his new jacket lovingly, wishing he would have a good time at the ball.

Girls continued to stalk him, and he tried his best to stay out of their way. He did manage to hear their conversations about who was going to wear what, about who was going who- he was envious of them. They could wear what ever they like, and they were complaining about how their boobs were too big, or their hips were too wide...at least when they thought he was out of ear shot.

He envied them. It made him realize he wanted boobs and hips, and...well, everything. Maybe. He wasn't sure. But he did know that he wasn't filling out his girl clothes properly, and it made him sad.

The day arrived, and Harry spent most of it in the dorm, hiding out. People had been arriving all week- foreign dignitaries that always insisted to speak to him, showing him pictures of their daughters and granddaughters. Even their own Minister had fawned over him.

He'd received more gifts than he'd ever gotten in his entire life- lavish flower arrangements, silk ties, chocolates and pastries- he was happy to share with his friends, however.

Harry was alone in the dorm, making the most of his alone time. The boys were out on the pitch, while the girls were getting ready in their dorm. Harry had taken an ultra long shower, using a trick he found in Witch Weekly on his hair- no Sleekeazy's for him! He heard that stuff was a nightmare to get out, and to top it off, it would be hard to hide the bottle in the showers.

Instead, he put a bit of almond oil in his shampoo, and mixed it well. As he let his hair sit, he took care to use his lotion, and rub a bit of stuff on his skin that he'd 'borrowed' from Ginny. It was a shimmery dust that smelled like honey, and he put it on his hands, and a bit on his face- the only parts of him that would really be showing that evening.

Still, his skin practically glowed as he tended to his nails like Lavender had showed him. He rinsed his hair, and carefully dried it with a drying charm. He pulled on his bathrobe, and started to style his hair. As he did so, he heard the other boys arrive. Really, was it that time already?

Seamus opened the door. "Woah, what's that smell? Smells good, you baking or something in here?"

Harry rolled his eyes, twisting his hair up high on his head in a bun. "No. You guys should start getting ready- it's getting dark out."

The boys piled into the showers, and Harry left the loo to dress. He found Neville there, trying to arrange Hannah's corsage. "Do you think she'll like it, Harry?"

"Of course she will. You made it, right?"

Neville blushed. "Thanks." Harry sat on the edge of his bed, fumbling with his hair clip. He was having a bit of trouble.

He turned to Neville hesitantly, and Neville was there before he had to say a word, helping him with his hair clip.

"Hey Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Um…a lot of girls have been asking me…you never did ask anyone to be your date, did you?" Neville asked quietly.

Harry shook his head just as Neville finished adjusting Harry's hair. "No. Why?" Neville walked around to face him, looking a bit nervous about something. He was looking down at the floor, fiddling with Hannah's corsage.

"It's just…I heard Luna's going by herself. Some girls were making fun of her for it. Maybe…you could dance with her, just a bit?"

Harry grinned. "Good idea. Make them jealous, right?"

"Yeah." Neville smiled back. "She might like that."

Harry stood up from his bed and pulled on his pants underneath his dressing robe. "Yeah. She loves to dance. She went crazy at the club, she had so much fun. I hope I don't mess her up, though."

"Oh, she went too?"

Harry nodded. "She loved it." Harry turned and dropped his dressing robe to the floor, and Neville stared at the boy's pale back.

"Your skin…it's..." Harry turned slightly, looking at his friend. There was a look in his eyes that he couldn't quite place. "It's shiny."

"Oh, it's this lotion I'm using. I added a bit of something extra special for tonight." Harry said, pulling on his shirt. "You think Ron will like the suit I got for him?"

"He seemed to like it enough." Neville shrugged, eyes dropping to the floor. "A bit boring, if you ask me."

Harry turned, giving him a slight smile. He sat back down on his bed again, and put his socks on. "Yeah, well, I wouldn't wear it. But it suits Ron, I suppose." He got up, and looked in the mirror.

He adjusted his hair, smoothing down the couple of loose strands he'd left hanging. He turned slightly at an angle to look at his reflection.

"As vain as Malfoy, that one." Ron said, coming into the dorm. He dropped his towel unabashedly, and started to dress. "You think Vane will look hot tonight?" Neville moved away from Harry quickly, and turned to look out the window, frowning.

"Yeah, totally. You see that rack?" Seamus asked, waggling his eyebrows. He toweled his hair dry. "But _I'm_ the one that's going to get laid. You know what they say about Lavender and all."

"You're all talk, Seamus." Dean said, rolling his eyes. "I bet you a galleon you don't even get a good snog out of her."

"But she snogs everybody."

"Not Harry. Not Ron." Dean pointed out.

"Hey!" Ron said. "I could get her to snog me if I wanted to, right Harry?"

"Sure, Ron." Ron must have missed Harry's sarcasm, because he smirked. Harry pulled on his coat, and looked at himself in the mirror. "Damn, I look good."

The boys laughed.

* * *

Everyone seemed to stare at him as he passed, and he got the feeling it just wasn't because he was famous. He milled around for a bit, being polite to the guests. Girls seemed to flock wherever he went- a few brave ones even asked him for a dance. He always turned them down.

However, he did make a few exceptions. Hermione was dancing with her date, Terry Boot, when he asked to cut in. Terry stepped aside with a smile.

"You look very pretty tonight, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. She was wearing a chocolate brown gown that showed off her figure. "Thank you Harry. You look very nice too." She sniffed a bit, and her eyes widened. "You're the one that stole Ginny's shimmer!" She hissed. "Ginny was looking all over the tower for it. She ended up having to borrow some from Parvati!"

Harry felt a bit guilty. "Oh. Well…I'll buy her some more."

Hermione sighed. "You should have just asked her. Or better yet, bought some for yourself."

"Oh yeah, like that'd go over well. Hey, Daily Prophet, the man who conquered likes to wear women's makeup-"

Hermione started to laugh. "Please Harry, stop being silly." Her face grew solemn as she noticed his eyes. "You aren't joking." Her voice dropped. "Harry…how long has this been going on?"

He whirled her about, and she tried not to wince as he stepped on her toes.

"The makeup part, or the other bit?"

"Everything!" She hissed.

Harry sighed. "Not now, okay? Not here."

She nodded. "You better tell me later. Oh, Terry's coming back."

Dancing with Luna was fun, of course. She didn't mind him stepping on her toes all that much. And all the girls were insanely jealous of her. They talked about Hinkypunks while they danced- at least it was interesting conversation. If he'd heard one more mention about the weather, he was going to curse someone.

He was heading to the drink table when Parkinson and Malfoy blocked his way. Parkinson smiled. "Potter, care for a dance?"

Harry glanced at Malfoy, whose face was expressionless. "Er…that's alright-"

"It's fine, Potter." Malfoy said.

"Oh-" Pansy drifted into his arms, and took him out on the dance floor. Harry was a bit uncomfortable, considering her boyfriend was standing just two feet away, and said boyfriend had a habit of bullying him.

"Don't worry about him, hon." Parkinson said with a smile, turning them around. She was leading, he realized.

"If you say so. He's not worried I'm going to steal you away?" Harry attempted to joke.

Pansy chuckled. "You and I both know that won't happen- with me or any other girl." Harry tensed. How did she know? Was it so obvious?

"I once had a brother- Patrick. He was disowned when my parents found out he was homosexual. Big family secret I'm not supposed to know about." The girl whispered, looking at him shrewdly. "What little I remember of him…he was an awful lot like you."

Harry couldn't meet her in the eye now. "Why are you telling me this?" He whispered.

"Well…when it comes out, and it will…I just want you to know I've got your back."

"What?" He asked in shock.

The girl just smile slightly. "Potter, your fame and fortune will only carry you so far, especially if you ever come out. You'll need support. I've offered to help, aren't you going to thank me?"

"Er…thanks?"

Parkinson sighed. "Draco realized what you were before anyone else did, I think. His male machismo won't allow for him to do the same as I, but I think he…understands how hard it could be for you."

Harry furrowed his brow, and glanced in Malfoy's direction. "I'm not sure I…understand." He even wasn't sure what he was yet, how would Malfoy know?

"Draco and I are engaged- an arrangement between our two families- made before either of us were born." She gave him a Look, and things started to click in Harry's head.

"Are you telling me Malfoy's-"

"I'm not telling you anything." Parkinson said casually. "You just…might want to think of an arrangement for yourself. Even if you are homosexual, you'll need an heir-"

"I'm not…" Harry sighed, and looked around. "I'm not homosexual." He whispered quietly. "Not exactly." At her curious look, he shook his head. "I'm not getting into it here."

"This conversation isn't over, Potter. There's a party this weekend in the common room- you're welcome to come." Parkinson said sweetly, and dropped into a graceful curtsey once the song ended. Harry bowed just slightly to her, and Malfoy led her away. Harry watched them together, studying them.

He would have never known about Malfoy. He guessed she would know, after all. He had not expected to be invited to a Slytherin party- they were notorious for being rowdy and fun- it would be fun to go, but he could never tell any of the Gryffindors.

He hung out with Neville by the drink table for a while- it seemed Neville had been too nervous to dance with Hannah tonight, and she understood that. She was dancing with her friends. Neville was quiet as he watched the people on the dance floor, a sad look on his face.

Harry glanced over at his friend, sipping his drink. "You all right, Nev?"

Neville gave a listless shrug. "I guess. I hope Hannah's having fun. I danced with her a bit, but..." He looked down at his feet. "I didn't really feel like dancing tonight."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I hate dancing." He nodded over to the girls looking his way hopefully. "But I have to, or else they'll chase after me. At least if I'm dancing with Luna or Hermione or somebody, they'll stay away from me."

Neville looked at him in surprise, and nodded. "I guess you're right." He knocked back his own drink. "Well...I guess I'll going join Hannah, then."

Harry watched Neville go on to the dance floor, wondering what was up with his roommate. Neville was acting a bit odd lately- one second, he was over the moon for Hannah, the next, he was sad and distant from her. Harry didn't know what to make of it. Still, he had his own problems to worry about.

Harry and Hermione were walking back to Gryffindor tower from the dance. Hermione was glancing at him every so often, waiting for him to speak. Harry waited until they arrived to a hallway that did not have any portraits. They stopped, and leant against the wall.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry looked down at his feet. "Tell me what you think is going on, first. I'll tell you if you're close."

Hermione crossed her arms. "I think you're gay. And you're worried about coming out. And it might be possible that you are in a relationship- or you want to be in one, because you've been changing your clothes and things."

Harry bit his lip. She was close, but not quite close enough.

"Well...the thing is...I'm not really... I'm finding that girls just don't do it for me, and most of the boys in the school are...immature. They wouldn't be able to understand me."

Hermione's eyes softened. She knew the feeling quite well. "And?"

"I...um...don't think I'm gay, though." He breathed in deep. It was now or never. "The thing is...I...um...it's weird. I mean, I _am_ attracted to a guy, but I don't consider myself gay because I want to be...I want to be..." He stammered, covering his face. "This is so hard."

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. "Harry...it's okay. You can tell me."

"I think I want to be a girl." Harry whispered after a few moments of silence. Hermione looked visibly shocked, and Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "Eve...everything I've been doing since term started...I've been working towards that. The hair, the clothes...I'm surprised no one else has caught on yet."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's not uncommon for a wizard to have long hair, Harry. And you and I both know that most wizards have terrible fashion sense." She gave him a small, worried smile. "So...is that why you took us to the club? There were some people in drag there, wasn't there?"

Harry blushed furiously. "I'm not like that!" He hissed. "That's different!"

Hermione looked a bit confused. "I don't understand."

Harry looked away. "I don't want to dress like them- all that heavy makeup and exaggerated clothes- I just want to be like any other girl."

"Bits and all?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I...I'm trying to work through this other stuff first."

Hermione gave him a hug. "I'll do my best to help you. There's bound to be another wizard in the past that was like you- maybe I could find a spell or two to help?"

"Thanks Hermione."

She wove her arm in his, and they continued to walk to the Tower. "How are you going to tell Ron?"

Harry sighed. "I'm...I don't know. I don't know if I'm ever going to tell anyone else. I was seriously thinking about living in the muggle world after graduation."

Hermione looked shocked. "But...a job? Work? What will you do?"

"Dunno. But this makes me happy, Hermione. I'll be miserable, pretending to be someone I'm not."

As they turned the corner, there was a soft murmur, and a figure appeared out of thin air. Dumbledore's eyes were dimmed, and he looked worried. "Oh Harry. What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

So yeah, that's it. So while a short chapter, there's lot of information here. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading, and please review.

It will make Harry dance. :3


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten is here! Thanks for reading guys. I'm sure you'll like this chappie.

* * *

Harry left the common room late Friday evening, telling his friends he was going to go for a walk. He had worn some muggle clothes underneath his robes, so they wouldn't be able to tell he was going to the Slytherin party.

He ducked into a bathroom before heading to the dungeons. He took off his robes, and unbraided his hair. He pulled it back in a loose ponytail, and straightened his clothes.

He was wearing the pink blouse he'd bought at the Marc Jacobs store, along with the tight black pants and boots he'd worn for the ball. He licked his lips, wetting them a bit, and turned, looking at his reflection. The blouse hung on him loosely, and there was a tiny bit of lace around the yoke. He unbuttoned the top button, so it looked a bit more casual.

He looked good. He grinned, and walked out. He did a mental check as he walked down the stairs. Wand was in his holster, on his arm- check. Marauder's map was in his back pocket- check. Invisibility cloak stashed in his other pocket- check. Now he just hoped he wouldn't need all of this tonight. Who knew what the Slytherins would do...

He knocked on the portrait door, and it was opened by Malfoy. The blonde immediately laughed, startling Harry- Malfoy never laughed like that during classes.

"I knew you'd find the common room! You owe me ten galleons, Pans." The boy called over his shoulder. He looked at Harry, up and down. "You clean up well, Potter."

Harry blushed, remembering Parkinson's comment- he sincerely hoped Malfoy didn't have a thing for him- that would just be weird.

"Er…thanks."

"A bit girly, but it suits you. So, there's three rules for attending a Slytherin party."

Harry nodded quickly, and Malfoy counted them off on his fingers.

"One- Never, ever, tell a soul what goes on during a Slytherin party. What happens here tonight stays here." He looked at Harry warningly.

Harry nodded.

"Two- Don't give anyone under fifth year alcohol."

Harry nodded again- they had the same rules for their parties.

"Three- Don't let the girls get their makeup out."

"…why?" Harry asked guardedly, and Malfoy smirked.

"Let's hope you don't find out, Potter. And one more rule- if you shag anybody, don't come crying when you find yourself alone in the morning. Got it?"

Harry's eyes went round. "Er…I'm not planning on…um…" He sputtered.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, and let him in. Harry looked around the common room. It seemed like the party was in full swing- it was packed with Slytherins.

"Potter's here!" Someone yelled.

Everyone held up their glasses.

"To the Golden Boy!" They said, laughing, and drank to him.

Harry's eyes widened, and he jumped as Pansy spoke up- suddenly at his side. "They'll drink to anything, hon. Any excuse works." She wove her arm through his with a smirk, and looked him over. "You look cute."

"Um, thanks."

She led him around the room. Harry glanced over to see Malfoy at the drinks table, grabbing a drink for himself.

"So, this is it. It's pretty tame right now- all the fourth years and under will be heading to their dorms pretty soon- Snape's rules, of course."

"He knows?"

"Of course he does. He'll be by later." At his astonished look, she smirked. "We bribe him with alcohol. Usually he just sits in the corner and glares at anyone who tries to talk to him, but he usually leaves at 3am in an alcoholic stupor-"

Harry began to chuckle at this.

"Of course, when we play truth or dare later, he's strictly off limits-"

"Truth or dare?"

"Well, yes, what's a party without a few games?" She winked at him, and led him to a group of girls in their year.

"Girls, Harry; Harry, the girls."

"Uh…hi."

Greengrass raised a brow. "Nice shirt, Potter."

"I think it's cute." Davis said. "Muggle, right?"

Harry nodded.

"I thought so. Looks good on you."

Someone turned the music up even louder, and people began to dance. Harry edged his way around the crowd, and went to the drinks table.

He looked around, looking for something familiar.

"Here." Nott poured him some pumpkin juice. Harry downed it, and choked.

"What the hell-"

Nott laughed. "You don't drink, do ya, Potter?"

Harry coughed and gagged, and Nott pounded him on the back. "We spiked it, of course. The regular one is on the other side. Why don't you try this one?"

He motioned to another punch bowl of pink fizzy juice. "It's got a bit of a kick, but it's not as strong."

Harry accepted another cup gratefully, and downed it. Wow…it tasted good. Nott gave him a grin, and Harry grabbed another cup. He walked around the common room, watching everyone talk and dance together.

Some groups separated- there were some people playing Gobstones, while others were in a vigorous debate about the Quidditch season. It was just like one of the Gryffindor parties. It wasn't all that bad, actually.

Eventually, the younger students began to leave, and the common room lamps were dimmed, and more people began to dance. Harry stood by the wall, watching everyone as he sipped his drink.

Pansy sidled up to him. "Hey, we're going to play a game. Want to play?"

He shrugged, and she grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him towards the fireplace. There sat Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Greengrass, and Davis. Pansy shoved him into the circle, and he sat next to Davis.

"Okay, we're going to play truth or dare." She waved Bulstrode over, who had a tray of shots. "Okay, so for now, we take a drink every time we don't do Truth. When we run out of shots, we'll start doing proper dares."

Everyone nodded, clearly used to these rules. Harry stared at the shots. Well…they were little, maybe he wouldn't get too drunk. He wondered what sort of truths they could get him to tell them.

Pansy grinned right at him, and Bulstrode sat next to her. "Potter, you're our guest here- you can go first. Truth or dare?"

Harry glanced at the tray. "Er…truth."

"You're no fun." Nott groused.

Harry smiled hesitantly, while Pansy quietly conferred with Malfoy and Bulstrode for a question. She smirked at him as they decided.

"Okay Potter…first question. Have you ever shagged anybody?"

Wow, they went right for that one, didn't they?

Harry blushed, looking at his knees. "No."

"Speak up Potter, we can't hear you." Nott said with a grin.

"No. I haven't." Harry said flatly, trying not to react to their giggles and laughter.

"Now Potter, it's your turn to ask Nott."

Harry sighed. "Nott, truth or Dare?"

"Dare, of course." Nott said with a grin, and downed a shot. The others cheered him on, and Harry rolled his eyes.

The game continued around the circle. Harry actually had fun- he learnt that Bulstrode had a crush on a Ravenclaw, and Greengrass had shagged a Hufflepuff boy. Malfoy, of course, chose to drink instead of telling anything.

Pansy looked at Harry again. "Potter, truth or dare?"

"Tru…" He changed his mind. "Dare."

The others laughed. "Uh uh, you can't change your mind!" Davis said, giggling. She leant over, and whispered in Pansy's ear to recommend a question.

Pansy grinned suddenly, and Harry felt very, very afraid.

"Potter…Boxers or briefs?"

The others began to laugh loudly as Harry shrunk down, his face getting red. To be honest, it was neither- he wore knickers. He buried his face in his hands.

"Potter, you have to answer, or you'll get dared to do something- and trust us, you won't want to do it." Malfoy said teasingly.

Harry sighed, and looked heavenward. He knew they were going to take this the wrong way… "Neither."

All the girls squealed, and a couple of them fell over. He couldn't help but grin, seeing their reactions.

"Oh, you got us there…" Pansy said, wiping a tear from her eye. "Alright, alright, Potter, prove it."

Harry squirmed uncomfortably.

"Yeah, if you lied, you've got to do a really, really crazy dare." Nott said, laughter in his eyes. "So you better not have lied."

Harry glanced around, and bit his lip. He tugged down the side of his pants, just over his hip, tugging his knickers with it so it looked like he wasn't wearing anything.

"Oh! He was telling the truth!" Pansy squealed, and Davis peered over, trying to get a good look. He heard somebody whistle, but he wasn't sure.

He blushed, crossing his arms over his chest. And it went on. They circled a few more times, and he said Dare, uncomfortable with whatever questions they could ask him. He grew a bit tipsy, and his vision was a bit blurred by now. Nott eventually left, as did Bulstrode, Zabini, and Greengrass.

"Let's take this to the dorm, it's getting loud." Pansy said, and Malfoy picked up the nearly empty tray. Harry followed them into the dorms. They ended up in the boy's dorm, and the four of them sat on the floor.

As they sat down, however, Malfoy accidentally spilled all the drinks. "Shit." He cursed, and Harry raised a brow.

"Oh, that's okay." Pansy giggled, lying on the floor. "We can still play without the drinks. I think you've had enough anyways."

There was a knock at the door, and the four of them looked up- it was Zabini- "Davis, come dance with me. Moon won't leave me alone."

The girl sighed. "I'll see you lot later." She stood, and left the room. Then it was just the three of them.

Harry sighed, looking around the room. "Your room is nice. I like the colors."

"Of course it's nice." Malfoy said smirking lopsidedly. He glanced at Parkinson. "Let's get started, shall we? Pans, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay…how many boys have you snogged?"

The girl giggled. "Three. Not including that horrid Cousin of mine."

"Urgh." The boy made a face. "I wouldn't count him either."

Pansy turned to Harry. "Harry?"

"Truth."

The girl looked thoughtful. "So…Cho? Did you really like her?"

Harry sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "I thought she was pretty, I guess…but…I think she only liked me 'cos I was there when Cedric died."

"What was it like, seeing someone die?" Malfoy suddenly asked.

"Horrible." Harry muttered. "And it's my turn to ask you something anyways. So, Truth or Dare, Malfoy?"

"Uh…truth."

Harry looked at him thoughtfully. "Are you still angry with me about your Dad?"

The boy's face turned dark. "I…I was. But now? I know now it wasn't really your fault." He said quietly.

Harry smiled, and Pansy spoke up. "My turn, my turn!"

The boys exchanged a grin, and Malfoy was about to ask her another question when Davis came back.

"Snape's here, and he's drunk off his arse already!" She said with a relish. The three teens sprang to their feet, and followed the other girl to the common room.

Harry stared at the man in the corner, hiding slightly behind Pansy so he wouldn't be seen. He was just sitting on the sofa by the fire, with a bottle in his hands. He was scowling, and not saying a word to anyone. He was leaning forward, his elbow resting on his knee.

"He doesn't look particularly tipsy."

"Oh, he's drunk alright. See how he's leaning? He's trying to keep from tipping over." Pansy giggled.

She dragged Harry out further into the common room. "C'mon let's dance a bit. We can get back to our game in a little while- it's still early!"

"Er.."

One thing he learnt about Pansy that night, is that she loved to dance just as much as Luna. She didn't care who she danced with, she just loved to dance.

He just stood there, feeling dumb, while she danced. Someone passed around some more shots, and they downed them again, laughing.

Harry felt a little dizzy, and staggered away from the group, and leant against the wall for support.

"You know what…I think…you're pretty." Davis said, approaching him in what was supposed to be a saunter. It didn't work very well, because she looked off balance. The girl flipped her hair over her shoulder, and smiled at him.

"Thanks Davis."

"Call me Tracey." The girl leant in close. He could smell the alcohol on her breath. He backed up a step. "I can't believe you haven't shagged anybody yet- you're the friggin' Boy Who Lived-"

Harry scowled at the wall.

"But…you're hella pretty- I bet you could get anybody you wanted…hey, hey, Potter, maybe we can make you look toootally hot. Pansy!" The girl yelled.

The other girl approached them, giggling with Bulstrode about something. "What?"

"I think we should give Potter a makeover- he's cute, but he's not quite….sexy."

"Hey!" Harry protested, while the other girls giggled.

"Ooh, I think we could have some fun with him…sit him on the sofa, and we'll get our things."

Davis shoved him towards the sofa, on the opposite end where Snape sat. The man blinked at him a couple of times, and Harry grinned.

He really was drunk. Well, he was feeling more than a bit buzzed himself.

"Potter…what the hell…" He grumbled, and held up his bottle. "I'm not drunk enough yet." He grabbed another bottle that had been by his feet, and started to drink.

Harry watched him with a grin, and the girls returned, each of them with a small bag.

"Potter, I told you…" Draco said with a smirk as he sat on the arm rest of the sofa. "I told you not to let those girls get their stuff out- you lot are horrible."

"Don't be so mean, Draco. He'll look good." Pansy said, giggling.

Harry tipped over, giggling to himself as Davis took off his shoes and socks. It tickled.

"So…what's gonna happen?"

"Well, Millie is going to do your hair, and I'll do your makeup, and Davis will do your nails-"

"Makeup!" Harry yelped, and Malfoy laughed. Nott and Zabini wandered over, and sat on the floor.

"Yeah, put that orange one on him- it looks particularly atroc-atrocious." Malfoy fumbled.

"Nah, use that red, he'll look so slutty-" Nott cut in.

"Boys, boys, leave us to it, unless you want to be done up as well." Pansy said, and grabbed Harry by his chin to steady them both. She took off his glasses, setting them on the end table. One of the girls whistled.

"Okay…close those gorgeous eyes of yours."

Harry did just that, trying his best not to move around too much as Bulstrode started on his hair, and Pansy started his makeup. Davis was still trying to choose a nail polish color.

"Drink, Potter- fortification. You're gonna need it." Nott said, shoving another drink in his hand.

Harry downed it quickly, and grinned. "I like that one…it tastes good- what is it?"

"It's a Raspberry Brandy. Yummy, isn't it?" Davis asked. "Hey, what do you lot think? Blood Red or Black?"

"Red, red!" The boys crowed, laughing.

"Potter?" Harry opened his eyes, dislodging himself from Pansy's makeup brushes. He stared at the bottles in the girl's hands.

He blinked at them, feeling a little dizzy. He squinted, not seeing the colors clearly in the dim room. "The…red's fine."

"Go Potter!" Nott said, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Nott, don't knock him around, I don't want to poke him in the eye!" Pansy yelled at the boy.

Harry tried to sit still while he felt Bulstrode tugging a bit on his hair, pulling it into a ponytail, and then releasing it. Pansy grabbed his chin again.

"Lipstick time!" She giggled, and opened his mouth.

"Okay…just sit tight, and don't…move…" She applied the lipstick with a few strokes.

She pulled away, and Harry opened his eyes, and saw all of the Slytherins looking at him oddly.

"What?"

Bulstrode ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just gonna leave it down- you should do it more." She joined the others on the floor, and stared with them.

Harry tugged at his sleeve nervously. "What? What are you all staring at?" He glanced over to see the Professor staring at him as well.

Pansy shoved a mirror in his hands, and Harry's eyes widened. He looked so…different. He had darkish eye shadow on, and red lipstick on his lips. He ran a hand through his hair, looking at the mirror every which way.

"Wow." He looked hot. Maybe he was drunker than he thought. He didn't seem to care that he was all trussed up like a tart in front of the Slytherins.

The mirror was snatched from his hands, and Davis began on his nails.

"So, let's do a bit of divulging, Potter." Malfoy said, handing him another drink.

Harry sipped it, and set it to the side. "Divulging?"

"Of course."

Harry rolled his eyes. "What's it with me and people interrogating me at parties?"

"Happens often?"

"Yeah. All the time. They always wanna know…stuff." Harry said, watching Davis paint his toenails. He grinned drunkenly, trying not to wiggle his toes.

"So…a lot of us were wondering…did you really live with _muggles_ before you came to Hogwarts?" Malfoy asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Dumbl-lydore dropped me on their front step with a note. Aunt Petunia was very surprised."

"So that's your Aunt? Is she nice? My Aunt is a bitch." Pansy said, downing a shot, and passing another tray full of glasses.

"Yeah, mine's a bitch too. I hate her." Harry grumbled. "Well…I…don't hate anybody. Not really- 'cept for Voldemort, but he's dead. I just…really, really dislike her."

"What, she ground you a lot or something? Take away your broom during the holidays?" Nott asked, pouring himself another shot.

Harry laughed. "I lived with the muggles, you ass- no magic, no brooms- nothin'. I wasn't even allowed to talk about magic or Hogwarts or anything." He rambled, shaking his head. "Fucking assholes."

"That's awful!"

Harry nodded. "I wasn't even allowed to have anybody over- they'd pitch a fit if Hermione or somebody even called me up on the phone…and they friggin' hated my owl- you know they tried to lock us- lock her up? But she got out."

He wiggled his toes as Davis finished them. She pulled his hands towards her, and started on them.

"They locked you up?" Zabini asked, sounding surprised.

Harry sighed, leaning a bit sideways against the cushions. "Yeah. All the time. 'Course, me and Hedwig were able to get one of the bars off the window so she could go hunting…she brought me back mice." He giggled. "She worried about me. I didn't eat them, of course."

"Ugh, that's disgusting." Greengrass said.

"Hey, your cat puts mice on my pillow, so you can't say anything." Nott groused.

"There were bars?" Bulstrode prodded.

"Yeah…on the window. They had to be replaced after Ron and the Twins broke me out…that was fun. But the bars were replaced with thicker ones." He said, and took another sip of his drink, carefully so as not to mess his nails up.

"Hey Davis, you're good at painting nails…"

Some of the students chuckled. Harry leant over some more, resting his head on Malfoy's thigh, since it was conveniently there. He sighed.

"Don't go to sleep on us, Potter. I have to finish." Davis said, tugging him up again.

"I'm up, I'm up."

"How'd they lock you up? I mean, you were let out and stuff, right?"

Harry shrugged. "It wasn't that bad. I was fed, and let out once a day to the loo. Sometimes they'd make me do chores. It would have been loads better if they'd allowed me my textbooks, but they'd locked those up too."

"Shit, Potter, that sucks. What'd you do?"

Harry shrugged. "I ran away before our third year. Dunno how, but the cupboard door flew open, and I got my trunk out. 'Course, Dumbledore made me go back."

"You ran away!" Several said at once. Others exclaimed – "He made you go back?"

Harry giggled. "Yeah. Not the only time. I did it once when I was…seven. Then again at nine. Course, the police brought me back those times. Then the summer before third year. Luckily, once I started Hogwarts, I wasn't there year round…"

"So…that's why you never go home for the holidays."

"Uh uh, I went home last year. Well, not with them, I was with Sirius." Harry sighed sadly, and blew on his nails while Davis started to paint the second coat on his toenails.

"Oh…Black?" Malfoy asked.

Harry nodded, glancing up at him. He set his head on the boy's thigh again, closing his eyes.

"He's dead now."

They were all quiet for a bit, and Harry spoke again, trying to fill the silence.

"Christmas had been fun last year…it had been the bestest Christmas ever. 'Course…he won't be around this year, so…it'll suck again."

"You never know Potter, you might have a fun holiday." Pansy consoled him, patting his knee.

Harry shrugged. "I hate the holidays. Something always seems to go wrong. Whether it's Voldemort, or being locked up, or some shit…" He felt a hand run through his hair. He sighed, smiling slightly. "That feels nice." Who was that? He found he didn't really care at the moment, and just let it go.

"So…is it true you've got a tattoo of a hippogriff on your chest?" A girl asked-he didn't really recognize her.

Harry giggled. "No! Where do people keep getting that?" He shook his head, and sat up slowly. "No tattoos, no piercings. I…was thinking about getting my ears pierced, but I haven't done it yet. Maybe over the holidays. I don't think I'll ever get a tattoo, though."

He shivered, shaking his head. Davis finished his toes, and looked up at him questioningly.

"Voldemort marked his followers with a tattoo- left forearm- a big black scull with a snake tongue. It…moved and stuff. Saw it in fourth year…" Snape tensed next to him in his seat. Harry didn't notice. "He used it to call them to him."

He took a long sip of his drink. "Merlin, that was horrible. Cedric just…dropped to the ground, like it was nothing, right in front of me."

He leant forward, resting his head in his hands. "He said…kill the spare- like Cedric's life was nothing." He said quietly. "The man was fucking crazy. He'd hurt anyone, kill anyone, even if they had been his own followers. He didn't care about them- he didn't care about anyone."

He raised his eyes to the pale Slytherins. "I'm…I'm glad he's dead. I'm glad I killed him. 'Cos he never is gonna hurt anybody again."

"Hear, hear!" Nott said, and took a shot. He tipped over as he did so. Bulstrode rolled her eyes, and pushed him.

"Did he really hold you under the cruciatus?" Malfoy asked quietly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. More than a few times. Hurt like hell." He shrugged. "But I'm used to pain."

"How could you be used to pain?" Pansy asked tearfully.

Harry leant against a firm shoulder, closing his eyes. "I lived with the muggles, didn't I?"

He buried his head against the shoulder, and felt an arm wrap around him. He drew up his legs underneath himself, and curled up against his Professor.

"I like you guys…we should do this again." He mumbled, snuggling closer.

If he had been sober, and more awake, he would have been horrified at what he was doing. As it was….he fell asleep against the man, who was staring at him with an unreadable look.

The next morning, he woke, his head pounding. He was underneath an emerald green throw blanket on a sofa. He sat up, and looked around. The room looked pristine, as though there hadn't been a party the night before.

Some people were curled up on the other sofas, but otherwise, the room was empty. Harry looked around, and found his glasses, and put them on.

He stared at his nails in shock. "What the…"

Malfoy came out from the dorms, looking as collected as ever. He smirked, although it didn't seem as hateful as usual.

"Good morning, Potter. Sleep well?"

Harry shoved the throw blanket off, and stared at his feet. His toenails were painted too!

"Now, I'm being kind enough to let you use our facilities to get a bit cleaned up- it's still a bit early, so you better head back before a search party is sent out for you."

Harry groaned, and stood slowly. "Fuck…Ron and Hermione are already probably looking for me…" He stumbled slightly, and Malfoy grabbed him by the arm.

Malfoy led him towards the dorms, and helped him to the loo. "Please don't throw up on me."

Harry made a face. He wasn't queasy, but he did have a horrible headache. "I'm not. I just have a headache, that's all." He ran a hand through his hair, and looked in the mirror. "The makeup is still on."

Malfoy leant against the bathroom door, arms crossed over his chest. "Yeah. Just be thankful the girls didn't dress up Crabbe and Goyle again- they look horrible in that stuff."

Harry chuckled weakly, and began to wash his face. He was aware of Malfoy watching him the whole time.

"So…how'd you like the party?"

Harry shrugged, using a green towel to dry his face. "I had fun." He grinned at the boy. "I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"You remember everything?"

Harry bit his lip, scanning his memories. "Well…I remember playing truth or dare, and drinking a lot…and the girls putting makeup and stuff on me…I didn't do or say anything stupid, did I?"

Malfoy shook his head, his face unreadable. "No, your perfect little reputation is still intact. Anyways, what happens at these parties is not spoken of outside Slytherin house. No blackmail or bribery necessary."

Harry gave him a weak grin, and ran a hand through his hair. He pulled it back into a ponytail with a sigh. "I guess I should head back." He turned, but Malfoy didn't move from the door.

Malfoy gave him an intense look. "Potter…there's just…something about you."

"Huh?"

The blonde moved forward, pushing him against the wall gently, and kissed him. Right on the lips. It was soft and gentle, not anything like how he'd imagined a man's kiss could be. It was missing...something.

Harry froze, eyes wide.

Malfoy pulled away, frowning.

"Huh."

Harry stared at him in shock. "What the hell!" He exclaimed, wiping his mouth.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Don't put much thought into it." He looked the boy up and down. "You're not like other guys. You're cute and all, but you're not my type."

Harry spluttered, and blushed. "You _kissed_ me!" He squeaked, covering his mouth with his hands.

Malfoy chuckled. "Yeah, I did." He looked the boy over again, eyes lingering on Harry's face and nails. "You're too girly for me, Potter."

Harry's face like it was on fire as he stumbled out of the loo, and the boy followed him out. Pansy was there, and she looked perfectly fine, her robes pristine, and not a hair out of place. Not even any bags under her eyes. Harry was a bit jealous, actually. He probably looked like shit.

"Ah, I see you've cleaned him up a bit." Pansy said, straightening Harry's hair and shirt. "You'll have to come back again, won't you? We'll have so much fun!"

"Er…"

"The next party has been arranged for after the Yule holidays, when everyone comes back next term." She continued with a smile. "You better get going."

"Yeah."

Harry glanced at Malfoy. The boy looked as though he hadn't kissed him just a few minutes ago. He walked out of the common room, unable to say anything more. He was still in a state of shock.

Pansy turned towards Draco expectantly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well?"

"He kisses like a girl." Draco sighed, sounding disappointed. "I thought he'd be a bit more…aggressive. At least…try to fight me, you know? He's definitely not my type, like you said."

"He's cute, though. You think we could try and set him up with someone?" Pansy smirked. She'd been right. Draco had been secretly lusting after Harry for ages, but she'd had the feeling that when it came down to things, they wouldn't quite mesh. But Potter was attractive, and someone that attractive shouldn't be alone. That would just be...awful.

"Who? Come on Pans, this is Potter. I seriously doubt he'd go out with anyone we know."

Pansy looked thoughtful. "Well…we don't know that…"

* * *

Hahahaha! Harry kisses like a girl! XD

Did you have fun reading this? I certainly had fun writing it. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Harry crept up the stairs to the dorm room. Thankfully, he hadn't run into anyone on the way to the tower- it looked like everyone was at breakfast already. He opened the door to the dimmed dorm room, and closed it behind him quietly. He turned to go towards his bed, and stopped short as he saw Hermione and Ron there, looking at him expectantly.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, with wide eyes.

"Harry! What the hell are you wearing? And where have you been?"

Harry held his head, wincing at Ron's loudness. "Shh…please, I've got a headache." Ron stood, and Harry sat down on the bed, covering his eyes.

"Harry…you were gone all night…where were you?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"And why are you wearing nailpolish? And…and is that a pink shirt?"

Harry sighed. "I bought the pink shirt a while ago. It's a…muggle style. And um…" He sat up, thinking up a lie quickly. "Somebody painted my nails when I passed out."

"You were drinking? Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's not a big deal. I'll take the polish off, rest a bit, and this headache will go away."

"Did you go to Hogsmeade or something?" Ron asked, grinning.

Harry shook his head. "I went to a party." He stood, and started for the loo. "In the Slytherin common room."

He shut the door behind him, and locked it just in time to block Ron's loud yells. He took a shower, and brushed his teeth. He came back out twenty minutes later, long after Ron had shut up, with a towel wrapped around his middle.

Ron was gone, and Hermione sat there, arms crossed over her chest. She averted her eyes as she saw Harry.

Harry sighed. "He went on to breakfast?"

"Yeah. He's going to be mad for ages…Harry, what were you thinking? Drinking at a Slytherin party? This isn't like you."

Harry shrugged, searching through his trunk for his pajamas. "I had fun. It was nice to just…let loose." He glanced her way. "They invited me again. I think I'm gonna go."

"Harry-"

"It's not until next term, so don't worry about it. It'll blow over with Ron, it's not a big deal."

* * *

Well, according to Ron and the others, it was a very, very big deal.

Harry walked into the Room of Requirement for the DA meeting that evening, and saw that the Gryffindors and Slytherins had separated, and were now on opposite sides of the room. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws looked a little confused. Hermione and Neville approached him as soon as he entered the classroom.

"Ron's got all the Gryffindors charged up- he said that the Slytherins had Imperioused you or something so that you would go to their party." Neville hissed.

"Shit."

"Harry, language." Hermione said automatically, although she looked like she really didn't mean it. "What are we going to do? We can't work like this."

"I know….I know." Harry said, and walked to the front of the room. He thought of something just as he saw some of the student's expressions. He put his hands on his hips, and waited for everyone to look his way. It didn't take long.

"Unforgivables cannot be cast inside this school." He said sharply. "The wards here at Hogwarts would go off immediately, and the Headmaster would have been alerted."

Some of the Gryffindors looked surprised at this, and glanced at Ron, and then the Slytherins.

"I was not coerced in any way to go to the Slytherin party. They asked, I went, that's all. Now, if you lot have a problem working together tonight, I suggest you leave."

Ron looked at him challengingly. "The Harry _I_ knew would have never wanted to hang out with a Slytherin-"

"Grow up, Ron." Harry said sharply. "You're just mad I went to a party without you."

Ron's face turned red as some of the students chuckled. Malfoy smirked at Ron.

"Fine!" He stood. "Forget this, I'm going to go back to the common room. Seamus? Dean?"

Seamus and Dean glanced at Harry, and then glanced at Ron.

"Uh…I don't want to miss a meeting- I've nearly got that block down that we covered in the last class." Dean said.

"Seamus?"

Seamus scrunched down a bit in his seat, not meeting the red head's eyes. "Er…sorry Ron."

Ron glared at them, and scowled at Harry. He left the room, slamming the door behind him. Harry glanced at Hermione, who looked at him worriedly. "Should I go?" She mouthed to him, and he gave a slight shrug of his shoulder.

"Alright then, everyone get into your groups, and let's get started, shall we?"

ssssssssss

Hermione was researching in the library like a madwoman, for whatever spells she could find that would help Harry. Harry did his best as well, but he had a limited amount of time, due to the DA.

The students were doing really well, and some of them jokingly referred to him as 'Professor Potter'. To be truthful, Harry kind of liked the title. It was certainly better than some of his other nicknames.

One evening in late November, he was drinking tea in the kitchens when Hermione found him, carrying a huge tome in her arms.

"Harry, I've been looking for you all over!" She exclaimed, sitting down next to him. She politely declined some scones from an elf.

"What is it?"

Hermione pointed to the book in her hands. "I've got a book here, from the Restricted section-"

"The restricted section! How'd you get that?"

She waved it off. "I got a pass for another project from Professor Snape. Anyways, I found a something that might help us."

"Really?" Harry breathed, hope rising up in his chest.

Hermione nodded quickly. "It's a series of potions. It will be terribly tricky, and…and well, it's not reversible. I've taken different sets of potions and combine them in such a way that I think it might work. I think we will need to study the process carefully before we start, and make sure that the brewing is perfect before you take anything-"

Harry hugged her. "Thank you Hermione-"

"Don't go thanking me yet." She said with a smile, a worry line forming between her brows as it was wont to do. "Like I said, it's a tricky process. It…it will take at least a year to do it."

"A year?" Harry's brows rose.

Hermione nodded, and then she said quietly. "Harry…if this works…you'll be trans…" She glanced to the elves, who were pretending not to listen in. "If this works, you'll…um, be fully operable. I think I figured out a way so that all of the different sets of potions will work with each other, just slightly changing the recipes to tweak them for your body chemistry. The point is...we should be able to physically change you- inside and out." She gave him a pointed look. "You know, have every ability a woman could have."

Harry furrowed his brow in confusion, and he had to think about it for a second. "Fully…oh Merlin, you mean I could have-" He couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. Hermione clapped her hand over his mouth, smiling at him sadly.

"I thought you might like that. So far, I think this is our best option…but…I still want to do more research. Just in case."

Harry nodded quickly. "Of course. Merlin, it's more than I'd ever hoped for, could I see?" He'd always wanted a family of his own, but he'd resigned himself to never having one because of all this. Would he really be able to have children? That would be...amazing. Sure, there was the whole pesky problem of finding a partner, but the ability to have children would be pretty amazing to have.

Hermione nodded, and handed over the book and her hastily written notes. "Please be careful with it. I'll need it back by tomorrow, okay? Pince will undoubtedly notice it missing, and I wasn't supposed to check any extra books out, and I've got to write some more notes."

"Oh…of course." Harry said, reverently clutching the book to his chest. Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Well, I have to start my patrol. Just give me everything back tomorrow, okay?"

Harry nodded, and Hermione left. He ate a few more scones, and said his goodbyes to the elves, and left.

Harry was up all night, reading about the potions and their affects. Hermione was right to be worried- it looked as though the potions would dramatically change him. It was illustrated as well, and Harry couldn't help but stare at the photos of a boy's shrunken bits.

He shivered. If he wanted this badly enough, he was going to have to go through with it. Shrunken bits and all. He read that it wasn't that uncommon to get ill, and be in pain for parts of the process. Also, his equilibrium would change, because of any new bits that would show up. What the potions actually did was affect him genetically- he actually had no control over how big his bust would be, or how big his hips would be.

He didn't mind that part. And he wasn't afraid of a bit of pain. He was used to the cruciatus, and this was worth the pain.

Because of the new hormones that would be in his system, it was very likely that his skin would be more sensitive, and that he would be prone to more emotional upheavals…at least until it balanced out.

Harry figured out that he and Hermione would need to start this soon- if they timed it right, the worst of the process would be over the summer holidays…everything else they could hide with well placed charms and layered clothes.

Harry stared at the pictures before him. Was he really going to take this chance? Was he really going to do this? He couldn't change his mind after they started, that was for certain.

* * *

Hermione looked at him worriedly, biting her bottom lip. "Are you certain, Harry?"

Harry nodded. When he decided to do something, he decided to go all in. "We should get started right away. I did the math, and I figured that the worst stages would be during the summer holidays, and then the following Christmas holidays. It would make it much easier than say, having those rough periods during exam times."

Hermione's brows furrowed. "Well…if you're sure…I'll get the ingredients in Hogsmeade this weekend, and order some through the Owl Post. If you ever change your mind, now's the time to do it, okay? You can't go back once you start."

Harry nodded. "I know. I'll pay for the ingredients, brewing, everything-" Hermione looked like she was going to argue, but he cut her off. "I insist. This is going to be a lot of work. It wouldn't be fair to you if I didn't. I'll even pay you for the work too."

The two of them entered the Great Hall together. Neville waved them over, as Ron was talking about Quidditch with Seamus. Ron was still a bit touchy about Harry have gone to the Slytherin party, and wasn't really talking to them all that much.

"Hey Harry, Hermione. So, you two going to go to the Hogsmeade weekend?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I've got to pick up a few things. Harry, are you going to go?"

Harry shook his head. "I've got some things I want to do." He said quietly. "So, you going Neville?"

Neville grinned, looking a bit shy. "Yeah…um, I'm taking Hannah out."

Harry and Hermione exchanged a grin, and giggled. "Oh, is it a date, Nev?" Harry teased him, and the boy blushed.

"Yeah…I guess so." He didn't sound very enthusiastic.

"I'm sure you'll have loads of fun." Hermione said with a smile. "What are you going to do?"

"Um…well, we're going to do a bit of shopping together, and then grab some lunch at the three broomsticks before the rush, and then go for a bit of a walk."

"Sounds good. Don't go to Madam Puddifoot's, the place is awful." Harry said with a wink. Neville just pushed his food about his plate, smiling slightly, and Hermione glanced up at the staff table.

* * *

Harry was happy to leave for the holidays. He loved Hogwarts- he always had considered it his home. However, he had other reasons to leave the castle for the holidays. He was looking forward to being back in the muggle world. Remus was looking forward to spending some time with him over the holidays, but he also was itching to wear some of his girly clothes that he would never get to wear at the castle.

Hermione had started him on the regiment of potions- twice a week he had to drink the foulest potions. Right now, he didn't feel any different, but apparently, it would take a while before he felt any of its effects. Hermione would be sending him his potions through the post- packaged carefully in a basket that he and her fashioned specifically for his potions. Hermione was going to be with her parents for the holidays, but would manage to make time to brew the required potions. He practically shoved money at her for all the work she was doing- and they negotiated on the pay per potion. The going rate for an average potion was 10 Galleons per two doses, so Harry upped it to 20 galleons per dose, since the potions were so complicated and varied.

He didn't care about the money- he knew Hermione would probably afford to pay for a flat all on her own with what he was paying her- but he trusted her to make his potions correctly.

The Weasleys had asked him over for the holidays, and Harry said he would drop by on Christmas day, with Remus.

* * *

Harry was doing a bit of last minute Christmas shopping when he spotted the prettiest dress in the window. He stared up at it, grip tightening on his bags. He pulled his hair out of his ponytail, and adjusted his scarf and jacket a bit- and then went inside. He grabbed the dress, finding his size, and went to try it on. No one looked twice at him.

He was grinning at his reflection when there was a knock on the changing room door. "Miss?"

He stopped, eyes widening. "Yes?" He asked softly.

"You've been in there quite a while. Do you need any help?"

Harry blushed, and poked his head out. He saw a middle aged woman smiling at him fixedly. "No, thank you. I was just admiring this dress. It's gorgeous!"

"There's better mirrors over there, perhaps you'd like to get a better look?"

Harry found himself nodding, and followed the woman to a small platform, with a three paned mirror. He smiled, holding out the dress. It was a cherry red color, the short sleeves were just off the shoulder, the silk shone slightly in the light, and the way it wrapped around the waist emphasized his slender figure. It fell halfway down his calves, and it looked perfect for a Christmas party, or something.

"Such a pretty dress, yes?"

Harry found himself nodding.

"The perfect dress for a party! Have you found shoes or a bag to go with it?"

Harry blushed, looking down. "Oh...well, I'm...not going to any parties. It is a very pretty dress. Perhaps I could just...wear it for any old occasion."

"A pretty girl like you should be booked solid with parties! My daughter is about your age- this past month, she's attended at least three or four-"

Harry smoothed down the skirt. "Oh?"

"Perhaps you know her, her name is Alison, she goes to LS- what's your name, hon?"

Harry's eyes darted towards the woman, mind racing. His name? His name, what the hell could his name be- his eyes fell to the spring of holly on her shirt collar. "Holly."

The woman smiled. "Isn't that a nice name! Very festive, don't you think?"

The woman busied herself with trying to match some shoes and a bag to go with the dress, while Harry's thoughts were on his name.

Holly...Holly...it could work. It was similar to his old name...and it was a plant name, like his Mother's...oh, and his wand was made of Holly... he found himself smiling. Yes, Holly was a very good name. Holly...Jamie Potter. That sounded good.

* * *

Harry was practicing walking in heels when he heard the doorbell ring. He stumbled slightly, catching himself on the wall. "Remus!" He breathed, and kicked the black pumps off, and ran down the stairs. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to straighten it up a bit as he answered the door.

Remus smiled at him, holding several packages in his arms. "Hullo Harry. It's good to see you again."

The two of them caught up for a bit, and were having dinner in the kitchen when Remus finally spoke up.

"Well...Tonks wrote me the other day. Says she misses your cooking."

Harry rolled his eyes, tossing his napkin to the table. "Of course she does."

Remus glanced around the kitchen, taking things in. "I like what you've done with the place. It looks nice."

"Thanks. I've tried and brightened it up a bit, but..." Harry shrugged.

Remus' eyes flicked to him, and the man started to study him. "You've grown up so much in the past term- your hair is much longer than it was the last time I saw it." It was true, Harry's hair fell past his shoulders now.

"I'm still using that shampoo with the hair growth formula. I'm not exactly sure how long I want it."

"It looks good. It's got a bit of a wave, kind of like Sirius-" He cut himself off, looking pained. Harry's breath hitched, and he looked away.

"Sorry."

"No...I'm sorry."

* * *

Harry was quickly stashing away his things under his bed and in his closet when Tonks bounded into his room- whatever she had been about to say died on her lips as she saw the dress in Harry's hands. Her hair turned orange with surprise. Tonks had visited on and off since the holidays began- partly to eat Harry's food, partly to flirt with Remus. Unfortunately, the woman seemed to not have a sense of propriety- she never knocked.

"Er...nice dress. Where's your girlfriend?"

Harry blushed, looking away. "Haven't one."

"Oh, good. I had a bet with old McGonagall, and she thinks you and Hermione have got a thing going on."

Harry sighed, and folded the dress a bit neater this time. "Well, I'm not going out with Hermione. Anyways, she's been dating Terry Boot on and off all term."

"Oh." The woman frowned. "So...whose dress is that?"

Harry glanced down to the dress in question. "Would you think me terribly silly if I said it was mine?"

Tonks shrugged, looking unsurprised. "No. I'd sort of be a hypocrite- you can wear whatever the hell you want."

Harry was a bit relieved. "You...won't tell Remus?"

"Won't tell me what?" Remus asked, coming into the room. He paused slightly, seeing the dress in Harry's arms. "Oh. Hiding a girlfriend, are we?"

Harry looked away uncomfortably, and Tonks spoke up. "That's his."

"Oh." Remus said, furrowing his brow. "Hey Harry, I think the dinner is burning. I don't know how to turn that thing off- I never quite got the hang of using that old thing."

Harry gasped, and sprinted down the stairs, dropping his dress to the floor. He managed to salvage the dinner, thoughts racing about what he'd just disclosed to Tonks and Remus. They took it in stride, however, and didn't make a big deal out of it. Tonks dressed like a man and transformed into one all the time when she'd gone undercover- and Remus didn't care, as long as Harry was happy. They talked long into the night about what was going on, and the two of them swore to secrecy not to tell.

* * *

I love Tonks and Remus. Can you tell? They're so awesome. I'm sad that they died in the seventh book. :(

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Some of you might be a bit confused about some of the things that will be happening to Harry, as far as the potions go. He will be a girl by the end of this, not an hermaphrodite. I just wanted to clarify, that's all. More details about the potion and things will come out as he goes through the process. Thanks for reading, and reviewing, I really appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Harry was on the sofa in the Burrow, their Christmas party was in full swing. Ron was doing his best to ignore Harry, still sore that he hung out with Slytherins. Still, he had plenty to talk about with the others, and didn't want for company. Currently, he was talking to Fleur about her engagement to Bill, and the twins were on his other side, talking business with their Father. Bill and Charlie were helping their Mum clear the table from dinner, while Remus and Tonks were talking to Ginny.

Harry was invited to Bill and Fluer's wedding, which would be the week after term ended. Harry promised to be there, really looking forward to it. Later on, the Weasleys, plus Harry, catcalled Remus and Tonks as they kissed under the mistletoe. It was a fun Christmas...but Harry couldn't help but remember the previous Christmas. And he couldn't help but wonder what Snape was doing that night.

As the night started to wrap up, Harry found himself under the mistletoe with Charlie, who gave him a lecherous grin.

"Hey, it's mistletoe Harry!"

He fought halfheartedly as the man kissed him, while his brothers catcalled. Harry forgot himself for a moment, returning the kiss- Charlie was a good kisser. He felt a little wobbly as the man finally let him go. Charlie just shot him a grin, and ruffled his bangs.

"I knew it!" Ron exclaimed. "You're homosexual!"

The room went silent, and Harry glared at Ron. Charlie spoke up. "Are you talkin' to me or Harry?"

"Harry, you idiot. I know you're straight, you've had tons of girlfriends!" Ron said, still staring at Harry.

Harry clenched his fists, preparing for the worst. "What do you mean, you knew it?" He asked steadily, trying not to show his nervousness.

"You took us to that g-gay bar, and you dress all funny, and you're talking to the Slytherins now-"

Harry cut him off. "What do the Slytherins have to do with it?"

"They're a bunch of ponces, that's what! You're not even denying it, are you?" Ron said, shoving his finger in Harry's face. Charlie grabbed Ron's hand roughly, and brought his hand back so the boy couldn't touch him.

"Shut up Ron. Harry can like whoever he likes. It's not that big of a deal."

"Don't know how things are in Romania, but here in the UK, guys are with girls, and that's it!"

Harry frowned, and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, struggling with Charlie.

"I'm leaving. I don't have to put up with your shit, Ron." Harry said quietly.

"Language, Harry! Ron, don't be rude! Go clear the table. Harry, please stay, we've made up a bed for you in-"

"No thank you, Mrs. Weasley." He flashed her a wan smile. "Thank you for inviting me. I really appreciate it." He pulled on his coat, and flipped his hair out over his collar. He opened the door, and was surprised when Charlie followed him out.

"Hey..."

Harry turned to look at the man, frowning.

"Don't be sore with him. You know how Ron is sometimes. Talks before he thinks, you know?"

Harry sighed, buttoning up his coat. "Don't apologize for him, Charlie. Anyways, Ron and I have been fighting on and off all term. This is...just another thing to argue about."

Charlie looked at him thoughtfully. "So...are you?"

Harry looked away, unable to look him in the eyes. "Not exactly."

"Me either. To tell ya the truth, I've never kissed a bloke before."

Harry fiddled with a button, looking down at it. He certainly couldn't say the same. "Oh. Well, goodnight Charlie." He started down the pathway, intending to call for the Knight Bus.

"Wait!" Charlie called after him, and he followed Harry. Harry was turned around, and he saw the man _looking_ at him. Only one other person had looked at him like that before, and now he recognized what the look was. Harry's breath sucked in at that realization, wondering-

"You know...you look different. A lot different. I know it's been a while, but...did you do something different with your hair?"

Harry gave him a slight nod. "Among other things." He lied evasively. A hand slid down his arm, and an arm wrapped around his waist.

"It's weird. I've been looking at you all night...maybe I've just never noticed before...but you're not like other guys."

Harry's eyes fell to the man's chest, taking in the thickly knitted sweater he wore. "No. I'm not." He looked up to Charlie's eyes, flashing him a small smile. "You should get back in. You must be freezing."

Charlie lowered his head. "Can I kiss you?" He asked quietly.

Harry swallowed. "I thought you said you were straight." He whispered back.

"So?"

Harry fidgeted in the red head's arms. "I'm not looking to go out with anyone. I'm not looking to get in...a relationship anytime soon."

"Me either. Work, remember?"

"So...why try?" Harry asked, staring at the man's lips.

"Dunno. It was nice. It was just a kiss."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I've been invited to Bill and Fleur's wedding. I'll see you then." He started to pull away, but Charlie held on to him tightly.

"I don't want to wait that long." He breathed, and he kissed Harry soundly.

* * *

Harry stared out the window, watching the snow fall outside. He was rather tired, and he just starting to feel the effects of his potions. His body twinged every now and then, and his skin felt...itchy. Sort of. He wasn't exactly comfortable, but he wasn't exactly feeling in the best of shape. He'd been on the potions for nearly a month now, and he knew it would only get worse from here.

"Hey loverboy."

Harry scowled, turning to Tonks. "Look who's talking."

Tonks look unfazed. She'd spent the night in Remus' room for the past two nights, with the silencing spells up. They had obviously gotten together. He wasn't sure if it was just for the sex, but they were definitely acting lovey-dovey. It was kind of annoying.

"You pining after Charlie?"

Harry snorted. "No." While he liked Charlie's kisses, and being held by him, he knew that it would never work out. Charlie wasn't looking for a relationship, and the...spark just wasn't...there. And he was still obsessing over Snape, of all people. There was no way Snape could ever like him back, right?

"So...who are you pining after? 'Cos it's clear you've got it bad, on whoever it is."

Harry sighed. "I can't tell you." He said quietly, and glared at her excited look. "I'm serious, Tonks. I've liked this guy for a while now- but I could never tell him...or anyone else for that matter."

Tonks sighed, hugging him slightly. "Hon, you've got to take the chance. I've liked Remus for ages and ages, and I never thought it would happen, but...look at us now!"

Harry made a face, and muttered "You just needed to get him drunk enough."

Tonks shrugged, grinning. "Whatever gets the job done", she said cheerfully.

He rolled his eyes, and the woman tugged him into the foyer. "I think what we need is some shopping!"

Harry groaned. "It's snowing!"

"That's what warming charms are for, hon, c'mon, I hate to see you moping around this house!"

* * *

Harry returned for the spring term of his sixth year, feeling refreshed and happy after the good holidays. However, as he got on the train, he noticed people were whispering to each other, glancing in his direction every once in a while. He hugged Hermione hello, ignoring Ron's glower, and the funny look on Ginny's face. Luna skipped towards them, trunk floating behind her.

"Hullo Harry! Have a good holiday?" She chirped.

"I did, thank you Luna. Did you have a good time with your Father?"

Luna nodded quickly. "Oh yes, we went to South America, it was lots of fun!" The girl babbled on their way to the compartment, while Ron inconspicuously walked off. The girls sat down with Harry in the compartment, and they were soon joined by Neville.

Neville was telling them about a funny story about his Uncle Algie when there was a knock on the compartment door. Hermione answered it, and saw two fourth year girls looking at them curiously.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked, keeping a hold on the door. The girls peered at Harry, craning their necks.

"Is it true?" One of them asked.

"Is what true?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brow.

"Is Harry really...that way?" The other girl whispered, hushed.

Hermione's eyes widened. "I haven't time for gossip! Why should it matter?" She closed the door in their faces, and turned quickly.

Ginny was pale, hand covering her mouth, while Neville was looking rather unsurprised. Luna was still reading her Quibbler, looking unfazed, while Harry was scowling out the window.

"I had no idea that the word would spread that quickly. I told Ron to shut up, but he wouldn't listen-" Ginny said rather quickly.

"Ron is spreading that? Why would he do such a thing?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Maybe because it's true?" Neville said, glancing towards Harry.

Harry shifted in his seat, uncomfortable. "I...I don't want people prying into my business."

"Is it true?" Ginny asked quietly.

Harry looked to Hermione, trying to figure out what to say. "Does it matter? I'm not planning on going out with anyone anytime soon, so it doesn't matter." He snapped.

There was another knock at the door, and Harry tensed. Hermione opened it again, since she was still standing. Malfoy and Parkinson were standing there. Harry noticed their expressions, and he knew that they'd heard the rumors.

"I've heard the most interesting rumor Potter- care to tell us the truth?" Parkinson drawled.

"Go away- it's private business!" Hermione snapped.

"I don't need a stupid mudblood telling me what to do." Malfoy hissed at her, and Harry scowled. Yeah, he might have had fun with them and drank with them, but he drew the line at that word. He stood.

"Go away." He said quietly.

Parkinson only smiled. "You're still invited to the Slytherin party next week, by the way."

Harry frowned. "I might be convinced to go if you didn't call people such horrible names."

Malfoy heaved a great sigh, and turned to Hermione. "My apologies, Miss Granger." He spoke to the group. "As a token of goodwill, all of you are invited to our party. The dresscode is casual, but nice."

Hermione's lips thinned, and crossed her arms over her chest. "How do I know that this won't be some prank on us as soon as we get to the common room?"

Parkinson looked to Harry. "Harry dear, you had fun at our party, didn't you?"

"...yes." Harry said begrudgingly.

Ginny leant forward. "Is it true that you've got Firewhiskey and Dragon's Breath? Charlie told me he went to a Slytherin party years ago, and they had that-"

"Of course we do- only the best to loosen our...inhibitions." Malfoy smirked.

* * *

Term began. Rumors were rampant about Harry's sexuality. People were talking about how they never saw Harry checking girls out or going out with any of them. Other people were trying to figure out if he was in a relationship with anyone- most of the boys started to avoid him. Even some of the staff were acting carefully around him. Thankfully, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Snape were the same as ever.

Unfortunately, Dean, Seamus, and Ron were very uncomfortable with Harry sharing a room with them. Harry learnt very quickly not to be around when they were in the dorm.

The day of the party arrived, and Harry spent the afternoon with Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Neville in the Room of Requirement, helping them with their clothes. The room had transformed itself into a large changing area, with lots of mirrors, make up and things. They didn't know whether the clothes would fade away once they were outside the room, so they stuck to their own clothes.

Ginny wore a dark red halter top with a pair of tight jeans and heeled boots. She put on a sweater over it, to keep warm from the drafty castle- her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail at the nape of her neck. Hermione wore a light green dress and some flats, her curly hair pulled back into a loose bun. Neville was wearing a sweater he'd borrowed from Harry, enlarged by Hermione with a spell. It was a Calvin Klein sweater in pale yellow, and he paired it with a white button up shirt underneath it, and some nice pants and shoes. Luna looked especially pretty in a pale pink dress and shoes, both of which she'd borrowed from Hermione.

Harry was wearing a pair of black dress pants with the gauzy black top he'd worn to the ball. Over it, he'd paired a black silk vest. He kept his hair down, and even dared to put a little lipgloss and eyeliner on.

"Harry, hurry up!" Ginny said, checking her watch. "We're going to be late!"

"It's okay. They're not expecting us to be early." Harry said, debating to wear his boots, or his black flats. The flats would be more comfortable, but they were a bit girlier than he would have liked to wear. "I'm trying to figure out which shoes to wear."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Flats. That way, your feet won't hurt when you're dancing."

"I don't dance." Harry said flatly, but pulled the flats on anyways. He packed up his trunk, and sent it back to the dorm room by care of a house elf. Luna took his arm, and skipped down the corridor, while Ginny and Hermione talked about the party. Neville was looking around the corridor, as if they were about to be ambushed at any moment.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Neville asked as they approached the Slytherin common room.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. You'll see- you'll have lots of fun." Harry said with a smile, and knocked on the portrait door. Almost immediately, it was opened by Malfoy and Parkinson.

"Wow, you look fantastic Harry! Come in, don't dawdle about!" Pansy said, ushering them inside.

Hermione and Neville were looking distinctly nervous, while Luna went straight to the drink table. Ginny was greeted by a couple of girls from her year, and she went off with them.

Malfoy smirked at them, looking Hermione and Neville over. "You two clean up well. Longbottom, let me introduce you to some friends of mine."

Harry watched the two of them go, curious. Hopefully Malfoy wouldn't start bullying Neville again- he was in no mood to stop any fights at the moment.

Pansy dragged Harry and Hermione about the room, introducing Hermione to the other girls. They talked about classes for a while, while Tracey finally cut in, over Hermione's conversation about Ancient Runes.

"Sorry Granger, but I didn't come to this party to talk about classes. So, Harry, are the rumors true?" She asked with a relish.

Harry blushed. "Er..."

"You don't have to answer them." Hermione said quietly.

"Pish Posh- what happens here, stays here!" Pansy waved it off. "Whatever happens at these parties never leave the common room- any information we find cannot be used for blackmail or gossip purposes. Now Harry, tell us the truth!" She said with a grin.

Harry looked rather uncomfortable.

"C'mon, I totally hit on you at the last party, why didn't you tell me then?" Tracey pouted.

Hermione looked rather surprised at this.

Harry cleared his throat and looked over. He saw Ginny and Luna dancing with Zabini and Nott. "I'm going to go see how Luna's doing." He said, and went off before the interrogation could continue. He started to dance with Luna, much to his chagrin. The blonde was blissful. "I love the music here, it's so beautiful!"

Zabini spoke up. "Of course it is, we got the records special, from France and Italy, and it was remixed by Nott here." Ginny's eyes widened.

"Wow, that's really neat, how'd you do that?"

Hermione was dragged over by Pansy, Tracey, and Daphne, and they all began to dance together. They were having a heck of a time. The younger students eventually left, and more joined in on the dancing. Strangely, Harry found Pansy and Luna dancing together, while Ginny and Nott were practically making out on the dance floor. Hermione was having a spirited discussion with Zabini about muggle music, and he found himself dancing in between Tracey and Millicent. He looked over, scanning the room to see if Snape had arrived yet. No sign, yet.

He did see Neville and Malfoy talking to each other over by the fireplace, in what looked like a heated discussion. They were standing rather close together, and there was a smirk on Malfoy's face that told Harry that he was enjoying himself.

Harry couldn't quite place Neville's expression, though. It was something he'd never really seen before. The boy's entire body was tense, and his hands were clenched, as though he was trying to keep from doing something. Was something wrong?

He managed to get away from the girls a bit, and wandered over to them. He stopped short as Malfoy grabbed Neville by the arm, and pulled him towards the dorms. It...didn't look like they were going there to just talk.

With that revelation, Harry had to get a drink and sit down. What the hell was that about?

* * *

As soon as Malfoy shoved him into a darkened dorm room, Neville shoved the blonde up against the wall. He heard the only boy make a pained, choking sound.

"Don't you ever say stuff like that about Harry again- and how dare you-"

"Aw, big bad Longbottom is coming to Potter's rescue- how precious." Malfoy sneered, his voice slightly breathy. "Let go, Longbottom, or I'll curse you where you stand."

Neville realised that if the boy had really wanted to curse him, he would have done it before now. "Why'd you bring me here?" He growled. "If you're just going to continue to insult Harry-"

"Harry this, Harry that- I'm starting to think you've got a bit of a crush on Potter."

Neville slapped him before he could stop himself. The blonde staggered slightly in the dark room. Neville clenched his fists. That had felt pretty good, actually. He didn't see the fist in the darkness as it rammed into his shoulder, making him stagger back a little.

"You punch like a girl." Neville spat, grabbing the boy by his wrist, and attempted to keep from getting punched again.

"And Potter kisses like one."

Neville stiffened at this, and Draco noticed.

"Yeah, I kissed Potter. He didn't tell you that, did he? Jealous?"

"No." Neville said, gritting his teeth.

"Don't freak out- he was a lousy kisser anyways-"

They struggled a bit in the darkness a bit more, and one of them tripped over a pair of shoes that had been left on the floor. They both went down, and Neville had pinned Draco down with all of his weight.

"Yeah, I might have a crush on Harry, but I always thought you were pretty fit too- even if you are a bastard." Neville breathed. Draco chuckled, trying to get the boy off of him half heartedly.

"That's me, the Slytherin bastard. How'd you know I was queer?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out, with the way you were eyeing me tonight."

"You looked good, what can I say?" Malfoy inhaled sharply as Neville nipped at his ear and neck.

They were panting from exertion, and Neville found himself grinning stupidly for some reason. The blonde's perfectly manicured nails scratched at his hands, making him let go. Malfoy kicked him off, and Neville tackled him, pinning him over the side of a bed.

Neville grabbed the other boy's hair, and held on tight. He fought the urge to bite something, preferably that neck that he was breathing on. He heard the softest of groans, and felt the body under his squirming.

"Who...who would have thought that Neville Longbottom was so...aggressive?" Draco said throatily.

"Shut the fuck up." Neville said, and yanked him into a brutal kiss. They slid back onto the floor, the blankets sliding off the bed as well. They snogged and groped each other unashamedly. Clothes were yanked off with abandon, cloaked only by the pitch darkness surrounding them. As Malfoy attempted to stick his finger into Neville, Neville swatted his hand away.

"No way!" He hissed, turning the boy onto the cold stone floor. They quickly scooted onto the discarded blankets- it was friggin' cold.

"I don't fucking bottom!" Draco yelled back, even though he was being turned over onto his stomach. He was still struggling as Neville started to prepare him in earnest.

"Well tonight, you do."

* * *

Harry was on his third drink when Snape finally arrived. Harry looked up at him, giving him a lazy smile. "Hullo."

"You're in my seat."

"Sorry." Harry scooted over by the other end.

Snape gave him a halfhearted glare, but sat down anyways. It looked as though the man was already at the bottle.

"How was your holidays?" Harry asked, trying to make conversation.

"Fine."

Harry shifted in his seat, watching the man swallow some more of the whiskey. "My holidays were good. Except for the party at the Burrow. Ron was an ass."

"Yes...he tends to do that."

Harry sighed. "Yeah."

"So...how did Weasley come to the conclusion that you were...homosexual?"

Harry made a face. "His brother Charlie kissed me under the mistletoe. I didn't really want to, but he was right there, and well...I didn't really stop him."

If Harry had been more sober, he would have paid attention to the venomous look on Snape's face.

* * *

Yay! Slashiness! Did you see that coming? Did you?

I hoped you like. Stay tuned for the next chapter and dun-dun dun! The morning after.


	13. Chapter 13

Lots of stuff happening in this chapter. Just to let you know. I loved everyone's reviews! Thanks for reading.

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Neville stirred, and hissed as he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He opened his eyes slightly, and frowned. He was in a bed, the curtains still drawn. This wasn't his bed. He looked over and saw a softly snoring Draco Malfoy. His eyes widened slightly at the sight. The blonde wheezed particularly loudly, and Neville stifled a grin.

Imagine, perfect Draco Malfoy sleeping like a log with his mouth wide open…Neville's gaze lingered on the blonde's lips, thinking of the night before. Said blonde turned in his sleep, away from Neville. Neville stared at the boy's bare back and shoulders. He had marks too, Neville realized with a smirk. The sex had been bloody brilliant. Better than he ever thought it would be. Neville bit his lip as considered what would happen now.

They definitely couldn't have a relationship. Even a secret one. His Gran would find out somehow, and everything would just...it would be awful. With that thought, he slid out of the bed best he could, and looked around the dorm room.

Luckily, all of the guys were passed out in their beds with hangovers- they wouldn't notice him leaving. Right?

As Neville slid out of the bed, Draco blinked into his pillow, lost in thought. Neville had woken him up just the moment before- he was a fairly light sleeper. The previous night had been...kind of awesome, for lack of a better description. They'd gone at it again and again, and not once did he manage to Top Neville. Not that he was complaining at the time.

His face warmed as he heard the other boy dressing. It was unlikely that Neville would try to wake him before leaving. He'd left after sex plenty of times- just leaving. It was kind of weird, being on the other side, though. He heard the door close, and Draco rolled onto his back, wincing.

Next time, he was topping.

His thoughts stopped short at that. Was there going to even be next time? And why was he looking forward to the possibility that there could be?

* * *

While Neville was waking up with Malfoy, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny making their way back to the Gryffindor dorms. Harry and Hermione were both keeping Ginny upright- the girl was dreadfully hung over.

Neville was no where to be seen in the common room, and Harry decided not to mention to the girls what he'd seen the night before. Perhaps Neville had gone back to the Gryffindor dorms earlier than they had?

But his thoughts were unfounded, when he saw Neville sneaking into the dorm room later on that morning, with a wide grin on his face. The other boys were already out in the castle, while Harry was still in bed.

Harry bit his lip as Neville pulled off his already loosened tie, and started to tug his shirt free. His eyes widened as Neville pulled off his shirt over his head, revealing light scratches down his back.

Harry turned over in his bed, away from the sight. He really, really didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't help it. Neville and Malfoy had…gotten up to something the night before. And by the way those marks looked, Neville er…had topped Malfoy.

Hiding a grin into his pillow, he did his best not to chuckle aloud. As his fit of humor subsided, his smile turned into a slight frown. Neville had shagged before he did. With a boy, no less.

He sighed, pulling up his blankets over his head.

* * *

Harry was in Hogsmeade, window shopping with Hermione and Luna when Rita Skeeter came out of nowhere, looking particularly rabid. Harry groaned under his breath, and motioned for Hermione to distract Luna for a while. The two girls went inside the shop, while Harry pasted a smile for Rita.

"Hullo Rita."

"Good morning Harry. Enjoying Hogsmeade?"

Harry nodded, and the two of them walked up the street. "I suppose you'll want another interview then." Harry said quietly, watching her face carefully. No doubt she'd heard the rumors that had been going around Hogwarts for the past month.

"If you don't mind, Harry." The woman said sweetly. "After all, everyone wants to know..."

Harry tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, waving to Susan and Hannah, who waved as they walked by. "Well, I've got some time. What have you heard?"

The woman pulled out a notepad from her purse. "Well, there are rumors that you are homosexual, and that you are currently looking for a surrogate mother for whatever children you hope to have one day."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that. "Go on."

"There are also rumors that you had a secret relationship with Cedric Diggory, and that was why you were so affected by his death-" Harry choked up at that. "And there are also rumors that there is much more to the rivalry between you and Draco Malfoy."

Harry shook his head quickly. "Cedric and I were friends, nothing more. We only ever talked about Quidditch, and the Tournament. And when he died, he was dating Cho Chang." Rita made a note of this.

"And of Draco Malfoy? Rumors say that your rivalry has calmed down a bit- you haven't even fought this year."

"We're a bit old to be having fist fights in the corridors." Harry rolled his eyes. Yeah, Malfoy might be shagging a guy, but it certainly wasn't him. Neville was safely ensconced in the Three Broomsticks with some of the DA members. Harry didn't know if they'd only shagged the once, or if they were still sneaking around. He really didn't want to know. "There's nothing going on between us. And I think he's engaged to Pansy Parkinson, who is a friend of mine."

Rita made a note of this. "Oh, you're friends with Pansy Parkinson?"

Harry shrugged. "She's nice. We just started to get to know each other this year. She and Malfoy, along with the other Slytherins, are all involved in the DA, so we got to talking...they're alright."

"And the rumors about you and Ron Weasley's older brother..."

Harry blushed furiously. "What about it?"

"Well, Bill Weasley is apparently engaged to Fleur Delacour, another Triwizard champion-"

"First of all, I didn't kiss Bill, it was Charlie-" He cut himself off, while Rita leant forward, eyes wide- her quill was writing rapidly.

"Oh, Charlie Weasley? Is he your boyfriend? How did you meet? What were the reactions of his family?"

Harry scowled at her. Damn, he'd been tricked.

"Charlie is a friend, that's all. It was over the Christmas holidays, and we'd been under the mistletoe. It was silly, and there was nothing meant by it. Charlie is _very_ straight, and we're just friends, that's_ all._"

Rita looked rather disappointed. "I see."

Harry frowned. "The thing is, I've never had a boyfriend, and I'm not looking for one. I'm busy enough with the DA, schoolwork, and everything else."

"But you don't deny that you're homosexual?"

Harry's lips thinned. "Tell you what, Rita...you'll get the scoop of your life one day- but if you don't stop prying, I'll refuse to talk to you, and I'll go to someone else for my interviews."

Rita scowled at him, but then brightened. "So...you are hiding something? Something big?" She asked hopefully.

Harry sighed. "Later, Rita." He waved it off, and walked away quickly before she could ask any more questions. He turned the corner, glancing over his shoulder, and bumped headfirst into Snape.

Snape gave him a look, and Harry pulled away quickly. "Sorry sir. I'm on the run from Rita. I better keep moving. See you at the castle!" He waved and headed up to Hogwarts quickly.

* * *

The following day, the news of him being gay was blasted all over the Daily Prophet. Within two days, he was sent tons and tons of mail from all over the country. He hid out in the owelry, not wanting to see anyone. Unfortunately, one person found him.

"Hi Professor."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry gently, eyes twinkling. "Hello Harry. You missed your transfiguration class this morning."

Harry sighed, brushing off his robes as he stood. "I know. I'm sorry sir- I'll go to Professor McGonagall and see what I can do to make up the class."

The two of them walked down the stairs together. Harry could tell that the Headmaster wanted to say something, but he wasn't quite sure what to say. "I suppose you've read the Prophet and heard the rumors then." Harry said quietly.

The man nodded. "Yes." The Headmaster gave him a sad smile. "While skipping class is very bad, I understand why you did it."

"I can't believe Rita still alluded that I was having some sort of relationship with Charlie- Charlie's straight, and now he's going to hate me-"

"I'm sure Charlie will understand. Are you okay, my boy?"

Harry shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I guess. I don't know. I...sometimes wish I could just...leave."

The headmaster's twinkle dimmed. "I'm sorry that you feel that way."

Harry turned to him in surprise. "I love Hogwarts- Hogwarts has always been home to me, you know? It's just...the people always make these...assumptions and things..." Harry said, shaking his head.

"The rumors will fade away eventually. You'll be able to live life normally-"

"No I won't." Harry said heatedly. "They'll always be after me, trying to get into my business!"

The Headmaster sighed. "Harry... you can't hide away. If you deny everything, and deny who you are...you'll be unhappy. You'll always be hiding from the truth of who you are, and wondering when they will find out."

Harry looked at the man quizzically. Dumbledore gave him a gentle smile. "Harry...I defeated Grindenwald fifty years ago. I've dealt with the press every single day since his defeat...the Ministry, the ICW...I want to tell you that it will all go away, but it won't."

"I could leave."

"And you would leave everything else behind. Your friends, your home...is it worth it?"

"But...I can't..." Harry hung his head, stopping on the stairs. "I'm so tired of...hiding. People would never understand."

"You would be surprised, my boy." Dumbledore said knowingly.

Harry looked up at him, tilting his head. He got it. "You mean...you..."

Dumbledore continued to walk down the stairs, and Harry hurried after him. "I was in love once. Just the once. It ended...badly. No one ever knew, and I've never spoken of it to anyone." The Headmaster said gently. "I was afraid, afraid that people wouldn't understand. However...every day, I wonder what my life would have been like if he was still in my life."

Harry stared at the man sadly. "I'm sorry, sir."

The Headmaster just shook his head, patting Harry on the shoulder. "It's quite alright, my boy. It happened a long time ago. The point is...do what makes you happy. Do what you think is right. You can always deal with the papers afterwards, if it's worth it."

Harry gave the man a shy smile. "I'm afraid...it isn't so simple for me, sir."

"Oh, I know." The Headmaster said quietly. "But my advice remains the same. If you need help...never be afraid to ask."

Harry watched him walk away.

* * *

Neville frowned as he tapped his quill on his parchment. He was supposed to be working on his transfiguration homework, but it wasn't going so well. He was having a hard time concentrating.

He'd seen the public's reaction to Harry when he was outed- he was so scared that someone would find out about him. He'd tried, he really did, to go out with a girl. He just…wasn't interested in them.

For a while, he'd had a huge crush on Harry. Now, though, it seemed to be going away. Unfortunately, he had a new crush to replace it. Well, you couldn't exactly call it a crush. After all, aren't crushes supposed to be unrequited?

He couldn't get thoughts of Draco Malfoy out of his head. The bastard was as mean as always, but Neville recognized the look in his eye when they sometimes passed each other in the corridor. Malfoy was feeling just as restless, penned in, and lonely as he was.

He leant back in his chair, thoughts lingering on the blonde some more. He often wished he'd been able to see the boy's body the night they'd been together. He could still remember how he'd felt though. They hadn't spoken since then, at least not about that night. No one had any idea.

He'd noticed Harry giving him odd looks lately, so Harry might have noticed something, but Neville was pretty sure he didn't know everything. His tapping paused as he saw the subject of his thoughts perusing a nearby bookcase.

Malfoy had several books in his arms, a cold expression on his handsome face. He bent over slightly to grab a book, and Neville couldn't help but glance at his bum. His face flushed as Malfoy glanced over his shoulder, looking at him knowingly.

Neville dropped his quill. That had been done on purpose!

Malfoy just smirked at him, and walked further down the bookcases, giving him a lingering look as he turned around the corner.

Neville felt as though he should follow him, but…no. He couldn't. If he got caught, that would be end of it.

It…it would never work out anyways.

* * *

Harry stared down at his body in the shower, taking in the changes. It was April, and he had been taking the potion for nearly five months. There was a slight, very slight curve to his hips that hadn't been there before, and his...chest was...changing as well. The biggest difference, however, was his genitalia. It had shrunk. Not dramatically, but enough to notice. He knew by June it would be a lot smaller, and that was when his insides would start to change. His hormones were already changing- he was mentally preparing himself for a rollercoaster of a summer. As it was, his hair and his nails had changed- just a bit. His hair grew thicker, and his nails stronger.

He ran a hand down his front, down his chest. It...felt a little softer, but there wasn't much of a difference. He had looked at pictures of his Mother, trying to figure out what his measurements could be. She had been a rather petite woman. He was kind of happy about that- he didn't want huge boobs. He was looking forward to getting some bras this summer, though. He'd seen some cute ones when he'd gone shopping with Tonks. He hummed, and continued to wash himself, imagining himself with a set of breasts- maybe...A-B cups? That was a good size.

He was thinking about what he would dress like, once he was a girl, mentally comparing what he would like to wear to what Ginny, Luna, and Hermione liked wearing. Hermione tended to wear comfortable Jeans and sweaters, with trainers. Once in a while she would wear a dress, but never anything revealing. She could wear more revealing clothes, as she had a good figure and good legs.

Ginny wore more revealing things, with snug t-shirts and shorts. She wasn't a very girly girl either, and had an athletic build from playing quidditch. Luna, on the other hand, was rather slender and didn't have much of a figure at all. But she was still quite beautiful in her strange way. She had an unusual sense of style, and it suited her perfectly.

But what was_ his_ style? He had felt drawn to more old fashioned clothes and things, but would they still suit him once his body developed?

* * *

Draco Malfoy was frustrated. No…that was putting it lightly. He'd done everything he could to seduce that stupid Gryffindor, and the boy still hadn't got it!

He'd never bottomed for anyone else, and he didn't know whether it was because of that, or because Longbottom was just naturally a good lay, but Draco was preoccupied by the normally well-mannered Gryffindor.

Draco got hard every time he thought about their hurried coupling, and how rough the other boy been. Of course, Draco wasn't just going to lie there and take it- he gave as good as he got. He wanted to prove it to Longbottom too! If only the dense Gryffindor would just hurry up and get a clue.

His thoughts still circled about the rough handling of his person, and the rough sex- how could Longbottom just look no innocent and nieve, laughing with those silly little Gryffindor friends of his when he fucked like an animal? He probably had tons of lewd thoughts too, the dirty pervert. Still, Draco probably wasn't much better than him, fantasizing about Longbottom's cock in the middle of their Defense class.

Draco really, really wanted to shag with Longbottom. It was nearing the point where he didn't care if he bottomed or topped, and that was just not on!

Draco could only wait so long for him. He had needs too!

* * *

Harry's chest was hurting. It had started near the end of May, and now by mid June, it was driving him crazy. He was feeling...overwhelmed. Not only was his chest hurting like crazy, but he hadn't gotten hard since the beginning of April. He was in the middle of taking his exams, trying to keep from touching his chest. He knew it hurt because it was going to start growing soon, but still, he had been hoping that it wouldn't start until after the exams. Hermione had been brewing some pain relievers for him, but he could only take a certain amount- since he could build up an immunity or become addictive if he took them too often. So he sat in pain, while he was taking this stupid Charms exam.

At least it wasn't his NEWTS.

He glanced over a Parkinson, who was sitting in the desk next to him. She flashed him a wink, and returned to her test. The girl had asked to meet up sometime this summer, her and some of the others, and he was seriously considering of taking her offer. It could be fun. Hermione was going to Italy with her parents this summer, so she had been busy preparing his potions ahead of time and keeping them under a stasis spell so that he could have all of his doses on time.

As he finished up his exam, he rolled up his parchment, and handed it over to Flitwick. The diminutive professor beamed at him, and let him leave early. A few moments after going into the hallway, he was followed by Pansy.

"How'd you do?"

He shrugged, fiddling with the strap on his bag. "Alright. Only two more exams to go." He said with a grin.

"I know! Before you know it, we'll be on holidays, soaking up the sunshine on some remote beach."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I thought you purebloods didn't tan."

Pansy giggled. "Well, some of us do. Draco, the poor thing, only gets a sunburn."

The two of them chuckled, and Harry waved to Hermione, who was standing at the end of the hallway, leaning against the wall, reading a book.

"Hey Granger. What are your plans for the holidays?"

"I'm going to Italy, with my parents."

"Oh, Italy? Sounds fantastic- where?"

"Sicily."

"Nice. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun. I know Blaise's Mother has a summer home there- you might see them around, if you go to any of the wizarding events."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "I will look for them."

Pansy smirked. "I'm sure if you asked Blaise, he wouldn't be adverse to giving you the floo address..."

Hermione blushed hotly, and grabbed Harry by the arm. "Come on Harry, we've got to get to Herbology. See you later, Parkinson."

"Call me Pansy! If I'm hooking you up with my friends, might as well, right?" The girl called after them, giggling.

* * *

Draco bumped into Longbottom in the corridor rougly, making the other boy glare at him and stumble back. In the fumble, he'd managed to slip a note into the Gryffindor's robes.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" Finnegan snarled at him.

Draco rolled his eyes, and sneered. "Fuck off, Finnegan." He twirled his wand between his fingers casually, and gave a Look to Longbottom. "Just wanted to say goodbye to you lot- hopefully something tragic will happen to you so I won't have to see your ugly mugs next year."

Longbottom was stone-faced. Draco glanced pointedly at the boy's pocket, hoping that Longbottom would get it. Longbottom only frowned slightly, and grabbed Finnegan's arm. "Come on Seamus, we have to get to the tower." He muttered, and the two boys walked off.

* * *

Harry sighed as he collapsed on his bed. He'd just arrived to Grimmauld place, having taken the Knight Bus. Apparently other families had had the same idea as he did, and he'd been mobbed with people asking for autographs, and asking rather rude questions about his sexuality.

He yawned, and pulled his school shirt off over his head, and pulled on his pink blouse from his trunk. He heard the doorbell ring, and buttoned up the shirt quickly.

He smiled. That was probably Tonks now, asking for a handout. He grinned as he opened the door, and stopped short.

"Professor!" He squeaked.

The Headmaster stood on his front stoop, with Tonks, McGonagall, and Snape in tow. They all stared at him in shock.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, crossing his arms over his chest. "Come in." He said hesitantly, stepping aside. Tonks must have told them the secret, he realized. He gave a Look to the woman as she passed, and she looked at him apologetically.

"I only just got back- I took the Knight Bus and they had to make a lot of stops before me." Harry said, leading them to the kitchen. "Tea, anyone?"

"I'd love some tea." The headmaster said, smiling as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

Harry started to put the tea together, and spoke quietly. "So...what brings all of you here?"

"I'm pregnant." Tonks blurted, and Harry's eyes widened.

"What?"

The woman looked sheepish. "I just found out two days ago. I...er, told Remus last night."

"Um...congratulations?" Harry said, a little confused. He wondered how Remus was dealing with this news.

"Thanks. He's out arranging things now." Tonks said, looking rather unsure. "We're going to elope. Mum is going to kill me, but...it's pretty hard for a witch to get pregnant, especially when their significant other is...well, like Remus...so we'll just make the most of it. Oh, and you're invited, by the way."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" McGonagall finally asked, waving in Harry's direction. "Why are you wearing... that shirt?"

Harry blushed, taking the kettle off the stove. He brought the tray to the table. "Well...I like this color?"

Dumbledore's twinkle brightened, and he thanked Harry for the tea. Harry chanced a glance towards Professor Snape, who hadn't stopped staring at him since he'd come in.

"Harry, we would like to give you an opportunity." The Headmaster began, and sipped his tea. "Hmm...raspberry! Very nice."

"Thanks sir." Harry said quietly, and poured cups for the others. He sat down, pouring a cup for himself.

"So...what sort of opportunity?"

"Well, your defense scores have been the highest we've seen in decades. We were wondering...if you would consider being a sort of teaching assistant to Professor Tonks."

Harry's eyes widened. "What?"

Tonks shifted in her seat. "Well, with me being pregnant, there will be times I won't be able to teach, or in certain classes, it would be too dangerous for me to teach. I know you know your stuff- you wouldn't have a problem teaching those kids either. I recommended you to the Headmaster when he asked me about a possible replacement."

Harry swallowed, fiddling with his teacup. "But...I haven't even gotten my NEWTS yet..."

"And that brings us to my other news. I spoke with Madam Tofty from the examination board, about the circumstances, and she believes that your skills in Defense are exceptional. If you sit for your DADA NEWTS this summer, you will be able to assist Professor Tonks in her classes next term."

"But...my other classes?" Harry asked, feeling overwhelmed. While he knew many of the DADA spells that would be on the NEWT, that didn't mean he was ready for it.

"Your schedule will be a bit different. You may not take all of your courses with the Gryffindors- and since you had a rather light course load to begin with, you won't need to drop any courses. However, you'll get paid for your work, with an office space of your own...and of course, you'll be able to give and take points, and assign detentions."

Harry looked thoughtful. "Would I have to submit my own lesson plans, or would I work with you, Tonks?" He asked her.

The woman smiled brightly. "We can work together on the lesson plans this summer. I'll help you study for that NEWT exam too. Will you consider it?"

Harry looked down at his tea, not meeting any of their gazes. Frankly, he'd been looking forward to the private time he would have this summer- but it looked like he wouldn't be getting any of that.

"It's a very good opportunity. Not many have gotten it- the last two Apprentices Hogwarts has had are sitting in this room- myself, and Professor Snape." Dumbledore said, motioning to himself and Professor Snape. "An Apprenticeship is the first step to getting your Mastery."

It did appeal to Harry, it really did. At the same time though, what about his free time here in the muggle world?

"Can I think about it?" He asked quietly.

"Of course." The Headmaster said quietly. "Tofty said the latest possible exam date would have to be at the end of July." That meant he had a month and a half before said exam. He thought about his options. The Headmaster's options. If he didn't do this, who knew what sort of teacher would replace Tonks? And it wouldn't be...that different from the DA, right?

The others stood, while Harry continued to sit, lost in thought.

"Oh, and one more thing." The Headmaster said, smiling at him. Harry looked up.

"Yes Headmaster?"

"We could...negotiate a private room for you. If you would like."

Harry stared up at the man. He'd worried about that for ages- with a private room, he wouldn't have to worry about his roommates seeing something they shouldn't-

"Thank you." He said faintly.

"We'll just let ourselves out then, shall we?"

Harry followed them, still lost in thought.

Tonks hugged him by the door. "I'll come by and talk soon." She said quietly, and headed out the door. Snape passed by without a glance or a word, and Harry found himself wanting to call after the man.

"Harry?" Harry looked to the Headmaster.

"Yes?"

"Please call me Albus."

"A-Albus. Okay."

"And what should I call you?" The man's voice dropped, so that no one else could hear.

Harry fidgeted, and glanced towards the door. He could tell Snape was trying to listen in, even though the man wasn't looking their way. "Holly." He said quietly. Only Hermione, Tonks, and Remus knew of the name he'd chosen for himself. How had the Headmaster known? Had anyone else figured it out yet?

"That's a very good name! Well then, please write or floo me and let me know of your decision."

"Yes sir, I will." Harry felt rather off kilter with how casually the Headmaster was taking all of this.

As soon as they left, he wrote Hermione- she would probably be ecstatic for him, but he had no idea if he would be able to handle all of this.

* * *

So...what do you think? Like it? Thanks for reading- please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen!

* * *

Harry was rummaging through a familiar looking shop for something to wear for Bill and Fleur's wedding. He and Tonks had talked quite a bit about the job offer, and he'd heard back from Hermione. As he thought, she was ecstatic, and told him it was a wonderful opportunity. She also thought that Dumbledore's acceptance of him was a good sign- he could possibly go to school that fall as a girl, if he really wanted to. Not that he wanted to chance that, just yet. She had also written that Harry could legally change his name when he turned seventeen that summer.

Harry wasn't thinking about that as he was thumbing through the racks of clothes. He was just thinking about what he could possibly wear to a wedding. The old lady who owned the shop approached, smiling. "Hello poppet! Looking for anything in particular today?"

"I'm going to a wedding next week. The colors are gold and white. I have no idea what to wear, I've never been to a wedding before." It was true- he'd been at the muggle courthouse with Tonks and Remus when they eloped, but that was completely different. According to the magical world, they weren't even officially married, because of Remus' status as a werewolf.

The woman looked him over. He was wearing a sunny yellow blouse with denim shorts, and flats. His hair was pulled back loosely, and he wore a bit of makeup.

"Would you like to wear a dress?"

Harry sighed. "I would like to, but it's not a good idea. It's their day- I don't want people staring at me."

The old lady laughed. "They'll be staring at you no matter what, dear, you're very beautiful. Well, it won't hurt to try them on- the changing rooms are over there."

He grabbed a few promising looking gowns, even though he had no plans on buying them for the wedding. He heard the bell at the door go off as he started to undress.

"Hullo! How are you today, Severus?"

Harry , did the Fates hate him or what?

"Fine- how is your back doing, Francis? Did that tea work for you?"

"Oh yes, thank you! That tea did wonders on my arthritis and back."

Harry couldn't help but smile at this. A potion, no doubt. Snape was secretly a softie at heart, wasn't he?

"That is good to hear. Do you have that copy of Melville in yet?"

"Oh yes, I do, let me just...oh, your friend is here, by the way."

Harry shook his head, quietly cursing to himself.

"My...friend?" The man's voice sounded odd.

"The child, the pretty one. With the black hair?"

"Oh...he's here?"

Harry sat on the floor of the stall, trying to be as quiet as possible. He was very good at it, from all his years at the Dursleys.

"Oh yes. She's trying on things for a wedding. Poor dear. I'm sure I'll find something for her. Are you going to the wedding, Severus?"

"Well...I was invited." The man said hesitantly, probably wondering why the woman was referring to Harry as a she.

"You are? How wonderful! Have you got a date yet?"

"Well-"

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind escorting the poor dear- I'm sure she would appreciate it-"

"That would be...inappropriate."

The woman smiled slyly. "But you didn't say you didn't want to go with her."

Mortified, Harry covered his eyes.

"Has...h-she found anything yet to wear to the wedding?" Snape asked in an odd tone, after clearing his throat. Harry stiffened as the man referred to him as a her.

"No. I'll have to find something for her- do you have anything to wear?"

"Yes, I do."

"I hope it's not black. Ah, here's your book. I might consider lowering the price if you escort her to that wedding-"

"Here's your money." Snape cut her off. Harry heard the bell go off as the man left the shop.

* * *

Neville bit his lip as he stared at the note in front of him. He'd gotten it from Malfoy before term had ended, but he was too scared to reply back. What could he possibly say to this?

_Dear Well Hung Gryff,_

_Thanks for…you know. I want to get together again. No strings attached. Private, of course- can't have everyone knowing our business, can we? _

_Let's say we make tentative plans to meet up in the muggle world, just outside the Leaky Cauldron. Yes, I know, the muggle world- but both of us would be recognized if we stuck around Diagon or Hogsmeade. _

_I've only been to the muggle world once or twice, and that was always on the Knight Bus, so it doesn't count. You Gryffindors like adventures, right?_

_Care to go on an adventure with me?_

_Slippery Snake_

Neville rolled his eyes at the monikers- the first time he'd read it, he'd choked at both his moniker, and Malfoy's. Still, if his Gran found him writing with Draco Malfoy of all people…

He glanced about. He knew that she was playing Gin with her friends on the other side of the manor- there was no way she could see him writing a letter, right? He grabbed a quill.

* * *

Draco was flying on the pitch when the note arrived. His heart quickened as he opened it, still in midair, floating on his broom.

_Dear er…Snake (I refuse to use such a stupid moniker)_

_I'll meet up with you at the flower shop just around the corner from the Leaky Cauldron. Make sure you wear muggle clothes, but don't go too overdressed. We'll stick out enough as it is. If you can get muggle money, do it. I'll try to get some too. _

_I'm free next Saturday morning, at 8AM. You game?_

_WHG_

Draco gave a whoop as he flew through the air, heart soaring. Should he really be this happy?

* * *

Harry scowled at his legs. He bruised so easily lately- it was annoying. He knew it was a side affect of the potions- his skin was thinning, and it made him bruise easier. He wanted to wear skirts, but he kept getting bruises, and it was annoying to have to brew bruise salves all the time. In addition to this, it wasn't uncommon for him to wake up with a stomach ache, and his hips hurting. And crying over the stupidest things! He knew it was because his insides were changing and all that- but it hurt like hell. He was limited on the amount of pain potions he could take, and only could reduce the pain into a dull ache when he was allowed to take them. He kept track of how often he used pain relievers and the other potions with a chart that Hermione helped him make.

He was hopeful, however. The pain meant it was working. He could see the results, but it seemed like they weren't happening fast enough!

* * *

Harry was wearing a cream colored blouse with a beige vest and pants. The Burrow was decorated beautifully- the wedding itself took place in the backyard in a lavish looking tent. Fleur looked beautiful in her wedding gown. The reception was in full swing, and everyone was dancing to the loud music. He could see Luna on the dance floor in a bright yellow dress, ignoring the funny stares. Ginny and Gabrielle had been bridesmaids, and were wearing golden dresses- they both looked very nice.

Harry was standing by the drink table, keeping an eye on the twins, who were looking very inconspicuous. Harry blushed as he saw Snape talking to McGonagall. He was still wearing black, but at least his clothes looked nicer than the robes he usually taught in.

"Hullo."

Harry jumped and whirled around, seeing Charlie grinning at him."Charlie, you scared me!"

"Sorry." The boy didn't look very sorry at all. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you, if that's alright?"

Harry shrugged, following him out of the tent. "I'm sorry...about the papers and everything." Harry said feebly.

Charlie wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, it's okay. None of my coworkers read that Daily Prophet trash, so none of them heard." He squeezed Harry's shoulder. Harry's heart beat faster in his chest. Charlie was looking pretty cute today, and the man was blatantly hitting on him. But he didn't want _him_.

"So...I was thinking...maybe we could have a repeat of that kiss? I've even brought the mistletoe." He took it out of his pocket, and shook it above them playfully. Harry blushed, and pushed the man away gently.

"No...that's alright..."

"Oh come on, it's just a little kiss." Charlie murmured, and cupped Harry's cheek. Charlie's hand was warm against his cheek, and it felt rather good. He fought himself to not lean against it. "It felt nice, didn't it?"

"Well..." Harry pulled away, trying to get around him. "I...I'm afraid I don't like you like that. I'm sorry. I should...um..."

"Just a little kiss. That's all I ask. It won't hurt any..."

Harry twisted a little in the man's arms, but as the lips laid firmly upon his, his struggling stopped. Why did it have to feel so good? His eyes snapped open as he felt a tongue trying to worm it's way in between his lips- he shoved Charlie away, wiping his mouth. "No, Charlie. I'm sorry. Go off with Fleur's cousin- she was making eyes at you earlier."

Harry practically scampered away, stopping short as he saw Snape by the entrance of the tent. He had a very odd look on his face, and he was trying not to look at Harry. But he did, and their eyes met. Harry was taken aback by the emotion there- he didn't know exactly what that meant. He knew instantly that Snape had seen, however.

"Did he hurt you?" Snape blurted, and then frowned. Like he had been thinking of that, and hadn't meant to say it aloud.

"What? No..." Harry whispered back. "It was...he was just being silly."

The man looked contemplative. "You clearly didn't want him kissing you- I don't think that's silly at all. You didn't stop him, though- why?"

Harry gave a slight shrug, looking away. Snape stepped a bit closer.

"One would think you'd let _anyone_ kiss you. If they were insistent enough."

Harry stiffened at the man's tone- when he spoke like that...Harry shivered, a flush covering his face and neck. "Maybe." He murmured, glancing at the man. "But he would have to be persistent- in the good way. But I don't want a stalker either."

"A stalker- not someone who is just simply..._nice_?" The man said flatly, telling Harry what he thought of the word. Harry snickered at the thought of Snape being nice. No...Snape could be mean all he wanted to, as long as he- Harry found his shoes very interesting. He knew of Snape's own habits of following him around sometimes, so as to catch him in the act of doing something against the school rules.

"Well...if he was looking out for me...I wouldn't mind so much. If he was ever mean, he'd have a good reason for it." Harry bit his lip, meeting the man's eyes. Was he being too forward? Snape looked away this time, eyeing the crowd on the dance floor.

"Would you pursue a relationship with him, even if he was not so nice from time to time?" Snape asked softly, but still not looking at him. To anyone else, he looked as though he was talking to the air.

"If he wanted... If I knew he wouldn't...use that relationship to get ahead, or to hurt me just because he wanted someone to take his anger out on. And I wouldn't want something temporary. If I was in a relationship...I'd want it to be for..." Harry trailed off quietly, looking down at his shoes. He couldn't believe he was saying this. Was Snape talking about himself? He really, really hoped so. Then again, this could all be rhetorical, and-

"The Headmaster wants to speak with you." Snape said suddenly, changing the topic. "I think he was waiting for you by the refreshments table."

Harry frowned, but nodded. It was an obvious dismissal- Snape looked rather uncomfortable. He walked towards the Headmaster, who was sipping on a Gillywater. He smiled as he saw Harry approach. "Ah, hello there!" The man greeted.

Harry gave him a slight smile, glancing over at Snape, who was still standing where Harry had left him. He was scowling, staring out of the entrance to the tent.

"So, Harry, have you given any thought to our offer?"

Harry hesitated. He had thought about it- quite a bit. He loved teaching the students, he did, and he could admit the private room would come in handy this year. But what about his free time in the muggle world? Would he be able to keep up his transition a secret once term started?

"Yes, I have thought about it. Quite a bit." Harry said hesitantly. Tonks and Hermione were obviously all for him doing it- Remus too. He wouldn't be alone in this, he would have their help. It was a great honor- something he'd earned for himself, not just something that was given to him because of who he was...

"Yes. I'll do it."

The Headmaster beamed. "Fantastic. Do you mind if I inform Minerva and the others? We can stop searching for an alternative replacement now."

Harry nodded, and man went off with a skip in his step. Harry shoved his hands in his pockets, and turned slightly, glancing over at Snape again. The man was looking his way- but he looked away very quickly. Harry smiled to himself, rolling his eyes. Snape had obviously been watching to see if he'd accepted the job or not. He started to walk over to the twins to see what they were up to.

* * *

Neville's smile was fixed as he stood in the foyer of the Moon Estate. He had no idea how Draco had talked him into this. He was under heavy glamours, under the guise of Jacques Gorieste, a close family friend of the Malfoy's, who also happened to have cancelled at the last minute.

On their last…er…date, Draco had practically begged him to go to the party with him. He said it would be terribly boring with out him, and well, Draco had done a very…er…thorough job of convincing him. In the changing room of a muggle clothing store. They were so loud that the clerks kicked them out of the shop. As they ran away from the shop, laughing and tucking their shirts in, Neville realised that he'd had a lot more fun with Malfoy than he ever had with anyone else. This crazy Slytherin somehow convinced him to do things he would never _ever_ do normally.

So here he was, crashing a party. If his Gran knew, she'd kill him, and ground him for the rest of the summer.

The two of them said their hellos and Neville was politely distant from the other guests, trying his best to play up the foreign card, so he wouldn't have to speak a lot. A fair few of their classmates were there, as well as some important people.

Draco subtly motioned for him to follow while everyone else was watching Celestina Warbeck perform.

They snogged as soon as they shut the loo door behind them.

"You know, you've yet to bottom to me." Draco breathed into his mouth, groping Neville's bottom.

Neville grimaced. "Ugh, Draco, not here- anyways, I'm under glamour, this isn't me-" He hissed.

"Oh come on, at least a blow job then?" Draco said sultrily, running his hands up and down Neville's chest. "All this subterfuge is making me hot."

Neville couldn't help but chuckle at this, rolling his eyes. "Only you would get off on being sneaky." Before Draco could protest, Neville pushed the blonde to his knees. Might as well go with it, right? They wouldn't have many chances like this anyways.

Silver eyes went wide and Neville kept a good grip on the other boy's shoulders, to keep him from getting up.

"What? You said a blow job- you didn't say who was doing who…" Neville said with a grin as he undid his pants.

"You fucking owe me." Draco hissed, even as he took Neville's cock into his mouth.

Neville groaned at the hot wet heat that surrounded his prick, threading his fingers through the blonde's hair. Draco's eyes closed blissfully, performing rather well for someone who'd never given a blow job before.

"Oh yeah…" Neville groaned, head tilting back.

* * *

Harry walked down the stairs slowly, feeling more than a little sore. He rubbed his chest, making a face, as he walked into the kitchen. Hedwig was there, perched on a chair. She hooted at him, and he sighed, seeing the face down Daily Prophet on the table. "I hope you didn't beat up the Daily Prophet bird again. Those poor things never stand a chance against you." He murmured, ignoring Hedwig's proud hoot.

He set about making the tea, and preparing breakfast. He finished, and sat down at the table, handing some bacon over to Hedwig. He opened the Daily Prophet, and nearly spat out his tea.

_DRACO MALFOY GAY SCANDAL!_

_Yes, that's right ladies, Mr. Draco Malfoy was caught red-handed with another man! Last night, there was a party at the Moon Estate, in Wiltshire. Among the guests were many of the wealthiest and elite purebloods in our country. Among them, were a number of Slytherin and Ravenclaw students, as well as some witches and wizards from abroad. The party itself was quite good, as the Moons had hired Celestina Warbeck to sing for their daughter's birthday. Among the guests, there was Mr. Zacharias Smith, and this is what he had to say- "Yeah, well, I always knew he was a bit of a fruit, you know? I saw him makin' eyes at some French bloke, and the two of them went off. I didn't think too much about it, as I was hanging out with my friends. Then, I went to the loo, and found the two of them er...going at it."_

_There you have it! We tried to get a statement from Mr. Malfoy himself, but he has yet to say a thing. Nor have we heard from his Mother, Narcissa Malfoy, or his fiancee, Pansy Parkinson. The 'French Bloke' in question has not yet been found. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson have been arranged to be married since they were children, and have been in a relationship for almost three years, supposedly. Did Miss Parkinson know about her fiancée's predilections? If not, will the engagement be called off? Mr. Malfoy is reportedly very popular at Hogwarts, and is a very good student. He has been a Prefect at Hogwarts since his fifth year. Also, there are rumors going about that he was seen talking to Harry Potter this year- after all, rumors are going around about Mr. Potter's sexuality. Perhaps the two's rivalry is a disguise for something more?_

"Fucking hell!" Harry snarled. The doorbell rang, and Harry tied the sash on his dressing robe, still holding the newspaper in his hand.

He opened the door, and saw Snape on his front stoop, with Parkinson and Malfoy on the sidewalk behind him. Malfoy looked a little worse for wear, while Parkinson was holding a fancy looking hat in her hands, her trunk by her feet. Malfoy's hands were in his pockets, and his eyes were on his feet. Snape was trying not to stare at him openly, his mouth ajar a bit as he took in Harry's lack of attire.

"Just read the news." Harry said shortly to Snape. "Harry Potter lives at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place." The spell lifted, and Malfoy and Parkinson walked towards the steps. He stepped aside, and the three of them came in. Harry crossed his arms over his chest, feeling a bit exposed in his dressing robe. "So...what's going on?"

"Mother's disowned me. She really didn't have a choice- apparently I'm a disgrace to the Malfoy name." Draco said, grimacing.

Parkinson played with her hat absently, glancing around the ill lit foyer. "Mother and Father disowned me after they found out I was aware of...Draco being that way. We need a place to lie low for a while- unfortunately; some of the others did not take the news of Draco's sexuality so well, and our friends that would be...accepting cannot be seen socializing with us."

Snape spoke. "And I thought the best place for them would be here. I cannot be seen helping them, and I knew that under the Fidelus, they would be safe."

Harry sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Parkinson had offered to help him if ever got into trouble. He guessed it would work the other way around, too. Snape couldn't help them, not if he didn't want rumors going around about him too. And that would mean trouble for his work.

"Alright. You can stay. I know this place isn't much to look at, but it's what I've got. Um...have you any money?"

Parkinson and Malfoy both nodded. "We prepared, just in case something like this would happen." Parkinson said quietly. Her fingers tightened on her hat, making the brim curl. "Those...of our friends, who would support us, can't be seen helping us, or even talking to us. They don't want to get into trouble either- and we knew that-"

Harry cut her off. "And you figured because everyone thinks I'm gay anyways, it doesn't matter if people found out I was helping you. Well, you offered to help me if I ever got into any trouble, well, I guess I can do the same. I have plenty of extra rooms here. Um, no house elf, though."

He twisted the newspaper in his hands. "I can't believe they would say that about us!" He cried, whacking the newspaper into his palm.

Malfoy snorted, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I would never be with you, Potter. You kiss like a wet rag."

Harry glared at him. "Hey, _you_ were the one that kissed me! I was just surprised!"

"Who _haven't_ you kissed, Potter?" Snape asked, with an odd look on his face.

Harry blushed hotly. "Well, I haven't kissed _you_, Professor." He blurted, and covered his mouth. Parkinson and Malfoy looked shocked. Harry coughed uncomfortably, and looked away."Um...so, I'm going to be pretty busy- if you guys need anything, just let me know. You can take any of the rooms except for mine." With that, he fled up the stairs.

He got dressed, pulling on a sweater and some jeans. He ran a hairbrush through his hair quickly, and went down the stairs. He paused as he saw Malfoy peering at the Black Tapestry. He could hear Pansy in the sitting room, looking about.

"Where are we?"

"Grimmauld Place used to be my Godfather's."

"Sirius Black." The blonde said, staring at the tapestry. "Mum mentioned this place, but it seems like it's been let go."

"It was empty for ages, well except for Kreacher. He was a bit mad. Um...so...will...everything be alright?"

Malfoy sighed. "I guess." He turned to face Harry. "Severus left, by the way. After you said that to him, he practically fled." A smirk spread on the boy's face. "I don't think I've ever seen him blush so much! Do you have a thing for him?"

Harry looked away, blushing himself.

"Well, he's straight, you know."

"So, um, do you need any help unpacking or anything?" Harry said quietly, trying not to think about what Malfoy had just told him. Of course Snape was straight. Snape would have never been interested in him anyways. Even if he was a proper girl.

Malfoy gave him a Look. "No. So, how long have you been crushing on my Godfather?"

"Godfather!" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

"You do know he was in the same year as your parents, right?"

"Yeah...I know." Harry murmured, looking down. "Look, I'm not interrogating you about that French bloke or anything. You stay out of my business, I'll stay out of yours. I've got some studying to do, so I'll see you guys at lunch."

"You cook?" Malfoy asked hopefully, looking as though he was trying to distract himself from other thoughts. Probably about that French bloke.

"Yeah. I like to think I'm pretty good at it. Oh, Tonks and Remus will probably be around for lunch-"

"Professor Tonks and Professor Lupin?"

Harry shrugged, snagging a few books from the shelves. "They like my cooking."

* * *

Draco's breath hitched as he received the short note while he was unpacking.

_I'm sorry. Gran won't let me out of her sight. Are you okay? _

That was all it said, but Draco knew who it was from. He tried his best not to cry, but he did it anyways. Afterwards, he tried his best to clean himself up, and wrote a short note back.

_I've been disowned. I'm staying with Pansy and…well, Harry, of all people. He offered to help us out. Severus took us to his place. If you can get away from your Gran, please visit. _

* * *

Lunch was interesting that day. Parkinson and Malfoy learnt that Tonks and Remus had gotten married, and that Tonks was expecting. That made stone-faced Parkinson turn into Pansy, the gossipy girl that was the life of the Slytherin parties. Malfoy admitted reluctantly that Harry's food was good. Unfortunately, conversation was rather stilted, as Harry could not talk about his transition, or about his apprenticeship, nor would Pansy and Malfoy talk about what had happened to them.

That evening, Pansy knocked on Harry's bedroom door. She poked her head in, seeing Harry reading on his bed.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you for helping us out. I've written my brother Patrick. He might help us, but I haven't heard back from him yet. I'm sorry for the trouble we've caused..."

Harry sat up, shaking his head. "It's okay. You guys didn't really have anywhere else to go. So...um, did you need anything?"

The girl shook her head, glancing around Harry's room. It was really the only room in the house besides the kitchen that Harry had put any real effort into decorating. Her eyes fell on the open closet, and Harry stiffened. The girl looked a bit confused. "What are those clothes..."

Harry stood quickly, blushing, and closed the closet door. "Nothing. It's nothing. Um, I'm going to go grocery shopping in the morning. Why don't you guys make a list, and see what we can do, hmm? Have...either of you been in the muggle world much?"

She shook her head, glancing at Harry curiously, then glanced around the room. "Harry...why were there dresses in your closet? You don't have anyone else staying here, do you?"

Harry sighed explosively. "It's late Pansy. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

The girl put her hands on her hips, giving Harry a look. "Harry-"

"Please. Tomorrow."

* * *

Yay, stuff is happening! Thanks for all the reviews guys. If you did it more, I would have more incentive to post sooner...just saying. :D

Thanks for reading, as always


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen is here! Thanks for reading everyone. I think you'll like this chapter. XD

* * *

Harry paced inside his room, feeling rather nervous. He couldn't possibly put into words what was happening with him, and he thought a good way of telling Pansy and Malfoy what was happening was if he just came down dressed in his girl clothes, dressed like he always was during the summer. He liked the idea- he wasn't going to pretend just because they were there. He only had so much time left before he had to go back to the school, and he was going to make the most of it.

He was wearing a rather nice green cotton summer dress, that had little eyelets around the hems, and ruching around the middle. His chest was just developed enough to give him a bit of curves in the front, although the ruching emphasized it. His hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail, and he wasn't wearing shoes yet. He swallowed as he opened his bedroom door, and headed down the stairs.

He kept his head held high, looking quite casual as he breezed into the kitchen. Pansy and Malfoy were there, eating some cereal, reading the papers. They both stared as he entered the room. Malfoy dropped his spoon into his cereal bowl, and Pansy's mouth dropped open. Harry didn't look their way as he poured himself some tea, and started some toast.

"Have you made your list for grocery shopping?" He finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Why are you wearing a bloody dress?" Malfoy finally asked.

Harry set his tea on the kitchen table, and poured himself some cereal. "This is how I usually dress when I'm here."

"Oh. Ohh." Parkinson said. "_You_ wear those dresses. Duh, I should have thought of that."

"But...you're a guy!" Malfoy cried.

Harry glanced over his shoulder. "Do I look like one?"

"Er...not really." The boy suddenly chuckled. "Now I know why you kiss like a girl."

Blushing, Harry gave them a slight smile, and sat down with his breakfast. "I started doing this last summer. I've um...been taking potions and things- I really _will_ be a girl by next Christmas."

The two of them gaped at him.

"Obviously, it's a secret. Not many people know. I told you that I wasn't exactly gay ages ago- yes, I like men, but as a girl, I would still be straight." Harry tried explaining. "So...about that shopping list?"

After they talked about the grocery list, Malfoy spoke up casually.

"So…you bring your friends around here often?"

"Uh, no actually. After the Fidelis transferred to me, I haven't even had them over. Why?"

Pansy was watching Malfoy with a slight frown on her face. The boy looked away, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well…I guess I wouldn't mind seeing a friendly face from time to time. Even if it is Granger and Longbottom and that lot."

Harry's brows raised. He glanced at Pansy, who cocked her head, and Harry furrowed his brow.

"Are you and Neville still shagging?"

Pansy choked and Malfoy gasped, staring at him with wide eyes.

Harry laughed. "I knew it! I thought I saw you guys go off at the Slytherin party!" His laughter died. "What about that French Bloke? Did you cheat on Neville?" Harry said with a frown.

Malfoy shook his head quickly, and he glanced at Pansy, who was still a bit shocked looking.

"Er…that was actually Neville." Malfoy admitted quietly. "We pretended he was a family friend and I snuck him into the party under a glamour."

"Neville crashed a party? Wow…never would of thought he had it in him." Harry mused.

"Longbottom isn't as innocent and wholesome as you believe." Draco smirked, and Pansy squealed, while Harry blushed hotly.

"I did NOT want to know that. Alright, I'm going to get the shopping done. If you want to invite Neville over once in a while, fine by me- just er…put the silencing charms up, alright?"

As soon as Harry left the kitchen, Pansy turned to her best friend, preparing for a full blown interrogation.

* * *

Harry was walking back to Grimmauld Place with his shopping in his arms. It had started to rain, and the paper bags were getting a bit wet. He was struggling slightly with them as he walked down the street. The hat that he wore normally to protect his face from the sun during the summer had been left behind at one of the shops. He cursed under his breath, and continued to walk. This was not turning out to be a good day. After Pansy and Malfoy had theire 'discussion', they came out of the kitchen. They both acted a bit awkward, but he didn't blame them- it wasn't like they were running away. Pansy even took a look at his closet before he had to leave.

He'd gotten groceries- he hadn't been planning on feeding extra people. Hopefully the two of them would do their part and pay for their potion. Still, Harry didn't know how much money they had set aside- probably enough to be comfortable for a while. He couldn't imagine Malfoy actually _working_ for a living.

Harry had run out of pain potions, so he was going to have to go to Diagon Alley and get some more ingredients soon, but not that day. He wasn't in the mood to be mobbed and surrounded by inquisitive witches and wizards. He hurt like hell and desperately wanted to get to the house and rest.

One of Harry's bags ripped just a few feet away from Grimmauld Place. He cried out, setting down his bags to pick up the fallen one. He hastened to pick up the apples that scattered across the sidewalk- and then he was splashed by a passing car. What the hell! Had he been cursed with bad luck or something? He cursed under his breath, scowling at the apple he just picked up. This was just not his day.

"It looks like you're having trouble there." Harry froze, looking up. Snape stood there, holding an umbrella over his head. He'd clearly just come from Grimmauld place, probably having visited Malfoy and Pansy. The man's face was unreadable as he stooped down, helping Harry gather the bags and things.

Not a word about his clothes was said as the two of them stuffed the apples and other various things into the soggy bags- Harry looked up at the man, thankful that the umbrella seemed to keep the rain from falling into his face.

"Thanks." He said quietly, scared that the man would be...disgusted or something with him. But he couldn't tell.

Snape gave him a slight nod, his eyes dropping down to Harry's clothes. His eyes flicked back up to meet Harry's. "So...your name?"

"M-my name?" What kind of game was Snape playing at? He and Snape had known each other for ages, how could he possibly not recognize him?

The man nodded, eyes flickering with something. He looked oddly amused for some reason. "Could I please have your name?"

"Why would you want my name?" Harry asked cautiously, wondering what Snape was trying to do.

The man gave him a slight smirk, and Harry was a bit startled by it.

"Am I not allowed to talk to a girl when I see her?" If Harry had been startled before, he was definitely startled now. Was he joking? If this was-

"You know who I am-" Harry hissed, and Snape shook his head.

"No. I don't. I used to know a boy that looked...somewhat similar to you, but I believe I've never seen you before. Believe me, I would remember."

Harry blushed hotly at the man's tone, and tightened his grip on the bags in his arms. "I'm..." He dropped his eyes, looking at the apples stuffed haphazardly in the bag. He felt terribly nervous, cold and wet from the rain, but his face was warm from embarrassment. His mouth was dry, and his fingers and...other extremities tingled. Why did he feel like this with Snape staring at him like.._.that_? Fine, he would play this stupid game- hopefully the man wouldn't make fun of him. "H-Holly."

In that moment... Snape's eyes changed, and Harry felt like he really _was_ Holly. Her eyes flicked up, and she tried to calm her breathing. His intense eyes stared right through her, and she nearly forgot how to speak- but she couldn't make a fool of herself. Not in front of him. "And...your name is?"

"Severus. It was nice to meet you. Will you manage to the door alright?" His voice was low and gentle, no trace of humor or amusement- was he not joking? Really?

Holly gave him a faint nod, the realization that he might actually be serious about this was whirling through her thoughts. He walked her to the door, taking care to cover her with the umbrella. Holly paused before opening the door.

"I suppose...I'll see you around Holly. Take care." He said, taking a step back down.

Holly called after him. "Wait!" The professor turned around to look at her. She swallowed nervously, clutching her bags to her chest.

The rain now fell on her again, and aware that she probably looked terrible, she didn't care. The way that man stared at her, she felt... beautiful. Wanted. Why? "I-it was nice seeing you... I'll see you again soon?" She finally stuttered out, unable to voice her thoughts. The man gave her a curt nod, and strode away before she could say more.

She stood there on the stoop, watching him go, chastising herself mentally. What the hell was that all about?

* * *

Yay! Did you like the chapter? As you can see, I've finally switched over to Holly. For a little while, the perspective will be switching between Harry and Holly, but eventually it will be written as completely Holly's perspective. I hope it won't be confusing, I've tried to make it as clear as possible in the upcoming , this was a short chapter, but it is an important one.

Thanks for reading, and please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen- Yay, thanks for the reviews, guys. I hope you like this chapter...

* * *

"Hermione, I have no idea what that was all about. I really don't." Harry said into the pay phone, finger twirling the cord around his finger. Yeah, she was abroad, but he needed to talk to her! How was he supposed to put all this into a letter?

"It seems like...well, if I didn't know any better, it sounded like he was flirting with you."

Harry gasped. "No way, he would never do that."

"I know, I know he doesn't seem like he would do such a thing...maybe it was just his way of...um...letting you know he is okay with you?" Hermione sounded as though she didn't believe this theory.

Harry sighed roughly. "I'm used to guys flirting with me out in the muggle world- they don't know any better. So...why would he affect me like that? Why-"

"Are you attracted to him?"

Harry blushed hotly. "Of course not!"

Hermione was quiet on her end. "Right. Well, you don't have much longer on here- how is everything else going?"

"Fine. I'm...tired, sore. Those potions are wreaking havoc- but nothing unexpected is happening."

"Good. Make sure to write everything down, okay?"

"Yes, Mum."

Hermione giggled. "Okay. Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Hermione. Have fun, and say hello to your parents for me."

"I will!"

* * *

Harry furrowed his brow as he reread a passage in a book. Currently, the kitchen table was covered with books in preparation for his exam the following day. All week, Remus and Tonks had been helping him prepare, as well as Pansy and Malfoy. Pansy had heard back from her brother, and he'd agreed to take the two of them in after they graduated. He lived over in Germany, as a primary school teacher for magical children. He didn't have the room for them right now, but would next summer, when he could afford the house he'd been looking at.

Pansy and Malfoy were happy to help Harry, once he told them what he was doing. Harry knew that they were hoping to earn some brownie points with him so he'd give them better grades next term. With how much help they were giving him, he was seriously considering it. As both of their families were Dark, they knew quite a bit about Dark magic. The two of them were hesitant to share their family spells and things with him, but they were happy to supplement any information Harry found in the Black library.

They were both surprised to find out how suited Harry was with Dark magic. Of course, if word got out that Harry was practicing Darker spells, even Defensive Dark spells, the papers would proclaim him the next dark lord. As it was, Harry couldn't see much of a difference between the light and dark magic itself- only intent. He knew he could never hope to explain it to the others, except for _maybe_ Hermione and Luna.

Speaking of Luna, the girl had written him quite a bit, since she was on holiday with her Father and unable to see him. However, she would be back in time for his birthday!

Neville hadn't been around. From what Harry gathered, Neville's Gran had caught him sneaking into the house and had grounded him. She had no idea that he was the one that had crashed the Malfoy party and had been in the papers- and it was going to stay that way. For now. He wasn't allowed to leave the Manor this summer, but he and Malfoy traded letters often. The two boys were definitely looking towards term starting again.

He was actually feeling pretty confident about this exam. He glanced at the clock. It was nearly ten- he should get a good night's sleep. He smiled to himself as he stood from his chair, and stretched. He grimaced as he felt a pang in his shoulder. Hopefully the practical exam wouldn't be too crazy- he was sore like hell.

He headed up the stairs, and ran into Pansy, who had probably been about to go downstairs to check on him. "You going to bed?"

"Yeah."

"Goodnight Harry. Good luck tomorrow." She said quietly. Harry was thankful for her and Malfoy's support through all of this. He would have gone crazy with stress from studying and his...changes. While Tonks and Remus had visited, they were busy as well, and Harry didn't want to bother them too much. While he and Malfoy had never quite seen eye to eye on things, he knew Pansy would stick to him, through thick and thin. Who knew Slytherins were so helpful?

"Thanks."

He did alright. Hell, he did better than alright. The exam had gone perfectly, and Harry had done well on both his practical and theoretical portions of his exams. It was when he walked out of the testing department that he ran into the problems. Ministry workers were milling about everywhere, gaping at him with wide eyes. People whispered loudly, pointing to him as he there were the reporters in the atrium.

"Mr. Potter, is it true that you had to retake your OWL exams?" "Mr. Potter, is it true that you are having a homosexual relationship with Draco Malfoy?" "Mr. Potter is it true-"

Harry looked around at all the cameras flashing away at him. Thankfully, Mr. Weasley came running to his side, presumably to help him out of the Ministry. "Everyone, please let him pass, I'm sure he just wants to get home-"

"Mr. Potter, is it true that-"

"Stop!" Harry finally growled out, eyes flashing. "Fine, I'll answer your bloody questions!" All the reporters went silent, looking expectant. Mr. Weasley looked at him a bit surprisingly. Harry never talked to reporters, unless he could help it. Rita Skeeter stood right in front, watching him carefully. Her quill was poised, and her eyes were narrowed. Harry knew to be careful around her- he'd promised her an exclusive at some point- why the hell had he done that anyways?

"First of all, Malfoy and I are definitely not in a relationship. We are just friends, and it will _stay_ that way. No, I was not retaking my OWL exams, I was taking my DADA NEWT exam-"

The reporters exploded with more questions. Harry held up his hand to shut them up. The Headmaster had already told the staff that Harry would accept the job if he passed his exam- and considering how the examiners had reacted to his practical test, and how easy the theory test had gone... he was quite sure he passed with flying colors. If not, well, he was going to embarrass himself terribly.

"I've been offered a DADA apprenticeship at Hogwarts for this coming term, provided I have passed my exam. I will not find out the results of my exam until next week. Thank you." And with that, he pushed his way through the crowd.

* * *

The papers were soon full of information about past Hogwarts' Apprenticeships. Apparently, there had been a total of 38 apprenticeships in Hogwart's history, the last two being the Headmaster and Professor Snape. Almost all of the apprenticeships had led to positions at Hogwarts,and the people had gone on to become celebrated healers, inventors, or Headmasters at the school. Many people thought Harry would do well, teaching at Hogwarts, and he was pleased to note many of the kids who'd been in the DA had sent letters of approval to the newspapers, and had written Harry to wish him good luck.

The twins had written him, saying that they were dismayed at his becoming an 'ickle teacher', as they'd had such high hopes for him. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had written him as well, expressing their excitement for the opportunity. Neville wrote too, and asked Harry what textbook they were going to use that year so he could read ahead- he was quite sure Harry would get the job. Ron did not write.

Harry hated that. He feared that Ron would never write him again, especially now. He stared at Neville's letter sadly, and shook it off. He was supposed to be getting ready! He was only wearing a towel at the moment, having just gotten out of the shower.

* * *

Holly was biting her lip, looking thoughtful. "Tonks, you can't be serious..."

"I'm not saying to go all out in a dress and a skirt, but you should at least get people used to it." They were talking about Holly's clothing for the birthday party that afternoon. The pregnant woman was munching on some biscuits that Holly had just given her. Remus was over at the Burrow already, probably helping to set the party up. Holly was standing in front of her closet, shaking her head. "I couldn't..."

"Look, you can wear some of those cute jeans you got, and some shirt, right? I don't think anyone would say anything if-"

"Look, they're already going to notice my pierced ears- I know Mrs. Weasley." Holly said heatedly, searching through the shirts. "The wedding was different, everyone was focusing on Bill and Fleur that day, so they didn't notice me hardly at all. But today is my birthday, and-"

"You should wear whatever the hell you want." Tonks said with a grin. Holly sighed roughly, choosing a black vest and a dark red shirt. The vest would hide the little bit of chest she'd gotten over the holidays.

"Maybe you can wear a couple of bracelets or something, you know? You'll look so plain-"

"Out, Tonks. I can dress myself, you know. I'll be down in a minute."

Holly took off her towel as soon as the woman stepped out, and pulled on her black sports bra. It wasn't as cute as she would like, but it would hold her in a bit more- with a slightly baggy shirt or sweater, she wouldn't look like she had a chest at all. She pulled on some knickers to match, and a pair of blue jeans. She then put on the red shirt, and rolled up the sleeves to just below her elbows. She put a bit of lipgloss on, and put her black studs in, and pulled back her hair in a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She pulled on her heeled boots, and then stared at her reflection.

She scowled at it, and looked herself over. Why couldn't she just wear what she wanted?

* * *

"Surprise!"

Harry grinned as he and Tonks entered the Burrow, people crowding the home. Many Order members were there, as well as members of the DA. He was surprised to see Malfoy and Pansy already there- he'd wondered where they had been that morning. Of course, they were hanging out in the corner, not really talking to anyone else. Mrs. Weasley, of course, noticed his pierced ears straight away. His presents were varied and plentiful- however Dumbledore saved his 'present' for last.

His NEWT results, and his Hogwarts letter.

Everyone watched with bated breath as he opened the results. He laughed, and shook his head, and hugged the Headmaster tightly.

"Well?" Ginny finally asked anxiously. "Did you pass?"

Harry pulled away from the Headmaster, grinning widely. "Yeah, I did."

The room exploded into celebration.

Hugs were given out like the Headmaster's lemon drops, and Harry's back hurt from all the guys clapping him on the shoulder. As the party wore on, he finally managed to get away, and found Luna talking to Pansy and Malfoy in the corner, along with Snape. All three were riveted on her, and none of them looked like they were trying not to laugh. Instantly on guard, he wondered what she was saying. He walked over casually, and heard her say-

"I believe that people should love whoever they want to love. There isn't enough love in the world, and it's limiting to just stick to one gender, don't you think?"

Malfoy only blinked, and turned to Harry. "Where did you find this girl, Potter?"

Harry chuckled, and wrapped an arm around Luna, trying his best not to look in Snape's direction. "Hogwarts, of course. The most _normal_ place in the world." He said sarcastically. He looked at the blonde. "Having fun?"

"Of course! I'm so glad that Draco, Pansy, and Professor Snape were invited- they don't laugh at me like the others do."

Harry frowned. "What about Ginny and Ron-"

"Ronald..." She sniffed. "He's been very mean to you. I don't like him any more. Ginny clearly humors me, and is still attracted to you, despite the fact that you are clearly not interested in her-"

"Shh!" Harry hissed, glancing around. Luna was speaking just a bit loudly, and he didn't want any arguments to break out at his birthday party. Had she really noticed Ginny humoring her? He thought Ginny had totally gotten over him! What else had she noticed? Yeah, Ron was an ass- right now, he was spending the night at Seamus'. Purely a _coincidence_, he was sure...

"However, Pansy and Draco are delightful conversationalists, and I'm sure Professor Snape would be too if he wasn't so worried about his reputation."

The group was silent as they reflected that last sentence. Malfoy started to chuckle. "I like you, Lovegood. You're coming to our Slytherin parties again this year, right?"

"Of course- where else would I get my firewhiskey?"

* * *

Neville and Draco's gazes met across the room. It had been the first time they'd seen each other since the party. Neville's Gran had allowed him to come to the party, since it was for Harry, and she was tired of seeing him moping around the manor.

Draco smirked, and Neville gave him a tentative smile back. They both glanced around to see if anyone was watching. No, not really. Everyone was paying attention to Harry. Neville casually circled his way around the room, as did Malfoy, and they met up somewhere near the back of the room, and made their way into the sitting room.

Bill and Fleur were sitting rather close on the couch together, talking to Remus and Tonks about Tonks' pregnancy. The two boys hesitated over the threshold, making their way to the front garden. Everyone was mostly in the back of the house, and no one could really see them here.

"Hey, how are you?" Neville finally asked once they were alone, grazing his finger over Draco's hand. Draco moved a bit closer, but not too close.

"Fine. Better. Staying with Potter is a lot more fun than being stuck at the Manor." Draco looked away. "Pansy and I helped him with his exams."

"That was nice of you." Neville said teasingly.

"We only did it so he wouldn't suck as a teacher next year." Draco said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Neville glanced around. The coast was clear. He leant forward and pecked Draco's lips. As he pulled away, Draco tugged him closer by the front of his shirt. "Hell no, you better give me more than that." The blonde breathed.

They kissed for a bit longer, moving into a niche in the oddly shaped house. Neville pressed Draco against the wall, groping him freely now. They could hear the partiers on the other side of the house, talking and laughing.

* * *

Hermione hugged Holly tightly, looking tanned and relaxed from her trip. She and her parents had been invited over for lunch- they had only arrived the day before hand.

"I'm so sorry I missed your birthday!" She said as she pulled away.

"It's okay." Holly said quietly, and glanced to the girl's were both looking at her curiously.

"Oh, this is my Mum and Dad, of course, Jane and Dan Granger-"

"Nice to meet you both." Holly shook both of their hands. "Lunch is nearly ready-"

She led them to the kitchen, and she heard Dan ask Hermione. "I thought we were going to your friend Harry's house..."

"Daddy!" Hermione hissed, but said nothing more.

Holly blushed, and opened the door to the kitchen. She was wearing a dark rose colored shirtwaist dress, with a matching headband and her black flats. She looked like a girl- he was probably confused. The table was set for the four of them, and the lunch was baking in the oven.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked, smiling at her guests. "We have tea, lemonade, water, butterbeer-"

"I'll have a butterbeer Har-Holly, Merlin, I miss that stuff." Hermione cut in. She still had trouble with the name change, but at least she was trying.

"I'll have lemonade." Jane said, watching Holly move about the kitchen.

"I'll...er have some water." Dan said awkwardly. "So...you can cook?"

Holly nodded. "That's right." She handed the drinks over, and then took the salad out of the icebox. She set it on the table, and then went to the oven. "I've been cooking since I was pretty young."

"Hey, maybe your friend there can teach you how to cook Hermione!" Dan said with a grin.

"While our daughter is quite gifted, she hasn't the patience to stand around in front of the stove."

"Mum! I burnt dinner only once!" Hermione protested. Holly bit her lip at this, trying to keep from laughing. She had missed Hermione.

"So...where's Harry?" Dan asked, looking around.

Hermione sighed, and Jane spoke up. "Dear, don't you remember what Hermione said?"

Holly fidgeted a bit, toying with the oven mitt she wore. "I'm Harry. Or well, I used to be. I'm sort of in...um, an in-between area right now."

Dan gaped openly. "Oh." His face cleared quickly, and he coughed. "I see. Sorry about that. Been a bit busy lately, and uh..."

"It's alright." Holly said quietly. "It takes some getting used to. Not all of my friends know either. So! Who would like some casserole?"

During lunch, the two friends told Hermione's parents about Hogwarts, and Hermione and her parents told Holly about their time abroad. It was quite late in the afternoon when the doorbell rang.

"Oh! Excuse me." Holly left the sitting room, where the others were settled with tea and dessert. She opened the door, surprised to see Pansy and Malfoy there, with Severus. Severus had taken them to get their school supplies, and were supposed to be gone all day- she hadn't been sure how the Slytherins would react to the Grangers. Malfoy's lip was bleeding, and he had a black eye. Pansy looked pissed.

"What happened?" She let them inside.

"Stupid wankers!" Malfoy cursed, shoving aside Severus' arm. "I knew it was a bad idea to go to Diagon Alley...I should have Ordered for my supplies..." He stopped short as the three Grangers came out from the study.

"Oh...hello." Pansy said, putting her bags down.

Holly bit her lip. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, this is Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Severus Snape. Draco and Pansy are houseguests of mine at the moment, and Professor Snape is the Potions Master at our school."

Hermione stared at Malfoy's bruised face. "What happened?"

Pansy sighed. "Have you read the papers lately?"

"When I could. I've been abroad all summer."

"Well, let's just say that people are very stupid sometimes, and they'll believe anything they read. Draco, let's get you patched up." The two students went up the stairs, abandoning their bags at the foot of the stairs.

"It's...um...nice to meet you Professor." Jane finally said, shaking hands with the man.

"Nice to meet you." Severus said curtly, glancing at Holly. "Well...I don't want to intrude...I should check on Draco, and then I should get going..."

Holly bit her lip, and shifted on her feet, wringing her hands. "Well...we have some extra pie in the kitchen, if any of you want it. Y-You don't have to run off right away, Professor."

"No...I should be heading back to the school soon anyways. With term starting soon, I have things to do...when will you be coming to the school?"

"Next week."

"So soon?"

Holly shrugged.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger. I do hope you completed your summer homework for me, Miss Granger..."

"Of course sir, I finished ages ago-"

He cut her off before Hermione went into a long explanation. "Very well then." He started up the stairs quickly.

"So...you're close with the Professors at the school, then?" Mrs. Granger suddenly asked.

Holly shrugged. "I just saw a whole bunch of them at my birthday party. Most of them knew and taught my parents, and they were close to them."

"Not to mention, you're Dumbledore's favorite." Hermione teased.

"Ha, and you're McGonagall's favorite!"

Hermione glowed. "Really! Do you think so?"

"Of course, haven't you noticed how she is in class with you?"

Hermione giggled, looking a bit sly. "And what about Professor Snape? Is he your _favorite_ teacher?"

"Hermione!" Holly hissed, covering her friend's mouth. Mrs. Granger looked rather amused, while Mr. Granger's brows were raised. Holly's face was red from blushing. "Shut up, he's right upstairs-"

"But it's so cute, I've never seen you so nervous before, even when-"

"Don't say another word." Holly hissed when she heard steps coming down the stairs.

It was Professor Snape. Holly's face was still flushed, and she couldn't meet the man in the eye.

"Mr. Malfoy is being patched up by Ms. Parkinson. He will be fine soon. It was nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Miss Granger." He said curtly, and gave a Look to Holly. "Miss Potter."

"L-Let me see you to the door." Holly stuttered, and followed him. Unnoticed to her, Hermione and the Grangers followed, watching them. Holly opened the door for him, their hands brushing slightly as he reached for the door as well. She was not the only one to snatch her hand back, although she did not notice this. "Thank you for escorting Malfoy and Pansy for their shopping. I daresay it would have been worse if you hadn't been around."

"Quite right. They will have a hard time at the school- but I'm sure they will be able to handle it. You'll be at the school soon, Miss Potter?"

"Uh...yes, the Headmaster told me I need to be there the week before term starts, to get settled in."

"I see. See you then." And with that, the man left.

Holly stared after him, and was shaken out of her thoughts when he heard both Mrs. Granger and Hermione chuckling.

"Shut up." She said goodnaturedly.

"It isn't the first time a girl has gotten a crush on her Professor- Hermione's done the same." Mrs. Granger said knowingly. Holly laughed, while Hermione blushed.

"At least Professor Snape isn't anything like Lockhart!"

* * *

Yay, did you like? :Does a fangirl dance around her apartment: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did- please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

* * *

Holly spent three days shopping to prepare for school. Two days in the muggle world, and one day at Diagon Alley. As she wouldn't have to wear school robes anymore, she now had to figure out what to do to fill her wardrobe. Now, she had plenty of girl clothes, but not quite enough clothes that could pass as male. Or robes.

She took a cue from Severus, and opted to buy mostly black and darker colored clothes, so she wouldn't stand out too much from the other students. Lockhart looked ridiculous in his lavender robes, and she knew that people would be paying more attention to what she wore this year. Witch Weekly had been following her clothing choices all year this past year, and she was now well aware that she was setting trends for witches and wizards her age. So...if she wore something ridiculous, it would be noted.

She spent another three days packing- many of the better texts from the Black library, what little things she had to decorate her rooms, and all of her clothes and things. She had three trunks for the books alone, and the books had been shrunken. If anyone saw what was in those trunks, she'd probably be arrested, but Holly knew her rooms would be heavily protected.

She headed to Hogwarts, leaving the ice box full of food for Pansy and Malfoy so they wouldn't eat cereal for their last week of the holidays. She sincerely hoped that the idiots who'd punched Malfoy in Diagon Alley would know better not to do that at Hogwarts, but who knew what would happen?She knew that the Slytherins wouldn't dare openly challenge the boy- he was well respected in Slytherin, and he'd even made Head Boy. She just wasn't sure about the rest of the Houses. Hermione had been made Head Girl, and he knew he could depend on her to shut people up, but she couldn't be everywhere.

Holly flooed to the Headmaster's office, and landed flat on her face. Her things went flying. The portraits in the man's office started to laugh, and the Headmaster helped her to stand.

"Well, good morning! Are you quite alright?"

Holly gave the man a weak smile, brushing herself off. She was dressed as a boy, of course, and it didn't take her long to notice that McGonagall and Snape were in the office as well. She hastily picked up her things, and replied to the Headmaster.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You are looking quite nice, Mr. Potter, very professional." McGonagall said, rising from her chair. Snape had already been standing, but he was looking at the bookcase behind her for some reason.

Yes, Holly did look rather professional, in a dark green shirt and black pants. She would much rather be wearing a dress, but she wasn't about to do that in front of everyone else. There was a contract for her to sign, for her Apprenticeship. It would last a year and a day, and at the end of it, she would be qualified to go on as a Journeyman in DADA. After another year of training, she would qualify to go for her Mastery, if she chose to do so. Rules and stipulations were included- pay and lodging, as well as a code of conduct, and other requirements.

After the contract was signed- '' H. Potter" , as Holly had been signing her name for a number of months now, she was then escorted to her new office and quarters. Tonks had been moved to a new set of quarters, a bigger one with a nursery and a floo that would enable her to get to Remus quickly. Holly was moved to her old quarters, down the corridor from Tonks' new rooms and the DADA classroom.

Holly was shown her new office by the Headmaster. It was much smaller than the Defense Professor's office, but that was expected. Still, there was a nice view of the grounds, and a floo.

"There isn't any furniture yet- usually, everyone has their own styles and things." The Headmaster said, noting how Holly saw how bare the room was. "We can give you a stipend to cover the cost of a desk and some chairs, as you cannot do any permanent conjurations just yet."

"Thank you." Holly said, looking around the room fondly.

"Your quarters are quite close, let me show you..."

They went on to Holly's quarters. They were small- it was a glorified dorm room, with a full sized bed instead of a twin, and a floo. Of course, both her office and room were password protected, so students would not be able to get in, unless they had the password.

"Just for emergencies. Both the floo here and in your office will only be able to connect to my office and Poppy's. If you need to go elsewhere, I would like for you to have an escort, and use my floo when possible. If needed, we can have your floo hooked up to the other staff members' offices."

Holly nodded, looking around the room. If she moved the bed back against the wall, there might be enough room to put a sofa in...hmm...those empty bookcases in her office and in here might be enough to hold all of the Black books she brought...

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, my dear. Now, there is a staff meeting this afternoon, as the rest of the staff is arriving today. I would like to ask a question, if I may."

"Of course."

"Are you going to be Holly or Harry this year?"

Holly froze.

"I only ask because you signed your contract as H. Potter. Technically, either could work."

"I...I'm not ready for everyone to know about Holly yet." Holly said quietly.

The Headmaster looked as though he understood. "I see. Well, if you decide to change your mind, or if something happens that requires you to go public, let me know. If you ever want to change your name legally, I will be able to get you the paperwork from the Ministry."

Holly stared at him. Why was the Headmaster doing all this for her? He must have seen the question in her eyes.

"Holly, you've done so much for us since you've come to the wizarding world. There is so much more about our world, our culture, that you've yet to see. I want you to be happy here."

Happy? With reporters following her around? With people watching her every move? With constantly lying about who she was every day?

"Yes sir." She said quietly.

* * *

She spent the morning unpacking her things. She put her books from the Black library in her room, along with her new sheets and bedspread. To be honest, she didn't really want her bed to be decked out in Gryffindor colors. Technically, she wasn't a student anymore. The sheets were cream colored, and the bedspread was a heavy quilt that she'd found, made in shades of white and cream. There was a bit of lace on the edges. Yeah, it looked girly, but who else was going to be here?

She put up some photos and drawings on the walls, and unpacked her clothes. At lunch, she met up with most of the other staff members, who greeted her happily.

"Harry, glad to see ye. How you doin'?" Hagrid clapped Holly's shoulder, making her wince.

"I'm good, Hagrid. Glad to be here."

"Betcha yer excited to start the term. So yer settlin' into yer room nicely?"

Holly nodded, and Flitwick spoke up. "If you need any help with setting up your office, I would be happy to help!" He squeaked.

"Thank you sir." Holly said quietly. The staff meeting followed after lunch. Most of the meeting consisted of budget proposals, and scheduling, and lots of stories about everyone's holidays. Many of the staff had been teaching at the school for some time, and they were quite friendly with each other. She also learnt that Madam Pomfrey had a sister in Majorca, that McGonagall had a nephew over in the States, and that Flitwick liked to go to Hawaii every year for the summer holidays.

She hung back, for the most part, sitting in the corner and let everyone else talk. She found that Sinastra and Snape were the same, only speaking really when spoken to, or when they had to bring up something to do with their classes or budget.

After the meeting, she went back to her rooms and office, and started to make a list of everything she would need to get. The following day, she found shopping in Hogsmeade to be a challenge- Hagrid had offered to escort Holly there. The village was full of people preparing for the new school year, and the many sales helped Holly get some extra parchment, quills, and a few knicknacks to put into her office.

* * *

At lunchtime, Holly was humming happily in the library. She was actually assisting Tonks by returning some Defense books for her. She was reshelving them since Pince was busy with something or other. She was perched on a ladder, reshelving _The Dark Arts of Africa. _There was a clearing of a throat nearby, and she jumped, dropping the book.

She looked down, seeing Professor Snape there, who had deftly caught the book before it had fallen to the ground. "Pince would not appreciate you dropping her books."

Holly's heart jolted. "Sorry. Didn't see you there."

Snape glanced around. "I suppose since you're an Apprentice, there is no keeping you from the Restricted section any longer." He sounded somewhat resigned, as though Holly would get into even more trouble now that she had open access to the Restricted section.

Holly stepped down the ladder carefully. "Kind of have to, now. I was reshelving some books for Tonks. What are you doing here?"

Snape raised a brow. "I was looking for a book, naturally."

"Oh." Of course he was, idiot. She chastised herself, and started to make the last step down, but her foot didn't quite reach- she'd grabbed his outstretched hand before she realized what he'd been doing, and she was helped down. Their eyes met, and Holly snatched her hand away, blushing. She dropped her eyes.

"Thank you."

Snape looked away, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Are you going to be long? Or will I have to search for my book with you traipsing about and making noise?"

"I could help you find the book you're looking for."

Snape frowned. "I usually know where it is. It just happens to be behind you. Usually. But it's not in it's usual spot."

She turned, and looked, and he moved closer to her. "Hmm, what's the title?"

"No title is visible on the binding or cover. It's a dark blue leather book- about three inches thick, with red trim. It's actually in Italian." He said, making her heart jolt again as she realized how close he was standing to her. Just behind her, off to the left. She turned her head slightly, reaching to steady herself on one of the shelves. He wasn't looking at her, but at the books. She looked at him- so close. If she just moved back a bit, they could be touching-

His eyes fell to hers, and she whipped her head around, looking unseeingly at the books. "I...I don't see it. Do you?" She asked, her voice a little bit shakier than she would like to admit. He reached forward, and up, his arm brushing hers. He took out a book. "No...this one is a bit too small, and it's in German- no..."

"H-how many languages do you speak, Sir?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm fluent in four, and know bits and pieces of three more." He said casually, his eyes still scanning the shelves.

She looked up at him admiringly, although he did not notice it. She wanted to know more about him. "What languages?" She asked.

"Latin, French, Italian, and German. I know a bit of Gobbledegook and Mermish, through the Headmaster, and I'm trying to teach myself Mandarin."

"Oh." She breathed. She didn't really know any other language besides English. Instead of being embarrassed or jealous, she was...pleased that he was so much smarter than her, for some strange reason.

"I suppose it comes in handy for books like the one you're looking for-" She cut herself off as she suddenly spotted the book in front of her. It had been in front of her, all this time. She grabbed the book, just as the Professor reached for it at the same time. She turned, and held it out to him. "Is this it?"

He nodded, and accepted the book from her. He quickly turned on his heel, and walked away, robes billowing. She stared after him, feeling a bit disconcerted. No thanks. Nothing. She sighed. She'd known he wasn't the nicest man in the world, but... she looked down, staring at her shoes, eyes to the floor. Why was she so attracted to him, even though he was so mean?

She heard his steps stop. "Thank you, Miss Potter." He said quietly, and then continued to walk away. She leant against the shelf, swallowing thickly- at just a few simple words, he made up for any initial rudeness. She was suddenly…deliriously happy. And he'd called her 'Miss'. Again.

* * *

Draco walked down the hall on the train, the floor lurching slightly under his feet as they turned around the bend. Pansy was with the girls, talking about their holidays. Things had been a bit awkward between them at first, and Pansy was a bit more reserved than usual.

Draco couldn't stand the stares and the pitying looks, so he left the Slytherin compartments and went in search of Neville. It didn't take long. Neville was walking down the hallway as well, and when their gazes met, he grinned widely. Neville had probably been looking for him as well.

Draco casually slid his hands into his pockets, and jerked his head over to the left, to the nearest loo. Neville went in first, since he was closest. Draco glanced up and down the hallway. No one was looking this way.

He stopped short as he saw Weasley at the sinks, washing his hands. Neville looked a bit uncomfortable, and as Draco entered the loo, Neville ducked into a stall. Weasley scowled as he saw Draco.

"What are you doing here, fag?"

Draco scowled back. "What do you think? I've got to take a piss!" He snarled, and went into a stall.

Weasley growled audibly. "Neville, I'll see you later. If Malfoy gives you any problems, don't be afraid to hex him!" And then he left.

The two of them sat in their respective stalls for a moment, waiting to hear if anyone else was going to come in. Nothing. Draco hurried out, and cast several locking charms on the door. Neville poked his head out of the stall. "Alright?"

Draco gave him a short nod, and approached the other boy. They grabbed each other roughly, and Neville pulled Draco into the stall with him. Neville closed the door behind them, and kissed Draco.

Draco protested halfheartedly as his pants were undone and he was turned around. "Come on! I haven't gotten to top you once!"

Neville undid his own trousers, and pulled his cock out. "Don't be such a bitch. I'll let you top me once we get to the school."

"Really?" Draco breathed, pressed up against the wall now. He grimaced as Neville started to prepare him.

"Yeah. Just stay quiet, and I'll let you fuck me as much as you want."

"Got it...oh!" Draco bit his lip. "Fuck, Longbottom, you should have prepared me more before you-oh!"

Neville covered the blonde's mouth with his hand, continuing to fuck Draco slowly. "Shut up. Do you _want_ to get caught?"

Soon enough, Draco was begging for Neville to go faster. They could talk later- right now, this is what mattered.

* * *

Holly stood in front of the mirror, trying to figure out what to do for the Sorting Feast that evening. Her clothes and robes were strewn about the room. She'd probably tried on dozens of outfits, yet, still she stood here in her knickers, staring at her reflection.

She knew what she wanted to wear, but she couldn't. She glanced longingly at the black dress that was laid out on her bed. She turned away from it, kicking the pair of pants that laid by her feet. "I fucking hate this." She growled.

She finally just pulled on her grey silk blouse, a grey tweed vest, matching pants, and her black boots. Over it, she'd pulled on a black over robe, and left it open. She affixed a brooch she'd gotten in the muggle world at collar of the blouse, and pulled her hair back into a messy bun. She put in the black studs in her ears, and itched to paint her nails and put a bit of makeup on.

Maybe no one would notice a bit of mascara?

Holly paced nervously before the staff table. The rest of the staff had just arrived, and were watching amusedly.

"Mr. Potter, please sit down. The students will be arriving within the hour." The Headmaster said, eyes twinkling.

"Don't be so nervous- you'll be fine!" Sprout murmured.

Holly sighed explosively, and finally walked up on the platform, and settled into her seat in between Snape and Hagrid. Well, Hagrid's seat was empty, since he was getting the carriages and the boats ready. And Snape had yet to arrive. He was usually the last to arrive to meals, and the first to leave, when it was just the staff.

"I just...everyone's going to be staring at me. I just know it." She said, making a face, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Don't they have something better to look at?"

Dumbledore just smiled. "Well, I will make sure that they are sufficiently distracted at dinner." He flicked his wand, making his robes change color into neon green and pink. Holly blinked, looking away.

"Ugh...thanks Professor."

"No problem, my dear."

Holly swallowed as Professor Snape entered the Great Hall, robes billowing dramatically behind him. Instantly, she noticed his robes were a bit nicer than the ones he usually wore, and his hair- he hesitated, only slightly, when he saw the empty seat next to her. He sat down, giving a Look to the Headmaster.

"I thought you were going to wear those infernal blue robes again."

"Oh, I thought a change of color was in order."

"It's very...bright."

"Thank you Severus! Of course, I'm not the only well dressed one tonight- don't you think Mr. Potter looks nice?"

Snape glanced in Holly's direction. She fiddled with the cutlery, not meeting his eye. He didn't answer right away. "I do hope Potter's pierced ears don't start another trend for piercings among the students- I remember Mr. Dobbin's nose piercing quite well-"

"Ugh, that thing was dreadfully infected. Glad he got rid of it." Pomfrey cut in, and then looked to Holly. "Don't worry Harry dear, you look lovely."

"Thanks." Holly said shyly, and glanced at Snape. He cleared his throat, smoothing down the front of his robes. Holly heard Tonks giggling about something on the other side of the table, but she really wasn't paying attention.

"Er, your robes are nice, sir. Are they new?" Holly asked quietly.

The man looked rather surprised, and unnoticed to either of them, Albus looked in their direction, watching them curiously.

"Why...yes, they are. They were just finished yesterday. However, these are antique." The man tapped his cufflinks.

Holly looked at the cufflinks, noticing that they were made of onyx, and silver, with P's engraved on them. P? What did the P stand for?

"My Mother's maiden name- Prince. A pureblood line."

"Oh."

She idly remembered the occulemency lessons- the man and the woman yelling-

"I don't have much from that line, except for some dusty books and a few useless antiques. Still, these cufflinks are enchanted for protection. They have come in handy over the years."

Holly nodded, and Filch slinked in. "The Students have arrived at the station." He said oily. "Hagrid has finished preparing the boats."

"Well, that's my cue." McGonagall rose from her seat, smiling at the Headmaster.

* * *

This is a sort of transitional chapter- with more Holly/Snape interaction of course! (Cue the fangirl giggles)

Thanks for reading, and please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the wait, everyone. I was busy preparing for an art festival last week, and over the weekend I sold a whole bunch of my work! I took a couple days off to sleep, and I have the day off from work today, so...

Here's the next chappie.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:

Holly sat very still, heart beating very fast as she watched the students come in. More than one student stared as they noticed her up at the table. She swallowed, wringing her hands underneath the table. She wondered what the train ride had been like. She wondered what everyone was going to say about this. She wondered if-

A hand touched her elbow, making her stiffen, and glance to her side. Snape's hand left her elbow- he didn't even acknowledge her. Holly knew what he was trying to do, though. She needed to calm down. Working herself up over this wasn't going to help anyone.

Her eyes fell to Malfoy, who was slinking behind his year mates in Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson was attached to his arm, as always. It seemed as though the other Slytherins were ignoring him, for now. Some of the students at the other tables were gesturing towards him, snickering behind their hands.

Luna skipped to her seat at the Ravenclaw table, and was given a wide berth by her Housemates. Some of the younger students giggled and motioned to her, much like the older students were doing to Malfoy. She was wearing a bright pink witches' hat with purple tassels. The tassels hung in front of her face, bouncing every which way as she turned her head.

Her gaze then went to his friends at the Gryffindor table. Hermione beamed at her, while Neville gave a little wave. Holly smiled back, feeling a bit better about things.

McGonagall soon entered the Great Hall with the first years, and the Sorting began. It was...different, seeing it from this angle. The first years looked so small. More than one glanced her way while they waited in line. Still, she just smiled, and kept from squirming in her seat with nervousness.

As the sorting progressed, Hagrid sat down by the time they were to the R's. Hagrid gave her a wink, and clapped her on the shoulder, making her squeak.

"Sorry 'arry, don't know me own strength."

"That's alright Hagrid." Holly whispered back.

The Feast began, and Holly ate reluctantly, too nervous to feel too hungry. Hagrid was babbling away at her about some of the first years, but she really wasn't paying attention- she was pushing her mashed potatoes about on her plate.

She'd noticed Ron glaring at her. She tried to ignore it, but it was hard. The Headmaster stood, and started to make his announcements. After telling the students about the new additions to the contraband item list, and the rule against entering the Forbidden Forest, he made two more announcements.

"We have the pleasure of having Professor Tonks with us again this year-" Clapping filled the hall at this, "And to assist her is our own Apprentice Potter!"

The clapping went even louder- many of the DA members stood and cheered. Holly blushed, wanting to sink into her seat.

"Also, one more announcement, before everyone is all dismissed for bed- we will be having a Yule Ball again this year-"

Over the cheering and the groans, he heard McGonagall exclaim- "Albus! We never discussed a ball! That's not even in the budget-"

Holly then noticed the rabid looks that she was receiving from many of the girls in the tables below. She swallowed thickly.

"Hey, maybe ye will have an easier time findin' a date this year, Harry." Hagrid said, laughing.

"Heh...yeah." Holly said feebly, hands twisting her napkin tightly in her lap. "Fantastic."

Snape sighed next to her. "It's rather likely Potter will be delegated to chaperone, just like the rest of us, Hagrid."

"Oh, well, the kid is still allowed to dance- didn't you dance with Sinastra at the last one, Snape?"

Snape coughed, and looked away.

Holly's head whipped around to Sinastra, who was talking to Sprout in low tones. She glanced Snape's way, and resumed her talking, with a bit of a smile. Holly shuddered, and felt a little sick. Sinastra was rather nice looking, and probably around the same age as Professor Snape- they probably had a lot more in common too. And she was a _proper_ woman. She grabbed her glass of pumpkin juice, and downed it. She should have known better- Snape was an intelligent and gorgeous man, of course someone claimed him already.

When the students were dismissed, the staff said their goodnights, and departed for their quarters. Tomorrow was a big day.

* * *

Holly strode into the Great Hall the next morning, feeling exhausted. She had slept restlessly, and she just hoped it didn't show. She was wearing unmarked black robes, hoping to blend in a little with the students while she could. Many of the students greeted her as she passed, and she greeted them reservedly. She sat down at the staff table with a sigh, giving a small smile to Tonks.

"What's up, buttercup?" The woman asked cheerfully.

Holly sighed, pouring herself some tea, and grabbed some toast. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. You look beat, and the day's not even started yet."

Holly just gave a slight shrug of the shoulder. She couldn't help but glance at Severus, who had just sat down at her other side.

"Tonks. Potter." The man greeted. He poured himself some tea- black, with lemon. Holly knew she was obsessed, especially when she knew how he took his tea, and how he always drank two cups before he started to eat.

"Looking forward to term starting, Professor?" Tonks asked with a smile.

"No."

"Well, I am. I can't wait to see how the students have progressed over the holidays!"

"Usually the holidays are...detrimental to their studies. You'll be lucky if they remember anything that they learned from their last term."

Holly bit her lip at this, trying to keep from smiling. Tonks only scoffed. "You'll see. Maybe they just put more effort into defense, than in potions."

"Strange, considering how potions are one of the few arts they can't get in trouble practicing for in their own home, when underage."

The woman sniffed at this, and Holly realized what he'd said was true.

"Well, not everyone can brew potions, sir, especially if they live in a muggle neighborhood." She pointed out.

"Muggles have stoves, don't they? They have basements, don't they? As long as the muggles don't see, I don't see what the problem is." Snape said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, maybe some muggleborn's families are uncomfortable with magic and wouldn't want to see that sort of thing around the house." Holly countered.

"Basement."

"What if they weren't allowed to do magic at all? What if they weren't allowed to even work on their essays?"

The man gave her an intense look, and Holly looked away. Tonks squeezed her shoulder.

"Well, hopefully the student would have some magical friends that will let them borrow their stove for a bit."

"Yeah." Holly said quietly.

* * *

And classes began. Because she helped Tonks teach three classes a week, those periods that she missed were exchanged with Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw classes. It was strange, not having classes with the Gryffindors. It was even stranger, not being in the dorms. Still, she was glad to have a room of her own, when she noticed that her breasts had gotten a bit bigger. They were actually filling the A-cups now properly, when she wore a normal bra. As it was, she'd taken to wearing a sports bra when outside her rooms, and dearly hoped no one would notice anything different.

Classes were interesting. Of course, it was NEWT year, so she was constantly trying to play catch up between homework and the work she had to do for Tonks. Tonks and Madam Pince really did not get along, so Holly was often reduced to being a delivery girl for various books.

Still, the perks were good. She had access to the Restricted section, and she could read whatever she wanted.

Funny, she hardly noticed how darker books tended to catch more and more of her attention.

* * *

Holly was preparing for the first Slytherin party of the year. She had been surprised when she had been invited by Tracey, who'd openly flirted with her again. Malfoy had been avoiding her like the plague, and Pansy had been rather tight lipped as well. She understood. Rumors were rampant about them, and Holly suspected that they figured that the less they talked with Harry publicly, the better.

Maybe they would get to talk at the party. Luna had been invited, as well as Hermione and Neville. Ginny had not been invited this time, for some reason. Holly slid into a red cashmere sweater, and some jeans, pulling her hair back with a ribbon at the nape of her neck. Her nails were left unpainted, and her makeup undone- she knew how the Slytherin girls could get.

She glanced at the clock on the wall, and noted she was a bit late. That was alright. She looked at herself in the mirror, turning slightly. Maybe it would be a good idea to put a vest on- that sweater hugged just a bit too tight around her chest.

Half an hour late for the party, she finally walked in to the common room. There, she found Luna and Malfoy in the middle of a drinking contest, everyone laughing uproariously around them. Pansy stood, debating politics with Hermione, while Neville was talking to Greengrass and Davis about their last herbology class.

Her gaze flicked to the sofa by the fire, and sure enough, Snape was there. This time, however, he only had a glass of wine, with just one bottle at his feet. Perhaps he'd decided to cut back?

She greeted everyone, and Luna hugged her. "H'Harry, hey Harry, I almost got Malfoy beat!" She said excitedly, the boy was looking a bit woozy.

Holly pried herself away, and hugged Hermione in greeting, and then Pansy, who insisted. "How are things going?" She asked Pansy.

Pansy sighed. "Better than I thought it would. Our housemates can't be seen talking to us publicly- so it looks like they're snubbing us outside the common room. But...it's alright." She sighed again. "It could be worse."

Holly squeezed her shoulder. "Have you heard from your brother?"

Pansy nodded. "We'll be with him for the Christmas holidays. Good excuse to miss that Ball, no?"

Holly pouted. "Aw, and I was hoping to steal a dance from you."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Well, if you ever find a handsome, mature, non-gay guy, let me know. And don't steal him. Right, Hermione?" Pansy asked, giggling. Hermione just smiled, giggling as well.

Holly sighed, and walked away from the girls, intent on talking to Professor Snape. Of course, Tracey made a beeline for her, and started pawing her.

"You look gorgeous as usual, Potter."

"Thanks." Holly pried her hands off. "I'll talk to you later, alright?"

The girl pouted, and Holly made the last few steps towards the sofa, and Professor Snape. Snape was staring down at his drink, carefully not looking at her. Holly sat next to him, smiling.

"Hi. How's it going?"

Snape was silent, only giving a slight shrug of the shoulder. Holly frowned, and was about to ask something else when Pansy came up.

"Want a drink, Harry?"

"Uh...just pumpkin juice. I've got a lot to do tomorrow."

"Oh, you're no fun!" Pansy said, but went for the drink table anyways. Holly tucked her legs under her, watching the Professor sat in silence for several minutes, and Holly felt herself relaxing. She studied his profile, admiring his unusual looks. She propped her head up on her hand, her elbow on the end of the sofa. She watched him with hooded eyes, studying how his hands held the glass of wine. He was wearing his nice robes again, and his hair looked...different. He glanced towards her inquiringly, and Holly wanted to look away, but something told her to keep her ground.

Unnoticed by her and the Professor, Pansy and Hermione were elbowing each other, giggling.

"So, how are classes going?" Holly asked eventually.

"Fine. As fine as it can be."

"Hmm."

Holly really didn't know what to talk about. She searched her mind for something to say- "Oh, that book you told me about, the one by Elvarard, was rather brilliant."

Snape looked her way, visibly surprised. He'd mentioned it in passing, during dinner the week before."Oh?"

"Yeah, it's a bit dark in places, but it's not any worse than some of the other books I've read. I really do like his theory on blood substitution-"

"That theory has been disproved, however."

"I know, but it's still a good theory-"

And off they went. They went over the book in detail, and eventually went off to discuss another book that had been referenced in the Elvarard book.

"Ahem." Pansy cleared her throat, handing Holly her glass of pumpkin juice.

"Oh, thanks Pansy!"

"No problem, hon." She glanced at Professor Snape. "It's nice to see that you're not hiding in your corner again, Professor." She gave Holly a wink that confused her, and walked away.

Holly shrugged it off, and sipped her drink. Hmm, the Slytherins were lucky- this pumpkin juice must have been super fresh. "Hmm, this is good." She murmured to herself, and downed the rest of it.

"I never would have thought that a Golden Gryffindor would ever be caught reading an Elvarard or a Gestume book. They're notoriously dark wizards." Snape murmured softly. Holly moved a bit closer, so she could hear him better. Yes, that was what she told herself.

"I don't care about that. They know what they're talking about. Those skills and theories can be applied to Defense Against the Dark Arts, easily. Those books are extremely useful. I don't have a problem with them."

"Just the Dark wizards you've met in real life."

"Only the ones who tried to kill me." She gave him a teasing smile. "Worried that I'll hate you, Professor?"

He only rose an eyebrow. "Are you implying that I'm Dark?"

She laughed. "Perhaps. Are you offended?"

"No."

"Good. 'Cos that would have been bad. So, are you Dark?"

"In a different sense of the word that others are dark."

"You're talkin' in circles again, sir." Her words started to slur, and she blinked quickly. "What the...what was in that pumpkin juice?" She murmured, and tipped over, smashing her face into Snape's shoulder. Or would have, if he hadn't caught her by the shoulders.

Pansy and the others laughed, and he glared their way. Luna spoke up. "I dared Pansy to do it. It was only a _little_ alcohol."

"A little to you, maybe." Hermione said, frowning. She looked a bit upset. "I wish I knew where Hol-Harry's rooms were, that way I could take him-"

"I'll take Potter." Severus said, and stood. He picked up Potter, who was unconscious. Her head lolled back, obviously dead to the world. He shifted her a bit, frowning. She was entirely too light. Was she eating properly?

"Well...if you're sure." Hermione said hesitantly. She shared a worried look with Neville.

"I am. Goodnight." The portrait door was opened for him, and Severus glanced around the empty corridor, and the sleeping girl in his arms.

* * *

Neville and Draco stared up at the bedroom ceiling, catching their breaths. They were in Draco's room- he had a room of his own now, now that he was Head Boy. The blankets were tangled about their feet, and both boys were naked.

"That could have gone better." Draco was the first to remark.

"It was..alright. I kind of like it better when I top, though."

Draco was silent for a moment, going over it in his head. To be honest, he liked it better too, when Neville topped. Not that he would ever actually admit it aloud. He rolled onto his side, and smirked.

"Well, what are you waiting for, then?"

Neville turned his head to face the blonde, a small smile on his face. "You not too sore? I was pretty rough with you the other day."

Draco scoffed. "That was nothing. I can take more than that."

Neville sat up, grinning. "Care to test it?"

Draco sat up as well, looking slightly nervous. "Neville…why are you…looking at meeeeEEE!" He was tackled, and the two boys toppled off the bed in their excitement.

* * *

Thanks for waiting everyone, I really appreciated all of your reviews.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

Thanks for reading, guys! I loved the reviews. I usually try to reply to most of them- I know I'm always uber excited when I get a reply from an author I really like. :3

Warning, this chapter has a bit of squickiness.

* * *

Severus managed to carry the girl to her room, trying his best to ignore the whispering portraits. He glared at them, making them run off, laughing. He sincerely hoped they didn't talk to the staff or the students about this. He glanced around her room, and carried her to her bed.

He'd thought of her as a girl for a while now. It wasn't that hard to connect the dots. As he laid her down on the bed, he stared at her. She was a beautiful girl. Well, she'd made a good looking boy too, but all of these...changes made her look even better.

Severus had always considered himself straight. While he'd never emphasized physical beauty as one of his requirements, he always liked good looking women. Of course, if they had the intelligence and wit to match, so much the better.

And he was finding Holly capable of sparring with him verbally- she always had, even as a boy. She wasn't afraid of him. And they had things in common. The more he found out about her, the more he wanted to know.

He reached out, brushing her hair from her face, studying her features. She was still Potter, just...different. She hadn't changed all too much, but the changes were enough.

The girl leant into his hand, smiling slightly.

Potter was attracted to him. It was rather plain to see- he'd known for ages.

In normal circumstances, he would have jumped a long time ago. Unfortunately, these were not normal circumstances. Even if they did admit their attraction to one another, that didn't mean it would work out.

There were other...things to consider as well. Even if she was devastatingly beautiful and witty, would she ever be what he needed?

He didn't know, and he was...scared to find out. He would never admit his fears, of course, but he always found himself wondering, studying... it was possible she was what he needed, but he really didn't know.

His fingertips traced down her side, down her thigh. She smiled slightly, shifting a bit more. He noticed she was still wearing her shoes. He only hesitated for a moment before he started to take them off.

* * *

Holly woke in her bed, feeling a bit off. She sat up slowly, frowning. A note fluttered to her lap. She noted she was fully dressed, save for her shoes, which were neatly lined up on the floor next to the bed. She picked up the note, and read.

_Miss Potter, _

_It seems as though Miss Parkinson spiked your drink last night. I suggest you never accept a drink from someone, especially from someone you don't know. While Miss Parkinson is a friend, there are others who are not, and will not merely spike your drink with alcohol. As no one else knew where your rooms were, I took the liberty of bringing you to them. _

_There is a hangover potion on your bedside table, if you have need of it. Perhaps we can continue our illuminating discussion on Elvarard and Gestume, when we have the time. I do suggest, however, we not speak of it at the Head Table. Speaking about Dark Arts books in front of the staff and students would be rather frowned upon._

_Severus Snape_

While Holly was excited that he was interesting in continuing their conversation, she was rather disconcerted that nothing else happened. She glanced at her shoes on the floor, smiling slightly. He'd taken off her shoes. That was kind of sweet, actually. Not that anyone would ever connect the word 'sweet' with one Professor Severus Snape. _  
_

* * *

Holly and Hermione had met up in the corridor a couple of weeks later, while Hermione was supposed to be doing her patrols. Hermione handed over Holly's potion.

"So, how are things going?" She pulled out a notepad from her pocket, as she was wont to do these days.

"Well, I can definitely tell that the next stage will be coming soon enough. Hurts like hell. All the numbing potions in the world couldn't dumb it down a bit." Holly murmured, throwing back the vial. She grimaced. Even though she was having a crappy go of it, things were alright besides this- she and Snape talked every night at dinner, and sometimes in the corridors too- and not just arguing either!

"Well, be sure to tell me when you've progressed to the next stage. Have you measured lately?"

Holly nodded. "A few days ago. I'm a quarter of an inch wider at the hips, down half an inch at the waist, and up an inch in the chest."

Hermione wrote down the figures. They did this once a month, in addition to all the other measurements and studies. Her notebook with thick with notations- it would be an invaluable resource if she ever decided to make this process public, so that other transgendered people in the wizarding world had options. "Height?"

"The same. Seems like the growth is slowing down."

"That's a good sign." Hermione muttered to herself with a smile.

They both went quiet as they heard a noise, and a soft curse. They both drew their wands, pointing it towards the end of the corridor. Ron's head poked out at the end of the hallway.

"I...uh, just wanted to see what you guys were doing." He frowned. "What were you guys talking about?"

Hermione slipped her notepad into her pocket, not a small feat. "Nothing. Ron, you're supposed to be patrolling with Susan."

"We finished a few minutes ago. I saw you, and followed you." He looked at Harry with a glare. "What are you doing, meeting _him_?"

Hermione sighed, and looked apologetically at Harry. "It's nothing. Ron, come on, I'll take you back to the dorms." Holly could hear the boy grumbling all the way.

Holly sighed, and walked down the corridor. That had been close. Too close. She was going to have to meet Hermione somewhere else.

* * *

Holly woke quite suddenly when she felt a stabbing pain in her groin, and liquid flowing. She sat up abruptly in her bed, and lifted the covers. She groaned as another pang of pain hit her. The next stage had started- what fun. This was one of the toughest parts. She hobbled out of the bed, and went to the loo, and took a shower. She cried with pain, as wave after wave of pain hit her.

Her penis was gone. It had shrunk gradually over the past few months until finally, it was a tiny little thing, smaller than the size of her thumbnail. It was so embarrassing, but exciting- what was happening now, the next stage, was the labia forming. She was bleeding freely, and she sat in the shower, just glad it hadn't happened during the day. That would have been tough to explain.

She curled up on the floor of the shower, and cried. It hurt so much, and she just wanted it to be OVER!

For the next few days, she moved carefully, especially when sitting. She had stopped bleeding, thank goodness, but she was terribly sore and uncomfortable. It went unnoticed by most, except for Hermione, who had been expecting this, insisting that Holly explain, in detail, about what had happened. She tried her best to ignore the concerned glances Professor Snape gave her from time to time.

It was a little disgusting, but that's what Holly's body was doing at the moment.

The week passed, and the pain lessened. She avoided touching it when she could, afraid to hurt herself even worse. It would be another three months until it finished forming completely, and she would then start her menses. It was going to be a LONG three months.

* * *

November arrived, and Holly was often found in the staff room or in her quarters, hiding from the students. Particularly female students. They had taken to stalking now, openly. It was almost like a game- the month of November was filled with invitations for the Ball, all from girls.

She was hiding...er, doing some homework in the staff room late one afternoon when she heard a shrill scream.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!"

She bolted out of her chair, and came out of the staff room, to see Hermione and Ron rolling around on the floor, the other Gryffindors around them, looking quite shocked. Papers and notes were scattered on the floor around them, while Hermione and Ron were wrestling for something- Holly's heart lurched as she noticed it was Hermione's notebook.

" I can't believe you would do something like that!" She shrieked, and Ron yelled back.

"They had a right to know!"

"That's his private business! No one-" People gasped as they noticed Holly striding down the hall, wand in hand.

"Impedimenta!" Ron and Hermione froze in place, flying away from each other.

Holly put her hand on her hip, her wand trained on Ron. "What's going on here?"

Parvati spoke up quietly. "It isn't true, is it Harry?" Holly's heart jumped up into her throat. Oh no. She noticed Lavender studying her openly. She lowered her wand with a shaking hand.

"What do you mean?"

"We mean about you turning yourself into a girl! Ron read some of those notes to us, about you getting tits and all-" Seamus leered at her, and Holly's hand clenched around her wand angrily.

"He did, did he?" She flicked her wand, releasing the spell. Hermione started to cry, and grabbed the notes from Ron before he could react. She started to gather the notes that had fallen to the floor.

"That wasn't very nice, Ron. Hermione's put months and months of effort into this- and this was _my_ private business." Holly stead steadily, keeping her wand aimed on Ron. Ron stared at her like she was...an insect, or something else that was disgusting. She was so angry, so hurt, she just wanted to curse him so much, but-

"I can't believe you would do something like this. The Harry I knew would have never done something like this! You're...sick." Ron said, his voice sounding...different. Holly was shaken by the boy's expression and tone.

"I'm not." She said hollowly. She wasn't sick- not in the head, anyways.

"If you expect me to believe you did this willingly, you're more of a _freak_ than I thought you were-" Holly saw red as her one-time best friend said this word. Unnoticed by them, Seamus ran off, probably to go spread the word.

"Shut up!" She yelled, and he grabbed her. She was pushed up against the wall, and his hand started to yank at her shirt."Stop!" She said shrilly, dropping her wand in shock. It rolled away, and she tried to fight him off.

"Ron, c'mon, it's not worth it-" She could hear Dean saying in the background.

"No, I can't believe we let such a freak into our dorm room-" The fabric at the collar of her sweater started to rip.

Hermione was beating on Ron's shoulders, yelling "Stop that right now-"

"What is going on here?" McGonagall swooped down the corridor. Ron backed off immediately, and the rest of the students scattered.

"Uh, well-"

"Ron stole my notes, ma'am, and Harry came in-"

"The freak is turning into a girl! I had a right to know-"

McGonagall frowned. "Even if it was true, Mr. Weasley, that gives you no right to pry into others' private business, or steal notes from Miss Granger! Follow me."

Holly barely heard the reprimand, she was so lost in her thoughts. She buried her face in her hands, trying to calm her breathing.

Ron followed her, grumbling all the way. Hermione sniffled, hugging her notes to her chest. "When I heard him reading these aloud, I...I was so mad. I didn't even realize he'd stolen them until it was too late- I'm so sorry Holly!" She cried.

Holly, who was still leaning against the wall, was pale, her face still covered, feeling...scared. "It's...it's already done now. It's not your fault, Hermione." Holly swallowed, straightening her sweater, and then grabbed her wand from the floor. "I'm going to go back to my rooms. I'll...I'll see you later." She said mechanically, hoping to get to her rooms before she broke down.

Hermione hurried after her, shaking her head. "No, no, it's not alright! Everyone's going to know, I just know it! What are we going to do?"

Holly sighed. "Keep your notes to yourself. You don't want anyone to steal your copies, put it in code, if you have to. I'm going to go hide out in my room."

She missed dinner that night. Then breakfast the next morning. Then lunch. She didn't even leave her rooms, as there were no classes to attend, it being a weekend. She sat in her room, avoiding the inevitable rumors and stares and gossip. She wasn't hungry. All she could think about was Ron's hateful words, about how their friendship was completely shattered. There was no way that it could ever be repaired.

Just after lunch, she was attempting to read a book when there was a sharp knock on her door. She jumped, dropping the book to the floor. "Wh-who is it?" She asked, approaching the door.

"It's me."

She swallowed thickly, recognizing Snape's voice. "What do you want? You want to know if the rumors are true? Just...just go away!" She yelled at the door.

"No. Let me in. I'm not going to stand out in this corridor." Holly swallowed. She knew that tone- that tone meant the Professor was pissed off, and that she better do as he said.

She shuddered, and glanced around quickly, kicking her knickers under her bed to hide them. She glanced down at her clothes. She was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and a pair of jeans- her hair was a mess. She pulled back her hair into a ponytail, and went to the door. She opened it a crack, and looked through. Snape stood there, arms crossed over his chest, frowning.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" He asked, eyes boring into hers. Holly fought the temptation to glance around the corridor. If they were seen...

"What do you want?" She asked quietly, not budging.

He shoved the door open, making her stumble back. He closed the door behind himself quickly, and gave her a look over. "You skipped dinner last night, and breakfast and lunch today. Have you at least gone to the kitchens?"

Holly hugged her middle, looking away. She felt...she didn't know what to feel. "Why do you care?" She said listlessly, and turned away. "Just...leave me alone."

"No. You eat like a bird to begin with; surely this can't be healthy for you."

Holly bit her lip, turning again when he walked around her, trying to face her. They kept doing this, until he grabbed her by her wrists. Shocked, she looked up, and met his eyes. He looked so...angry. She was tempted to pull away, but she couldn't do that with his hands holding her wrists so tightly.

"I'm taking you out to eat. Put something on." He said softly, his tone dangerous.

"Where?" She murmured. "I...I can't go out to Diagon or Hogsme-"

"The muggle world." He interrupted her. "I don't have all day, so do it quickly."

"I-"

"Quickly. The longer you stand there, the more I'll make you eat."

She honestly felt a little queasy, but she went to go put on her shoes anyways. He sighed, shaking his head.

"What? What's wrong with this?"

"Holly, don't do this. We're going to the muggle world. No witches or wizards will even see us. Those clothes aren't appropriate."

"They aren't?" She asked softly, blinking in confusion. What did he mean by that?

The man just crossed his arms over his chest, looking expectantly at her, glancing to her dresser pointedly,where she kept her girl clothes- oh. Oh! But wouldn't people see? How were they going to get there? Why was he doing this? What was the point? Still, she couldn't bring herself to argue with him.

She grabbed a dress quickly- a dark blue Calvin Klein, and went to the loo to get ready. She was ready in less than ten minutes, after dressing, brushing her teeth and hair, and slipping into flats.

"We'll take the floo to Spinner's End. From there, we'll go to a place I know. Hold on." He grabbed her by the arm, and threw some powder into the fireplace.

"But my floo isn't-"

"The Headmaster knows. He lifted the floo for the afternoon." He dragged her into the fireplace with him, and they landed on the other side with a hard thump.

The wind was knocked out of her, as she landed on her back, with Snape on top of her.

Their eyes met, and Holly swallowed thickly. He raised himself up by his arms, his eyes never leaving hers. Holly exhaled slowly, a blush spreading on her face- she didn't move, her arms and legs felt like lead. Snape looked away, and got off of her.

He helped her up, grabbing her by the wrist. She gave a cursory glance to the room- it was dark and dingy, and it looked as though it needed some repairs- with a gasp, she realized that this was the same house she'd seen in Snape's memories-

"Hold on. We're going to apparate." He held her tightly against his chest, and hey popped away.

She fell against the wall, lurching back when they arrived. She swayed in place, hit with a dizzy spell. He helped steady her. She tried not to think about how good his hands felt on her. He then pulled away, and started to transfigure his robes.

"See, this is why you need to eat. Do you do this often?"

"No...not really." Holly said quietly. She usually didn't go so long without eating in the wizarding world. She decided to not mention how long she went without eating in the muggle world.

He helped her out of the alley way, stopping short as a man stood on the side walk, looking at them suspiciously. He glanced at Holly, and then at Snape, and gave them a leering grin. Holly blushed, and Snape dragged her into the restaurant. He murmured for her to go to the loo, and clean up a bit more, that he would get their table.

* * *

It's not...a date. Not really. Or is it? All that and more will be continued in our next chapter!

Thanks for reading guys- please review, you'll make my day. :3


	20. Chapter 20

Wow, thanks for all the reviews guys!

I just couldn't wait any longer to post!

Chapter Twenty

* * *

When she returned to their table, he'd already ordered some water for her, and was sitting rather stiffly.

"So...was this the Headmaster's idea?" She eventually asked, breaking their silence.

"Partly." Snape said quietly.

"So...how bad is it? What have you heard?" She asked, fiddling with her fork.

"That Weasley was an idiot and read Miss Granger's research notes, and spread stories about you. Weasley was put into detention for the rest of the term, and will not be allowed to go to the Yule Ball."

Holly smiled at this. "He won't be happy about that." She bit her lip. "What is everyone saying, though? Bad things?"

The man frowned. "Depends on what you think is bad. If bad is all the students gossiping incessantly about you, then yes. Surely, you don't care what they say or think about you?"

Holly averted her gaze. "I...just...want people to leave me alone."

The waitress approached them, and smiled. "Well, hello you two, I'm Erin, and I'm your waitress this evening. You and your Dad are going out to a show, hon? We get a lot of people from the theater-"

Holly blushed, shaking her head, while Snape frowned.

"So, what will it be for you two?" Erin asked, pen poised to take their order.

Snape tapped his menu. "I'll have the Sirlion, medium well, with potatoes and the salad."

"And for you, hon?" The waitress asked, still writing. Holly, who hadn't even had a chance to look at the menu yet, bit her lip.

"Er-"

"She'll start with the Beef Bouillon, with some bread. Could you bring her a side of mixed vegetables as well?"

"Of course- anything else to drink, dear, besides water?"

Holly shook her head. She couldn't help but glance at Snape as the waitress walked away. He was looking at her expectantly for some reason- her eyes dropped to the table, and she stayed quiet.

"I figured the Beef Bouillon would be easier on your stomach, after not eating properly. You don't mind?" Snape said suddenly, as though he was trying to explain his actions. His voice was casual, but she could tell he was wondering if it was okay, to do that. Holly appreciated that he explained himself.

Holly shook her head, fiddling with her fork again. To be honest...it was kind of nice, him looking after her. She glanced up at him, smiling slightly. He had the oddest look on his face- she couldn't quite place it.

"Thank you." She murmured. He leant back in his seat, and his expression changed. She didn't know what that meant either. Even with all the staring she did, she still didn't know him all that well. He was so…closed off. They often talked at dinner, or when they saw each other in the corridors, but it was mostly about classes, books, and things. Realizing this, she decided to get to know him better. She just wanted to get her mind off of the mess with Ron.

"So...that house we were in just a little while ago...that was the house you grew up in, wasn't it?"

Snape looked away, frowning. "Yes."

"So...you still live there?"

"Not really. I'm usually at the school, so I'm only there for short periods at a time. I never really cared for it."

"Oh. So...where are we anyways?"

"Just a pub, it's not really anything fancy."

Holly glanced around, noting that the two of them were rather better dressed than the rest of the patrons in the pub. She could see why the waitress thought they were going to the theatre or something. She'd thought that Snape was her Dad!

"I can't believe she thought you were my Father." Holly said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Snape frowned slightly. "Well, I_ am_ old enough to be your Father." He pointed out, but Holly just smiled at this.

"So? I can't be friends with people older than me?"

The man looked thoughtful. "Friends?"

Holly averted her eyes. "Er...well, if you want to be, that is." To be honest, she liked that he was older than her. Was that strange? She definitely wasn't attracted to the guys her age, and she just…_knew_ that the two of them would be good together.

They sat in silence for a while, but not an awkward silence. The waitress came back with their food, and they began to eat. Holly glanced across the table as she sipped her soup, noting that Snape was watching her eat while he cut his steak. She glanced back down, and concentrated on her food. She squirmed in her seat, trying not to think of Snape's stare.

"This is nice." She said, breaking the silence after a while. "You didn't have to do this."

"You needed to eat, and the Great Hall was certainly out. And the House Elves like to gossip."

She nodded. "Well...I'm glad you're familiar enough with the muggle world so we could do this. Um...to be honest, this is the first time I've ever gone out to a nice dinner with someone in the muggle world. I had Thai with Luna once, but it was rather…casual. This is nice."

His face twisted at the last word, as if associating the word nice with Snape didn't go together. Well, maybe that was true. But here they were, and he was being...nice, in his own way.

"Your relatives didn't take you out to dinner?" Snape said bluntly, and all thoughts of niceness evaporated.

Holly dropped her spoon into her nearly empty bowl- what bit was left in there splashed on the table. Automatically, she hurried to clean it up, not meeting his gaze.

"No." She answered quietly. "I wasn't allowed." She scrubbed the table a bit harder. "When they went out, I was usually locked in-" She cut herself off. "I was at their house." She flinched as his hands covered hers, making her stop her cleaning. Their eyes met. Holly's heart pounded in her chest. She'd nearly told him about the cupboard.

"I know about the cupboard." He said quietly. She snatched her hands away from his, eyes wide. How did he know?

"How..."

"You talk more about them...when you're drunk."

Holly was horrified. "Who...who else knows?" She whispered.

"Some of the other Slytherins. But most of them probably don't even remember it. They haven't said anything- they all think that's your business. They won't tell."

"But...But..." She shook her head, starting to hyperventilate. "I've never...I..."

"Holly...calm down." Holly glanced around at the other customers, and noticed that they were looking at her. She swallowed thickly.

"I'm...going to go to the loo." She choked out. He nodded stiffly at this, and she got out of her seat, and headed for the loo.

She stayed there for a while, trying to calm herself down, trying not to hyperventilate. She couldn't believe she'd said such things- what else did they know? Did Malfoy and Pansy know? What else did they know? She wiped her face, and fixed her hair, and left the loo. On the way out, one of the guys at the bar leered at her.

"Hey honey, that guy botherin' you?"

"No." She sniffled. "I'm not feeling well, that's all."

"Aw, honey, I can make ya feel better..." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and his friends chuckled. Holly frowned, and started to pull away from him. Fan-fucking-tastic. She was NOT in the mood to deal with these creeps.

"Uh, I have to get back-" His hand grabbed her arm tightly. She glared at his hand, and then up into his face.

"Nah honey, what's a cute little thing like you doin' here anyways? You don't have to go back to that old man- you could have a lot more fun with us..." She pulled her arm again, but he held on fast. Snape wasn't old! And by the way those guys were leering at her, she didn't want to have_ that_ kind of fun with them anyhow!

"No, I have to get back-"

His friends stood now, and started to surround her. She gulped, her free hand creeping towards her dress pocket, going for her wand. Yeah, it might be illegal, but it was in self-defense-

"I think she told you to stop it." She turned slightly, and saw Snape standing there, eyes narrowed.

"And who are ya to talk? Ya made her cry in the loo, you old man-"

Snape started to push up one of his sleeves. Holly's eyes widened at the gesture. Was he really going to-

"Lookit here, old guy wants to fight! C'mon, let's do this-"

Holly gasped as punches were thrown, and she was yanked out of the way. She stumbled into the bar, and steadied herself on the counter. She whirled around.

"Stop it!" She yelled as one of the fists collided with Snape's jaw, while Snape's fist hit the creep right in the ribs. The guy rocked back at the force, crashing into his friends.

Snape grabbed her hand, and the two of them ran out of the restaurant. Holly could hear the waitress yelling after them, about skipping out on their bill- his hand gripped hers so tightly it hurt, but Holly barely noticed, what with being scared out of her mind. How the hell had this happened?

She almost got whiplash as he turned the corner, and ducked in an alley behind a convenience store. The two of them stood in the alley, watching the guys who'd been following them run up the street, going in the wrong direction.

"You alright?" Snape murmured, catching his breath. Holly's heart clenched, and she hugged him around the middle, burying her face in his shoulder. She could feel him stiffen slightly at this, but then gradually relax. She felt his arms wrap around her shoulders.

"I'm..okay. You?" She murmured eventually, tipping her head up to look at him. In the dark alley, she couldn't tell if he'd gotten a bruise on his face or not.

"I've been hurt worse." And Holly knew it was probably true. Hell, a punch was nothing, compared to the cruciatus.

"Thank you." She murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. "Merlin, we skipped out on our bill."

"Just as well, I didn't have any muggle money on me. I was planning on transfiguring some." The man muttered.

"I didn't have any muggle money either. I didn't even think of it." Holly smiled up at him, but it faded as she saw his expression. "Sir? You...won't tell anyone, will you? About...the Dursleys?"

"I haven't. And I wasn't planning on it. It's your business." He was quiet for a moment. "May I ask you something?"

She nodded, and he tilted his head slightly. She watched a few strands of hair slip in front of his face. She was tempted to reach up and tuck them back, but she didn't.

They were standing so close together, and she didn't want it to end. They were sill wrapped up in each other- he was so warm, his body firm against hers. She just wanted to push up against it and snog him like crazy.

"Are you going to dress how you like, now that everyone knows?"

Holly looked down, sobering quickly. "No. Not yet."

"Why not?"

"I'm...afraid." She whispered. "What if they think I look silly? I...don't want people to stare at me any more than they already do." She peeked up at him.

Snape sighed. "People will always stare, for one reason or another. I don't think it will be because you're silly looking." His eyes searched her face, as though he was waiting for her to realize something.

Holly looked heavenward, not getting it. "I just...wish they'd forget who I used to be. I just…want to be Holly."

"And you are. But Holly didn't come from nowhere, did she? Your past is just as important- it makes you who you are."

She shook her head. "But there's other things too- I just don't want people to focus on me being...the Boy Who Lived."

He was quiet again. A finger traced her jawline, gently lifting up her face so they could look at each other properly. Her heart quickened, and she took a deep breath. "Holly...once they see you as I've seen you, they won't be thinking about that damned Boy Who Lived." His voice sounded a bit rougher now, and she gulped.

"Sir..." She put her hands on his shoulders, to steady herself. He leant in, and her eyes went down to his lips- thin, but nice looking-

"Why do you call me sir?" He whispered, making her blink, and rear back a bit.

"Huh? Oh...well...I don't know. I...I guess I started last year. I...suppose it's because I respect you."

He stepped away, looking conflicted, and Holly exhaled- why was he pulling away- no, she wanted him to- she went forward, catching him by the hand.

"Sir, please-"

He shook off her hand, frowning. "I should take you back to the school."

"Did...I do something wrong?"

He turned away, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not a very nice man. Some have even called me a bastard, from time to time. Don't go thinking things about me that aren't true. Don't go..." He cut himself off. "I'm not who you think I am."

Holly didn't understand.

"Then tell me. Please."

He turned quickly, eyes narrowed. "I've hurt people before. I've killed people before. I've done things that no sane person would ever-" He shook his head. "You shouldn't respect me. You shouldn't even want to touch me, you shouldn't want to be _friends_ with me-"

"Sir-"

"I could hurt you. You don't..._want_ that, do you?" He asked, and she stepped back, feeling scared.

"Hurt me?" She asked quietly. "I... don't... under"

He stepped forward. "I took you out tonight, on request of the Headmaster. I don't want a friend, I never did before, and I don't want one now-" She backed into the wall once more, as he towered over her. She was scared, terribly scared, but...at the same time-

"Sir..." She whispered, eyes shining, voice getting stronger with every word. "I know you're not a nice guy. Believe me, I've been on the receiving end of your yells quite a bit. I've served detentions with you for years and years. I know you served Voldemort, and I know you're a Dark Wizard. I am...aware that you could hurt me, if you really wanted to. But you won't."

"I won't?" He said, dangerously soft. He leant forward, lips brushing against her ear. "Holly, you have no idea what I'm capable of." She shivered at this, and she closed her eyes, biting her lip. She swallowed thickly, the urge to touch him, to press up against him, growing. She swayed slightly towards him, cheek grazing his, turning in to nuzzle his shoulder and neck. She didn't even realize she was doing it.

He grabbed her wrists tightly. A cold mask slid over his face, and the two of them popped out of the alley way.

* * *

I was considering cutting it off here, but I feared there would be a mutiny. :3

* * *

They reappeared in the house from before, however, Holly barely noticed as they reappeared in the sitting room from earlier. He still had a hold of her wrists. His grip tightened as he pushed her up against the wall. She gulped as he leant down, his eyes inches from hers.

"Don't play games with me, girl. I warned you."

He shoved her towards the fireplace. "Go on back to your rooms. Go on." He said sternly. Why was he acting like this? This was so confusing! Why was he so nice one minute, and so _mean_ the next?

With a shaking hand, Holly grabbed some floo powder from the mantle, and threw it in the fireplace. With one last glance to Snape, she jumped in the floo.

She landed roughly in her rooms, on her floor. She turned slightly, watching the flames turn from green to orange and red. She stared at them for the longest time, thinking about what had just happened.

She swallowed, shaking herself out of it, and slowly got up from the floor. She glanced back to the fireplace, hugging herself She shivered, closing her eyes. She could still hear his voice- _"you have no idea what I'm capable of."_

She began to unbutton her dress, but she wasn't in a hurry. He'd been so close to her, she could smell him, so close that she could feel his warmth_- _She slowly slid out of the top, and the dress fell to the floor.

She hugged herself, running her hands up and down her arms. Her slender form trembled, she felt a little weak in the knees. He had no idea what he did to her- no idea how he affected her.

"Sir..." She murmured; thumb brushing against her bra strap. She bowed her head, slowly taking off her bra- she stared at her chest as she began to touch it- she breathed in as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

She'd never touched herself like this before, and she definitely had the temptation to do so now. Whatever hang ups about her body she had right now were completely forgotten for the moment.

What had he said? Why did he think he would hurt her? It took a lot more than yelling to hurt her- she shivered again as she remembered those brutal occulemency lessons- remembering how close they stood just a few moments ago- she knew he had a temper. She knew that he was dangerous. Yet...why did it appeal so much to her?

As her hands groped herself, she thought about how tight his grip on her hand had been. She thought about how he'd nearly had her against the wall in that alley, in his _house_- she bit her lip, thinking about him pinning her hands back as he kissed her, holding her down as they snogged- how would he touch her? Would he be rough? She laid back, lifting her hips up to pull off her knickers.

She touched herself properly for the first time, and all she could think was that it was really...wet. Wet in a different way- the texture was different than usual, so slick. She explored for a bit, thinking about those dark eyes, that dangerously soft voice, those hands pulling her about- she gasped, toes curling, as she felt something...different.

"Oh!" She attempted to do it again, playing with that little nub, the clitoris, as the books and charts had labeled it. Those silly books definitely didn't describe how it _felt_, though.

"God..." She groaned, and turned over on her stomach, muffling herself in her pillow. She continued to touch herself, using her other hand to grope and pinch her skin, getting rougher and rougher-

It felt so good, but it wasn't quite right- her hands were too small. She pinched her nipple in between her thumb and forefinger, arching into the pain.

"Sssir." She breathed, and let go with a ragged breath, nails running down her side and over her hip. She scratched up her thigh with her long nails, crying out as she came hard.

It wasn't until later, when she glimpsed at herself in the mirror that she had realized what she'd done. Pink streaks were raised on her skin, blotchiness forming from her pinches… she looked a bit closer at her reflection.

Had she really given herself a bruise?

* * *

Severus stared into the fireplace, flopping down into a dusty armchair. He glared at the fire, resisting the temptation to step through the floo and...

No.

He had seen the fear. The uncertainty. The confusion. The neediness. It would be so easy, just to push her up against that wall again, and-

He grabbed his wand, and with a flick, he summoned a bottle from a nearby cabinet. He uncorked it, and started to drink, straight from the bottle.

He didn't drink because of the fear on her face. He didn't drink because he was afraid his self control would break.

He had never seen her scared of him before. Angry, irritated, yes, even annoyed- but never scared of him. She was one of the few people who'd never been scared of him.

Damned Gryffindor. And now that he had seen that fear, he wanted to see more.

No, he didn't _truly_ want to hurt her...not to the point of abuse. Only consensually. She would look so beautiful submitting to- he shook his head roughly at the thought.

He was afraid of the look in her eyes. She _wanted_ him. Even though she was frightened and confused, she still wanted him. She still wanted him even though he knew he'd manhandled her a bit- she still wanted him even though he told her he didn't want her.

Didn't she understand that she could do so much better?

He remembered her leaning into his body, her cheek and hair brushing against his neck. He remembered how her wrists felt in his hands, how he could feel her pulse beating madly- he wondered if she bruised easily-

Stubborn Gryffindors were going to be the death of him.

He took another swig.

* * *

Uh…yeah. There's a reason why this story is M, after all.

Snape is being stubborn, but Holly is too. Of course, that makes for a volatile relationship. :3

I _hope_ you didn't forget my warning of D/s back in the first chapter… I did warn you.

Thanks for reading guys, please review if you liked it!


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for all the reviews guys, keep it up!

Also, I have a BETA! Yay! Her user name is Kristine Thorne, and she's awesome. :D

Chapter Twenty One

* * *

Holly entered the Great Hall the next morning, wearing her usual sweater and some jeans. She put a regular bra on, deciding not to wear that stupid muggle sports bra to cover up her chest anymore. Her hair was down, and she was wearing her usual winter boots. Her bruises were still there, the pink blotches and streaks were long gone. The sweater and jeans rubbed up against the marks, and it…comforted her in a strange way.

The room went completely silent. She did her best not to pay attention to the students as she passed, but she couldn't help but notice how some of the staff looked at her.

Dumbledore was smiling, almost proud looking, while Tonks was grinning as she continued to eat her breakfast. Hagrid looked a bit confused, but most of the other staff didn't look very shocked. Holly settled into her usual seat in between Hagrid and Snape. Hagrid just smiled at Holly, looking rather unsure.

"Good mornin'."

"Morning Hagrid." Holly glanced towards Snape, who looked to be nursing his first cup of tea, still. "Good morning sir."

Snape glanced her way, and gave her a slight nod. It was as though nothing had happened the previous night. She looked away, suddenly thinking of what she had done the previous evening, trying to keep her blush away.

* * *

"I can't believe it-" "I know, it's so...weird!" "Yeah, imagine, the Boy Who Lived in a dress!"

Holly's steps quickened. Gossip was still coming on strong at the school, especially since the papers had finally gotten wind of the story. There were rumors and speculation, but no one quite knew the truth.

Holly had spoken to Hermione about perhaps formalizing the study she'd done on Holly during the entire process- perhaps getting it published. Hermione thought it was a terribly good idea, after a long discussion.

After all, there could be others out there that were like Holly. Hermione theorized that some of the techniques they used during the process could help witches. She said she would have to research more.

Holly tried to act as normally as possible. There were a few good things out of this- no more giggling girls were following her. No more questions about who she was going to go to the Ball with. And she could wear pretty much anything. She did not wear a dress, yet, outside of her rooms. Wearing girl's pants and blouses weren't quite the same as wearing an so overtly feminine dress.

She hexed Ron, of course, when no one was paying attention. He wouldn't be able to get it up for a month, at least. Serves him right. And Ron would never go to Madam Pomfrey about it, or ask anyone else for help- so she would never get caught.

She knew it was a paltry punishment in comparison to what he deserved, but she didn't want to waste her time on him. Hopefully he'd get it and leave her alone.

* * *

She was in the staff room one evening, grading some work for Tonks. Tonks was in the hospital wing, for a check up with Madam Pomfrey. Her pregnancy was coming along nicely- they had just found out that she was going to have a boy.

Remus had to be assured that the little boy didn't inherit any of his wolfish traits- it was easy to check. Still, it was a scandal that Tonks was having his child. Technically, they weren't married in the wizarding world, only in the muggle one. Registered werewolves couldn't get married- which is why Tonks still had her maiden name. What would she be called now, 'Lupin'? No, Tonks wouldn't be Tonks without that last name of hers.

The staff was busy with their preparations for the winter break. Some, but not many, students were leaving for the holidays. Most of the students were staying behind for the ball. Holly would have to make an appearance- she really didn't want to.

So she was sitting in the staff room, grading some papers. McGonagall and Hooch were talking about the school brooms, and Flitwick was reading from a book almost bigger than he was. Holly set aside another paper, adding it to the stack of finished scrolls.

The Headmaster and Snape came in, the Headmaster smiling widely, and Snape was frowning.

"Good evening, everyone."

"Good evening Albus!" Flitwick chirped, while the two women greeted them as well.

"Hullo Headmaster." Holly said with a smile. Unbidden, her eyes went to Snape. "Hullo sir."

Snape looked away from her, looking rather uncomfortable for some reason. Holly frowned slightly. They hadn't talked much since _that_ night, not nearly as much as she wanted to. She knew that he was avoiding her.

"Severus and I were going to go get a drink at the Three Broomsticks. Anyone want to join us?"

Hooch and McGonagall were already standing before he finished the sentence, summoning their cloaks. Flitwick set his book aside with a wide grin. Holly glanced down at the paperwork.

"Well...I have some grading to finish. Sorry."

"Now, now Holly, we only live once." The Headmaster flicked his wand, making everything vanish. "You can always grade them later. I sent them to your rooms. You haven't gotten to go out with us properly yet, have you?"

Holly blushed, looking away. It felt awkward, sometimes, spending time with the staff. They were still her teachers, after all.

"Oh...alright." She flicked her own wand, summoning her jacket. "Thanks for inviting me, Headmaster."

She followed the group down the corridor, and caught her jacket as it zoomed into her hands. She pulled it on.

"You really should call me Albus." The man said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Holly sighed, but grinned. They made their way out of the castle, and walked towards Hogsmeade.

The snow was piled up on the grounds, gleaming in the moonlight. The snow was falling, but not quickly. Holly trudged behind the others, staring at Snape's back as he walked up ahead. The Headmaster extended his elbow to her. "So, how are you doing, young lady?"

Holly blushed, and accepted his arm. "I'm fine. I'm looking forward to the winter break."

"Ah, and the ball?" The old man's eyes twinkled.

"It'll be nice- I'm looking forward to the decorations. I know Hermione's got a really nice dress to wear."

"I suppose you've got your dress already picked out?"

Holly gave a slight shrug, heart beating just a bit quicker. "I've got things. I'm sure I'll figure something out."

The Headmaster shivered slightly as the wind picked up. "I wish we could have flooed to Rosmerta's, but it seems that her floo connection was broken just the other day. They've been doing repairs on some of the networks. I'm sure it'll be just fine tomorrow."

Holly smiled, and the Headmaster returned it. "You look happy."

"I...am. I guess." Holly murmured. What with Severus avoiding her, she wasn't super happy, but she was… better, now that she didn't have to hide who she was anymore.

"I'm glad. You deserve every bit of happiness." He motioned to Snape, who was walking alone up ahead of them, cloak blowing in the wind. "Some won't accept whatever happiness is offered to them. Sometimes they don't think it deserved."

Holly frowned. "Everyone deserves to be happy- at least once in their lives."

The group went into Hogsmeade, and made their way to the Three Broomsticks. Hooch and McGonagall were laughing about something, while Flitwick was using his wand to clean the snow off of his body. They went into the pub, and got a corner booth. The pub was fairly empty.

Madam Rosmerta sashayed over, kissing Albus on the cheek. "Albus, it's been far too long. I'd wondered when you were going to visit!"

"Madam, you are just too much. I'll have a Honey Meade." The old man said, eyes twinkling brightly.

"Firewhiskey." McGonagall said, while Flitwick and Hooch ordered Gillywaters.

"The usual, Madam." Snape said, and glanced at Holly. Madam Rosmerta did a double take as she noticed Holly, but didn't say anything.

"Um...I'll just have a butterbeer."

Hooch chuckled. "Now really, Holly, surely you can do better than that. You're of age!"

"One would think you're encouraging one of our students to drink, Yolanda." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling brighter. "Give the young lady a special."

"Oh, good choice." The woman went off to get their drinks, and everyone settled into their seats. Holly sat in between the Headmaster and Snape, letting conversation flow over her.

"So, Severus, I heard from Aurora that you're escorting her to the ball?" Hooch asked with a grin. Holly stiffened in her seat, and Snape looked rather uncomfortable.

"Well, she asked- her brother is out of the country at the moment."

"That excuse again? She has a soft spot for you, Severus." Minerva said with a wink. "You are, after all the two youngest of the staff, it only makes sense-"

"Well, technically Holly is the youngest, even if she is just an assistant." The Headmaster cut in, putting a hand on Holly's shoulder. Holly tried to keep from flinching, tried to keep from breaking down right there. Snape and Sinastra? Were they really going to the ball together?

"Holly, are you alright?" McGonagall asked.

Holly looked down at her lap. "I'm fine."

"So, are you going to the ball with anyone? I'm sure you've gotten a lot of offers." Hooch asked, trying to cheer her up. Instead, it just made her feel worse.

"No. No one's asked me. Not since…" Holly said flatly. "I...I should really get going. I have so much to do." She stood, grabbing her jacket.

"What do you mean, no one's asked you?" Hooch asked brusquely, accepting the drink from Rosmerta as the woman came with their drinks.

"No one's asked me. No girls want to go out with a girl, and none of the boys want to go with a girl that used to be a boy. That's what I mean." She said, pulling her jacket on. "They all look at me like I'm some kind of-"

"Honey, I think you should wait on leaving. The snow is fallin' kind of fast out there." Rosmerta said with a sad smile, handing her the drink. "Just wait a bit for it to slow down- here, have your drink." She handed the drink over to Holly. Holly stared at it, and sighed.

But the snow did not slow down. In fact, it was picking up. She smiled and laughed, trying to keep the mood up, but her thoughts were clearly centered on the ball. She felt...alone. Severus was quiet, drinking his drink in silence, avoiding her gaze. She hated it. What she would give to just go back to the way things were- when they didn't have trouble talking to each other about mundane things.

"Well, Headmaster, I couldn't let you leave with the snow like it is. Warming charms only do so much. I've got some rooms upstairs I'll let you use, free of charge."

"Thank you madam, that is very generous of you." The Headmaster said.

"You buy enough drinks from me each term, I say it's a fair trade." The woman winked. "I've got three rooms available, I hope you don't mind bunking up?" She asked, leading them up the stairs.

The Headmaster grinned. "I wouldn't mind sharing with Filius- do you mind?" Flitwick shook his head.

Hooch yawned. "Minerva, you don't mind sharin' with me, do you?"

"Of course not, Yolanda. We've still got to talk some more about those brooms the Slytherins are using."

Snape and Holly looked at each other with trepidation, while Rosmerta and the Headmaster shared a sly Look. Everyone started for their rooms.

"Good night, children. I'm sure we'll be able to get back to the school first thing in the morning- hopefully the floo will be connected again." The Headmaster bid them a good night and went to the room he and Flitwick were sharing.

Holly and Severus stood awkwardly in the narrow hallway with Madam Rosmerta. "Call me if either of you need anything, okay?" She winked at them, and headed back downstairs, whistling.

Holly couldn't meet the man in the eye as Snape opened the door. They froze as they saw the bed. It was a small room, with a dresser and a desk, barely enough floor to move around in.

"You can take the bed-" "You can have the bed-" They said immediately, and then shut up. Holly went to the window, and look outside.

Indeed, the snow was falling fast- there was no way she could make it to the school without getting stranded.

"I hope you're not thinking about going out there." Snape murmured suddenly, making her jump and whirl around. He'd closed the door, and the room was nearly pitch black- the only light coming from the window.

"Oh...no. That would be rather silly of me. I wouldn't want to get stuck out there." Holly murmured. She felt rather warm right at the moment. She could feel his eyes on her. She shifted on her feet, making the wood creak under her slightly.

"Right, well, let me see if I can transfigure this." She heard the man say. His wandlight glowed softly as he attempted to transfigure the bed.

"Seems like they're spelled against charms and transfigurations. Hmph."

Holly took off her jacket, hooking it over the bedpost. She felt rather nervous. His wandlight went out, and she could hear the floorboards creak under his boots. Where was he standing? She couldn't quite see- she squeaked as she bumped into him. His hands went to her hips.

"I'll go back downstairs. It's not as though I haven't missed a night of sleep before." He said quietly. He was standing inches away from her, and his hands hadn't moved from her hips yet. His fingers were spread, as though he wanted to touch as much of her as possible.

"No...no, you don't need to do that." Holly said, just as quietly. "We...could share?"

There was a silent pause, and Holly felt her heart beat faster. "It's...not that big of a deal." She murmured. "You'll stay on your side, and I'll stay on mine. Anyways, you're with Sinastra. It's not like you'll do anything."

"I'm not with Aurora. She's just a friend." He let go of her, backing off.

"That's not what it sounded like." Holly said before she could help herself. She heard him sit on the bed- it creaked a bit. She heard some rustling, and his boots dropping to the floor. She swallowed thickly- he was getting undressed, right in front of her!

Her trembling hand went out, but before it could make contact, she snatched it back. She turned away, crossing her arms over her stomach. She bit her lip. She was going to have to get undressed too. Her clothes would be terribly wrinkled, but…maybe she could just stick to her shirt? She glanced in Snape's direction.

This would be a good opportunity to…seduce him or something. She shook her head. He'd see right through that, and she wasn't sure if he would even be attracted to her- well, she was going to get undressed. It wasn't like he would be able to see her anyways.

She kicked off her shoes, and pulled off her cloak. She brought her hands up to unbutton her blouse. She could hear him turning down the blankets behind her, and get into the bed. Her heart hammered in her chest. What was he wearing now? What was he _not _wearing? She doubted he stripped completely, but if there was a bit of skin showing…she shook her head.

She took off her blouse, and started working on her pants. She took a deep, shaky breath as they dropped to the floor, leaving her in just her bra and knickers. She shivered- it was really cold. She walked over to the bed slowly, trying to keep calm. She kept an arm wrapped across her chest, the other arm connecting with the bedpost. She felt her way around the edge of the bed, and got in quickly, sliding in under the blankets.

She felt a little warmer, curling up into a ball to take the least amount of space possible. Snape was very still, she could barely hear him breathing. But she could feel his warmth. "Good night." She whispered.

He didn't answer. She frowned, turning slightly. Surely he wasn't asleep already. She turned back into her pillow, feeling...out of sorts. She laid there, unable to sleep. Was he down to his skivvies as well? What did they look like? Why didn't he answer her? Why- her thoughts and body froze as she felt him shift next to her, probably turning on his side.

She bit her lip, trying to keep from breathing too loud. The bed creaked slightly- while old, it was still comfortable. His warmth behind her only got hotter. Was he moving closer? She hoped so. She closed her eyes, letting out her breath slowly. Her muscles slowly relaxed the longer they were still. Nothing would happen. Why was that so disappointing?

* * *

Severus laid next to Holly, being as still as possible. He could see the barest outline of her silhouette. He had watched her earlier- she may not have realized that the light from the window had allowed him to see her undressing.

He could tell that she was slowly relaxing now- maybe she was asleep? Her breathing pattern had changed.

Part of him just wanted to get dressed, leave, and stay downstairs all night. It was clear what the Headmaster and Rosmerta were up to. She was so young. But she was…unhappy, he could see that easily. She wanted him. She wouldn't fight him.

He could feel the warmth from her body, inches away from his. He wanted to pull her close, and…hold her. He was never one for _cuddling_ in his previous relationships, but he ached to touch her, even just a little. He inched forward.

* * *

An hour must have passed- Holly was almost on the verge of dropping off when she heard the bed creak again, and the warmth come closer. She held herself very still, trying to pretend to be sleeping as he pressed himself against her back, wrapping an arm around her waist slowly. His skin was bare against her back- she thought he might have been wearing his trousers. His hand was hot, where it rested on her stomach, and she tried her best to keep still as lips brushed against the back of her neck.

She closed her eyes, trying to relax her face.

She turned her head slowly, very slowly, resting it against his chest, giving him more access to her neck. Snape shifted against her, adjusting his hold gently, as though he didn't want to wake her. She could feel him breathing against her neck. She swallowed, trying not to shiver.

She wasn't cold. Definitely not. She was rather warm, actually.

She relaxed into his embrace a bit more- she felt him stiffen a bit as she slowly brought up her arm to rest over his. She smiled to herself, weaving their fingers together. This felt...nice. Was he asleep? For some reason, she didn't think so.

"Holly...are you awake?" He whispered, his voice sounding a bit rough.

She nodded slightly- she was sure he could feel it.

"It's okay." She murmured quietly, squeezing his arm tighter around her.

He let out this great big sigh, and buried his face into her hair. "Go to sleep. We have to be up early tomorrow."

A smile spread on her face before she could help it. "Yes sir."

His breathing hitched for a second- "You're sharing a bed with me- I think we're past the point that..."

"Are you asking me to call you by your first name?" Holly said, unable to keep the hope out of her voice.

"...For now." He answered cryptically. "Only when we're alone. Understand?"

"Yes sir. I mean, Severus." He held her tighter to him, and she felt so happy that her heart would burst.

x

Severus held the girl in his arms tightly, and allowed himself a small smile. He was far from tired, and it was unlikely he would be getting any sleep tonight. But that was alright, as long as she was in his arms.

* * *

So...what did you think? :D

Please review, and tell me what you thought.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for all the reviews guys, keep it up!

Chapter Twenty Two

* * *

Severus was rather surprised to find himself waking up just at dawn. He must have fallen asleep at some point. Holly was curled into his chest, her head tucked under his chin. She was hugging him around the middle, a leg hooked over his.

He registered that one of his hands was resting on her bum, and the other one was underneath her, and curled about her shoulder.

He slowly withdrew his hand from her bum, and moved his other arm. The girl sighed in her sleep and rolled over, so that her back was to him. He stared at her bare back, at the pale purple bra straps that crisscrossed her pale skin.

She was so thin. She needed to eat better, he thought, for the millionth time. He slid his arm out from under her slowly, and she moved again, to lie on her back. His eyes fell to her chest.

She didn't have a big bust, but he had already guessed that. He estimated that he could easily hold them in his hands. The bra was unpadded, and he could see her nipples hardening in the cold air. He pulled the blanket up over her shoulders. She smiled in her sleep, snuggling into her pillow.

Severus reflected that it had been quite some time since he'd actually woken up with another person. Usually they fucked, and he left. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the girl. Some women would look horrible after a late night of drinking, but Holly didn't.

She was rather…cute when she slept. Not that Severus would ever say that aloud.

x-x-x-x

Holly woke up to light noise. Her eyes opened, and she saw Severus putting his boots on, already dressed. Pouting internally at the thought that she'd missed the opportunity to see him properly, she sat up quickly, holding the blanket up to her chest. He turned slightly, giving her an unreadable look. "Sleep well?"

Honestly, it had been the best sleep she'd ever gotten. Her mouth didn't seem to be working, however, so she only nodded.

He stood, running a hand through his hair absently. She rather liked that move. She looked out the window, seeing snow piled up outside.

Holly glanced back at Severus, who was still watching her. "What?"

He looked away. "I'll go downstairs and check to see if Rosmerta's floo is working. Are you hungry?"

She was famished actually. She got out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around her carefully. "Um, yeah." She blushed under his gaze, grip tightening on the sheet. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

His eyebrow raised, and he turned his back to her. "I'll leave you to get dressed. I'll see what we can do about breakfast." He left the room. Holly dressed quickly, mind whirling about the night before. She was so stupid! She should have said something!

They had slept together. Okay, not slept-slept together, but they had shared a bed! And she was allowed to use his first name now! And he'd held her! That was sooo nice. At the same time, though, maybe they could have done more if she'd just- no. No. She felt uber giddy at what good fortune she had, and got up from the bed to get ready for the day.

She arrived downstairs to find McGonagall and Dumbledore talking to Rosmerta, and Flitwick was using a fire spell to melt some of the snow that was piled in the doorway, while Hooch was evaporating the water. Severus was nursing a cup of tea. Their eyes met, and Holly smiled, and his expression changed. Unnoticed to them, the Headmaster and Rosmerta exchanged a happy look, while McGonagall just shook her head, smiling.

Holly approached Severus, and he handed her a cup of tea that was sitting at the bar."The floo is nearly fixed. Filius and Hooch are attempting to unblock the door. Albus sent on a patronus message to Sprout and the others at the school last night, so there aren't any search parties looking for us."

Holly sipped her tea, nodding. Severus watched her with an odd expression.

"I know that you have some grading to do...I thought you might want to bring your paperwork down to my office- I have some paperwork to do as well. I thought we might talk."

"Talk?" About last night? She sure hoped so.

"About Xander's book- do you remember?"

They had started to talk briefly about said author the week before hand, during dinner, but had to cut their conversation short. While Xander did write some well known theoretical Defense texts, he also had written a few books of a darker nature on various creatures. They stopped, knowing where their conversation was heading.

"Oh- yes, I do. Sure. Um, once we get back to the school, and I can get my things together, I'll be happy to come over." She said brightly. Maybe she actually had a chance with him, maybe they could possibly, just possibly, do more than talk about books this time.

"I don't know how you can be so chipper in the morning." He muttered.

"Well, I'm not the one that drank half a bottle of whatever you had last night-"

"I'm not hung over." He said, frowning into his tea. "I'm not just a morning person."

"Or an afternoon or evening person." She teased, covering up her real feelings- Severus had drank quite a bit, and it seemed he had a habit of it. She hoped that he was at least smart about it-

"Ahem." The Headmaster cut in, smiling. "I believe the floo is fixed, and Filius and Yolanda have freed Rosmerta's front door. Shall we go?"

The group thanked Rosmerta for the rooms, and flooed back to the school. In the Headmaster's office, the man laughed as he pet Fawkes. "I know Fawkes, I could have just called you, but what would the fun in that have been?" He asked his bird, grinning widely.

"Albus!" McGonagall cried. "Are you telling me we didn't have to be stuck there last night?"

"Hey, you didn't like sharing a room with me?" Hooch asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"You kick." As the two women bickered, Severus and Holly separated to go back to their rooms.

Holly quickly got showered, and dressed in some clean clothes. Part of her wanted to wear a dress, but decided not to. She grabbed her half graded papers, and headed out.

* * *

Severus sat in his private lab, watching Holly pour over his selection of books. She didn't shy away from the darker texts either. He liked that.

He watched her take a sip of some of the tea he'd offered when she had come down. She was either rather stupid and would accept a drink from anyone, and ignored his warning, or…she trusted him.

That was one of his big requirements in a relationship. Trust.

Trust had always been a rare commodity for him over the years, and for someone to trust him so easily, he couldn't help but be in awe of it.

He made a big mental checkmark- and then another, as the girl selected a rather heavy tome on Ancient Saxon Black Arts. For her to even be able to touch the book, she had to be relatively open and knowledgeable to the art.

She was passing every test he threw at her, so far, and she didn't even know it.

* * *

Holly watched the small group of students leave the school, watching Pansy and Malfoy go along with them. Not many had opted to go home for the holidays, in light of the ball just being around the corner. In fact, it was just a few nights. She stood at the window, watching everyone get into their carriages. She saw Pansy look up at the school, pulling up the hood on her cloak. She looked...sad. No wonder, since she'd been cut off from most of her friends and family for just supporting her best friend.

"Hullo." Holly glanced over to see Severus standing beside her. He had the habit of just appearing out of nowhere. It was a little scary, actually. But it kept her on her toes.

"Hi." She murmured back, looking back down to the kids who were piling into the carriages.

"What are your plans for the holidays?"

Holly shrugged. "Catching up on some reading. I'm going shopping tomorrow- I have to get a few things for Tonks, for her Christmas presents."

"And the ball, of course."

"Of course. I wish I could skip it." Holly murmured. "Do you think I could back out of chaperoning it, and just go get drunk at the Three Broomsticks?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Who knows what sort of trouble you could get into?" Severus smirked at this.

Holly just gave him a slight smile, hand grazing his as she passed. "I'll see you later, Sir." She murmured, and left.

* * *

Holly's arms were full of her Christmas shopping, navigating through the busy sidewalks of muggle London. Albus had allowed her to leave the castle this morning, with a list of some things he wanted to get from the muggle world as well. She shook her head, glancing at the list. He'd asked for the strangest things. She was having a heck of a time trying to get them all. She'd gotten Tonks some new records to play on Remus' record player, as well as some things for the baby.

She'd also gotten a few things for herself, Luna, and Hermione. She'd gotten Luna some new makeup, and a bright green purse, and she'd gotten Hermione some perfume, and a bracelet.

Holly had gotten herself some clothes, and had stocked up on makeup and perfume. She had also gotten a muggle cookbook for Mrs. Weasley. The woman had written Holly and told her that she had actually figured out what was happening a while before hand. While she had figured out that Harry liked men quite some time ago, she had started connecting Harry with Holly during Bill's and Fleur's wedding.

She accepted Holly with all her heart, and hoped that the trouble with Ron wouldn't keep them apart. Holly was touched by the woman's letter- it had come a while after everyone else's, as though she had to think about what she was saying. Mrs. Weasley also wrote about goings on at the Burrow, and an update on Bill and Fleur. Fleur apparently just found out she was pregnant, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were very excited about getting to be Grandparents.

Holly had sent them a congratulations, and had already gotten the Baby and Mum to be a special Christmas gift. Holly was looking around for a bookstore that had books on muggle electronics (for Mr. Weasley) when she bumped into Severus.

Seeing the expression on his face, she surmised quickly that this had been no accident. "What are you doing here?"

He glanced away. "Well...Albus just asked me to watch over you."

"You've been following me!" She exclaimed. Some of the muggles around them looked their way inquiringly. Holly blushed, and dropped her voice. "You could have just walked with me, I would have understood."

Severus just frowned. "Can we get out of this crowd? We're blocking the sidewalk." He held out his hands to her. "Need help with those bags?"

She grudgingly handed him a few, and they walked down the street together in silence. "He should have just told me. If he'd asked, I would have been fine with it."

"He knows that you like your independence."

Holly sighed. "I wouldn't have minded it, if he'd suggested _you_ were going to be the one accompanying me."

"Oh?"

Holly blushed, and looked up at the store window. "Oh, hey, wouldn't Tonks would look cool in that jacket?"

"Holly-"

"I think she'd look better in the black, though, don't you think?"

"Holly- look at me." He grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her to face him. She went silent, staring up at him.

"What?" She whispered.

"You do realize what the Headmaster is doing, right?" He murmured, eyes traveling over her face.

"Huh?" She was staring at his lips- he was standing entirely too close to her.

"He's trying to set us up. Meddle with our lives. Aren't you...upset about that? Angry? Disgusted?"

"...No?" Holly blinked, her gaze traveling over his neck and shoulders. "Why would I be?"

"You're too much." Severus murmured, looking conflicted. One more test. Just one more- he couldn't stand dragging this on any further. "What do I have to do to convince you that _this_ will only hurt you?"

"Hurt me? It takes a lot to hurt me, Severus." She said, brain slowly filtering what he'd been saying. "Are you saying that the Headmaster uh..."

"Is trying to set us up. Which is against the law, by the way. Not only are you still a student, but I am your teacher."

"You're not my teacher anymore, and I'm not underage. Technically, I'm not a student- I'm an apprentice. Are you saying you..."

He looked away, fingers tightening on her shoulders. "I'm not saying anything."

"You just did." She gave him a teasing smile.

He shut her up with a Look.

"Sir...Severus...what are you trying to say?" She bit her lip. "Are you...upset that the Headmaster is trying to set us up? Do you not..." She looked down at the ground.

"I'm just saying that I can't be good for you. You need someone closer to your own age. Someone that's...lighter. Someone that wasn't so...mean."

Holly hugged him around the neck, laughing softly, her bags flying every which way, sliding up her arms. "That's a nice way of saying it. Severus, I like it when you're mean. I know, I must be mad, but I do. It's just a part of who you are. I don't want to change you into someone you're not." She rested her forehead against his, their lips inches away from each other.

"I don't want to be with anyone my age. And I don't want anyone that's...lighter. I want...I want you." She said this last part with a whisper. "So what if the Headmaster is trying to set us up? Maybe he thinks we could be happy together."

"And the Headmaster is a mad old man." He said, pulling away.

Holly stood there, staring up at him. "Is that all you can say? I finally told you how I..." She looked away. "Nevermind." She grabbed the bags from him.

Severus looked away, heart beating madly. She wanted him. She wanted him, and she admitted to it! She wouldn't try to twist and change him into somebody else, she accepted him, all of him- God, this girl was amazing.

He raised his hands to her cheeks. His fingers were frozen- he hadn't even used a warming charm. Holly went still at the touch, eyes widening slightly.

"Holly..." He breathed, and forgot about all the tests, all the baggage, all the rules. Holly dropped her shopping bags to the snowy sidewalk as his lips pressed against hers for the first time. His lips were a bit cold and chapped. It was short, but it was there. He looked so...lost as he pulled away from her.

"I should leave." He whispered. "I'm sorry." And with that, he walked away, feeling like he'd just done something very stupid. She hadn't kissed him back.

She couldn't call after him, still in shock about what had just happened. Had he really just kissed her? She picked up her bags quickly, lips still tingling from where they'd touched Severus'-

She made up her mind. She was going to Hogwarts, right now. The rest of the Headmaster's list was going to have to wait.

* * *

She stalked into Severus' office, finding the man sitting at his desk, face buried in his hands. He was still wearing his muggle outfit, snow dusted on the shoulders. Her anger evaporated as soon as she saw him. She'd never seen him this way before. He lowered his hands, and straightened up.

"Get out." He said quietly, his eyes telling her something else.

"No." She said, just as quietly.

"You don't want me. You must be mistaken."

"I'm not." She said, slamming the door behind her. "Severus, I've been attracted to you for over a year. I'm not saying we do anything now- but I would like to get to know you more. You can...convince me that this won't work, and I will do my best to convince you that it will. Or we could just cut past all the crap and just be together. You've been trying to scare me off. It's not working."

"I'm not a nice man."

"So you say. I'm still here, aren't I?"

He mumbled something to himself, closing his eyes. She didn't quite catch what he said, but it might have been something about 'Masochistic Gryffindors'.

"Sir...could you just...give me a chance?" She said, approaching his desk. "At least think about it?"

"I have thought about it. Quite a bit. And that's the problem. It's not...appropriate."

Holly blushed. "Oh."

"And we could never get along. We would fight too much. And...I don't think we would be...compatible."

"Compatible." Holly said flatly. "Right." She turned on her heel, anger filling her as she headed for the door.

"Not because of your gender. I just...don't think, with your history, that your preferences would...mesh well with mine." Severus hurried to say before she left, standing up. She turned slightly, curious.

"Preferences? You're a man. I'm...a girl. You like girls, don't you?"

"Of course I do, it's just..." He ran a hand through his hair, looking frustrated. "I don't know how to put this."

"Just tell me the truth." Holly said, turning around to face him fully. "You haven't lied to me before, so why start now?"

He nodded, mostly to himself, and looked down at his desk. "Aurora and I...we did have a...thing, once."

Holly's eyebrows rose.

"However, we were...rather incompatible. Well, more than a little bit. You see, there are different sorts of relationships. Some men are...very gentle and caring for their partners, allow them freedom to do whatever they like, look at their partners as...an equal. Aurora is...very independent, for a witch. Quiet, but once you get to know her, she's very well spoken." He paused at this, trying to search for a word.

"So...you were...incompatible with her?" Holly asked lightly. Where the hell was he going with this? Anyone who knew Severus had to know how headstrong he was- of course he would be a bit controlling!

"Yes."

Holly looked down, thinking his words over. "So...what would you want? Someone that was...dependent? Someone that...you didn't see as your equal?"

"...not exactly. I don't think I'm explaining this correctly. You're so...young. You probably wouldn't understand."

Holly sat on the edge of his desk, dropping her bags to the floor by her feet. Their eyes met, and she gave him a slight smile, challenging him to talk himself out of it this time. She wasn't leaving, no matter what. "Try me."

"Have...have you ever felt as though you were completely out of control of your life, and you desperately needed to get that control back?"

"Yes, of course. My entire fifth year felt like that." Holly said jokingly.

Severus didn't laugh. "Well, have you ever felt as though...you _wanted_ to be controlled? That you wanted someone to tell you what to do, someone to look after you and make sure you were safe?"

Holly's eyes dropped to her lap, unable to meet his gaze. "Sometimes." But only ever with him. No one else had made her feel that way. She could tell he wasn't terribly surprised at this admission, but he still looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Well...sometimes...that control can translate into something...sexual."

Holly's breath hitched at the man's last word. The way he said it...she swallowed. "Sexual." She repeated. Their eyes met in a heated gaze.

"Do you know what I mean?" His voice dropped an octave as he looked at her openly.

She didn't know what to think. How would her history...

"You think that my history with Voldemort would make me incompatible with you? If anything, that would make us more comp-"

"No. I meant the Durselys."

Holly was taken aback by that. "I...don't understand."

"They controlled everything you did. They hurt you. I don't want to hurt you like they did."

Holly looked down at her lap, frowning. "Severus...you have to understand- while the Dursleys treated me like crap...I never respected them. I did what I had to, to stay alive. Same with the war. I didn't do it because I wanted to, or because I respected them. I was forced to."

Holly paused, trying to gather her thoughts. She had to word this right. "You would never do anything that would _truly_ hurt me, right? You wouldn't do anything that would get me killed, right? Are you saying...you would want to treat me like that?"

"No." Severus finally said.

"Then it's different."

"But some aspects could be the same. We could fight. I could yell at you. In all likelihood, I_ will_ yell at you."

"It's not like it hasn't happened before." Holly said with a small smile.

"It's not funny, Holly." Severus said, frowning. "This is very serious business. In order for me to be in a relationship with someone, I have to be...compatible with them. They need to be submissive to me."

"Submissive..." Holly mused over the word. It sounded…just right.

"Think about it. Think about what that sort of relationship entails. Think about what...what you want from me. I don't want to start something with you, and then have to break it off- I..." He cut himself off.

Holly leant forward, setting her hand to rest on top of his. "I will think about it. I...want this as much as you do." Watching his expression, she added. "I don't know much about this sort of relationship you're talking about- if I have questions...could I come to you?"

He gave her a tight nod, and she squeezed his fingers. Holly leant a bit further forward, and Severus reached up with his free hand, cupping her cheek. "I want this to work. I want to do this properly. I don't want to mess this up." He murmured. Holly leant into his hand, closing her eyes.

"I feel the same way." She whispered, reaching up to cover his hand with hers. They sat there for a moment like that, and Holly opened her eyes, breaking the spell. Severus gave her a fond look, and lowered his hand, sliding down to the back of her neck.

Holly's thoughts were whirling around in her head as she moved_ just_ a bit closer, bowing her head as he pushed gently on the back of her neck, rubbing it. She exhaled shakily- with just a simple touch, she felt as though she was all his. Eventually, his hand left her, and Holly slowly looked back up at him.

He was...smiling. Holly couldn't help but smile back, feeling happy, scared out of her mind, but excited.

She slid off the desk, and picked up her bags before she could throw herself at him. "I'll see you later, then, sir." She turned to go to the door.

"I'm...happy that you're not running away." Severus said quietly. "That you're giving this a chance, even though I told you I... you won't tell anyone?"

"I would never do that." Holly paused, glancing over her shoulder. "Don't you know by now that I won't tell any of your secrets?" She gave him a half smile. "and I'm certainly not running away. Good night sir. I'll see you in the morning."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Just a reminder- there was warnings pertaining to D/s at the very beginning of this story. While there may have been hints here and there before in dealing with Holly and Severus, the D/s will become more overt from this point on.

That being said, prepare yourselves. ;D


	23. Chapter 23

CORRECTED DOC- thanks for pointing out the typo, guys.

Thanks for all the reviews guys, keep it up!

Chapter Twenty Three

* * *

Holly was in the library, doing a bit of research. Mostly on relationships of a...different sort. She'd found most of the books in the Restricted section- some of them were rather graphic.

She learnt that Severus was a Top, or a Dominant. There were many titles for this role, depending on preferences and the nature of the relationship. On the other side of the spectrum, there were submissives, and bottoms. In the most extreme cases there were Masters and slaves.

Some couples didn't actually do anything sexual- it was all about protocol and service. Then there were couples that did things together physically, but weren't involved romantically. There were many types and many levels of D/s relationships- it was a bit confusing.

Then there was the magical aspect of it all. It seemed as though, long ago, it was pretty normal for a witch and wizard in this sort of relationship to perform spells and enchantments together as a pair. Whether it was for a good harvest, or for binding to one another, they all had something in common. Someone submitted to another.

Now, it wasn't always the woman that submitted to the man- sometimes it was the other way around. However, it wasn't as common, since the magical world in Britain was largely a patriarchal society. It was only in recent times that that started to change.

As Holly read these books, she thought about her and Severus' relationship. Could she do this for Severus? What did he want, exactly? Were these the sort of things he wanted her to do?

Some of it appealed to her, while other things didn't. Now that she'd done a bit of research, she only wanted to know more. More about what she wanted, more about what he wanted, more about the topic in general. The best way to do that was to ask him.

If she could only gather the courage. She was a Gryffindor, right? It should be easy.

* * *

Holly knocked on Severus' office door. "Enter."

Holly let herself in, and the man's demeanor changed instantly. Holly smiled, and approached him. "Hullo sir."

He leant back in his chair. "Holly. Didn't I tell you to call me Severus?"

Holly blushed, looking down at her feet. "Sorry sir. I mean, Severus. It's…hard."

"Sit. I was just marking some papers. Did you want to talk about something?"

Holly sat across from him, fiddling with her sleeve. "Well…" She bit her lip. "I've been doing some research."

"Oh?"

"Well…I just have some questions. So…you're a Dominant, right?"

Severus nodded, looking ridiculously pleased. He was glad that she was taking the initiative and asking him these questions.

"I am."

"So…I would be the submissive."

"Correct."

"…okay." Holly said quieter, trying to gather her courage. This was harder than she thought it would be. "I just…wanted to know…if we did this…what sorts of things would we do?"

"Well, that's rather up to what you're comfortable with." Severus said eventually. "I know some are rather formal and like to negotiate limits and make a contract. Would you want to do such a thing?"

Holly shrugged slightly with a shoulder. "I'm not sure. I really don't know what my limits are, so how could I make a contract?"

Severus nodded. "You're quite right. I know there are some things that you really don't know what your limit is unless you've tried it. There are other things, though, that I'm sure you know you do not want to do, correct?"

"A few." Holly said.

Severus picked up his quill, running his fingers along it, as though he was trying to keep his hands busy. "What you and I would have would be…educational." Holly couldn't help but giggle at this. "We would test your limits, within reason, of course, and we both would learn together what we like and don't like."

"So…you've been in this sort of relationship before?"

Severus looked down, frowning. "I've Played before. Meaning that I have Topped before, but I've never had a sub of my own. I will be learning as much as you about all this."

"Oh." Holly thought about it. It would be kind of nice, to learn things together with Severus. "So…we experiment and test things out. And…and if something is too much-"

"We will set up a safe word. That will keep us from getting too carried away. There is a line between submission and abuse. It's really a mental state, I believe. Using a safe word will set up a limit for you so that you will be able to call it out if it becomes too much. If you are unable to speak, we'll work out a signal as well."

Unable to speak? Holly thought about various reasons why she would be unable to speak, and found herself blushing.

"Most importantly, a safe word is for _safety_. I want you to be able to feel safe with me, and trust me." The way that Severus said this made Holly think that this was extremely important to him. And she understood.

"I do." She murmured. "Trust you, I mean. And you make me feel safe." She admitted quietly. Severus sighed, and while he wasn't smiling, Holly could tell by looking into his eyes that he was very happy.

"Good. Very good." The way he said this made Holly sit up a bit straighter. Severus stood from his chair, and went to her side. She kept sitting, only because her legs were shaking too much to stand at the moment.

He put his hand on her shoulder, and squeezed. "Thank you Holly, for coming to me. Do you have any more questions?"

Holly looked up at him, feeling as though she would float away, if not for the hand that rested on her shoulder.

"I read that there was…magic that we could do." She breathed. "If we were in that sort of relationship."

Severus looked rather surprised at this. "You were thorough, weren't you?" He smirked, squeezing her shoulder. "Yes, there is. Most of it is delegated by the Ministry to be Dark, but only because it's rather…misunderstood. Would you be willing to do some of these spells and enchantments with me?"

Holly bit her lip. "I don't know. I'd want to do more research about them, of course, but…" She raised her hand to rest on top of his. "I think so."

"Then we'll think about it." Severus let his hand slide away from her shoulder slowly. "Now, I know we've both got some work to do, so…"

Holly stood, feeling a bit unsteady. Severus steadied her with a hand on her arm. "You alright?"

"I…I was just nervous. I…feel a lot better now."

"Okay. Make sure to eat well tonight, okay?"

"Yes sir." Holly murmured, and left the office. Severus watched her go, looking thoughtful. He didn't bother correcting her this time.

x-x-x

Holly smoothed down the front of her dress, looking at herself in the mirror. The Ball was tonight, and she was wearing a dress for the first time in front of everyone at Hogwarts. It was a black dress, muggle style. She'd found it in the muggle world, during her Christmas shopping. It was more of a casual dress, than a gown. It was tight around the bodice, off the shoulder sort of thing, the full skirt falling halfway down her calves. She wore black flats, and her hair was up. She had taken a bit of time to do her hair tonight- she'd transfigured a few black moths and butterflies to decorate the updo.

Her makeup was light, and while she looked good, she thought that she didn't stand out too much. After all, she was only chaperoning. And people would be staring enough at her as it was.

She tried not to think about how Severus was escorting Aurora to the ball tonight. She was going to hang out with Hermione and the others, and have some fun.

She grabbed her cover up- a black thin wrap that she laid over her shoulders. She took a deep breath, and left her room. She walked to the Great Hall, smiling slightly at some of the comments that the portraits made- they were all positive.

She paused as she saw some students milling around outside the Great Hall- she took a deep breath, and held her head high, and ignored the stares as she went passed. Entering the Great Hall, it only got worse. The stares and whispers, that is. She found the staff table, and approached the Headmaster. The old man looked ridiculously pleased about something.

"Holly, you look lovely."

"Thank you Headmaster."

"Sit with us-" He motioned to McGonagall and Sprout. There were a few more empty chairs at their table. "Tonks and Remus are on the dance floor now, as are Severus and Aurora."

Holly's head whipped around, and saw Tonks first- she was wearing a bright purple dress, her pregnancy obvious in the muggle number. Her hair was streaked green and red, getting into the Christmas season. Remus looked rather tame, next to her, wearing a brown set of robes.

Her eyes went to Severus, who was dancing with Professor Sinastra. She was wearing an emerald silk gown, with a fancy hat. She and Severus were talking quietly to each other. They turned slightly, and Severus' gaze met hers over Sinastra's shoulder.

The surprise was visible on his face as he saw her. Holly gave him a slight wave and a smile, and the man turned around quickly. That had hurt.

Holly talked and gossiped with Hermione and Luna, and avoided those who wanted to ask rude questions. She saw the stares, and was rather surprised to see a few guys checking her out, until they realized who exactly they were looking at.

Dinner was a rather awkward affair- Severus and Sinastra were sitting at their table, and Holly couldn't stop staring at them. At Severus, mostly. He looked good tonight.

"May I have this dance?" The Headmaster asked, extending his hand to her.

Holly accepted it with a smile. As they danced around the dance floor, Dumbledore spoke gently to her. "He'll come around."

She did a double take. "What?"

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled. "So, my dear, how did you like your first term as a teaching assistant?"

"Oh...I liked it. I know it'll be a bit tougher next term, with Tonks getting closer to her due date and all."

"I know all of us are very excited about the baby- Minerva and I are planning a baby shower, in February."

"Oh! Wow, I didn't know that they did those here in the wizarding world."

The Headmaster nodded. "Yes, we do- many muggle traditions have made their way over to the wizarding world over the years. We still have naming ceremonies and such, but the muggle traditions are more popular at the moment. Now, will you be able to handle taking on some more of her classes, with your NEWTS coming up?"

Holly gave a slight shrug. "I'll manage. I...without Quidditch and um, some of the other things I used to do, I'm finding that I have a lot more time for other things."

"Good, good. As long as you are prepared. Ah, I believe Hagrid wants to dance with you."

Holly danced with Hagrid, and then with Flitwick, Vector, Hagrid again, and then the Headmaster. She was having a lot more fun than she thought she would- she'd figured she would be sitting on the sidelines, just watching everyone dance. She liked dancing a lot better when she wasn't the one doing the leading.

Their song ended, and the Headmaster smiled at her. They just happened to stop next to Sinastra and Severus. "May I cut in?" The Headmaster asked Aurora.

The woman smiled, and accepted the man's hand, smiling slightly at Severus. As the Headmaster and Sinastra started to dance, Holly and Severus looked uncomfortably at each other.

"May I..." He extended his hand to her.

Holly slid her hand into his, heart beating fast. Their eyes met, and things fit into place. Neither of them noticed the stares, or the whispers that accompanied their dancing, or that the dance floor was slowly opening around them.

Picture the scene that it looked like one of those cheesy 80's films during a high school dance. That was how everyone was acting. They didn't notice this of course, as Holly and Severus only had eyes for one another.

"You look nice." Holly said after a while of dancing. Somehow, they'd made it to their second song, without saying a word.

"You look nice as well."

After the fourth song, they began to talk about the staff members, and by the fifth, they'd moved on to a Defense book Holly had read. It was after the sixth that Severus offered to get Holly a drink. Holly was making the rounds around the dance floor, watching the students for any shenanigans.

Severus came by their drinks, looking rather uncomfortable. Sinastra was with him, holding a drink of her own. She didn't look too happy.

"Hello Miss Potter. Having a good time?"

Holly nodded, smiling at Severus. "Yes, very. You?"

The woman just pursed her lips, looking away. "Yes. So...you didn't bring a date tonight?"

"Ah...no. No one asked me." Holly said, accepting the glass from Severus.

"I'm rather surprised. You are the Boy Who Lived, after all."

Holly winced, looking down at her drink. "Yeah. Well..." She drank her drink, and handed the glass back to Severus. "Thank you sir. I think I'm going to head in early. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave a polite smile to Sinastra, who didn't return it. She walked away. She didn't see Severus downing his own drink with a scowl, and say something angrily to Sinastra, and banish the glasses wandlessly.

It wasn't until Holly was out of the Great Hall and walking down the corridor that she realized she was being followed. She turned slightly, seeing Severus there.

"Severus-"

"She shouldn't have treated you that way." He said flatly, his face expressionless.

"It's not a big deal." She murmured, looking down. "Everyone still thinks of me as Harry Potter."

"I don't."

Holly gave him a small smile. "I know."

His eyes searched her face. "Will you be alright?"

She gave a slight shrug. "I'm fine. It's really not a big deal- people have said worse things."

He gave her a slight nod. "Very well then. Good night."

"Good night."

Neither of them moved.

Holly swallowed as Severus stepped forward, just slightly. She took a step forward as well. They were less than a foot away from each other now, and Holly desperately wanted to touch him- kiss him.

"Sir?"

His eyes snapped to hers expectantly.

"What are you doing Christmas day?"

He blinked. "Well, I am participating in that horrid breakfast that the Headmaster insists on holding every year. Then the rest of the day...nothing, I suppose."

Holly smiled, taking him by the hand. "Well, I'm spending Christmas Eve with Remus and Tonks and the others...I thought...maybe we could spend Christmas day together."

"And do what?"

"Nothing, I suppose. We could talk. Get to know each other more." Holly was dreadfully nervous, but she pushed on. She squeezed Severus' hand. He inched forward, looking down at her with hooded eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

She nodded. "I'm sure, sir."

His hand squeezed hers this time, and he nodded. "Very well, then." He murmured. He blinked, and suddenly took a step back, letting go of her hand. His gaze went to one of the walls, and she turned to look as well. The portraits were watching them openly, grins on their faces.

"Mind your own business!" Severus snapped. They scattered, laughing and catcalling. Holly blushed, and rose up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Good night, Severus."

Then she ran away, just like those in the portraits.

* * *

Christmas Eve had gone well. She'd had a raucous time with Remus and Tonks in their quarters, and hung out with Hermione and Luna for a while too. Christmas day dawned, and Holly was pleasantly surprised to find a number of gifts she could enjoy. Lots of books, mostly from her friends in the DA, and from Flitwick and McGonagall. Dumbledore gave her a set of socks, mittens, hat, and a scarf, all in Gryffindor red. Dobby had given her socks as well- extra long ones in garish green and purple stripes.

No Christmas present from Ron again. Not that it wasn't unexpected. He wasn't even at Hogwarts at the moment, being grounded by his Mother. The twins had given her a picture of themselves, signed. They were posing for the camera, dressed in horrible suits. They also gave her some prank gear, asking her to prank the staff, since she had full access to the staff room now.

She did not get a gift from Severus. Part of her had hoped for one, but...

She went to breakfast, wearing her newest weasley sweater over a blouse and a skirt. She was wearing her new socks that she'd gotten from Dobby, with her flats. She probably looked a little silly, but seeing Dobby's expression as she pulled them on that morning had been worth it. He'd presented her the socks himself, dressed in his piles of tea cozys and hats.

She slid into her usual seat, noting that Tonks wasn't at the table this morning. She'd probably chosen to sleep in. The Headmaster raised his goblet to her in greeting. She glanced over to see Severus glaring into his tea. "Hullo Headmaster. Sev-Professor Snape."

"I must insist that you call me Albus!"

Holly just smiled. She glanced around the table, noting that a couple of the staff members were nursing hangovers, while Hagrid was still a bit drunk from the night before. She also noticed Sinastra was sitting on the opposite end of the table from Severus, again. Severus drained the last of his tea, wincing as loud laughter came from the Gryffindor table. It was clear that he did not enjoy Christmas.

He pushed his food about on his plate, scowling. Holly grabbed the teapot, and poured some tea for him, fixing it how he liked it. She gently shoved the cup and saucer back towards him, and he glanced at her. She just gave him a slight smile.

"I've heard the most curious rumors, Severus." Flitwick said, grinning.

"Oh?"

"You've got a date today! Who's the lucky lady?"

Holly flushed, sinking in her seat. The portraits must have told.

"I don't know what you mean. I was only planning on catching up on my reading."

Flitwick, still smiling, looked to Holly. Holly didn't meet his gaze.

"Holly, are you going to be catching up on some reading as well?"

Holly gave him a little nod, fiddling with her napkin.

Hooch whispered to McGonagall, who was trying to keep from laughing- they didn't want to startle the students, of course.

Severus suddenly stood. "Excuse me." He left the table, glancing Holly's way.

Holly grew uncomfortable under the stares after he left, and made her excuses as well. She went back to her rooms, and grabbed a book she'd been reading. She caught her reflection as she went out the door, and paused. She took off her new hat, and took off the socks Dobby had given her. She tossed them onto her bed, and slipped back into her flats. Then, she left. She took the side route to the Professor's office. She knocked on his door nervously.

"Enter."

Holly poked her head in, smiling nervously. "Hullo."

"I wondered what was keeping you. Hurry up." She blinked, and followed him to a set of winding stairs that went further down. The stairs were dark and narrow, and Holly kept hold of the banister to make sure she didn't fall. They arrived to a heavy bolted door.

"My quarters. This will be alright? If not, we can go back to my office-"

"No, this is fine." Holly said, grinning. Severus nodded, and tapped his wand to the door, which opened with a click. She followed him inside, and stopped short as she saw the sitting room. Bookshelves lined the walls, with a single painting hanging over the fireplace- the painting was empty.

There was a comfy looking sofa, with a tea table that was covered with books and papers. She noticed that his small kitchenette looked abandoned, collecting dust, and that there were two doors, presumably to the loo, and to the bedroom...she looked away from it quickly, not wanting to think about that right now.

She held her book to her chest tighter. Severus levitated some books off of the sofa, putting them on the tea table. "I usually don't have guests." He muttered.

"That's okay." Holly said, sitting down to the spot he motioned to. He sat down beside her, grabbing a book of his own. Neither of them opened their books, and just sat in silence for a little while.

Holly continued to look around the room. "I suppose the house elves didn't decorate your rooms?"

Severus grimaced. "I don't allow them in my rooms. No privacy, whatsoever."

"Oh." That would explain the dusty kitchenette and the messy tea table. She looked up at the portrait, the man just walked into his frame. He was watching her and Severus with a smirk.

"Who's that?"

"I'm not sure. He doesn't speak english. He makes his little comments, but I can never understand him."

_"If you were a proper Slytherin, you would, you filthy half blood."_

Holly gasped. "It's Slytherin!" She stood, and put her hands on her hips. _"Severus Snape is the most intelligent and cunning man I know. He might be a halfblood, but he's done a pretty good job of taking care of your students!"_

"Dear Salazar." Severus muttered. "He speaks parseltongue, of course. I should have known."

The portrait was staring at Holly with renewed interest. "_Who are you, to speak my tongue? Surely you are not my ancestor, for you are a halfblood as well..."_

"_I am _Holly Potter _and I defeated your heir, which happened to be a halfblood as well._"

Slytherin stalked out of his portrait, clearly pissed off. Holly laughed weakly, and flopped onto the sofa with Severus once more.

"Things are never boring with you, are they?" Severus said quietly, eyes shining with... Holly only smiled, and put her head on his shoulder. He tensed slightly, but did not push her away.

"So...is this what you normally do on Christmas day? Read and insult the portraits?"

"Among other things." Severus said, leaning back on the sofa, and wrapped an arm around Holly's shoulders. He opened his book. Holly took that as a sign to open her book as well. They read in silence for a while, Severus' hand rubbing up and down her arm, holding her closer to him. Holly thought this might have been one of her better Christmases.

* * *

Yay Fluffiness! Holly and Sev's relationship is progressing nicely, don't you think? :3

Thanks for reading, and please review- I'll do a fangirl dance if you do. (hehe, that rhymed)

Again, thanks for pointing out the typo guys. I really appreciate it. :D


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

* * *

Term began once more, and Holly was back in the classroom. Tonks had gone to the hospital wing for another check up, so Holly was covering her afternoon classes. It was the first time she actually had to cover the Seventh year's class, so she was a bit nervous. She was writing on the board, talking about several advanced shields that could block darker curses.

She turned slightly as she heard chuckling- Hermione was glaring slightly at Ron for some reason. She went back to writing, and to the lecture. "And there you have it. And if you can't block it, what do you do?"

"Run." "Dodge." "Get outta the way!"

"Right." Holly smiled, turning to the class. "Now, I want all of you to choose one of these three shields, and write a paper on them for me." The class groaned. "It's not that long, just two feet." She gave a pointed look to Hermione and some of the more studious Ravenclaws. "Only two feet. If it's any longer than that, I will take off a point for every extra inch. And don't write so small I need an enlargement spell to read it. Got it?"

Hermione pouted, but nodded.

"Now, let's practice some of the spells we covered last time, I know some of us had a bit of trouble with it, and I'd like for Tonks to get a pleasant surprise when she gets back from her check up."

"How is she doing?" Lavender asked as the students got out of their seats and started to move the desks.

"Great- she and the baby are pretty healthy. Madam Pomfrey thinks that there's a high possibility of the baby being a metamorph like Tonks-" All the girls squealed at this.

Holly took out her wand, and frowned as she saw Dean slipping a note to Seamus. She flicked her wand, and summoned the note to her. She opened it, and her eyes widened. She looked to Ron, recognizing his writing and crude drawing skills instantly. After all, she'd been given a number of these notes over the years.

"Ron! Five points from Gryffindor!"

"What?" The boy asked sullenly, glaring at her. "It's not like I lied."

"Another five points! Don't make me give you detention with McGonagall." Holly said, crumpling up the paper in her hand. "You're a seventh year- this is childish, and immature. Don't do it again."

"Yes Mum." The boy muttered, kicking a desk.

"What did you say?" Holly said, putting her hands on her hips.

Ron finally hit his limit. "You know what, I don't know about the rest of you, but this is bullshit!"

"Ron! Language!" Hermione hissed.

"This..._bitch_ can't tell me what to do! She's not even a proper teacher! She's not even a SHE! I don't know why he's even pretending, the fucking freak-"

Holly flinched at this, but quickly recovered. "Ron Weasley, you come with me." She pointed her wand at him. She looked to the closest student. "Zabini, make sure the class starts practicing, and I'll be right back."

She flicked her wand, tugging Ron behind her by his shirt. Ron yanked out of her grip once they were in the hallway.

"What the fuck was that, Ron? How dare you speak to me like that in front of everyone! I thought being sent home over the holidays would have straightened you out!"

Ron was silent, glaring at her. Unnoticed to them, the Defense classroom door opened, and several heads poked out.

"I talked to your Mum, and she said that you had gotten over this shit-"

Ron pushed her up against the wall roughly, arm blocking her windpipe. Holly dropped her wand in surprise, and gasped as he yanked up her skirt.

"I'm gonna prove once and for all that you're a bloke- somethin's wrong with you, Harry, and-"

"Stop it!" Holly cried out, trying to kick at him. Ron's eyes widened in surprise as he felt something he wasn't expecting.

"Get your hands off her, Weasley!" Hermione yelled, and hit Ron with a curse just as he was turning around. Holly slid to the floor, coughing.

Ron curled into a fetal position, and Holly held her throat, out of breath. She looked at Ron, and bolted. She ran down the corridor, ignoring the others that were calling her back. She ran all the way down to the dungeons, down to Severus' office. The man was a bit startled as he saw her run in. He drew his wand, standing instantly.

"What's the matter? Did something happen? Who's hurt?"

Holly only shook her head, walking around the desk and hugged him tightly, making him rock back from the force. He tensed slightly, and wrapped his arms around her. Holly buried her face in his robes, shoulders shaking as she began to cry.

All she could think about was Ron touching her, and that expression on his face-

"Holly...what happened?" Severus asked, and Holly only held onto him tighter. He lowered the two of them back into his chair, pulling her onto his lap. He let her cry it out for a little while, and then asked again.

"Holly, talk to me." His tone was different this time, and Holly knew to answer him this time. Sniffling, she pulled back, wiping her tears away. It was then that she noticed that she was sitting in Severus' lap. She scooted forward so that she was perched on his knees, but he pulled her back, wrapping his arms around her middle. She let him.

"Ron was being an ass during class. I took points away, and he still persisted..." She paused. "I was escorting him out of the classroom, I was going to take him to McGonagall." She sighed. "He...for lack of a better word, accosted me." She looked away uncomfortably, tugging at her skirt. "Thankfully, Hermione and the others found us before it could go too much further, and...well, I ran off." Her eyes flicked to his. "I...I was so ashamed. I could have fought him off, but I was just so surprised and scared..." Her eyes dropped to her lap.

"What did he do?" Severus asked, trying to keep calm.

"He...pushed me against the wall and blocked my windpipe with his arm." She rubbed her neck at this. "I dropped my wand. He-he wanted proof that I was still a boy...he-he yanked up my skirt." She whispered.

"Did he touch you?" Severus asked, his eyes dark.

Holly nodded, unable to voice it. "J-just for a moment, and that was when the others stopped him. Hermione cursed him. After that...I just ran." She sighed, leaning against his chest, wiping another tear away. "All those spells and things I know...and I couldn't defend myself...he used to be my best friend, I hexed him a while back, and I know his Mum talked to him, but it doesn't seem like he gets it!" She said sadly.

He ran a hand over the back of her hair, making her relax a bit. "I'm sure the others will sort him out. If they don't, he'll have me to answer to."

Holly looked up at him in surprise. "You...won't kill him, will you?"

Severus smirked. "Oh no. That would be too easy on him." He leant forward, kissing her forehead. Her eyes closed at the touch, and her heart skipped. "Come, we must alert Minerva and the Headmaster, and we need to see what happened to Weasley and your class." He said, as though he hadn't done anything at all. She got off of his lap, her hand sliding down to his as he stood.

They shared a look, and Severus' thumb brushed against the top of her hand gently. "Do you have any more classes for today?"

She shook her head.

"Good. After we meet with the Headmaster and Minerva, I want you to come back to my quarters. I have a class to teach this afternoon- bring some papers to mark, or something else to keep yourself occupied. I'll come back after the class is over, and we can have dinner in my quarters. I don't want you alone this evening."

"Yes sir." Holly murmured with a shy smile. His hand squeezed hers, and then let go as they walked towards his office door.

* * *

Holly couldn't really concentrate on her homework or marking, so she decided to clean instead. Severus' kitchenette was bare, it was clear that he never used it. Only one of the cabinets were full, and that was full of alcohol bottles, and a single glass. While tempted, she did not drink. She cleaned the kitchenette, trying to get her mind off of the afternoon's events.

Ron had been suspended. Permanently. He still had the option of taking his NEWTS through the Ministry, but he was no longer a student at Hogwarts. He was going to floo home in the morning, after packing his things. The only reason they hadn't filed a report with the Ministry was because Ron was still a minor, and Holly didn't want the papers hearing about everything.

So now Holly was in Severus' quarters, while Severus was teaching his last class for the day. She flicked her wand, applying cleaning charms to the sink and counter, making it shiny and dust free once more. She then started on the loo- it was rather narrow and cramped, although it had a nice shower.

"Holly?"

Holly came out of the loo, conjured scrub brush in hand, sweater sleeves rolled up. She smiled sheepishly at Severus, who was looking at her in surprise.

"I tried marking papers and things, but I couldn't concentrate. I clean...when I'm nervous." She confessed quietly, eyes dropping to the floor.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to have the elves give us some dinner. Would you like anything in particular?" She shrugged. "Very well, then. Finish what you were doing, and I'll have the table set."

"...okay." Holly said, and went back to the loo, feeling rather unsure of herself. She'd half expected Severus to yell at her for cleaning, but he hadn't. She finished up, and banished the scrub brush, and took off her sweater. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess. She adjusted her ponytail, gave up, and took it out. She left the loo, and smiled as she saw that his tea table had been cleared, and two plates were sitting on it.

"I've pumpkin juice and tea. I know you usually drink one or the other..."

"Pumpkin juice is fine." She said, sitting down next to him on the sofa. He handed her a glass. "Thank you. I...really appreciate this. I...didn't want to be in the Great Hall- they're no doubt talking about me again."

"Surely there are more interesting things to talk about?" He asked, teasing. He started to eat, and she ate in silence for a little while, and then Severus brought up what had happened in his previous class, as nothing bad had happened that day. Holly was thankful for that.

They talked well into the night about classes, books, the staff, and the war. Holly finally decided it was time to go, although she really didn't want to. She had just grabbed her sweater when the floo flared, revealing the Headmaster. He looked relieved as he saw Holly.

"Thank goodness you're here."

"Is something the matter?" Holly asked worriedly, glancing at Severus, who was starting to frown.

"Your rooms- someone broke in and destroyed your things."

Holly gasped, eyes wide.

"Was it Weasley?" Severus hissed.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm not sure. I asked Minerva to search for him, but we could not find him in the Gryffindor tower."

"But...how did he get in? He didn't even know where my room was!" Holly exclaimed.

"Somehow, he managed to find it. Filius and I will try our best to repair things, but I think it might be best for you to not go back tonight. Severus, may I speak with you privately?"

Severus nodded, and Holly went to clean up the plates from dinner, noting that Albus had erected a silencing bubble around the two of them. She started to wash the dishes, lost in thought. Would Ron really have done such a thing? How could he have known where her room was?

"Very well then." Albus said, as he cancelled the bubble. "Holly, please let us handle this, your safety is our priority at the moment, and second is finding whoever did this."

Holly nodded. "Thank you sir, for letting me know. I had just been about to leave...if I hadn't been here..." She shuddered, scrubbing her plate harder.

"I'm sure we'll get everything sorted out. Goodnight." He left, and Severus approached her.

"I'll make up the couch." He murmured, and Holly looked at him in surprise. He was already turning around, walking to his bedroom. Holly, feeling rather nervous all of a sudden, finished up the dishes quickly.

She was wiping her hands when Severus came back with a nightshirt hooked over his arm. He shoved it in her arms. "You can change in the loo."

When she came back out a little while later, she saw Severus sitting on the sofa, staring into the fire. He was dressed in a dressing robe, a glass of brandy in his hand. It looked as though he hadn't taken a sip yet.

Holly tugged at the nightshirt nervously, feeling rather exposed. It fell around her knees, and the sleeves were much too long for her. And it smelled like Severus. As she approached the sofa, she noticed that the blanket had been laid out, and a pillow sat on the end. Severus looked her way, and his expression changed. He looked her up and down, making her cross her arms over her chest. Why had she thought it was a good idea to take off her bra?

He stood, and downed his drink in one go. As he went to put the glass away, Holly caught him by the hand. In a heartbeat, she was tugging him to her, kissing him. And he kissed her back. It was deep and sensual, one of his hands slid into the back of her hair, and the other slid down her back, pulling her flush up against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, going up on the balls of her feet to get a better angle.

He was stepping forward, pushing her against the nearest bookcase, kissing her harder. She groaned, and then gasped as he bit her lip. He took the opportunity to stick his tongue in her mouth, and pulled at her hair. The hand on her back slid down to her bum, and squeezed. Hard. His other hand slid from her hair, and joined the other one. He picked her up, and her legs wrapped around his waist.

They snogged like crazy, and just as it was getting good, Severus lowered her back to the floor, and pushed her gently towards the sofa. She sighed, and glanced over her shoulder at him. He wanted her. She could tell. Why was he fighting this so much?

They stayed up for a bit longer, staring into the fire and not willing to leave each other just yet. They were silent, afraid to talk about what had just occurred.

Holly slept better than ever, once she did finally go to sleep. She woke up the following morning, just as Severus was waking. They'd fallen asleep on the sofa together- with Severus, it had been an accident, and Holly, it had been completely intentional. Their eyes met, and Holly smiled. "Hi."

"Good morning."

And then he smiled. Holly's fingers reached up, tracing his lips. "You should smile more often." Her eyes were glittering with happiness. "You're gorgeous."

His brow rose, and he smirked. "Are you saying I'm not gorgeous when I'm not smiling?"

Holly blushed. "You're always gorgeous, sir, even when you're yelling."

He sat up slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. Holly sat up as well, holding up the throw blanket to herself. "I had fun last night." She murmured, leaning into his shoulder. Severus' hand slid down her shoulder, down her back.

"Are you sure you really want to try this? Enter a relationship with me?" He asked, in all seriousness.

Holly nodded. "Yes. I do."

"I...I think we should probably talk more about...our needs, before we get too ahead of ourselves."

She kissed his cheek. "I understand, sir. I agree." She slid off the sofa, letting the throw blanket drop. She gave him a coquettish look. "After all, you might not be interested in bondage as much as I am." He looked positively shocked for a moment, allowing her to run out of the room. He caught up to her quickly, though, and grabbed her.

"Don't tease me, girl." He murmured against her lips. "Don't say things like that if you don't mean it."

Her smile faded slightly, looking solemn. "Sir...I wouldn't say things like that if I wasn't interested." She kissed him gently. "We have lots to talk about, unfortunately, we don't have much time. The Headmaster will probably be here soon."

Severus looked down- noting their lack of dress. Sure, he was wearing his pants and his undershirt, but Holly was only wearing one of his shirts. "Yes...I suppose we should get dressed." He turned her around, swatting her on the bum as he shoved her towards the loo.

* * *

Ron had been found wandering in Hogsmeade, confunded and half frozen. He had no clear recollection of the night before, and he was sent back to the Burrow. It was a bit distressing, as someone else clearly wanted Holly hurt. The Headmaster held a staff meeting the following day to discuss security measures and the like.

For the most part, Holly's things were repaired- her broom, on the other hand, had been broken into pieces. As it was a gift from Sirius, Holly had been understandably distraught. It wasn't until a week later that she discovered some of her darker texts were missing.

"Albus, some of my books were missing!" She exclaimed as she entered the man's office. The Headmaster looked at her calmly.

"Oh, the ones that were in your room?"

Holly frowned, looking at him suspiciously. The old man just gave her a sad smile, weaving his fingers together. "Holly, you should know more than anyone how dangerous the Dark Arts are."

Holly slumped into a chair, looking rather unladylike. She sighed, burying her face in her hands. "It wasn't like I was practicing the spells." She muttered. "I was only studying it. For Defensive purposes."

Albus' gaze didn't waver. "I see how those books could be useful, but they are extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. Imagine, if anyone else had found those- people would be accusing you of going dark, perhaps taking after Voldemort-"

Holly grimaced, leaning back in the chair, looking up at the ceiling. "Sir, you know that would never happen."

"I know that, and I'm sure everyone else that knows you knows that. However, not everyone knows you." The man said logically. "I'm afraid that I cannot allow a student to have such texts here at this school."

Holly frowned. "And after I leave, will you give them back to me?"

"Yes. They are your property, after all, inherited from Sirius." A twinkle entered the man's eye. "Of course, you wouldn't have to leave..."

She furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well...staff members are allowed whatever books they like. While you are a staff member currently, you're also still a student..."

Holly's brows raised. "What are you asking?"

The Headmaster stood, taking a lemon drop out of his pocket and popping it into his mouth. "Nymphadora will be having her child in April. A school is really no place to raise a baby- perhaps an older child, yes, but not a baby. She and Remus have found a lovely little cottage in Hogsmeade. She will still be able to cover some of the classes until the end of the term, but she will be understandably busy. I thought...perhaps, that you might want to stay on at the school next year, to continue your Apprenticeship, and become a full staff member."

Holly blinked, running a hand through her hair. "Well..."

"I know it's a lot to ask. Just think about it, will you?"

She nodded.

* * *

Yay, update! Thanks for all the reviews, guys, I loved it- Keep it up!


	25. Chapter 25

Many of you had your theories about what happened with Ron at the end of the previous chapter.

Chapter 25

* * *

The spells that had been cast on Ron had completely wiped his mind of all the events just following his expulsion. A number of mind healers from St. Mungo's had checked it out quietly, but none of them could find a thing. Whoever had done this was very good at covering their tracks.

Holly was nervous about this, because this person also knew where her rooms were. So she kept out of them as much as she could. The good thing about all this was that she got to spend more time with Severus!

At the start of February, they still hadn't gotten very…physical yet, though there was plenty of flirting and kissing in privacy. They were still talking over limits, about things they wanted to try out.

There were times when she just wanted to snog him like crazy and let him have his way with her, right wherever they happened to be. But because of the precariousness of their relationship, Holly was in a bit of a quandary about Valentine's day. She'd never been a big fan of the holiday, and she knew for a fact that Severus wasn't either.

Holly and Severus shared a small smile as she sat next to him at the staff table. She then looked out to the Great Hall, noting many girl's delighted faces as they opened packages of flowers and chocolates from their beaus and crushes. There were also some distinctly nervous looking boys, and many, many gossipy girls. Hermione caught her eye and waved a bit.

Holly waved back. After the business with Ron, she'd cut her contact with the other students more. Hermione, Luna, and Neville were the exception, but it was limited. After all, everyone was busy with their NEWTS, and she had classes to teach on top of that.

While the staff was distracted by Flitwick and McGonagall retelling the travesty of Valentine's day when Lockhart was around, Severus leant over to Holly.

"Come to my rooms tonight."

Holly, who'd just been about to sip some tea, hid her smile behind her teacup. "Yes sir."

"Dress muggle, we'll be going out. Wear something casual."

Her grin spread wider. "Really?"

Severus nodded.

All morning, Holly had been distracted for her plans that evening, and was trying to figure out what to wear. At lunch, she asked him.

"How casual? Will we be trekking through snow, or will we be in London?"

"The first one." Severus said quickly, turning to McGonagall as the woman asked him a question.

Now Holly was confounded. What could they possibly be doing? Still, that helped her decide what to wear.

* * *

Holly wore her heavy winter coat, along with a sweater, a blouse, some jeans, and her boots. She honestly didn't know what to expect for that night, but she was sure it would be fun. As she walked to Severus' office, she bumped into Zabini and a few of the other Slytherins. She gave them a slight smile.

"What are you doing down here?"

"Just...uhm, patrols."

Zabini's eyes flickered down to Severus' office door, which was just a little further up the corridor. The Slytherins passed, and continued to walk down the corridor. Holly blushed, and walked to the man's office. He was going through some papers, standing at his desk. She grinned as she saw the muggle pants and jacket- he looked so good in muggle clothes.

He glanced her way. "We'll be on our way in just a moment."

She nodded, and he finished reading the papers, and set them aside. "We're going to take the floo, and then we'll be on our way."

"Are we going to your house again?"

Severus nodded. "Yes."

They flooed to Severus' brick row house- it was drafty and cold, and it looked so dreary. Severus went to another room, the study, and pulled some papers out of a muggle file folder that had been sitting on his desk. "I wanted to show you something." He said, with a rare smile. Holly looked at the papers he handed to her- it was a deed. To a house. There were several muggle photographs in the file as well.

"I've been looking for a new house for over a year, since the Dark Lord... and I've finally decided on that one. What do you think?" It looked more like a farm than a house- it was way out in the country, with lots of land. The house itself was two stories, with a cellar. The photos looked like they were taken during the summer, with long blades of grass and wildflowers filling the land, and a clear blue sky behind the house.

"I thought we'd go visit it today. I've only seen it once before, back during the fall. It won't obviously look like that in the pictures."

Holly handed the file back to him, a smile showing on her face. "You bought a house- I can't believe it. So...are you planning on leaving Hogwarts more often next year?"

Severus put the file away, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I...was thinking about stepping down as Head of Slytherin. That way I could have a lot more free time, and I wouldn't be required to stay at the school every weekend."

Holly nodded. "That sounds reasonable."

"I hope Albus thinks so. I'm going to meet him next week about it. Eventually, I want to leave the school entirely, but not perhaps for a few years."

She looked at him in shock. "Really?"

He pulled her to him, hugging her. "Yes. Hold on."

They apparated away, and reappeared in a snowy field. Their feet were suddenly freezing, snow up halfway to their knees. Holly stumbled slightly, and looked around. Brilliant white snow, as far as the eye could see. There was a muggle road not too far away that had been plowed through.

"There is a village nearby. The closest house is about a mile away. It's all muggle here." He turned her around, and she looked up at the house for the first time. It was a rustic looking house, with a wide porch and narrow windows. It was painted white, but the paint was chipped and worn. He tugged her along behind him.

"I'll have to fix it up, of course, but it shouldn't take much. I was thinking, once I leave the school, I could set up a greenhouse, and grow my own potions ingredients. They're getting more expensive every year, and it would save money to grow my own. I have enough room." He led her into the porch, and she looked around. The wood was rather worn looking, but the porch was spacious, there would be enough room for some chairs, maybe even a porch swing. She smiled to herself as they entered the house.

"The power isn't on, so I can't turn on the light switches and things, but everything has been wired for muggle electricity." Holly grinned at this. All the floors were wooden, and the house was a bit old fashioned looking, but...charming. It would clean up well. The wallpaper would need to be replaced, definitely. He took her around the first floor. The sitting room was a bit small, but the large study and kitchen more than made up for it. Holly stood in the doorway to the kitchen, feeling...something new.

Severus was fiddling with the sink- the plumbing was a bit wonky. As he stood there, she imagined the room lit up with a warm glow, dinner cooking at the stove, with a kitchen table that looked somewhat like Mrs. Weasley's- he turned around, and she shook herself out of it.

"Holly? Are you alright?"

"Just..thinking." Holly said with a small smile. She approached him, and kissed him gently. "Shall we continue?"

He showed her the cellar, which was downstairs from the kitchen. He explained he could brew his potions down here, so that there was no chance that the muggles could see his work. They then went upstairs- there was the loo, and three empty bedrooms. She looked around at one of the smaller ones, noting the faded pink flowery wallpaper- it had clearly been a girl's bedroom. A child's room.

She looked to Severus, who'd been standing in the doorway, watching her. "I...thought it might be a good idea to get a couple of extra bedrooms. Guest rooms. You know Albus will want to visit at least once."

"Of course." Holly's smile faded, and she looked around once more. She checked the closet, and grinned as she saw the loose floorboard. She pulled it up. Curious, Severus came behind her.

"What did you find?"

Holly laughed, pulling out a small bag. "Contraband. I had a similar loose board, growing up. Under my bed." She went through it, finding a small tube of lipstick, several pairs of cheap earrings, a few hair ribbons, and a faded picture of a pre-teen boy. She put it back with a sad smile, glancing over her shoulder at Severus. She couldn't read his expression. "Let's see the other rooms, shall we?"

The next bedroom was painted a cheerful yellow, although the walls were a bit dinged up from the furniture that had been there. Severus then led her to the last bedroom, which had been painted a pale blue. It was larger than the other two, clearly the master bedroom. Holly stood at the window, staring outside. She jumped as Severus wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

Holly just gave him a slight shrug, unable to speak. She felt like crying, for some reason.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just...this house is great. I was just..." She turned slightly in his arms. "Why are you showing it to me?"

His eyes searched her face, as if he was trying to read it. "We've...talked before, about what we want from the future. You want to be in the muggle world, away from all the newspapers and things. Yet you still want to maintain a small connection to the magical world. So do I. I...I'm getting older. For the longest time, I thought I would never survive that war, and now that I did..." He looked down, joining their hands together. "Things are different. I can actually see myself having a future now."

Holly swallowed. She felt the same way.

"I...I know everything with us is so new. I'm not asking you to move in straight away, or anything, but...I could see you here. In the future." He spoke so quietly, hesitant about something. "I'm sure you have plans of your own, but... this is something I always wanted to do." He looked around the house. "Getting a new house- one that doesn't have all the bad memories. Getting away from Hogwarts, where there are worse memories. I love Hogwarts, I really do, but I never planned on spending the rest of my life there."

Holly kissed him gently, making him stop speaking. As she pulled away, she murmured. "I feel the same way. Severus...I know this is all new, but I've been attracted to you for so long-" She bit her lip. "I could see myself here too." Her eyes flicked to his. "Maybe this summer I can help you fix up the place?"

"I'd like that." Severus said, a slow smile spreading on his face. He looked so...happy. He hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair. She hugged him back, feeling elated.

He finally pulled away from her, his smile easing. "I thought we could walk to town. I know I'll probably need to get a vehicle once I start living here full time, since the muggles would find it suspicious." He looked out the window. "But the weather doesn't look so good."

Holly kissed him again. "Or we could just stay here and eat." She pulled out a shrunken basket from her pocket. "I didn't know what we were doing tonight, so I prepared us a basket from the kitchens." She unshrunk the basket with a tap of her wand, and Severus conjured a blanket. They sat down on the floor, and began to eat. Holly thought it was the best Valentine's day ever.

* * *

Severus came back from his evening with Holly, mind still buzzing with excitement. He had seen the look on her face when she had looked at the house- he was so surprised that she wasn't scared off by what he'd said.

Part of him felt like they were moving too fast. Another part of him felt like they weren't moving fast enough. He took off his coat, draping it over the sofa. Holly kept surprising him at every turn, and he liked that.

He went to the kitchenette, and opened up the cabinet for his usual drink before bed. As he was pouring the glass, he paused, staring at the bottle in his hand.

He looked at the glass, and then at all the bottles in the cupboard. Before, he'd never really cared about drinking so much. Who cared anyways, as long as he was able to work, right? He frowned at the glass, and took the bottle, and upended it in the sink. When that was empty, he grabbed the next, and did it again.

His Father had been an alcoholic. Sometimes Severus did drink excessively, but he didn't do it often enough to be unhealthy. Now that he was looking at the future, he knew that he didn't need to drink anymore, and he shouldn't.

He upended another bottle. Then another. Finally, he was just left with one bottle, and the single glass. He hesitated only a moment, and thought of Holly. He upended the last bottle into the sink, watching the wine pour down the drain.

"You're worth it, Holly." He murmured, and poured what alcohol that was in his glass down the sink too. "No more."

* * *

Winter slowly turned into Spring, and Holly couldn't be happier. Severus had spoken to the Headmaster about stepping down, who'd only gave him a twinkling smile and sent him on his way with his blessings. It was decided that next year, Severus would only be the Potions Master, and would not be required to live at the school in the evenings or weekends. Professor Vector was offered the position as Head of the Slytherins next year, which he took.

They obviously hadn't made this news open to the students yet, although Holly was tempted to tell the others- at least Hermione. She hadn't told anyone about the visit to Severus' new house, or that he'd even gotten a new house.

One evening, in late March, the two of them were grading papers in Severus' office when Minerva burst into the room. "She's having the baby!"

Holly gasped, and the two of them got to their feet. "But it's early!"

"Children never follow directions- you should know that by now, Holly." The woman said, and the three of them flooed to the hospital wing. Tonks was already in labor when they arrived. Remus was pacing nervously back and forth, looking rather distressed. The other staff members were already there- Hooch and Flitwick were already passing around the drinks.

Holly abstained, and approached Remus. "Remus...everything will be fine- you'll see."

"Merlin, I hope so." Remus said quietly, looking distressed. The Headmaster arrrived, and took Remus aside, to talk to him. The other staff members got out the alcohol, jubilant at any excuse to drink.

It took eight hours and twenty minutes for the baby to arrive- Tonks was asleep, understandably, and Remus was overjoyed as he held his son for the first time.

"He's beautiful." Holly said with a smile. "He's got his Mother's hair." The baby's hair was bright pink when he'd come out of his mother, and it'd changed from blue to green to purple, to the bright orange that it was now. Remus chuckled, holding the baby so carefully to him. It was so tiny.

"Teddy is going to be a handful, I'm sure- a metamorph that's the son of a maurauder." Remus grinned at this, and Holly squeezed his arm. "Congratulations, Moony."

"I just feel sorry for his teachers in the future." Minerva groaned at this, and the others laughed. Holly blushed, as Remus had been looking right at her as he said this.

"Well...actually, I don't think I'm going to stay on as a teacher. Not for very long, anyways." Holly said casually.

"But you love teaching! Whyever not?" Hooch exclaimed.

Holly just smiled, looking down at the baby. "I love Hogwarts, but there are other things I want to do too."

"Remus, this is all your fault, threatening her with a metamorph student." The Headmaster teased playfully.

"You want kids?" Hooch asked, offering a drink to Holly, but she shook her head, passing it.

"One day."

"But...you can't...er...you don't have the right plumbing."

Holly blushed, looking away. "Actually, the potions Hermione brewed for me er...gave me the right plumbing. So...potentially, yes, I could. I wouldn't want kids now, of course, but...one day." She looked to Remus, smiling. "Enough about me, let's talk about how cute Teddy is some more."

She did not notice Albus pulling Severus aside to have a rather serious conversation.

"Severus...did you know this?"

Severus frowned. "I...I knew she wanted a family- she's mentioned that much before, but I didn't know about...I thought we'd have to ado-" He cut himself off, internally chastising himself. Albus' eyes grew bright.

"It's got to that point, has it?"

Severus couldn't look the man in the eye. "I've quit drinking." It was...tough, putting it lightly. At first, the temptation had been so great. But he'd yet to take a sip, no matter how much he wanted a drink.

Albus' eyes widened. "You really care for her, don't you? This is...serious."

"Of course it is!" Severus hissed, glancing around. No one was listening to them.

"Do you love her?"

Severus looked away, and didn't answer.

"I suppose that's why you're stepping down as Slytherin Head of House. I thought that might have been it, but..."

"I bought a house." Severus murmured, and Albus smiled.

"Oh?"

"I showed it to her already. She's offered to help me fix it up. Albus...what if I mess this up?"

"You won't. She cares a great deal for you, you know."

"I know. That's what I'm worried about."

* * *

Holly looked worriedly at Severus, who was scowling at his dinner plate. He'd been in a bad mood all day- she'd heard that the potions classroom had to be evacuated that morning when a second year had blown something up. Holly laid her hand on his knee, underneath the table, jerking him out of his thoughts. He looked over at her, visibly surprised, and Holly smiled.

"Everything alright?"

The man frowned, and looked down at his plate. "I didn't have a very good day today."

"Can I do anything? To help?" She asked quietly.

Severus sighed. "The potions classroom is a mess- all of my classes had to be at the library today, writing papers for me- I'll need to clean it up. Unfortunately, it's rather toxic and I don't want a second year to clean it up. So I'm going to have to do it."

"I can help." Holly said. "I've got plenty of experience cleaning your classroom." She said teasingly.

"Fine." He threw his napkin onto the table. "Let's go."

"Now?" Holly asked, as he stood up. He gave her a curt nod and started walking. Holly sighed, looked down at her half eaten dessert, and stood as well. She followed him through the back entrance, down the corridor. Perhaps she could kip to the kitchens later on tonight. She smiled to herself as she thought about convincing Severus of getting dessert with her and maybe eating it in his quarters.

The two of them started to clean the classroom, wearing bubblehead charms and gloves to protect them from the mess. It had to be done by hand, because using cleaning spells could irritate the mess and make it worse. They got to work quickly, and there was a knock on the door when they were halfway through.

"Enter." Severus said, lowering his bubble charm for the moment. Most of the fumes had been gotten rid of at that point. It was Hermione. She looked rather surprised to see Holly there. Hermione had a stack of papers in her arms.

"Oh...hello Professor. I...just um, wanted to give you those notes you wanted."

"Put them on the desk in my office." Severus said, and went back to cleaning. Holly waved slightly to Hermione, and her friend smiled. Hermione went to put the papers in his office, and came back out. Hermione glanced at Severus, and then nodded to herself, before closing the door behind her.

Severus and Holly shared a look.

"Does she know?" Severus asked after a moment.

Holly shook her head. "She knows that I'm attracted to you...but nothing more than that." She murmured.

"You haven't told anyone? Not even Lupin or Tonks?" He asked in surprise.

Holly shook her head, eyes dropping to the floor. "Albus knows, of course, because he knows everything." She gave him a shy smile. "I...I thought you might want to keep this...to ourselves, for now. And maybe...in the future, we could let everyone know."

They worked for a bit longer in silence.

"I'm just...surprised, that's all." Severus finally said.

Holly wiped her sleeve over her face- she'd worked up a bit of a sweat. "I can keep a secret, you know. I just..." She sighed. "What are we exactly, Severus?" She asked quietly, looking over at him. They hadn't Played together yet, and she really, really wanted to. Also, she couldn't quite call him her boyfriend, because it just didn't seem suitable enough.

He paused in his cleaning, frowning. He turned slightly to face her, scrutinizing her.

"What do you want to be?"

Holly ran her gloved hand over the scrub brush. "Yours?" Her eyes flicked to his, feeling his stare upon her. He dropped his scrub brush to the floor, making her jump. He stalked over to her, and pulled her up roughly, and kissed her hard.

He held her away from him, hands holding her tightly on her upper arms. His eyes were dark and penetrating, looking straight through her. She felt her breath hitch, her mouth go dry.

"For lack of a better explanation- we are together. You are mine...and I am yours." He said this last part a bit quieter. Then, his voice grew stronger again. " I shan't ever share you with anyone else. You offer yourself to me willingly, correct?"

"...yes. Of course." She breathed, eyes bright. He looked her up and down, looking as though he wanted to devour her where they stood. He shoved her away roughly, making her bang into the desk behind her, shifting it slightly. She held on to the edge, and looked up at him, heart racing like mad. Her hip throbbed from where she'd hit it, but she barely noticed it.

"Go to my rooms. I'll finish up here. You get yourself cleaned up and wait for me in the sitting room." He murmured, and picked up his scrub brush.

"Sir, I..." She began, but stopped as he looked at her over his shoulder. Her words died in her throat. She swallowed thickly, and finally straightened up. "Yes sir." She went to the stairs that led down to his quarters, and paused, glancing over her shoulder. Severus was watching her. Her eyes dropped to the floor, and she made the ascent.

* * *

Check out my drawing of Holly on my deviantart page- I have the username there. I'd the post the link, but ffnet is weird about links.

Thanks for reading guys, and please review!

I bet you guys are looking forward to the next chapter, aren't you? XD


	26. Chapter 26

Warning- naughty smexy awesome-ness in this chapter. I usually don't post 2 chaps in the same day, but I couldn't wait! IMPORTANT note at the bottom. Please read it.

Chapter 26

* * *

She went to the loo, taking off the gloves in the sink, and tried to clean up what she could. She found that her clothes smelled of cleaning potions and fumes from the toxic mess. Her clothes were ruined- there were holes in the cloth from the chemicals. She stared at her reflection. He did say to clean up... with shaking hands, she took off her sweater, and started to unbutton her blouse. With the slightest hesitation, she dropped it to the floor, and started to undo her skirt. It pooled around her feet. She kicked off her shoes, which were also ruined, and peeled off her socks and knickers, dropping them on top of her discarded clothes. She shoved all of it to the side, and went to the shower.

She started it up, taking down her ponytail, running her hands through her hair. She stepped into the shower, steam building up fast. She washed her hair first, scrubbing thoroughly. She was dreadfully nervous- he could come in anytime, and find her here, like this...completely exposed. It excited and scared her at the same time. She finished washing her hair, and began to wash the rest of her. She scrubbed herself thoroughly, nervousness mounting the longer she was in the shower.

When she was finished, she turned off the shower, and toweled herself off. With a smile, she found Severus' robe on a hook on the back of the loo door. She pulled it on. She thought about dressing again, but...no. She went to the sitting room, and relit the fire, and sat on the sofa. She didn't have to wait long for him to come down. He stopped short as he entered his quarters. She stood uncertainly, holding the robe tightly around her.

He seemed to breathe in deeply, visibly calming himself. "I'm going to get cleaned up." He murmured. "Wait here."

He went to the loo, and she heard him take his own shower. She clenched her hands into fists to stop their shaking, but she was so nervous. When he finally stepped out, she jumped, and stood up once more. He had a towel wrapped around his hips, and he was using another one to dry his hair.

She swallowed thickly at the sight of his bare chest. Merlin, he looked good. He was rather rakish looking, his chest and shoulders were broad and lightly muscled. He had a scar here and there, only adding to the effect.

"When you say you are mine, I want you to be sure of what you are saying." The man began, tossing the towel that he had used on his hair aside, crossing his arms over his chest.

Holly's eyes flicked to Severus', waiting expectantly. He studied her openly, circling her, drinking her in with his eyes. She didn't move, didn't turn to face him. She could feel a slight tremble start in her legs, and she could feel her body reacting to his gaze.

She was embarrassed to note that her nipples were hard enough to be seen through the robe. She wanted to cross her arms over her chest, but she didn't. She knew not to.

The man eventually settled into an arm chair, just…watching. She looked at him uncertainly, then dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Come here." He said quietly. She approached, but he stopped her with a slight gesture. "On your knees."

Holly breathed in sharply in surprise, eyes flicking to his uncertainly.

Severus' gaze was unyielding, long fingers resting on his chin, looking as though he could see exactly what she was thinking. "I gave you an order, girl. Don't you trust me?"

Holly lowered herself down to her knees slowly.

"Come here." The man said quietly, holding out his hand to her. So she did. She crawled on her knees to him, and to her surprise, it didn't feel strange at all. It felt…right.

She stopped just in front of his knees, and he reached forward, petting her hair. He tugged on it gently, so that she leant her cheek against his knee. She sighed, closing her eyes as he continued to pet her hair. This felt nice.

"Say you are mine." He murmured.

Holly didn't hesitate. "I'm yours." She whispered, wrapping her arms loosely around his calf. She snuggled against his knee, even if it was rather bony. His hand felt so nice in her hair…

"Good girl."

She couldn't help but smile at this, hugging his leg tighter.

"We're going to play a game."

"A game, sir?" Holly asked, opening her eyes.

"Yes. A game. A game called 'Let's see if Holly can follow Orders' kind of game."

Holly's heart jumped. He tugged on her hair gently, making her lift her head and look up at him. He smoothed her bangs back, watching her face.

"Stand up."

She did so, carefully, since she was feeling a little wobbly.

"Go get the glass from the cupboard, and fill it with water. Bring it back here."

Holly hurried to do just that- when she opened the cupboard, she was rather surprised to see all the alcohol gone. Why? Still, she had her Orders, and she would ask him about it later, when they weren't…busy.

She filled the glass up with water, and returned to Severus' side. She held it out to him. He took it from her, and put it on the tea table, not even taking a sip. Holly frowned at this, but said nothing. She barely had time to dwell on it too much before he tugged her by the front of the dressing robe, upending her over the armrests of his chair.

She squeaked in surprise as she felt his hand slide over her bum.

"Now, I would like for you to give me an alphabetical listing of all the common potions ingredients that are listed in your textbooks, from A to Z. For every incorrect answer, you will be punished. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

And so it began. She'd forgotten Dittany, and received a sharp slap on the bum as punishment. She hissed in surprise, arching her back. She turned to look at him, and he only rose a brow.

Blushing, Holly turned back, and braced herself, and continued with the list.

When she'd missed Moonstones, she squealed as he pinched her- hard. Her bum was already red from the spanks she'd gotten. When they'd first began the list, she thought it was quite easy, but it was easy to forget things when you were so flustered.

Holly's legs gave out, and she supported her hips on the arm rest of the chair, lowering her head into her arms, breathing quickly. Her bum was sore, and she felt all flustered and weak in the knees-

Severus patted her bum. "Holly, I don't think you're finished." He reminded her.

She whined in the back of her throat, and he squeezed hard. She wriggled in his grasp, and she desperately wanted to touch herself.

"Finish your list."

Holly lifted her head. "Nettles." She sighed.

"Good girl." He said that every time she was correct, and Holly still couldn't help but smile.

"Peppermint."

"Good girl."

"Pomegranate."

His fingers slid up and down her bum, and brushed against her thighs. She could only imagine what it would feel like if he was touching her skin….

"Uh…pufferfish-aaaiiihh!" She screamed as he spanked her bum. It HURT! IT HURT! She kicked her legs, taking deep shuddering breaths-

"Hold still-" The man muttered, but the girl slid forward, her top half landing in his lap. Only then did she still. She could feel his hardness, not very well hidden underneath his towel, pushing up against her breasts. Her mouth went dry, and she could feel Severus tense underneath her.

He grabbed her by the hair, and yanked her up to look her in the face. He looked at her carefully, seeming to watch for any sign of…something.

"Continue." He said, and pushed her back down. Holly blushed as her chest pressed against his lap once more. She braced herself, holding onto the arm rest, and said

"Pufferfish parts." She winced, realizing her mistake, and he walloped her bum good, making her squirm and squeal- but she couldn't help but grin at the same time. She could feel him getting even harder underneath her.

As he walloped her, and spoke with a deadly voice. "For your information, next in the list was Porcupine Quills! Which are commonly used in which potion?"

Holly groaned in dismay as he smacked her thighs with his outstretched hand. She spread her legs slightly, leaning into the blow.

"Ha….ha…. boil cure solution, sir."

"And when did we learn this potion, girl?"

"….first year, sir."

SMACK!

"Now, what's next?"

"Pufferfish parts!"

SMACK!

"Good girl! After that?"

Holly groaned. "R-rat parts…oh sir…" Her legs trembled as he smacked her again. It seemed he was spanking her bum indiscriminately now- it didn't seem like it was that much of a punishment anymore.

* * *

When they were finished Playing, Severus let her curl up in his lap properly, and calmed her down. He held the glass of water for her while she drank.

"Slowly…slowly, don't spill…good girl." He said gently, pulling the half full glass away from her. Holly sighed, snuggling into his shoulder. Her bum and thighs burned like hell, but she felt so…relaxed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Holly couldn't help but smile sleepily. "…Good, sir."

"Good. Very good." He let her have a bit more water, and then he adjust her in his lap. "How does your bum feel?"

Holly couldn't help but laugh a little- Severus had said bum! She was feeling very silly at the moment. "It burns." She said, wriggling against him. "In a good way."

He groped her bottom tentatively, making her hiss and bite her lip, a slow groan inching it's way out of her throat.

"You like that?" He whispered into her ear. "You like a little bit of _pain_?"

She nodded quickly, head lolling back as he kissed her neck gently, but his hands continued to roughly grope her bum. "Such a good girl…will you be a good girl for me?"

"Yes sir." Holly breathed.

His hands held on tight as he ground against her body. She could feel him shifting his hips subtly against the back of her thighs. Holly leant forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, turning around in his lap so that she straddled him.

He was watching her with hooded eyes as she leant back, resting her hands on his knees. The dressing robe had loosened a bit from earlier, to it was half hanging open, the sash loose about her waist, and a deep v in the neck line barely covered her breasts.

He tugged her close again, and they began to grind their hips together. They began to kiss, and Severus made a frustrated noise.

"Sir?"

"I want you." He murmured without preamble, and gently pushed her away. "But we can't."

Holly's chest was heaving with exertion, and her heart was beating wildly. "Why not? I want you too."

"We can't. I…" Severus pushed her away a bit more, and she got off of his lap, looking a bit out of sorts.

He got up from his seat quickly, and stalked to the loo. Holly stood there for a moment, flush rising to her face as she thought about what he was doing in there. Heh, well, she was feeling pretty randy herself.

With a wicked thought, she loosened the robe a bit more, and went down to her knees. She kept her knees apart for balance, she told herself- it wasn't just because she liked how it felt, to be spread open.

She stayed as still as she could, closing her eyes as she heard Severus in the loo. She shifted on her knees, licking her lips. But she did not move. She desperately wanted to touch herself, but it would have to wait. She crossed her wrists behind her back, remembering this pose vividly in one of the books she'd read.

The rituals were often heavy with symbols; positions were usually precise and dictated to be just so. This was unmistakably a sign of submission. And she would stay in this pose however long she needed to- until Severus came back.

Her knees started to ache, and other things did too, just in a different way. She breathed in, and exhaled slowly, swallowing as she heard a dull thud in the loo. What was that? Then she heard the sink running, and she held herself stiffly, mentally preparing herself.

Her back was to the door, but she could feel Severus' gaze upon her. He said nothing as he approached from behind. She could hear his steps coming to a stop in front of her.

"Very good."

Holly couldn't help but smile at this.

"I think we should talk about where we want to go with this." Severus said seriously.

Holly opened her eyes and looked up at him with a coy smile. "I could think of a few ways on how to continue this." She murmured.

Severus stared down at her, shaking his head slightly. "Merlin. You're incorrigible."

Holly laughed softly, but did not move from her place. "But you like that, don't you?"

Severus helped her to stand, and transfigured the bathrobe into a plain dress for her to wear. It wasn't revealing, but it didn't hide the fact that she wore nothing underneath the dress. He led her to the sofa, and she cuddled into his side a bit.

"You're going to have bruises in the morning. I'll get you a bruise salve, tomorrow."

"Really?" She grinned, wanting to get a look at her bum- "No…that's alright. Could we just let it heal on its own?" She asked hopefully. She was kind of happy to get bruises, for some reason…she wanted a reminder of the good night they'd had, she supposed.

Severus just gave her a small nod, and Holly hugged him. Severus' arms held on loosely, and began to talk about what they had done. How had Holly felt like during their Scene? Was it a good experience for both of them? Would they do it again?

It was decided…yes, they would certainly do that again. Holly tentatively spoke about what they could include next time. Perhaps Severus could slap and pinch other parts, and maybe she could maybe…maybe bare her bum. Severus looked rather surprised at this admission, but Holly only blushed.

Severus quite agreed, thought it might be a good idea to use a couple of the toys he had too.

"Toys?" Holly said uncertainly.

Severus gave her a wicked smirk. "Be right back." He went to his bedroom, and returned a little while later with a small bag. "I haven't got much, since I've never really gotten to play with anyone regularly. It's been a while, so…I'll have to practice with these first before I even use them on you. You can call them toys or implements, either way, we will use they while we Play."

Holly carefully held a heavy leather thing in her hands. The handle was thick and round, while it had many strips of leather hanging off the end.

"A flogger. It's a good tool- depending on how you hit, it can be very relaxing and the strikes fall rather thuddy. There's a smaller one there, that's a bit stingy- see how much thinner the straps are?"

"Yes sir."

He held out a couple of canes to her, letting her feel how heavy they were, and the texture of the wood. "I have this good solid cane, it's got a nice snap to it."

Holly looked tentatively to the much smaller one.

"That doesn't look like much, but that probably hurts more than anything else here in this bag."

She looked rather amused at some of the rope in his bag. "Sir, if you just want to tie someone up, you could just use _incarcerous_, right?"

Snape took the rope from her hands, shaking his head. "It's not the same. Perhaps we'll get to it some day, and you'll see." He put the things away, and glanced at the clock. "I want to talk more, but it's late."

Holly hugged him. "We'll do this again soon."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Yes."

She looked up at him, and their eyes met.

"Sir?" She murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. For tonight. I feel…good. Even though we're finished, I feel…completely relaxed."

He held her to him, smiling into her hair. "Good. Now, go get some sleep. If you change your mind about the bruise salve, let me know tomorrow."

x-x-x-x-x-

They met each other in the corridors the next morning, and Holly felt a bit shy. Her bum was bruised and tender, but she still had a grin on her face. His eyes warmed as they greeted each other good morning, passing some of the other students in the corridor.

"Sir, I was just wondering…where did all of your alcohol go?" Holly inquired as they walked to the staff table.

Severus glanced at her. "Noticed that, did you?" He sighed. "Later."

The two of them sat at the table, and were greeted by the other staff members.

Halfway through breakfast, the post arrived, and Severus received a letter. He read it in silence, his face unreadable.

Holly sipped her morning tea, trying not to look too interested in his mail. Minerva had no qualms, however. "Well? Who is it from?"

"The International Potion Masters Guild. They usually hold their annual conference in Stockholm. They invited me to attend. I won't be speaking, but to receive an invitation to attend is a very big honor."

"Congratulations Severus, that's great!" Minerva said with a smile.

The man nodded slightly, but Holly could tell that he was a bit distracted. She absently put her hand on his arm, leaning in close to look at the letter. "The letter looks rather fancy." She said with a smile, trying to cheer him up a bit.

Still the man nodded, no smile on his face.

"It is to be held this summer. I would be gone for the first two weeks of July."

Holly squeezed his arm carefully, so that the others would not notice. She knew Severus had plans to work on his house.

"Well, this is a big honor, right? How many other potions masters get this opportunity?"

"Well…not many. Certainly not any my age." The man mused.

"If you're worried about how the school will hold up without you, I'm sure we'll do just fine." Minerva said with a smirk.

"I'm not worried about that." Severus bit out. "I was just…planning on moving and working on…"

"I could help." Holly said with a smile. "I already offered to, didn't I?"

Their gazes met, and they engaged in silent conversation. Minerva watched, feeling as though she was missing something. Holly tilted her head, giving the man a small smile, and Severus' gaze left hers.

"Alright. But I'll draw up the plans first. And you better stick to them."

Holly gave him a cheeky smile. "Of course sir."

* * *

Holly was in the teacher's lounge, with her paperwork spread all about her, nearly tearing her hair out in frustration. Thankfully, Tonks was taking over on the final exams for DADA, but she had her own NEWTS to worry about now.

The staff mostly left her alone to her studies, but a couple gave her a few pointers once in a while as they passed by. They were all busy as well, but they were in good spirits, looking forward to the holidays.

It was rather late on a Friday evening, just a few days before her first exam. She was terribly anxious. While she'd done her best to keep up with her schoolwork throughout the year, she had missed a fair amount of classes after Tonks had had Teddy.

She buried her face in her hands, and sighed loudly. "I'm never going to get all this."

She jolted as a voice cleared behind her. She looked up to see Severus, with two cups of tea in his hands. She couldn't help but smile as he sat down next to her. They hadn't been able to spend a lot of time together the past couple of weeks.

"How are things going?" Severus asked, handing her a cup.

Holly looked down at her tea. "Alright." She mumbled. "I'm just…studying like mad. I'm nervous about the exams."

Severus nodded slightly. "Perfectly natural. Everyone gets nervous."

"Even you?" Holly said with a slight smile.

"Even me. Just never about exams." Severus said smugly.

"Well, we can't all be geniuses." Holly said, moving a bit closer to him. "The good thing about all this is that term will be over in two weeks. Are you looking forward to the holidays?"

Severus nodded. "Very much so. I'm going to be very busy. Actually, that was what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay." Holly watched him take out several sheets of parchment, filled with his cramped handwriting.

"I visited the house last weekend, to meet with the realtor. She's going to have them turn the power on at the end of the month, which means I have three weeks to start preparing the house for moving in."

Holly's eyes flicked to the long list. "Cleaning and what not?"

"Yes. Some of it, like my lab, I will have to do myself. Some of it can be done later, when it's not so busy. I've split the list…you don't have to do this if you don't want to…"

Holly shook her head, taking the list from the man's hands with a smile. "I'd be happy to help." She gave him a smile, feeling much better now that they were talking. She looked down to the list. "Well…I don't know anything about wards…"

"I do. I'll teach you, and we'll work on them together. It would be better to have more than one magical signature on the wards anyways."

Holly gave the man a considering look. She didn't know much about wards, but she certainly knew that by assisting, she would have free access to the property anytime she liked- he was putting a huge amount of trust in her.

She looked back down to the list. "Hmm…you know, some of these things are rather noticeable. If the muggles saw these changes overnight, they'd suspect something. Like the new greenhouse. Do…you think it might be a good idea to do some things the muggle way?"

Severus looked thoughtful. "Hmm."

"And, well, by going into the village to get supplies and things, we can meet your new neighbors! If it's a small village like you said it is, they're bound to be curious about the man who bought that old farmhouse."

"…as long as they aren't too nosy." Severus conceded.

Holly leant into his side, taking a sip of her tea. "If you work on the cellar first, before your trip, I think I could work on the kitchen, at least. I won't redecorate it or anything, it doesn't look too bad."

Severus tapped a long finger to the list. "I'd like for that dreadful wallpaper in the foyer and sitting room to be stripped. That would be easy enough to do with a spell."

Holly nodded. "But I'd like to see what all that woodworking looks like once it's been cleaned and repaired."

"Hmm, quite right." Severus frowned slightly. "I know I should be excited about going to the conference, but…"

"You want to work on the house." Holly said with a gentle smile. "There will be plenty of time to work on it after you come back." She leant her head on his shoulder, and he looked down at her affectionately.

"Wait for the furniture shopping until I return. Who knows what you would pick."

"I've got good taste." Holly mumbled into his shoulder, pouting a bit. Unknown to them, the staff door opened, revealing McGonagall and Dumbledore. They stopped short in the doorway, watching them. Their backs were to them, and the couple was silent, just enjoying each other's company.

"I think it might be a good idea to leave the loose floorboard in the pink room." Severus said, making Holly grin with remembrance.

"We might want to change the wallpaper, though…"

"Of course, I'm not going to have a house with pink wallpaper." Severus said with disdain, making Minerva chuckle. The man whipped around suddenly, and Holly steadied herself at the sudden movement. She blushed as she realized they'd been caught.

The Headmaster was twinkling madly, and Minerva was trying her best to hide her smile. Severus was scowling at them. "What?" The couple stood from their chairs, and moved a bit further apart from each other.

"I didn't know you were helping Severus decorate his house, Holly." The Headmaster said with a grin.

Holly looked down to the floor. "Well…he's going to be busy with that conference and everything…it's not like I'll be having a terribly busy summer anyways."

Minerva and Dumbledore just continued to smile, and Severus fidgeted. "Well, I have to get back to my lab." He muttered, and stalked off. Holly sat back down in her chair, fiddling with her quill. She glanced towards Severus' half finished cup of tea, and the notes he'd left behind.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys. Please review.

**A NOTE:**

For all of you who have been following the news, Occupy Wall Street has been growing in numbers. This afternoon, I watched a live feed where they trapped thousands of protesters (including kids) on the Brooklyn Bridge in NYC and arrested them. These people are peacefully protesting their rights as citezins of the world. People from all over the world are joining the fight, and will continue to do so until changes are made.

Find a group in your area and join- there are far too many people in the world that go without work, without food, and without the opportunities that should be available to EVERYONE, not just the richest people.

99% of the world's population is controlled by the wealthiest 1%, and that needs to change. Join, and let your voice be heard.

Normally, I wouldn't post something like this on ffnet, but...I get thousands of hits each day on my stories and profile- from all over the world. I just want to do my part.

I will be joining the protest in my area first thing on Monday morning.

Don't worry, I'll keep posting chapters! :D The story's finished anyways.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

* * *

Holly stretched slightly as she walked out of the Great Hall, feeling kind of good, actually. Hermione and Neville were at her side. Neville was smiling, while Hermione was looking a bit worried. Holly noticed this, and hugged her friend slightly.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure you did fantastic. I'm soo glad that's over!"

The three of them went outside, and it looked as though many other students had the same idea. It was a nice day out, and many people's exams were over. Holly spotted Pansy and Malfoy walking over by the lake. She wanted to go over and say hi, but…what- her thoughts cut off at that point as Neville made a beeline for the Slytherins. Neville apparently had no reservations about going over to them.

Holly and Hermione exchanged a look. The two of them followed Neville quickly. Neville, with a silly grin, snogged Draco. In front of everyone. Several groups of students nearby gasped, and began to whisper furiously.

Draco shoved Neville away, wiping his lips and looking around frantically. "Neville, are you mad?" He hissed. Neville was still grinning, and a slow smile spread on Pansy's face.

"No, I'm not mad. Just flamingly gay." He pulled Draco into another kiss, and this time, the blonde didn't fight him.

Holly flushed as she saw people staring. "Guys, people are watching…maybe you should cut it out for now." She said quietly.

"I don't care. I've been fucking Malfoy for ages now, and I'm tired of hiding it. I'm happy about finally finishing exams, and I just want to celebrate with my boyfriend."

Pansy choked, and Hermione covered her mouth in surprise. Holly covered her ears. "I did NOT want to know that." She muttered.

"Neville!" Draco swatted Neville's arm, scowling. Neville didn't look very apologetic. "What about your Gran? Will you get into trouble?" Draco asked, looking a bit worried.

"Actually, no. As of tomorrow, I will be my Family's Head of House, since I just took my NEWTS. I'm signing the paperwork and such tonight."

At Hermione's and Holly's looks, Neville explained. "Gran wouldn't let me sign the papers until I took my NEWT exams- she said I had enough going on." He looked back to Draco. "She has no control over what I do. Not anymore." He beamed. "So, fancy living with me once term ends?"

Draco's jaw dropped. "Live with…"

Pansy squealed, and she hugged Draco. "Oh Draco, you'll make the perfect housewife!"

Draco shoved her away halfheartedly, shaking his head, giving a Look to Neville. "You and I are going to have a _talk_ later."

"But you're not saying no, right?" Neville said with a grin.

Draco grabbed Neville by the arm, and dragged him towards the castle. Holly, Hermione, and Pansy stood there, and the other students scattered quickly. Pansy bounced in place. "Wow, I can't believe it!"

"Me either." Hermione muttered. She hadn't even known they were together.

Holly bit her lip, thinking of Severus.

* * *

As Holly was preparing for dinner, a note flew out of her bedroom floo. She snatched it from the air, and grinned.

_We're going to the village and the house tonight. Wear something nice, but appropriate. I'll see you at dinner. –S_

Holly glanced at the clock, and went to her dresser, in search for something better to wear. Dinner was already underway when she arrived- students stared as she passed them. She was wearing a pair of snug dark blue denims with red flats, and a white cotton tank top that had embroidery on it. It was rather flowy, but a bit low cut and more risqué than she normally wore while teaching. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a matching red ribbon. She had a sweater hanging over her arm. Her makeup was light, but that was all that was needed.

Hagrid grinned at her as she sat down. "Yer lookin' nice tonight Holly- yer goin' out?"

Holly nodded, still smiling. "Yes. I'm finally finished with my NEWTS, so I'm going to take a break tonight- no classes tomorrow!"

McGonagall leant over Severus' empty seat. "Well, you look lovely, my dear. More than one boy turned as you passed by." She gave the girl a wink.

Holly blushed, and set her sweater down on the arm rest of her chair, and pulled her napkin into her lap. "Don't be silly." She mumbled.

"Too bad Severus isn't here- I hope he decided not to have dinner in his rooms tonight." Minerva said, and took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, no, he'll be here." Holly said, missing the exchanged look between Minerva and the Headmaster. "He said he would be here- maybe he just had to pick up…" Holly's words were cut off as the Great Hall doors opened once more. The usual rumble of students died down almost immediately, and Holly swallowed.

Severus was walking down the Great Hall, wearing a muggle pair of black denims, and a white button down shirt. His hair was pulled back loosely, and he was wearing his usual pair of heavy black leather boots- but they looked so different when paired with the denims. She knocked over her empty glass, her jaw dropping, taking a deep breath in surprise. She squirmed in her seat, picking up the glass quickly.

Damn, he looked good. The jeans were tight, hugging his long, lean legs, and she'd never, ever seen him wear a white shirt before. Or muggle jeans for that matter.

Severus ignored all the stares and reactions of students and staff alike as he walked towards the staff table. Holly's eyes were only for him as he walked behind her to get to his seat- she turned in her own seat slightly to stare at him. He sat down next to her casually, as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

The students suddenly started talking, and the spell was broken. Holly finally started to put things on her plate, only thinking about the Professor and…what he was wearing. The man was pouring himself a drink.

"You look good, Severus- I've always told you you shouldn't wear black so much." Albus said with a twinkling grin.

Severus gave him a halfhearted glare, and then turned to Holly. He gave her a look, his eyes lingering on her blouse. Holly glanced away, fiddling with her fork.

"I see you dressed appropriately, Miss Potter. Thank you for assisting me tonight."

"You're welcom-"

"Professor Snape's ass is cute!" They heard a student cry over the din of voices in the Great Hall. Holly and Severus both looked in the direction of the student that had spoken, and there was a noticeable drop in the noise level. Holly spotted a fourth year girl at the Gryffindor table, blushing madly, shrinking in her seat.

Holly suddenly giggled, and covered her mouth. The other staff and students followed, except Severus of course. The man looked a bit uncomfortable, actually. He glanced over at Holly, and the girl squeezed his arm.

"It was a compliment, sir, she wasn't making fun of you." Feeling a bit daring, she pressed on, leaning forward a bit. "It wasn't like it was a lie."

Severus swallowed visibly, and averted his eyes. "Right. Well, hurry up and eat your dinner- we have a schedule to follow."

Holly nodded, and began to eat.

"You two are going out tonight?" Minerva asked as soon as she stopped laughing. Dumbledore was listening in as well, and Hagrid's bushy brows were climbing high.

Holly gave a slight shrug, not answering verbally, while Severus gave them a curt nod.

"What are you doing?" Dumbledore asked.

"We're going to go shopping, and there's something going on in the village that I recently bought my house in."

"And Holly is goin' with you?" Hagrid asked, looking a bit confused.

"Of course she is!" Minerva said with a smile.

Dinner was eaten quickly, if only to keep the questions and stares at a minimum. The two of them excused themselves from the table quietly. Neither of them noticed the glare Sinastra was giving them as she ripped her napkin to shreds.

* * *

Holly was wearing her sweater as they walked through the little village of Oldfield. The sun had set, and villagers were out and about- indeed, there was a festival going on in the square tonight. The villagers stared at them as they passed, until they were approached by a middle aged woman.

"Professor Snape, I was wondering when I'd be seeing you! I thought term ended in a few more days, though?"

Severus held himself stiffly. "Hello Mrs. Jones. Well, I got your invitation to the festival, I thought it might be a good way of introducing myself to everyone here in the village. But yes, term does end on Monday." He motioned to Holly, taking her by the hand. He squeezed her hand slightly, drawing himself up.

"This is Holly."

The woman gave a considering look to Holly. "Oh, aren't you just the cutest? I didn't know you had a niece!"

Holly blushed, and Severus frowned. "We're actually…er together. She will be working on the house this summer while I'm at a conference in Germany. She also works at the school."

The woman looked at Holly with renewed interest. "Oh? What do you teach?"

"History." Holly said, making it up on the spot.

"You must be very smart- so young, and already a Professor! Well, anyways, you both simply must meet my husband and the boys."

The two of them exchanged a look while they followed the woman through the festival. There were carnival games set up, as well as people selling food and candy. They approached a rather portly man, and three rugged looking boys. The oldest was probably about thirteen, and the youngest was around seven.

"This is my husband Jeremy-" "Hello." "And these three are John, Luke, and Ethan. Do you go to church, Professor?"

Holly glanced at Severus, and the man spoke hesitantly. "I…I did when I was younger. I'm afraid I haven't had the time until now, with what staying at the school year round."

"Well, you're welcome to start attending the village church if you like- both of you! Boys, this is the man I told you about, who bought the old farm. Professor Snape teaches Chemistry at a boarding school."

"Who's the girl?" One of the boys asked his Mother.

"I'm Holly Potter. Nice to meet you." Holly said.

"And what do you do, Miss Potter?" Jeremy asked cheerfully. He reminded her of Mr. Weasley.

"She teaches History at the same school. Severus, you must simply try our cherry pies here, we've got some of the best in the area!"

They were introduced to a ton of people, and the two of them fended off many questions. Where they were from, what did they do, what they were going to do with the farm, were they married, did they have kids, ect, ect.

It was a bit exhausting. Still, they managed to have some fun too. Severus won Holly a giant stuffed polar bear at one of the carnival games, which was rather sweet. They also had their fill of cherry pie, lemonade, and chicken, all homemade.

The two of them ended their evening by looking at a few 2nd hand vehicles that were trying to be sold by the used car salesman- he had a special deal going on for the night. They stood in front of a blue pick up truck thoughtfully.

"I don't know how to drive." Holly pointed out.

"I'll teach you. It's been a while, but I'm sure I can remember." Severus said. "The muggles will get suspicious if we don't use muggle transportation." He murmured in her ear. She nodded, snuggling into his side a bit.

The salesman approached, grinning. "Well? How'd ya feel about this truck here?"

"We'll take it." Severus said, nodding slightly. Holly didn't care for the dingy grey-blue color much, but it wasn't there to look pretty- it was there to haul stuff around and go about the village.

While Severus signed the paperwork and such, Holly watched all the villagers mill about. Everyone seemed so…normal, here. She couldn't help but smile a bit.

* * *

They drove the truck up to the farmhouse that night. Since the power wouldn't be turned on until the following week, they stumbled into the house in the dark.

Severus lit his wand, and took her by the hand. She glanced up at Severus, seeing the boxes and things in the foyer. "I've been moving things here for the past week. Mostly just for the lab." He tugged the stuffed animal from her free hand, and set it down on one of the boxes.

He tugged her up the stairs, and Holly looked around the house. She couldn't help but grin again- this house gave her such good feelings.

"I did manage to buy something new, though." He said, and opened the bedroom door. She stopped short as she saw the bed there, with a matching dresser and dressing table. They were made of sturdy looking oak, and the moon shone through the uncurtained windows, falling on the bed.

She turned to him, and he doused his wandlight, setting it down on the dressing table. "What do you think?" He murmured.

"It's…nice." Holly whispered back, breath catching in her throat as he cupped her face in his hands, bringing her into a gentle kiss. "…Sir…" She whispered, closing her eyes.

He kissed her again, and again. "Did you have fun tonight?" She nodded, biting her lip as his gentle kisses trailed down her neck. He picked her up just slightly, moving her backwards.

Her legs hit the edge of the bed, and she leant back, pulling him on top of her. They kissed heatedly, hands wandering, and Holly's legs trembled.

He pulled back just a bit, eyes traveling over her. She barely registered that her sweater was open, and her tank top had ridden up just a bit- her hair was a mess-

He leant down and kissed her again. "We won't do anything you're not ready for, but…"

"But…" Holly said with a smile, leaning into his caresses. He groped her breasts gently. He nipped at her ear, making her shiver. "More." She whispered, and he tugged off her sweater, dropping it to the floor.

They rearranged themselves in the bed, and Severus took off her shoes, then his. They kissed and groped each other, tentatively at first, but becoming more obvious with every moment that passed.

Severus' eyes were wild as he straddled her, tugging his shirt off over his head. Her heart jumped at the sight of his bare chest. "Severus…" Her hands skimmed up his skin, and he tugged them away, pinning them back to the bed.

She couldn't help but grin, and she was still grinning as he kissed her some more. Eventually, she shed her own shirt, revealing a light pink bra that he had great delight in groping.

He laid on top of her, kissing down her neck and chest, his lips eventually kissing the thin fabric of her bra. Holly groaned as he bit her nipple through the fabric, her body arching up slightly. His other hand groped her breast roughly, and she threw her head back.

"Sir…" Hands slid up over her bra straps, and his mouth followed to kiss her shoulder, tugging one of them down. She knew what was coming next, and she couldn't wait- He tugged her bra down, revealing her breasts to him.

He kissed and groped them ferociously, making her cry out as he bit her skin.

"Sssir…" She hissed, and she could feel his hands sliding down her sides, sliding beneath her to grope her bum.

They ground their bodies together, and Holly trembled, feeling warm all over. Their lips connected, and her arms wrapped around his neck, holding on tightly as she rubbed against his denim-clad leg.

His hands held onto her bum tight, and he groaned into her neck. "Fuck…" He muttered, and her heart jumped, his hands quickly went for the fastenings on his jeans, and her hands went to her own. She'd barely just unbuttoned them when he began to touch himself, kissing her thoroughly. She didn't even get a good look at him. She stuck her hand in her knickers, and it didn't take long for her to cum-

He came not too much longer after that, all over her stomach and jeans, biting into her collarbone. He rolled off of her, chest heaving, both of them a mess.

Holly smiled, and she started to laugh. She didn't know what else to do, and her laughter just…came out.

Severus turned his head to look at her, watching her laugh- she had a big grin on her face, and she looked so…happy.

"That was…amazing." She said, looking his way. "And fun." She waggled her eyebrows.

Severus leant over, and kissed her. "Good." He murmured, as he pulled away from her lips. He glanced down at her body. "We should probably clean up."

She nodded, and he helped her off the bed. The sheets and comforter had slid over the side and onto the floor messily, and their clothes were strewn about. Severus dropped his jeans to the floor, as well as his boxers. Holly swallowed as she saw him completely nude for the first time. Merlin, his bum was amazing. She was quite tempted to grope it.

She was feeling far too good to feel nervous at the moment, so she finished taking off her bra, and smiled as she pulled down her jeans. His eyes lingered on her as she did so, and she hesitated only a moment as she took off her knickers. Severus grabbed his wand and conjured them both towels, as Holly's wand was in their discarded clothes.

The two of them made their way to the loo, and turned on the shower. Severus set his wand on the counter, so that the room was dimly lit. The pipes groaned and rattled, as they had just been turned on recently.

Severus climbed in first, and helped Holly in. The two of them smiled at each other, and kissed under the falling water.

* * *

Holly woke very warm and comfortable in Severus' side, smiling slightly as she lifted her head from his bare chest. They were both naked in the bed they shared, and Holly felt so…happy. She looked at the window- sunlight was streaming through freely, since there were no curtains yet. She looked back down at a sleeping Severus, fingers sliding over his lips.

Said lips twitched slightly, and Severus opened his eyes. "Good morning." Holly murmured, bending down to kiss his lips. He wrapped his arms around her middle, molding her into his side.

He rolled them over onto her back, and they smiled at each other. "Hi." Holly said, squirming underneath him. She could feel his cock pressing into her stomach- he was definitely hard. While they had been up for most of the night, they hadn't gotten any further than groping and kissing. They had talked and talked about the house, about the village, about the future- it had been a great night.

Even if they hadn't gotten further physically, neither of them were complaining. Holly wasn't in a hurry, and neither was Severus. They had plenty of time.

Speaking of time…

"What time is it?" Holly asked, sitting up quickly.

Severus' eyes went round, and he cast a quick_ tempus _spell. "Shit, it's 8:30."

Holly raised a brow at his curse word, but the two of them cast cleaning charms on their clothes and got dressed quickly. Breakfast started at 8- if they didn't show up before breakfast ended, the staff were definitely going to talk.

Severus had connected the floo to the house the week before, so it was just a simple matter of flooing to his quarters. Holly gave him a lingering kiss before flooing to her own rooms to get ready for the day.

"I had a wonderful night." She murmured, and hugged him tightly.

He ran a hand through her hair, and it came to rest on her cheek. "Yes. I had a good night too." He said, his eyes soft.

She was still smiling as she arrived in the Great Hall the next morning.

* * *

"Okay, you've got to spill." Hermione said as soon as they were alone. "I saw you two leave the Great Hall, together, and you were both dressed…well, kind of hot, actually, so…"

"Are you going to tell us how your date went?" Luna piped up, coming around the corner. Holly glanced around, and tugged the two girls into her office.

"How did you know it was a date? How did you know Severus and I…"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and Luna giggled. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. Now spill!"

Holly leant against her desk, and looked down at her hands. "Well…Severus showed me a house he'd bought. Back in February. Anyways, he brought me back there again, to the village that's close by. Apparently they had a carnival going."

"What house?"

"Ooh! A carnival!"

Two guesses who said what.

"Holly, he brought you to his house?" Hermione asked with wide eyes. "How long have you guys been dating? How come you didn't tell us sooner/"

Holly blushed, and looked away. "Well…I wasn't sure if he wanted anyone to know. Um…Severus was looking for a house for a while, before we even…" She bit her lip. "It's really nice, actually. It's on an old farm, with lots of land. He's thinking about growing his own potions ingredients there."

"But…how can he? He's going to be at the school, isn't he?" Hermione asked. Luna flopped into a nearby arm chair with a vacant smile.

"This is a comfy chair."

Hermione and Holly ignored her.

"Well, he's stepping down as Head of Slytherin next year. Vector is taking his place." Holly said, and pushed on at Hermione's shocked look. "But don't tell anyone- none of the other students know yet."

"Why? Why would he do that?"

"So he doesn't have to be at the school as much." Luna said airily. "Also, if he wants to settle down, which he's at the right age for, then it makes sense to buy a house and cut back on his work hours. As he's a Potions Master, I'm sure he's saved up enough to do that."

Holly avoided Hermione's pointed gaze, and walked around to sit at her desk. "Anyways, he brought me to the village last night to meet the villagers. We had some homemade pie and chicken, and lots of lemonade- he even won me a stuffed animal at one of the carnival games." She giggled.

Hermione's jaw dropped, and Luna smiled. "What else?"

Holly shrugged slightly. "We bought a pickup truck, since the muggles might find it suspicious that we'd go around the village without-"

"We?" Hermione interjected.

Holly bit her lip. "Well, Severus is going to Germany for a potions conference. He asked me to help him clean and set up the house, since he's going to be busy with that."

"Ooh, that's a big honor." Luna said with a grin, swinging her legs. "I bet he's excited about that."

"He is." Holly paused. "It's kind of funny, but he said he'd rather work on the house."

Hermione paced the office, eyes wild looking. "Don't you see? Merlin, he's totally serious about this! He's having you help him with the house and everything!"

Holly's brows raised. Hermione went on.

"And before you know it, he's going to ask you to move in, and…" She trailed off. "How many rooms are in this house?"

Holly fiddled with some paperwork on her desk. "Well, it's an old farmhouse. It has two stories, as well as a basement. He's using the cellar for his lab. There's a good sized kitchen, and-" At Hermione's pointed look, she admitted "There are three bedrooms."

Hermione sank into one of the hardbacked chairs, looking flabbergasted.

"What else happened last night?" Luna asked with a cheeky grin. "Did you snog him?"

Holly blushed. "Yes."

"Did you have sex? Does it hurt? I heard it hurts. How does it work exactly?" Luna started to ask questions, and Holly's blush deepened.

"No, we didn't have sex."

"Thank goodness." Hermione muttered. "I have no clue if normal contraceptive potions and spells would work for you, Holly, and I'm not sure if we should be testing that just yet."

Holly already knew this from Hermione's notes, and ignored this comment for now. She looked to Luna, who'd slid to the edge of her seat in anticipation.

"Well...he took me upstairs to the bedroom…and…well…we snogged a bit."

"And?"

"Well, he'd just bought the bed. It was a nice bed, very comfy actually."

Hermione shook her head in exasperation, but didn't interrupt, because she wanted to hear too.

"And… he groped me and things…" Holly trailed off, and she knew Luna wanted to hear more. "And… we kissed. A lot."

"And? Did you see him without his shirt? Did you touch _IT_?" Luna bounced in her seat.

Holly looked down at her lap. "Well, our shirts did come off, and I did…see _it_, but no, I didn't touch it." She admitted quietly. "We were up half the night, talking mostly."

"About what?"

Holly gave a slight shrug with her shoulder. "School, books we've read, the villagers we'd met…um….this summer."

"And?"

"And…we fell asleep." Holly smiled. "I think my favorite part of the whole…er…date was waking up next to him." She sighed happily, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Luna clasped her hands together, eyes looking bright. "Did he tell you he loved you?" She whispered happily. "That's what always happens in the books."

Holly coughed. "Er…no." She stood, shaking herself off.

"But you know he does, right? He doesn't even have to say it for you to know it, right?" Luna said, standing as well, bouncing on her toes.

Holly smiled slightly, looking down at her feet. Hermione's exasperation faded, and she sighed, hugging her best friend.

"He better not hurt you. That's all I'm saying." Hermione finally said, and Holly hugged her back.

* * *

Please Review. It will make Sev dance. XD


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

* * *

Severus leant back in his armchair, staring into the fire. His quarters were mostly bare, with just a box of books, and his trusty armchair. The bed had actually come with the quarters, so he was going to leave it there.

The things for his lab were already at the house, not set up yet, though. He studied the fire, lost in thought, trying to sort things out.

* * *

Holly frowned as she received a letter the following day.

_Harry,_

_This is Rita Skeeter- I received an anonymous note last night on some very, very important info. I wanted to give you a heads up, and see if you'd like to give me an exclusive that you promised me. Please reply promptly, time is of the essence._

_Rita Skeeter_

With a trembling hand, Holly shoved the note towards Severus, and left the Great Hall quickly. Severus caught up to her in the hallway, the note still in his hand. They glanced about, and ducked into an empty classroom.

"Do you think she found out?" Severus asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Holly said, burying her face in her hands. "I only just told Hermione and Luna yesterday, I never told anyone else. Maybe someone heard us? But we were in my office… I don't know."

Severus sighed. "Okay. Well, it's rather clear that the staff might know something is going on…if you can convince Rita to hold off on the article until after the term is over…"

"I think I can."

"Okay. First, you need to reply to her before she decides to go ahead and write about…us. Then we need to sit down with the Headmaster and see what we can do about this. There might be some backlash."

Holly gave him a slight nod. So, two hours later, the two of them were in the Headmaster's office. Holly was sitting, while Severus was pacing, waiting for the man to arrive.

One of the portraits spoke up. "Don't worry so much, young man, it's not like she's knocked up!"

The portraits twittered, and Holly flushed furiously. Severus glared at the portraits, and sat down. Albus entered the office not too much later, and smiled as he saw the two of them.

"And how are you two doing today?"

Severus cut right to it. "Rita Skeeter apparently has information, something about Holly. She sent a note to Holly today."

"Ah."

"I think she wants an exclusive, which was why she even bothered writing in the first place. Apparently she received an anonymous tip." Holly paused. "I don't know if it's about…" She glanced at Severus.

Albus spoke up. "About your relationship with Severus?"

Holly blushed. "It's not like we've been…you know."

Albus' eyes twinkled brighter. "Well, people might not see it that way, but I can see your concern."

"I suggested that we try to get Rita to hold off publishing the article until after term is over- the last day is tomorrow."

"Correct. I quite agree. What makes me wonder though, is how Rita got the information in the first place." The old man leant back in his comfy chair.

Severus spoke hesitantly. "I haven't actually…told anyone, but you clearly know about it, and I can pretty much see that most of the staff have drawn their own conclusions."

"You are quite right. Now, there might be some students whispering about it here and there, but I do not believe anyone believes it to be true. Yet. Now, I can call Rita now, and we can conduct the interview here…"

Holly spoke up. "Could…I do something first?" She bit her lip. "Do you still have that Ministry paperwork for the name change?"

Dumbledore smiled, and opened his drawer. "I believe I do."

Severus realized what Holly was doing. "If you change your name, that news will offset the news of our relationship…"

Holly nodded. "Right, so the focus won't entirely be on that." She said.

* * *

The interview was held that evening in the room where the Champions had gathered all those years ago. As soon as Rita came in, and saw Severus at Holly's side, her eyes lit up.

"Hello darlings." She greeted, winking at Severus. "I see my tip off was true!"

Severus' face was stony, and he crossed his arms over his chest. Holly sat down, and motioned to the seat across from them. Severus sat next to Holly in the loveseat, watching Rita carefully.

"None of those quills of yours." Severus said with a frown, handing over a quill of his own. Rita pursed her lips at this, but accepted the quill.

"So, Harry, would you like to know what I learned?"

Holly tilted her head. "Oh, you mean you don't know yet? I legally changed my name at the Ministry of Magic just this morning."

Rita's jaw dropped. She looked at the two of them, and shook her head, smirking. "Of course. And your new name, dear?"

"Holly." Holly said, watching Rita write it with a flourish. "Show me this note you received."

Rita held it out, and Severus snatched it from her before Rita could protest or blackmail them. Severus' eyes scanned the parchment, and he cast several spells to it.

"So _Holly_, tell me about this date that you and Severus went on recently?" Rita asked, expecting denials or anger, but there was none. Holly crossed her legs at her ankles.

"Well, this was actually our first date." Holly said, smiling. It was true. They had gone out before, but they had gone as…friends, or colleagues, then. "Severus and I became friends over the past year, and we only recently became interested in each other."

Rita raised a brow. "Now that, I don't believe. I heard that you two danced at the Yule Ball quite a bit."

"As friends. I didn't even have a date, and Severus escorted one of our coworkers." Holly said, frowning.

"And this coworker is…"

"It doesn't matter." Severus cut in. "Whoever wrote this knew what they were doing. Their magical signature is masked, they used ink and paper you could get anywhere, and they used a spell to disguise their handwriting."

"Of course they did." Rita said, rolling her eyes. "That's why it's anonymous. Don't you think I checked already?"

Rita sighed. "So, tell me about this date of yours."

Holly smiled, leaning forward a bit. "Well, we went to a festival, in a little village."

"And this village is?"

Severus shook his head. "You don't need to know that."

Rita frowned.

Holly went on. "There was lots of homemade food, carnival games, contests, things like that. While Severus and I knew each other just as friends, or colleagues, we thought going to something like this might be fun and we could learn about each other a bit more."

Rita raised a shapely brow. "Anything else? Was there a romantic dinner? A moonlit stroll? Anything?"

Holly shook her head, giggling at Rita's plight. "No. I had just finished my NEWTS that day, so it was really just nice to have some fun after all that studying." She glanced at Severus, smiling shyly at him. "Severus was very nice to me, a complete gentleman."

Rita tilted her head as she watched them, her quill still going. "Would you go on another date with him?"

Holly smiled. "Yes, I think so. Perhaps this summer?" She asked, purely for show. It was kind of unspoken between them that they were playing for keeps.

Severus gave her a curt nod, and Rita's eyes gleamed. "Well, instead of a scandal, I find a cute little love story." Rita said, making them break their gazes and look towards her. She was absolutely giddy.

"The girls at Witch Weekly would absolutely love this. So, Severus, it doesn't bother you that Holly used to be a boy?"

Severus shook his head. "No. I have always been with women before, and I think of Holly just like I would any other beautiful, intelligent woman."

Holly was touched by the compliment, and Rita ate it up. "What do you have in common?"

Holly and Severus exchanged a look. Severus spoke up first. "We have similar backgrounds." At Rita's perplexed look, Severus glanced at Holly.

Holly bit her lip. "We're both halfbloods that were raised in the muggle world."

Rita's eyes lit up at that. Not many people knew Severus grew up in the muggle world, even while he'd been a student. Considering he was Head of Slytherin House, and he was a Potions Master- Potions Masters were generally purebloods.

"How _interesting_." The woman leant forward. "What else do you have in common?"

"We like to read a lot of the same books." Holly pointed out. "We're always talking about some book we read up at the staff table- we often trade books as well."

Rita nodded, still writing. "And?"

Holly and Severus exchanged another look, and Rita studied them carefully, noting their eyes, and how they could read each other with a look- how could have no one seen this before?

"I respect Severus- I might have given him quite a bit of trouble when I was younger, but…" Holly chuckled. "But as I've gotten older, I got to know him better. I'm glad to call him my friend."

"And more?" Rita asked with a wry grin. "Where do you two see this going, if I may ask?"

Severus, in a rare show of public affection, took her hand in his, and Rita's eyes gleamed once more, quill quickening. "We're in no rush, but…"

"We'll just see where this goes." Holly finished, squeezing his hand.

Rita shook their hands, grinning madly. "Fantastic, fantastic, I've got plenty to work with! Well, I've gotta dash-"

"Rita?" Holly called after her, making the woman pause.

"Could you please wait until term is over to put the news out?" Holly asked sweetly. "You would just have to wait one day…"

Rita hesitated.

Severus continued. "If you do that, we would go to you for…another interview?" He wrapped his arm around Holly's shoulders, and Rita immediately thought of the opportunities- after all, there would be plenty of chances of romantic dates, perhaps _announcements_, oh, that would be too good!

"Oh, you've convinced me. I will wait one extra day- It'll give me more time to make your article extra special-" At their sharp looks, she backpedaled. "I won't misquote you."

"Better not." Snape muttered.

"Ta-ta dears, I should fly!" Rita scampered off before they could give her any more limitations. Severus exhaled, and Holly hugged him, burying her face in his chest.

"Thank you." Holly murmured. He raised his hand and placed it on the back of her head. She tilted her head up, and their eyes met.

* * *

Holly was rather nervous as she waited for the post to arrive. The students were rather rambunctious today, looking forward to the holidays. Severus was glaring into his teacup, worrying about the newspapers as well. Finally, the post arrived, and everyone started to get their newspapers.

One by one, students looked towards Holly with wide eyes, making Holly a bit antsy. Hedwig finally arrived with the Daily Prophet, and Holly opened it.

_BOY WHO LIVED CHANGES NAME!_

Holly rolled her eyes at this, hating the moniker. There was a picture of Holly on the front of the paper, a picture from the Yule Ball taken. She looked rather pretty in her dress. You could see the Headmaster at her side, and they were talking, not even noticing the camera.

The article talked about how the paperwork had been noticed in the Ministry the previous day, and that Harry had officially changed his name to Holly Jamie Potter. It wasn't really that big of a deal to Holly, as people had known about her gender change for months, and her friends and the staff members had been calling her Holly for a while now.

However, she was nervous about tomorrow. Hopefully the news from that day would help soften the blow.

As Holly left the table later that morning, she noticed Professor Sinastra was looking a bit peeved about something. She walked away- quickly.

* * *

Before everyone knew it, the students were packed up and preparing to leave. Holly was hugging Hermione tightly. It wasn't as though they weren't going to see each other again- Hermione was staying with her parents until she got a job. She'd gotten several offers, but hadn't accepted any just yet. She was seriously considering one offer- a Potions Mistress at St. Mungo's had gotten a recommendation from Professor Snape, and had offered an Apprenticeship to Hermione.

Holly knew it was very likely Hermione would take that one- she'd be terribly busy, but she would be doing something worthwhile.

"You better come and visit soon." Hermione murmured, hugging her back. "And tell me how things with you and Severus are."

Holly nodded quickly, and her best friend went on, and hugged Flitwick so hard she picked him up. Neville grinned as he shook hands with Holly.

"Well, we're finally finished."

Holly nodded. "So what are you going to do now?"

Neville shrugged. "I was thinking about doing a bit of traveling this summer." He glanced back to Draco, who was a bit further behind him in the line. "I'd like to go to South America, but Draco says he can't stand the humidity."

Holly giggled, and hugged Neville. "I hope things work out with you two. Write."

"Of course I will. I'll see you around, Professor."

Holly blushed. "I'm not a Professor." She mumbled, and Neville went on, and she shook hands with some of her classmates. Hannah and Susan were going to go on for Auror training at the Ministry, Zacharias was working for his Aunt in one of their offices, Lavender was going to work at Madam Malkin's, while Parvati was going to go work for Witch Weekly.

Padma was working with the Ministry as well, but she didn't say which Department, and some of the Slytherins were just going to live off of their parent's money for a while. Pansy pulled Holly into a big hug, making Holly squeak.

"I'm so happy we got to know each other, Holly." Pansy said with a smile, leaning back a bit. "Even though you're a Gryffindor, you're just as sneaky as the rest of us snakes." Holly couldn't help but laugh, and hug her again.

"The sorting hat wanted me in Slytherin, just letting you know." She breathed into Pansy's ear. Pansy pulled away, gasping in surprise.

"What?"

Holly gave a slight shrug, just smiling. Pansy shook her head. "You and I are going to write!"

"Of course."

"I'll be staying with my brother for a bit until I get a job, so I won't be in the country for a while. But that's no excuse- we've got floos and owl post. So I better hear from you." With a smirk, she added loudly. "And you better take care of Severus."

Holly flushed under inquisitive stares. Draco rolled his eyes, and bent down, kissing Holly's hand. "Have a good holiday, Miss Potter." He said formally. "And thank you for…everything, really."

Holly just smiled shyly at him. Draco looked at her thoughtfully. "Who would have known seven years ago things would have turned out like this?"

"Not me, that's for certain." Holly said, her smile widening.

"Well, I'm sure Longbottom told you that we'll be doing a bit of traveling, but unlike him, I've got a job to go back to in the fall. I'll be flying with the Tornadoes, and don't expect any free tickets."

Holly couldn't help but giggle now. "I come and watch whenever you guys have a game here in the UK. Treat Neville right, and good luck."

Draco gave her a clipped nod, and went on. The Seventh years started for the carriages, and Holly was surprised to get a great big hug.

"…Luna…what are you doing here?"

Bright silver eyes blinked at her, a grin widening. "I came to hug you."

Flitwick chuckled next to her. McGonagall cleared her throat. "Miss Lovegood, the carriages will be leaving soon."

Luna's arms didn't leave Holly, though. Luna smiled up at the girl. "We must go shopping this summer- I won't be leaving for Cairo until July, so we've got some time. I know we'll be seeing each other again next year too, but I can't hug my friend?"

Holly sighed, and hugged Luna back. "I'll write you soon, Luna."

Luna laughed, and skipped to the carriages, waving goodbye to the rest of the staff. As the carriages passed by, Holly felt Severus' arm wrap around her middle. Holly looked up at Severus, but the man was only looking at the carriages. He seemed somewhat… a strange combination of happy and sad.

The staff retreated to the castle, intending on doing some packing of their own, and making plans for the holidays. Holly curled into Severus' side, and the man wrapped his other arm around her.

Dumbledore smiled widely at the sight of them, nudging Minerva. The woman hid her smile, and tugged the Headmaster inside. Hagrid sniffled, and blew his nose into his handkerchief, effectively breaking Holly's and Severus' embrace.

Holly turned towards the doors, and was taken aback by the glare Sinastra was giving them. Her hand tightened in Severus'.

"She's just a child, Sev- she's not even a she! How could you be even attracted to her?"

The other staff members paused, and glanced at each other.

Severus drew himself up visibly. "Holly is mature for her age, and we've got a lot in common."

"Does she know how you like to-"

Severus' lips thinned, and he interrupted her before anyone else would find out things he didn't want them finding out. "Enough." He grabbed the woman by the arm roughly, and the three of them entered the castle.

He shoved Sinastra into the nearest empty room, and Holly closed the door behind them, staying there. Sinastra was so angry.

"Oh yeah, just shove me around, will you? I'm tired of being quiet about it! You're abusive, and you've got a temper- do you know what you're getting yourself into, Potter?" She hissed at Holly.

Holly went forward, and slid her hand into Severus'. She smirked slightly, melding into the man's side. Severus' tension eased a bit. "I am well aware of Severus' habits."

Sinastra's eyes widened.

"And it isn't abuse when it's consensual." Holly continued, and gave Severus a long, lingering kiss. Severus smirked into the kiss, knowing what she was doing. His hands slid down her back and groped her openly.

Sinastra made a choked sound, making them part.

"No…Severus, you and I were supposed to be…"

"You made it clear you did not want to be with me." Severus said flatly, eyes narrowed upon the woman. "Every glare you've given Holly, every petty comment- I've noticed. There is no way I would ever, ever be with you again."

The woman began to cry now. "I thought after getting Weasley to break into her room, and after tipping off Skeeter, I thought it would be enough, but…" She sobbed, and ran out of the room. Severus and Holly looked at each other, and Holly buried her face in Severus' shoulder. People were very stupid sometimes.

They should have realized that the staff members were the only ones to know where Holly's rooms were, and that it was not a very well kept secret among the staff that Severus and Holly were together now.

But Sinastra had finally seen that Severus was never, ever going to be with her again.

* * *

Holly sighed as she entered Grimmauld Place, her trunks and things at her feet. She stared at the dusty kitchen, and her shoulders sank. At the moment, Severus was packing the last of his things, and would be at the Farm by this evening.

Holly sat on top of her trunk, sighing sadly. He hadn't asked her to move in, but he hadn't asked her to stay away either. In fact she was supposed to come over that night. Holly smiled, and got up, rooting through her trunk for her stash of muggle money.

After a bit of grocery shopping, Holly set about making something for dinner tonight. It was likely that Severus wouldn't even think about dinner, and they would probably have to go out.

Holly had every intention of staying in tonight.

* * *

I know some of you guys guessed that the news would get out- I hope I'm not getting predictable! Haha.

I hope you guys liked the chapter. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	29. Chapter 29

I'm absolutely loving everyone's reviews! Thank you so much guys! I've been trying to reply to them all, but there's just so many! :D Keep it up!

Warning: Prepare to fangirl. Here be smexy-ness.

Chapter 29

* * *

Holly apparated to Severus' foyer, with a large basket in her arms. "Hullo?"

Severus came down the stairs a moment later, still dressed in his teaching robes, but the outer robe was open, revealing his trousers and white shirt fully. Holly swallowed thickly at the sight.

She was wearing a dark red dress, and had taken great care to look her best for tonight. Severus paused as he saw her, and continued to go down the stairs.

"Holly." He greeted, kissing her cheek. He looked down at the basket. "What's this?"

"Dinner." She glanced around at the half-unpacked boxes. "I thought you might be hungry- I can see you're still in the middle of unpacking."

He took the basket from her, and led the way to the kitchen. There, Holly conjured a table and a couple of chairs, hoping that they would last long enough for the meal.

"Thank you. I hadn't even thought of dinner- I was rather preoccupied with setting up the cellar. Hmm, this looks good."

After they had dinner, Severus flicked his wand at the dishes, and had them wash themselves while Severus led Holly out of the kitchen. "So, are you settled in at Grimmauld Place?"

Holly made a face. "I suppose. I unpacked a bit so I could find something to wear, and I cooked our dinner there, but…"

Severus waved it off, and took her hand, and they went out on to the front porch. Holly looked about, smiling. The stars were out, and she could hear crickets in the overgrown grass.

"I wanted to do the wards tonight, if that is feasible?"

Holly nodded, and they trekked through the long grass.

"A while back, I mapped out the four corners and started to prepare the wardstones." He led her to the far side of the property, and they came to a stop in front of a freshly planted oak tree. "I put the wardstone under the oak, which will help activate and protect the house. We will need to move quickly, so…"

Severus took out his wand, and Holly followed. "Repeat after me."

They started to cast the wards, and it was quite a learning experience for Holly. The magic felt heavy around them, and they moved quickly to the next wardstone on the opposite side of the property. She was working up quite a sweat by the time they went on to the third, and by the fourth, she was so magically high that her hands trembled as they went to the house.

"We will finish the spell here, at the cornerstone." He motioned to the cornerstone that was near the ground, half hidden by some old bushes.

Holly's arms felt heavy, and Severus noticed she was having trouble. He stepped up behind her, and took her into his arms, hands sliding over her own. And then they cast the magic together, as one.

_"The Cornerstone connects our wards, with the east, west, north and south, as one, protecting our home, our hearth, our land, and our future. May the magic protect us as long as this Cornerstone stands. So mote it be-" _

Holly felt her legs buckling underneath her as the last words spilled from her mouth. Severus picked her up and carried her up the steps.

"Severus…" She whispered into his shoulder, clutching at the front of his robes.

"I'm here."

"I…I had no idea how powerful you were…" Holly said raspily, and they crossed the threshold together. She shivered as she felt the house's magic activate, and surround them and the property. Severus held her tighter to his chest.

He carried her up the stairs, kissing the top of her head. "One does not always have to show off their power."

She tilted her head up, and their lips met in a kiss. He backed into a door, opening it. They continued to kiss as Severus lowered her onto his bed. Holly stared up at him, a growing smile on her face, and it was then that she noticed that a candle lit its own with a bit of wild magic. It sat on Severus' bedside table, making the room glow dimly.

She watched him shed his outer robe, she sat up, and he took a step closer. She raised herself up to her knees, and he pulled her into a kiss.

"Sir…" She groaned as his lips trailed down her neck, his hands sliding down her back. She shuddered as he felt his hands sliding underneath her skirt, groping her bum through her knickers. She was all sweaty from earlier, but he didn't seem to care.

She bit her lip, eyes clamping shut as he bit into her neck. She squirmed, and his grip on her bum tightened. He pulled away from her, his hands quickly working on the buttons on the front of her dress. Holly reached for him, unbuttoning his shirt just as quickly with trembling hands.

Shoes were quickly toed off, and Severus' shirt was dropped to the floor. Severus had pinned Holly onto her back, settling himself in between her legs, unbuttoning the last button on her dress. They undulated together, his hands skimming up and down her chest, stomach and sides.

"God, you're beautiful." Severus whispered into her ear. "And you're just as powerful as I…I'm so lucky."

Holly felt herself blushing as he took off her dress, and yanked off her bra before she had a chance to protest. They snogged and groped some more, and they found themselves facing each other, lying on their sides.

Holly's fingers skimmed over Severus' scarred arm, where the Dark mark used to be. His eyes darkened, and Holly kissed him gently. "I love you Severus." She whispered into his ear. "All of you."

Severus buried his face into her neck, holding her close. Holly knew that he was disconcerted. "I don't expect you to say it back." She murmured. "I just wanted you to know."

"I know." He whispered into her neck, and he looked at her. "I know."

She smiled, and ran a hand over his chest. "You're rather handsome, you know. Who knew you had all this hiding under those robes of yours?" She attempted to joke, trying to lighten the mood.

Her fingertips grazed his abdomen, and she could feel his muscles tense at the touch. Holly looked down, and bravely slid her hand over the front of his pants. "May I touch you?"

"…yes." Severus said huskily, and opened his trousers. Holly slowly touched him through his boxers- she had seen glimpses of it before, but it seemed so…big. She blushed, hiding her face in his chest, concentrating on what she was doing.

She slowly began to stroke his cock, and she could feel Severus' hands sliding over her hips, and come to rest on her bum once more.

"You must really like my bum." She said with a quiet laugh. "You're always grabbing it."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Severus said, groaning as Holly's fingers slid into the front flap of the muggle boxers, touching his bare skin for the first time.

Holly's mouth went dry, heart quickening. She looked up at Severus, and his eyes opened, looking down at her.

"Touch me." She whispered. "Please."

He didn't need to be told twice. He reached down, and touched her through her knickers. She bit her lip, and Severus chuckled in her ear. "You're drenched."

She was rolled onto her back, and Severus slid his hand down the front of her knickers, touching her. She arched up into his touch, and she let go of his cock, hiding her face behind her hands. He got on top of her, pulling her hands away from her face with his unoccupied hand.

"None of that." He whispered, and gave her a kiss. Their kiss grew more hungry and insistent, and his hand slid from her knickers, sliding to her bum, pulling her groin close to his.

They rubbed up against each other, frotting like a couple of teenagers. "Sir!" Holly squealed as hands yanked at her knickers, pulling them down her thighs. Severus yanked down his boxers, kicking them off, and they began to rub up against each other once more.

Holly's head lolled back as she felt Severus' cock sliding up against her stomach, so hard and warm- she could feel it getting wet at the tip. She was wet too, and she wanted him so badly! She squirmed a bit underneath him, trying to get her knickers off all the way.

He saw her struggling, and pulled the knickers off hastily, and Holly took the opportunity to open her legs a bit more, scooting up a bit. Once he got on top of her again, their movements quickened. Holly clutched at his shoulders, feeling Severus' cock sliding over her thighs- it was _so_ close.

He kissed her hard, his hands going to her hips, the tip of his cock sliding up against her labia. Holly's toes curled, and Severus grunted, working his way against her cunt with every thrust.

"Fuck…" Severus groaned as his the tip of his cock worked its way in between her folds.

"Yessss…" Holly groaned, tilting her hips, and arching up into his thrust, his cock started to slide into her. It hurt, oh how it hurt, but it gave, and Holly choked at the force of Severus' thrusts.

"Fuck, I've wanted this so long…you're mine." Severus growled into her neck.

"Yes! Yes…" Holly thrust back into him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, throwing her head back as he thrust into her roughly.

She felt as though all of her nerve endings were on fire, and she felt so warm, so warm, and she was panting like a dog in heat- "Don't stop!" She cried, and he continued to thrust in her.

"Say it. Say you're mine."

"I'm yours." Holly cried out. "I'm yours!"

She could feel herself tightening up, and she was so close- "Fuck- I'm close." Severus cursed again, and pulled out quickly. She whined in protest, and heard Severus grunt as he came all over her stomach. As she felt him cum on her, she twitched and groaned loudly, coming as well.

Severus panted as he rolled onto his back, draping an arm over his eyes. Holly realized then…how close that was. If he'd come inside her, well… part of her had really wanted him to come inside her, but thinking about it now…

"We can't do that again. Not without protection." Severus said quietly, looking over at her. He looked deadly serious, his chest heaving with exertion. She gave him the slightest of nods, thinking the same thing. He leant over and kissed her gently.

"Are you alright?"

Holly smiled, and nodded again. "I'm bloody fantastic. You?"

Severus turned to look up at the ceiling, smiling. "That was pretty good." His smile faded. "Holly, we have to talk about…protection. We can't let ourselves get carried away like that again."

"I know." Holly closed her eyes. "Hermione says she doesn't know if the usual spells and contraceptive potions will work with me. We might have to stick with muggle contraceptives." And pulling out wouldn't be enough either.

Severus was quiet, thinking it over. "Muggle condoms would be our best option. The pills that the muggle women take might not work for you. We should get cleaned up…do you think you can stand?"

Holly's legs still felt a little wobbly, and she giggled. "Just give me a second."

* * *

The following morning Holly woke up in Severus' arms, feeling terribly sore, but also really happy. She snuggled into his side, smiling as she kissed his shoulder. Severus shifted, and kissed the top of her head sleepily.

"Good morning." Holly said happily.

"…Morning." Severus said, opening his eyes slowly. "You been awake long?"

Holly shook her head. "No."

They laid there together for a bit, listening to the birds outside, not wanting to leave the bed just yet. Severus sat up, and gave Holly a languid kiss. "We've got a lot to do today." He helped her out of the bed, eyes soft as he noticed her unsteadiness. "Still sore after last night?"

Holly blushed, and she bent down, pulling on Severus' shirt, which was closest. His smirk fell as he watched her button the shirt up haphazardly. It was a bit big on her, but she looked…really good.

"I'll make up a pain reliever-"

"No. Thank you." Holly said, interrupting him with a cheeky grin. She kissed his cheek. "I'd like the reminder."

They cleaned up for the day, and Holly transfigured her dress into something a bit more sturdy for unpacking and cleaning. They had leftovers for dinner, and Holly decided to go into the village to get some groceries.

"It might be better if I go- I haven't given you driving lessons yet."

Holly shrugged. "We could go together."

"Alright. Well, let's do it now before we get too busy, and that way we'll have something to eat for lunch."

They walked to the truck, and Holly slid into the seat next to Severus. The man struggled a bit with the wheel at first, but kept it steady as they began to drive into town.

"See, it's easy. It just takes some getting used to, that's all."

Holly looked out the window, watching the villagers and their houses pass by. She noted a small school, empty for the holidays, as well as the church, the building's steeple towering over everything else.

"You know, the Dursleys never took me to church with them." She said suddenly.

Severus frowned. "I went, just a few times. Mum thought it might help Tobias if we all went to Church. It didn't."

Holly didn't know what to say to that. "I…well, I had always wondered what Church was like." Her voice quieted. "Hedwig is named after a Saint. Coincidentally, she was also in my History of Magic textbook back in first year."

Severus glanced her way, and looked back to the road. "The Saint of Children and Orphans."

"Appropriate, hmm?" Holly said sadly, watching a couple of villagers talking to each other on the side of the road. One of them had a dog.

"Did you know that many muggle religions were originally based off of wizarding traditions?"

Holly nodded, remembering some of the books she'd read.

"Some of the more traditional purebloods still follow those traditions, but most of it has largely been forgotten. Our society is rather secular now, and has taken on some more of the muggle holidays."

"I gathered, from Christmas and all." Holly said. "I…never really got to celebrate the holidays until I started Hogwarts."

"Same with me." Severus murmured, and they pulled up to the Grocer. Severus turned off the truck, and he turned to Holly. "You okay?"

Holly looked down at her lap. "Do…do you think we'll…turn out alright? I mean…" She glanced at the man. With how crappy their childhoods were, would they ever be able to have a 'normal' family?

"Yes." He said simply, and squeezed her hand. "Come on."

They walked into the grocer's, and some of the villagers looked at them curiously. A couple of them waved, recognizing them from the festival.

They began their shopping. Severus hadn't been in a muggle supermarket in years, so Holly chose most of the items. They were in the produce section, studying the apples carefully when Severus heard his name called.

"Professor Snape!" Severus turned, and saw Mrs. Jones smiling at him, her youngest son at her side.

"Ma'am."

"It's good to see you again, Holly, you too. Ethan, do you remember Professor Snape and Professor Potter?"

Holly blushed at the title, but did not correct her.

"Hello." The boy said, and turned to his Mother. "Mummy, could I go get some biscuits?"

The woman sighed. "Alright. But just one box!" She yelled after him, and the boy ran off.

She gave the two of them a wry smile, shaking her head. "Kids, eh? I imagine the two of you know all about that- what age level do you teach?"

"It's a secondary school, so from ages eleven to eighteen." Holly said.

"My, my, well, it's the younger ones that are a handful." The woman said, grabbing a bunch of bananas.

"Teenagers make quite a bit of trouble too, just in a different way." Severus said snarkily.

Holly rolled her eyes, and bagged some of the apples they had chosen.

"So, how long have you two known each other?"

Holly and Severus exchanged a look. "Seven years."

"Wow!" Mrs. Jones said, looking rather surprised.

"We only just got together this past year, though." Holly said quickly. "We were friends before that."

"How did you meet?" The woman asked.

Severus spoke up cautiously. "I was friends with her family, as were many of my colleagues." He glanced at Holly, who shifted uneasily.

Mrs. Jones grabbed a few pears and a few oranges. "Well, we've got another couple in town, they're both teachers as well! I think you'd get on splendidly with them. I suppose you're just moving in now?"

Holly and Severus nodded.

"Well, I'll give a call to some of the girls and we'll drop by the house as soon as you're settled in, okay?"

She patted Holly's hand. "You two don't be strangers, alright? When does term start up again for you two?"

"September first, but Severus will away for a couple of weeks pretty soon."

"Well, if you ever need help settling into the village, just give me a call dear."

"Thank you ma'am." Holly said quietly, and the woman bustled off as her son came around the corner with three boxes in his arms.

Holly and Severus glanced at each other and chuckled. They had to be careful about what they said- some wouldn't approve of Severus having been her teacher at some point.

They finished their shopping, and went to pay for their groceries. Holly smiled as they waited in line. It was so…normal. Yes, people might be looking at them, but it was because they were new to town, not because they were strange or weird. And she was shopping, with Severus, at the supermarket, just like any other couple.

It was rather surreal.

The cashier smiled at the two of them. "Hi, I'm Julie. You must be the new folks that bought the old Farmhouse. Welcome!"

"Er…yes." Severus said, sounding a bit unsure. Holly started to bag their purchases once they were scanned in.

"Well, the grocer's open from 5AM to 6PM, and we have specials usually on Saturdays, and-"

"Julie honey, don't get so excited!" Mrs. Jones called out from her place in line. Her son was reading one of the magazines from the rack, about how to make your bust size get twice as big.

"Sorry Mrs. J. How are you and Ethan doing?"

"Just fine, just fine-"

Holly quickly walked to the truck as soon as the small talk was over with, and Severus followed. They put their bags into the bed of the truck. Mrs. Jones made her way to her minivan, waving to them.

"Damn nosy lot." Severus muttered, and started the truck. Holly waved back, as it was only polite.

"She's nice. Yeah, a bit nosy, but I think they don't get a lot of new people in town."

They started to drive back to the Farm. Severus sighed. "I'm going to need to open a muggle bank account. We'll also need to go to the hardware store and such so it looks like we're doing renovations."

Holly nodded. "We have a lot of work ahead of us."

Once they started putting the groceries away, the owl post arrived. Holly opened the Daily Prophet with trepidation.

_HOLLY POTTER DATING SEVERUS SNAPE!_

Holly groaned, and Severus began to read over her shoulder.

_By:Rita Skeeter_

_I had the fortune of meeting Miss Holly Potter just the other day, to confirm a little rumor I'd heard about. Holly Potter, despite accusations of dating Draco Malfoy, had never actually been seen on a date with anyone since she was a he, back when Holly was Harry. Rumors had been rampant about Miss Potter dating Draco Malfoy, but it has been confirmed that Miss Potter is just a good friend of Draco Malfoy's and nothing more. _

_What is more, is that Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom have been seen together publicly, and have made no efforts to hide their relationship! In this surprising turn of events, Lord Longbottom has only said that he and Mr. Malfoy are happy together._

_Now, it has also been confirmed that Holly Potter went on her first date with Severus Snape the night after her final NEWT exam. It has been said by students and staff alike that they noticed the two of them talking more over the past year._

_Legally, there is nothing wrong with this. Miss Potter is of age, and Professor Snape has not taught her since her fifth year, when she decided not to continue on with her Potions NEWT. Also, she is technically considered an Apprentice, and not a Student at Hogwarts._

_In my interview with the happy couple, I discovered that they had struck a friendship over the past year, getting to know one another as colleagues. It only has been just recently that their relationship took a romantic turn, and they had their first date. _

_The two of them went to an unnamed muggle village and attended a carnival there, where they had dinner, and played carnival games. Anyone who knows Potions Master Severus Snape sees him as a strict taskmaster, who is the epitome of Slytherin House. I know most of his students couldn't picture the man going to a carnival and having dates, but it just shows you that he is a person, just like anyone else. _

_What is not widely known is that Severus Snape is a halfblood. Yes, a halfblood! Apparently that is one of many things that he and Miss Potter have in common. Of course, many of you may know him as a reserved man that values his privacy, so he was understandingly quiet during my interview with Miss Potter._

_However, his body language spoke quite loudly. He's absolutely smitten, and I think Miss Potter feels the same. They have made plans for another date later on in the summer. _

_In related news, Professor Snape will be attending the International Potions Conference in Germany in just two weeks. He will be one of the youngest Potions Master in the history of the guild to be in attendance- it is a unique honor, one that he can be proud of._

_One can only speculate what else the two have in common. They are often seen conversing about Defense Against the Dark Arts books at meals, or in the corridors. As Miss Potter and Professor Snape are both halfbloods that grew up in the muggle world, perhaps their childhood was similar, and they can relate that way._

_Of course, they have their differences. Severus Snape was accused of being a Deatheater, only to be revealed to be a spy by Headmaster Dumbledore. Also, he is rumored to be a Dark Wizard. Miss Potter, however, is well known for her exploits against the Dark, having killed You Know Who back in her fifth year. _

_Miss Potter and Professor Snape were seen to butt heads from time to time, especially when Miss Potter had been Professor Snape's student. There was no question that they did not get along- so what changed? _

_Perhaps Miss Potter grew up, and perhaps Professor Snape mellowed. Whatever happened, they clearly got over their differences. They were seen dancing together at this past year's Yule Ball, as pictured to the left. Maybe this was when they realized that their feelings were more than friendship? _

_I wish Professor Snape and Miss Potter every happiness, and good luck!_

_Rita Skeeter_

Holly stared at the accompanying picture, smiling as she saw herself and Severus talking together on the dance floor. They looked rather good together. Their gazes were locked, and they stood rather close- neither of them noticed the people glancing their way and whispering. Huh.

She turned her head slightly, and her eyes met Severus'. Severus bent down and kissed her gently.

"We have much to do. Let's worry about the backlash tomorrow." He murmured.

Holly giggled a bit. "I can't believe she called you mellow."

He swatted her on the bum, chasing her out of the kitchen.

* * *

FINALLY!

Haha, they've finally taken the 'next step'. It's about time, yeah?

There's a few more chapters to go, so hang in there!

Please review. :D


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you SO much for all of your reviews! I really appreciate it! I hope you like the next chapter.

Chapter 30

* * *

_Dear Holly,_

_I saw the Daily Prophet this morning, and I just wanted to say that you and Severus looked cute together! I am a bit concerned, I do hope he's treating you right. Please come over for some tea today, we'll have a bit of girl talk. _

_Molly_

X

_Dear Holly,_

_You shameful scarlet woman, how could you deceive us this way? You stole our hearts and toyed with it! We beg you on bended knees to leave the greasy git and elope with us!_

_Gred and Forge_

X

_Holly,_

_I'm the last person to talk about the age difference between you and Severus, what with my and Dora and all. I know Snape was always pretty unhappy, but if you two are happy together, that's fine with me. Me and Dora, and the rest of the staff all knew of course- I think Dumbledore won the bet on when your relationship would come out, though. _

_Remus_

* * *

These were just some of many letters sent to Holly the morning after the Daily Prophet came out. Severus, of course, was cautious enough not to open any of the notes until after they'd been tested for spells and such. The letters from strangers were banished, and the letters from their friends and colleagues were replied to politely.

Holly had to go back to Grimmauld place to change her clothes and things before she went to the Burrow. She put on a pale green sundress and pulled her hair back loosely, and slipped into some flats. She decided to apparate there instead of flooing, not wanting to get soot on her dress.

She arrived to back garden with a small pop, and waved as she saw Mrs. Weasley pop her head out the window. She went through the gate, and the woman opened the door. Holly was a bit nervous- this was the first time Mrs. Weasley would have seen her as Holly.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her for a quiet moment, and a smile spread on her face. "You look very pretty, dear." She hugged Holly tightly, and ushered her in. "You've got a bit of color to your face, and you aren't dreadfully thin anymore- I must say, all very good changes!"

Holly then noticed Fleur and Tonks at the kitchen table. Tonks was feeding Teddy, and Fleur was munching on a biscuit- Holly's eyes widened at Fleur, who was six months pregnant. The quarter veela looked radiant, her stomach distended just a bit in her pink dress. Fleur smiled as she saw Holly, nodding approvingly at her outfit.

Tonks' hair turned hot pink at the sight of holly, grinning widely.

"Buttercup, long time no see!"

"You only saw me last week." Holly muttered, rolling her eyes as she hugged Fleur. "Fleur, you look beautiful, as always."

"I feel as big as a 'ouse. You look very pretty in that dress, 'olly." The woman muttered, and sat back down.

"Sit down, have some tea!" Mrs. Weasley said, pouring a cup for Holly.

Holly took the cup, and looked about the room. "I suppose this was planned?"

Fleur giggled, and Tonks grinned, while Mrs. Weasley averted her eyes. "Well, no…"

Holly just smiled. "It's okay. I suppose you'll want to interrogate me about the date and such? I already was interrogated once by Hermione and Luna…"

"How are the girls doing anyways?" Molly asked, sitting down. It was a rather strange sight- the woman was almost always bustling about the kitchen during mealtimes.

"Well, Hermione got an offer from St. Mungo's to study as a Potions Apprentice. I think she's going to take it. She says she's going to look around a bit more to see what else is available, but I think that is what she's going to go for."

"Why?" Tonks asked. "Hermione's pretty talented at other stuff too." She pulled the bottle away from Teddy, and started to pat his back.

"Well…" Holly fiddled with her cup. "She was the one that did all of the potions work to…" She motioned to herself. "Also, ever since our first year, I don't think she's ever made one bad potion. And she really enjoys it." Holly giggled. "After all, what second year can brew a polyjuice potion?"

"No!" Fleur gasped, and Tonks' eyes widened. Mrs. Weasley looked rather shocked.

"What were you three doing that you needed a polyjuice potion back in your second year?"

Holly waved it off. "Doesn't matter. Anyways, she's always really liked brewing, and Potions are very useful." She sighed. "And Luna's going to Cairo in a few weeks. I promised her I'd go shopping with her before she left."

"So…I know you and Snape were hitting it off pretty good this past term, so tell us the truth- was your first date really on the last date of your NEWTS?" Tonks asked with a smirk.

Holly gave a slight shrug. "Technically, yes."

Molly rose a brow, and Fleur leant forward. "Oh, tell us 'ow he confessed his love for you! I always thought 'e would be such a romantic…"

Holly flushed. "Well…" She sipped her tea.

"Okay, let's start with something easier." Molly said, patting Holly's hand. "How long have you liked him?"

Holly's flush turned into a full on blush, all the way down to her neck. "Well…I think it started at the beginning of sixth year."

"Wow! So that's who you were talking about?" Tonks asked in surprise, remembering their conversation back in Grimmauld Place. Molly looked thoughtful.

"Well…he wasn't my teacher anymore. And so many things changed after Voldemort was gone, and I guess…I did too." Holly murmured. "I finally allowed myself to just…be myself, you know? And I guess that made me realize some things."

"So…'ow long 'ave you known that he was interested?"

Holly sighed. "On and off this past year- he would…say things sometimes that made me think he might have been interested, but then he would push me away."

"I suppose he told you he was too old for you." Tonks said, rolling her eyes. "Remus did the same thing."

" Bill did too." Fleur said, nodding.

"Yeah, he did. Among other things. But…I was persistent. I at least wanted to get to know him and be friends with him, so…I did. It was tough, because he's so…private, but I'm finding something new about him every day."

"So…Minerva told me he bought a house- what's that all about?" Tonks asked.

Molly looked to Holly quickly, and Fleur cocked her head. "Surely things aren't going that quickly?" Molly asked, raising her hand to her cheek.

Holly bit her lip. "Well, I'm still living at Grimmauld Place, if that's what you mean-"

"Liar, I was there yesterday, and it looked like you'd only barely unpacked." Tonks said with a smirk.

"Okay! Okay, I've been staying with him, helping him set up the house." Holly admitted. "I just…" She looked to Molly. "He showed me the house back in February for the first time- and as soon as I saw it, I knew…" She smiled brightly. "I kept imagining how it would look-" She knocked the wooden table with her knuckles. "With a table like this in the kitchen, and dishes washing themselves in the sink, and-"

"Oh Holly…" Molly sniffed, eyes bright.

"Have you guys shagged yet?" Tonks asked, and Fleur laughed aloud. Molly looked at Holly expectantly, and Holly looked away.

"Er…yeah."

" 'ow was it? I imagine he's a bit rough in bed, no?" Fleur asked, and Holly gasped in shock.

"I can't believe I'm talking about this with you guys!"

Tonks waved it off, flicking her wand to clean up the sick off of Teddy's towel. She rocked the baby in her arms. "Don't be silly. We're all adults here."

Molly sighed. "You're growing up so fast." She sounded wistful. She looked to Tonks. "You better take the pictures while you can- time passes so quickly."

She looked back to Holly. "So, how was it?"

"Mrs. Weasley-"

"Molly dear, and don't try to distract us again. I had always…wondered of course. Severus is so quiet, and he's never talked about any of his past relationships…"

"I heard he was with Sinastra at some point. The poor woman threw a fit at the Yule Ball when Snape and Holly danced together." Tonks said, chuckling.

Holly fiddled with her cup, trying to figure out how to say this. "He understands me. He…knows exactly what I need. He…respects me. And I trust him."

"You've got it bad."

Holly sighed, and buried her head in her arms. "I know. I must be mad."

"So…you see you and him together in the future, then?"

Holly nodded, lifting her head at Tonk's question. "I've never really been interested in dating around. And I think Severus wants to settle down. After all, why else would he be stepping down as Head of Slytherin next year?"

"I didn't know that!"

Holly straightened up. "Sorry. I…er, wasn't supposed to tell anyone yet." She grinned slightly.

"So, what is the house like? Is it in the city? I would imagine you're still in London, right?" Molly asked, helping herself to a biscuit.

"Actually, no. The house is a two story muggle Victorian out in the country. There's more than enough land around it to build a greenhouse."

The three women looked rather surprised. "A three story?"

"Eet is a bit big for just 'imself, no?" Fleur said with a grin.

"Well, it's really two stories, with a cellar. His lab is in the cellar, and the bedrooms are on the top floor."

"And it's muggle! Who would have thought!"

"Well, he grew up in the muggle world, just like I did." Holly pointed out.

"I never would have thought- he seemed so…traditional." Molly murmured.

"He is, though."

Holly sighed, thinking about the house, and a small smile appeared on her face. The others shared a smile, and they continued their tea.

Unnoticed to them, someone was sitting on the staircase, just out of sight.

* * *

Ginny sat on the staircase, arms wrapped around her legs. Tears slipped from her eyes. Harry…no, Holly sounded so happy. She wiped her tears away roughly, and stood, going up as quietly as she could to her room.

Over the past term, she'd realized that there was no way that she could ever be with Holly. Holly was clearly over the moon for Snape, even if the greasy git was a bastard. Ginny flopped onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

She pulled her pillow close, hugging it. For years, she'd imagined a white wedding, living in an old Victorian house just like the one Holly had described. She covered her face with the pillow, letting herself cry.

She'd been in love with Harry for years and years, and it broke her heart. She couldn't do a thing about it. Harry wasn't Harry anymore. He was…Holly. Ginny threw her pillow across the room, sitting up on her bed.

She missed hanging out with Hermione and Harry and Ron. Luna too. She knew now that she'd made the others uncomfortable- was there any way things could go back to the way they were?

No. Ron was never at home, either always out looking for jobs, or getting drunk at the pub. Hermione was going to be busy with her new job, and Luna never talked to her anymore.

She'd completely alienated Har- Holly. Even if she couldn't be with Harry…maybe she could be Holly's friend? She nodded to herself, wiping away the last of her tears. Yes- she'd try her best to be a good friend to Holly.

* * *

The following day, Holly spent some time stripping the wallpaper in the sitting room halls, and foyer. Severus was working on the lab, putting things away. They had a quick lunch, and then Severus started to teach Holly how to drive the truck in the very back of the property.

"Alright, slowly…slow…okay, turn here…good girl…" Holly was perched in the driver's seat, clutching the steering wheel tightly. Severus kept telling her to relax, but she couldn't. At least they were in a field- not on a road or anything.

"Okay, now I want you to back up- don't! Holly, remember to check your mirrors, and then look back- okay…slowly…slow…"

They both yelped as the truck suddenly stopped. Holly blushed. "Sorry."

Severus sighed, reaching over to turn off the ignition. "It's okay. You'll get the hang of it." He kissed her gently, and Holly wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"

Holly put her hand on his leg, snuggling into his chest. Her seat belt was letting her move any closer, though. "Do…you think we could…Play?" She asked quietly.

Severus looked down at her consideringly. "I suppose. Alright, let's get this truck back to the house, and we'll talk about it."

Holly slowly made her way back to the house, and Severus had her practicing pulling the truck in and out of the driveway, and parking.

"Okay, good girl. Now, go inside and grab the ropes from my bag, and come back out. Meet me behind the house."

Holly's eyes widened as she slowly took off her seat belt. "Outside?"

Severus raised a brow. "No one else is here- no one would be able to see us behind the house- are closest neighbors are over a mile away. We're not supposed to have any visitors either."

Holly gave him the slightest of nods, and opened the door. "If…if you want to, sir."

He put a hand on her arm. "Do you want to?" He asked simply.

Holly bit her lip. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try."

As she climbed out of the truck, he called after her as he got out as well. "Bring a couple of drinks, and a blanket too!"

"Yes sir." She called back, and went inside. Ten minutes later, she came back out with everything he'd asked her to get. She walked behind the house, stopping short as she saw Severus pacing back and forth in the long grass. His jacket was off, and his sleeves were rolled up.

Holly quickly approached him, and he had her lay the blanket out there underneath the shade of a tree, and put the water aside.

"Unwrap the ropes." Severus murmured, walking behind her. Holly began to do so, smiling slightly as Severus held her from behind and kissed her neck. She breathed out slowly as he started to unbutton her pants, and tug her shirt up over her head.

"Sir…"

"No one will see." Severus murmured, taking her bra off. Holly had unwrapped all three lengths of rope by this point. They were made out of muggle nylon, and rather soft. All of the ropes were black. The _Incarcerous _usually just conjured plain rope that was rather uncomfortable. Holly swallowed as Severus pushed her down onto the blanket.

He got on top of her as he yanked down her pants, and kissed her hard. "Sir…" She groaned, arching up into him. He flipped her over so that she was on her stomach. She felt him tie her wrists together behind her back with the smaller length of rope. He tugged a bit on her joined wrists, making sure they were at the appropriate , but not tight enough to cut off circulation.

He then went on to yank off her underwear, making her squirm. He patted her bum, and then began a diamond karata that held her tight in all the right places. He used the tail ends of rope from the bit that was around her wrists to bind them to the karata.

She groaned as he tugged her about, testing the tension of the ropes.

"You look beautiful." He murmured, running his hands all over her. Holly squirmed and moved about- her skin felt more sensitive than ever, due to how the ropes crisscrossed her body. As his fingers finally slid inside her, she arched up into him, crying out.

"My my, you really like this, don't you?"

She nodded, and he began to thrust his fingers inside of her earnestly. "I'm glad you like it, but that's not what we're here to do today. I'm going to give you another lesson today. If you do good on your lesson, you'll get a reward."

"I…am?" Holly breathed, staring up at the branches of the tree that shielded them from the bright sunlight.

Severus sat up, leaning against the trunk of the tree. He tugged her close by the ropes, and pushed her down so that her face laid on his thigh.

"I'm going to teach you how to suck cock."

Holly shuddered, eyes dropping to the man's lap that was right in front of her.

"Since your hands aren't free at the moment, you'll get to learn how to use those in addition to your mouth at another time. For now, let's put that pretty mouth of yours to good use."

He undid the front of his trousers, pulling his cock out. Holly swallowed, staring at it. She'd never looked at it so closely before- this had been inside her, she thought with wonder.

Severus touched her cheek, and Holly scooted forward, adjusting her position so she could get a bit more comfortable. He held her by the chin as he gently guided her mouth to his cock.

"Relax your mouth. No teeth. Back off if you feel as though you will choke. We'll take it slow for now."

She nodded, and closed her eyes, savoring his taste. She breathed in deep, slowly working her mouth over his cock. It tasted kind of good, actually. Smelled good too.

X

Severus was in heaven. Holly looked gorgeous done up in his ropes, just as he thought she would. Her lithe body was moving every which way as she sucked his cock earnestly. Her eyes were closed, and she looked like she was savoring some delectable dish from a foreign country.

The sunlight bounced off of her pale skin, and he couldn't help but stroke her bare shoulder, then placing his hand on the back of her head.

"Alright, let's pick this up a little." He murmured with a smirk.

X

Holly let him control the pace now, and tried her best to keep her mouth relaxed. He pulled out slightly, making a light popping sound as her mouth left his cock. He turned her onto her back, and he straddled her face, balancing himself on his knees and hands.

He started to thrust into her mouth, and she wanted so badly to touch herself, but she couldn't as her wrists were tied behind her back. She squirmed as he thrust deeply, making her choke slightly- he pulled back a bit, and their eyes met.

Holly looked up at him dazedly, and Severus gave her one of those breathtaking smiles of his. Her body ached as he pulled out of her mouth, and started playing with himself right there.

He grunted, and his semen began to spurt out. Holly opened her mouth quickly, catching what she could in her mouth. The rest spilled onto her chest and chin.

"Fuck." Severus cursed, and slid down her body, kissing her. She was rather surprised that he'd be willing to taste his own- well, judging by the tongue probing her mouth, he apparently liked it.

"You're mine." He breathed as he pulled away. Holly smiled.

"Yes." She said simply, eyes closing as he ran a hand down her sensitive skin. "I'm yours, sir."

He slid down her body some more, using his fingers to tease her, sliding the bit of rope to the side for better access. "You were such a good girl for me- such a good little cocksucker. Did you like it, girl?"

"Yes sir." Holly shuddered as his fingers slid into her wetly. "I liked it a lot, sir."

"Good." He thrust his fingers into her roughly, making her cry out, throwing her head back. Her small breasts bounced as she pushed back against his thrusts, wanting more. Severus started to get hard again at the sight of her, and he smirked.

"Sir…" She whined as he pulled his fingers away. She heard a bit of rustling, and she looked down, watching the man pull out a condom wrapper from his pocket.

Her heart sped up at the sight of him putting it on. "When did you get that?" She asked before she could help herself.

"Yesterday, when you were having tea." And with that, he slid into her. They paused, adjusting for a moment. He leant over her, balancing on his forearms, kissing her deeply as they slowly thrust against each other.

Holly groaned as he nipped at her lip. With the condom on, it felt…different. She didn't know how to explain it- it was like there was a little something…missing. Still, it felt really good, and it didn't take for her to get lost in his touches.

* * *

Holly stood by the fireplace, watching Severus check his trunks. He was wearing a rather nice set of robes, and his shoes were polished.

Holly felt as though she was going to cry. He turned to her, and opened his arms slightly. She went into his arms, hugging him as hard as she could.

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm only going to be gone for two weeks. They'll pass by quickly. You'll see."

Holly tilted her head up. "I know." She gave him a smile, even though she really didn't feel like smiling. "I'll be okay. You have fun at the conference, okay? Bring me a souvenir."

Severus chuckled, and tilted her face up, kissing her gently. She sighed as he pulled away. He grabbed his things, and stepped through the floo.

She stared at the flames, watching them change color with a pang in her heart. She looked down at the floor with a slight frown.

The two of them had been busy since term had ended. The lab was fully stocked and warded, all the wallpaper had been stripped, the woodwork repaired, and the floors cleaned. She'd also had a few more lessons driving the truck.

Severus gave her a few things to do while he was gone, but they wanted to wait on furniture until he came back. Holly sat on the stairs, resting her chin in her hands. She hadn't been to Grimmauld Place once in the past week.

She thought about the note that Luna had sent her that morning, asking to go shopping- the second note she'd sent. Maybe she and Luna could get together. Oh, and Hermione too- Hermione was going to need some clothes for her new job, after all.

Holly hummed as she went up the stairs, and went to the master bedroom. She blushed as she saw the unmade bed, and the clothes all over the place. She and Severus had been a bit wild last night.

She started to pick things up and put them away, smiling in remembrance of the previous night.

He'd tied her to the bedposts and caned her. She still had the bruises to prove it. She ran a hand over her bum, grinning. She made the bed, thinking about what she needed to do in the next few days.

They had gotten some paint from the hardware store in the village, and Holly was to paint the Foyer and hallways- that would be easy enough with some spell work. Holly was allowed to get things for the kitchen, since Severus was tired of take out and leftovers.

He would do the sitting room when he returned, and both of them would choose the furniture for the guest bedrooms. That afternoon, Holly made a shopping list, and wrote to Luna and Hermione for a shopping outing in London.

The next day, the three girls met up at the Leaky Cauldron, and first got some robes for Hermione. Then they headed out to the muggle world, where Luna and Holly introduced Hermione to some of the muggle designers that they liked.

Hermione had always been a bit of a tomboy and rather casual when dressing, but Holly found that suits really fit the girl well. Hermione couldn't help but agree. She looked striking in the dark blue suit and pale pink work shirt she was wearing as she looked in the mirror. Hermione had pulled her hair back so as not to get in the way while she was changing.

Luna skipped out of her cubicle, stopping short as she saw Hermione in the suit. Holly only sighed at Luna's...attire. Hermione was staring at Luna in the mirror- the girl was wearing a rather skimpy bathing suit. It was purple and green striped, with a bit of a ruffle about the hips.

"You should get some heels to wear with the suit." Holly said, deciding not to comment on Luna's state of undress at the moment.

"Luna! Get dressed!" Hermione said shrilly.

Luna giggled, playing with the ruffle, holding it out. "But I'm trying this bathing suit on, isn't it cute?"

"Luna, why on earth are you getting a bathing suit anyways?" Hermione asked, turning around and putting her hands on her hips. Holly leant back a little at the expression in the girl's eyes.

Why did she suddenly think that Hermione would make a good Domme? What a strange thought!

"I'll need something to wear when I go swimming in Cairo. Daddy told me that I can't go skinnydipping like I usually do, since we'll be in mixed company."

Holly hid a grin behind her hands, and Hermione shook her head. She turned back around to look at her reflection once more. "So you guys think I should get this?"

"Definitely." Holly said. "You look fantastic."

Luna nodded quickly. "Your bum looks good in pants, Hermione. Why didn't you wear pants more often at Hogwarts?"

Hermione sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Most girls at Hogwarts didn't wear pants, didn't you notice?"

"…No."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Who are you to follow tradition anyways? Didn't you always complain about wearing school skirts anyways?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, turning slightly. "Alright. I'll get this one, and the same in Grey. That should be enough for now."

"And shoes. Don't forget the shoes."

"And you must get some jewelry! An outfit isn't complete without some jewelry!" Luna exclaimed happily.

* * *

Holly spends some quality time with the girls in this chapter, as well as a smexy scene with Severus. I hope you guys liked the chapter.

Update on the Occupy Wall Street thing: I went to an assembly meeting of Occupy Providence tonight, and there was a pretty good group of us there. It was only the third meeting, and we're deciding on a permanent location and such still. I think October 15th is the big date that all the groups from across the US will be starting, so that's when we'll start too.

So, check to see if there's a group in your area! They're all over twitter and facebook, even if the other media coverage doesn't cover them all that much. I think they're doing it on purpose.

Conspiracy theories aside, I'm glad you read, so please review! Thanks for reading.


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you guys for all the reviews!

Chapter 31

* * *

Holly was in the antique store in the village, looking at a set of dishes when she heard her name being called.

"Oh, Holly, there you are!"

Holly turned, and looked at the woman. She looked sort of familiar, but…

"Oh, I'm Mrs. Green, I'm the youth director over at the Church. Mrs. Jones told me all about you." She looked at Holly carefully, smiling. "You're so young looking!"

Holly blushed, looking down at the fragile porcelain cup in her hands. There were tiny golden vines wrapping around it, and the edge of the cup was also plated with gold. The rest of the set matched accordingly- the rest here were far too flowery and feminine for Severus to want to use it. It would be a good set for tea, when they had company.

She would have preferred silver, but she didn't want Remus to die on them if he ever came over.

"Everyone says that. I'm older than I look." Holly said reluctantly.

"So, is Professor Snape around?" The woman asked, looking about.

"No, he's in Germany at the moment, at a conference."

"Does he travel often?" The woman asked, rummaging through her bag.

"No. He's usually at the school, but they asked him to come to a conference this summer- it's his first time going."

"I'm sure you're very excited for him. Are you two engaged?"

Holly blushed, shaking her head. The woman patted her arm. "I'm sorry about that. So, I was just wondering if you would like to come to our service on Sunday? I know two have been busy fixing up that dusty farmhouse- everyone's talking about it, by the way-"

"They are?"

"Of course they are! That eyesore has been empty for just ages, and we're all anxious to see what it looks like when it's finished. I heard a rumor that you two are doing all the painting and things yourselves?"

Holly nodded. "Already done, actually. Well, the insides anyways. When Severus comes back, we'll work on the outside of the house."

"My, my, you have been busy. I heard from Mr. Smith that you also bought some lumber from him the other day- he doesn't see ladies in the hardware store that often, so we were all just a bit curious, that's all-"

Holly blushed. "Er, it was just some repairs…"

"So you're a teacher, do home repairs, and you're pretty- is there anything you can't do?"

"Er…well… I'm rather terrible at Chemistry. Can't make heads or tails of it. Drives Severus mad."

"Oh, he's a Chemistry professor, is he?"

Holly nodded. "Yes, he is."

"He must be very smart."

Holly nodded again, grinning this time. "Oh, he is- very smart!"

The woman handed her a packet. "Well, if you do decide to come to church on Sunday, our service starts at 8:30. We also have a Sunday school, and a potluck dinner once a month. Do you cook, Ms. Potter?"

"Uh, yes actually. I'm rather fond of cooking- my friends always used to come over at convenient times for lunch and dinner." Holly joked.

"Well, the Professor just lucked out with you, didn't he?"

Holly blushed again.

"We were a bit worried, when Mrs. Jones first told us about him. He seemed like such a sour puss- we really don't need another Mr. McGuire on our hands, you know? But if he has a sweet girl like you around, he can't be too bad, right?"

Holly laughed. "Oh, he get a bit sour from time to time, but he's really sweet too. Don't tell him I said that- he has to keep up his reputation at the school, you know."

Mrs. Green giggled. "Oh, I see. Well, I hope to see you on Sunday!"

The woman waved goodbye, and Holly looked down at the cup in her hands. She'd get the set.

* * *

Holly stood up at the Parish, biting her lip. It was a bit rainy out- she was holding an umbrella in her hands. The other villagers hurried inside to get out of the rain.

"Professor Potter?"

Holly turned, and smiled as she saw Mrs. Jones with her three boys, and her husband. "Oh, hello Mrs. Jones, Mr. Jones. Boys."

"Good morning Holly, are you joining us today?"

Holly looked up at the church, feeling a bit nervous. "I…I think so."

"Don't be shy, we're not so bad." Mrs. Jones said with a wink. "What denomination are you?" The woman asked as they started to head inside.

"Er…actually, I've never been to church before."

Several of the other villagers turned in shock at this, and Mrs. Jones' eyes widened. "Dear me! Whyever not?"

Holly wrapped up her umbrella, and took off her coat, revealing one of her more sedate teaching dresses. It was dark blue, with the skirt falling just past her knees. She wore a nice pair of heels, but not too high- her hair was pulled back, and she wore a pair of studs in her ears.

"Well, my family wasn't really religious."

"Better late than never." Mr. Jones said good naturedly.

Holly nodded, staring up at the front of the church. Large windows were there, with a cross between them.

"Would you like to sit with us? We tend to sit with the other children- is that okay?"

"Of course it is." Holly murmured, and she sat with the Jones off to the side, near the front with all the other families with smaller children. A little girl, who may have been three, turned around as she sat down, looking Holly right in the eye.

She smiled. Holly smiled back, and waved a bit. The girl's Mother grabbed her daughter, putting her in her lap. The girl hugged her Mother about the neck, still staring at Holly.

Mrs. Jones spoke up. "That's Cassie. She's three, but she doesn't talk much."

The service began, and Holly couldn't help but feel…safe. For some reason, she felt very comfortable here- the only other time she had felt so safe and comfortable was in Severus' arms.

This was nice. She was all smiles as the service finally ended, and everyone started to file out. She was introduced to some more people, and then to the Priest, who was by the doors.

The old stooped man reminded her a little of Dumbledore. He shook her hand thoroughly. "I am so glad that you came today- when is Professor Snape going to return from his trip?"

Holly figured that everyone just knew everyone's business here. Well, it wouldn't be that much different than Hogwarts, would it?

"He just left the other day- two more weeks."

"Well, be sure to tell him he's welcome here when he comes back."

Mrs. Green approached. "Dear, would you like to come to the Potluck dinner this afternoon? You don't have to bring anything this time, since we all know you're busy with the house-"

"Oh, no, I can make something! I love making food for other people- it's not a bother." Holly said. To be honest, she didn't want to spend the afternoon alone.

"Well, if you're sure- we all meet at my house at 3. It's on Herald Street, the little blue house on the left."

Holly nodded. "Thank you for the invitation." She nodded to the Priest. "Thank you for the sermon today, I really appreciate it." She said quietly.

"No bother, my dear. I'll see you this afternoon!" He patted her hand, and Holly followed the others outside. Holly waved to the others and got into the truck.

She struggled a bit at first, but managed to get to the house just fine. She only had a couple of hours to put something together- well, she could whip something up just a little faster with a bit of magic.

She grinned as she took out her wand.

* * *

She arrived at three on the dot, with a tin of blueberry pie in her hands. She was let into the house, and she quickly got out of the way for some children that were running about. A dog barked somewhere, and the people about reminded her of dinners with the Weasleys.

"Let me take your coat, dear." Mrs. Jones said, and Holly shrugged off her coat. One of the old ladies took the dish, peeking at it.

"Oh my, is that a blueberry pie?"

"Sure is. I already had the filling prepared and things- It's the least I could do with the short notice I had. I hope that's okay?"

"Of course it is, dear, now let me give you a tour of the house." The house was rather nice, if a bit cluttered from all the kids' toys.

The women were all gathered by the back of the house, watching the kids play.

"So, are you and Severus engaged, dear?"

Holly blushed. No matter how many times people asked that, she still blushed. "No."

"Oh, well, are you planning on having children?"

Holly's eyes lingered on the kids running about. "Some day. But not now. We're both a bit busy with work, but…"

They eventually started talking about the house, and what they planned to do for redecorating it and such.

Finally, everyone was sat down for dinner, and they all joined hands for the blessing. Holly peeked up to look around. Everyone was staring down at the table solemnly, except for a teenage girl, who was smiling dreamily at the boy that was sitting across from her.

Holly bit her lip, smiling. Some things never changed, no matter where you were.

As dinner began, people began to ask her more questions.

"So, you grew up in London, eh? What is it like?"

"Lots of people." Holly said shortly. "And I grew up in a suburb just outside of London, actually. I did live in the city for a few years, though."

"So, are your parents still there?" Mrs. Jones asked, passing her the bread.

Holly paused, taking a piece, and passing it on. "I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle. My parents died when I was quite small."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Holly said quietly. She hated it when people said that. Did they even mean it? It always seemed so fake to her.

"Severus though, his parents are still alive?"

"No. They aren't." Holly said, putting her napkin into her lap. Honestly, she'd never asked how they died. She knew that they had died before he'd finished Hogwarts, but she didn't know any more than that.

"Oh. I suppose that's one of the things you two have in common, then?"

Holly gave a slight shrug, spooning some peas onto her plate. She let the voices of the others wash over her. Despite the awkward questions, this felt good.

"Do you have any siblings? Does Severus?"

"No, we were both only children."

"-suppose that's why they're both so rich." She heard a man mutter quietly to someone else. Holly's brows raised. How did they know that?

She turned to look at the man, and the man flushed. "Er…sorry."

She frowned slightly. "I would give every cent I have if I could get my parents and my Godfather back." She said frostily.

The others in her immediate vicinity went quiet. The man looked suitably uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I just…couldn't help but notice, I work at the bank, you see-"

Holly looked away, and he cut himself off. Holly had opened a bank account of her own at the village, only converting a bit of her money from Gringott's into muggle money. She actually had quite a bit more than they knew.

"I'm just going to say this once. Severus and I like our privacy." And that was that. She went back to eating, and the others relaxed.

* * *

Holly flicked her wand, unshrinking the table and enlarging it. She'd finally got the kitchen table she wanted. It was an unfinished oak table with sturdy legs and top. It was large, at just about the same size as the Weasley's table. Holly rooted through her bag a bit, taking out 6 toy-sized matching chairs, and unshrank them as well.

After doing that, she unpacked some of the new pots and pans she'd gotten. She was tired of having to go over to Grimmauld to find a pan. The ones at Grimmauld had never been in good shape anyways.

As she was unpacking, she thought about Grimmauld Place. She really didn't want to live there. While it was a place to stay away from the Dursleys, it had never really been…home. She was thinking about maybe renting it out, if she ever offifically moved in with Severus. As it was, she was at the Farm almost every day since the holidays had begun.

Holly unshrank the kitchen curtains and set them up with another flick of her wand. Magic made things so much easier! She looked about the room, smiling. Bringing her bag with her to the foyer, she pulled out a few framed photos of herself and Severus- muggle style, of course.

Severus was usually in the middle of rolling his eyes, and looking irritated at having his picture taken, but Holly had found one that she really liked. Severus was looking at her in one, and his arm was wrapped around her while she took the photo.

The woodwork in the foyer had been repaired, and it was shining like new. The walls were painted a warm green color, only emphasizing the old fashioned woodworking. Severus had helped choose a wallpaper for the sitting room before Holly had left- a small diamond pattern in shades of green.

There still wasn't a sofa, but the bookcases there were filled with Severus' books. Of course, these were all the muggle books. All of their magical books would be stored in Severus' lab or in the bedroom.

Holly didn't really have any muggle books, but she was really looking forward to reading Severus'. It seemed he had a penchant for fantasy and science fiction, as well as books on history and botany. He also had all the classics, of course.

They had long replaced all the bulbs for the house, but had yet to replace the lamps and things for them. Holly spent the rest of the day doing just that, using the antique lamps she'd gotten in the village.

That evening found her on the front porch, watching the fireflies form around the house. She sighed, leaning on her elbow. She really wanted to get a porch swing, or a love seat, with nice comfy cushions. She missed Severus.

* * *

Severus was staring at the two objects in his hands, unsure about what to get. He hadn't had much time to get away from the conference, especially to the muggle world. But he had managed, even if it was rather late at night.

In one hand he held a black leather collar with an O ring at the front of it. In the other hand, he held a silver necklace with a small Triskelion as the charm.

"Those are two very good choices, sir." The shop clerk said in German with a small smile. They were in a fetish store. Severus hadn't been to one of these in years, but it hadn't been too hard to find through muggle means. Especially in Germany.

"Thank you. I am trying to figure out which one would be better for my submissive." Damn, it felt good to say that.

The woman smiled. "Are you in a 24/7 relationship, or do you just Play in the bedroom- if I may ask?"

Severus looked down, thinking about it. "We Play when we can- almost always at home."

"Would you want her to wear your mark at all times, or only when Playing?"

Severus could see where she was going with this. While it was very tempting to have her wear the collar all the time, he knew it wouldn't be practical at the school and such. She could wear the necklace all the time, however.

"I'll take the necklace." He decided, and the clerk grinned.

"I'm sure your submissive will be very happy. We also have some other items here if you're interested…"

* * *

Holly was working on the banister when she heard the floo flare- she jumped up excitedly. Severus was the only one besides her who had access to the house at this point. He was early, terribly early!

She ran to the sitting room, and Severus was standing there, trunk at his feet. He barely had time to open his arms as the girl pounced on him. Severus held her tightly as she hugged him back.

"Severus, I missed you so much."

He smiled into her hair. He missed her too- not that he would say it aloud. He'd left a bit earlier than planned- he just couldn't wait any longer.

Holly kissed him, and Severus pushed her away gently, getting a good look at her. She was wearing a light pink dress with an apron over it, cleaning gloves sticking out of one pocket, a wood polish rag out of another, and her wand on the other side pocket.

She wore no shoes or makeup, and her hair was pulled back messily. She was beautiful. His heart warmed at the sight, and he kissed her again.

He grabbed her by the waist, picking her up and hoisting her over his shoulder. She squealed, holding on tight to his robes. "Sir!" He patted her bum, and used his wand to have his trunk hover behind them.

They went up the stairs, and Severus dropped Holly on the bed. She grinned, and Severus leant over her, kissing her. She squirmed against him as he untied her apron.

"You look very pretty today." He murmured into her ear. "Just like a little housewife." He murmured, making her breath hitch. Their eyes met, and Holly swallowed thickly. Had he really just said that? He pulled the apron off of her, dropping it to the floor.

Severus kissed her gently. "I have a present for you."

He flicked his wand, opening the trunk and summoning a package. He moved back a bit, letting her sit up slightly.

Holly's eyes went round as he opened the package, revealing the necklace. "Oh…Severus…"

"I want you to wear it always." He murmured, linking the chain carefully around her neck. Her hand went to the charm, and he explained with the triskelion meant.

"It's a symbol of BDSM, but the symbol is also used in other things as well. Sometimes it's associated with Christianity, other times it's associated with the Mother, Maiden, and Crone of the more magical pagan practices. Either way, no one will question it."

They kissed, and Severus ran his hand through her hair, pulling the tie out of it. "I have other things too, but let's wait on those. I want to be inside you."

Holly groaned, and they began to undress each other quickly- they still barely managed to hike up her skirt and take off her knickers before he slid inside her without any preparation. Or a condom.

"Sir…" She groaned, clutching his arms. It felt so good, so right, so hot... "Fuck…"

He thrust inside her, kissing her deeply. "All I could think about the past few days was you- you working here, making this into a home-"

Holly threw her head back, raising her arms to clutching the headboard tightly. She wanted to tell him to put a condom on, she really did, but...everything he was saying was just...she couldn't interrupt. She was melting, from his touch, from his words.

"_Our_ home." Severus muttered into her neck, making her heart skip a beat. "All I could think about was you- here, and how I just wanted to go home and do…just…this." He punctuated each word with a thrust.

"Sir…" Holly cried out, arching her back. "Pr-protection…we…haven't…" She gasped as he slammed his hips into her.

He kissed her hard, grabbing her by the wrists and holding on to her tight. He didn't appear to hear her.

All he could think about how close he was, and how good it felt, and how this felt so right-

Holly arched up into him. "Sir…oh!"

He quickened his thrusts, making the girl dizzy with desire. She felt as though all of her nerves were on fire. She really didn't want to stop, but-

"Sir…protection… we need to-"

Severus was still thrusting inside her, driving her mad. "I want you." He breathed. "I want to cum inside you." His hands slid from her hips to her stomach. Holly's eyes were wide. Was he saying-

"I want to cum in you so bad, but I…" Severus groaned in frustration, pulling out just in time. He shot his load against her thighs and groin, making Holly's grip tighten reflexively.

He laid on top of her, body going limp. He held her tightly against him, trembling. "I should have stopped…I should have-"

"No." Holly murmured, shaking her head. "We just…got…carried away again."

"But you mentioned it, and I still kept going…" Severus groaned into her neck. "For just a moment…I wanted to cum inside you….I didn't care if I got you pregnant…for a second…I really wanted to."

Holly exhaled shakily at the thought. She had wanted him to too, but she knew they weren't ready for something like that yet. That had been really, really close.

"Me too." She admitted quietly, and their eyes met. "I know, I must be mad." She murmured. "I know we're not ready for something like that, but I can't help but feel…"

Severus kissed her gently, and rolled off of her. He used his wand to clean them up, and he laid next to the girl. They curled up together, adrenaline crashing, thoughts still racing like mad.

"I love you Holly." Severus said quietly, and Holly looked up at him with wide eyes. He sighed, taking her hand in his. "I didn't realize how much I loved you until I was away. While the conference was fantastic, all I could think about was you."

"Oh Severus…" Holly sniffed, feeling as though she was going to cry from the sappiness. Severus looked over slightly and noticed the lace curtains.

"You put up curtains. They look nice."

Holly started to laugh, tears still in her eyes. She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. They talked about the conference for a while, and eventually the conversation switched.

"I went to Church last Sunday."

Severus stroked up and down Holly's arm. "Oh?"

"It was…nice. They invited me to the potluck afterwards. I went, and was interrogated some more." Severus smirked at this.

Holly sat up slightly, and started to untie the apron. "Sir, I was just wondering…what happened to your parents? I know you said they died while you were in Hogwarts, but you never told me what happened."

Severus' smirk dropped, and he sat up as well. He started to unbutton his shirt. "Mother died in an…accident. At least, that's what the coroner's report said. She fell down the stairs."

"Oh." Holly said with a cringe.

"My Father was…murdered." Severus said quietly. "At the end of term that same year."

Holly stiffened, and Severus turned to her, taking her hand into his. "I…didn't do it, but I might as well have done it. The Dark Lord did it. To recruit me."

"Oh Severus…" Holly hugged the man tightly.

"It's okay. If he hadn't been killed, he probably would have died from the drinking anyways."

Holly knew that there was more to it than he was telling her, but she wasn't going to push him. She hooked her apron over the end of the bed, and pulled off her dress. She smiled, and climbed into his lap.

"This make you feel better?" She asked with a sad smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Severus sighed, and hugged her tightly around the middle. "Yes."

* * *

So...yeah. Someone mentioned in a review that pulling out doesn't always work.

That is quite true, so kids, don't do that at home! XD

Seriously, always use protection. That's all I'm going to say about that.

Please review, and thanks for reading!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

* * *

Holly walked down Diagon Alley with Severus at her side. Severus opened the door for Holly, putting his hand on the small of her back as they entered Flourish and Blott's. The two of them were hyper aware of all the people around them, whispering openly- they even saw a reporter or two furtively following them.

That was what they wanted. Both of them were intensely private people, but Severus reasoned that if they went on dates out in public often enough, it would become old news and people would stop following them and things by the time term started up again.

Holly could see his reasoning, and was happy to get to go out with Severus. They shared a smile as they searched for books in the Defense section. Holly wrote down what texts she wanted to use for the following term, so that she could send the list to the Headmaster for approval.

She was going to need to start making lesson plans soon. Severus had already read most of the books on Defense that Flourish and Blott's offered, and did not buy anything. After they left the shop, they went to the apothecary for a bit.

While Severus haggled prices with the shopkeep, Holly was aware that the owner of the store was leering at her openly. She blushed, moving a bit closer to Severus.

After they left the store, she heard more than one murmur about how cute they were together. Holly was rather happy that no one was making the accusations and things they had been worried about. Severus had gotten a few letters, but most people wrote that he was bloody lucky.

The two of them shared a Look as they headed to the Leaky cauldron for some drinks. Tom greeted them cheerfully as they sat down.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Snape. Your usual, then?"

The man shook his head. "Butterbeer is fine."

Tom's brows climbed up, and Holly spoke up before the man could say anything. "I'll have a butterbeer too, please."

Tom handed them their butterbeers. "Off the sauce, Snape?"

Severus nodded slightly, and Tom glanced at Holly, and gave her wink. "Guess if I had a pretty lass like you I'd get off the sauce too."

Holly blushed, staring at her butterbeer bottle as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

* * *

On one of their many 'public' dates that summer, they went to a dance club in Knockturne Alley. Most of the people there were purebloods of the younger set, as well as a few vampires and werewolves mixed in there.

People were rather surprised to see them come in- after all, Knockturne was a notoriously dark place, especially at night. (no pun intended)

Holly was on Severus' arm, smiling slightly up at the man, feeling a bit nervous. Severus took her coat off, revealing a slinky red dress that was much more revealing than she'd ever worn in public before. It hugged her body tightly, and the skirt rose far above her knees. She wasn't even wearing a bra- Severus had insisted on that. The spaghetti straps revealed her arms and shoulders daringly, and the dress was rather low cut, showing off her chest.

She was wearing the necklace he'd given her, and it glittered in the darkness. She hadn't taken it off since he gave it to her. She also wore high heels, much higher than she normally ever wore.

Severus had only come here a few times himself, a while back, as they had a pretty good bar. However, tonight, they were here to dance. Well, Severus was also here to show Holly off.

They made their way to the dance floor, pushing their way through the dancing crowds. She got more than one whistle, and Holly felt horrified as more than one person brushed up against her purposefully.

Still, Severus pulled her into his arms, and they began to dance. He was wearing a nicer set of his usual robes, which shielded them from prying eyes as he groped her. She groaned, turning her back to him as he held her from behind.

They swayed back and forth to the music, and his hands slid up and down her sides. Her skirt rode up a bit as his fingertips brushed up against the hem of her skirt. He kissed her neck, wrapping one of his arms around her middle. She fit snugly against him, and felt so nervous, but safe.

"Sir…" She wriggled against him, and the lights dimmed even further, making it almost impossible to see anything in the underground club.

She felt him grope one of her breasts, pinching her nipple painfully. She arched up into it, and she could hear the other dancers close by doing nefarious activities with their partners as well.

What sort of club was this anyways? Severus told her that the club was kind of crazy, and that most of the patrons wouldn't even say that they had been there, let alone admit what went on inside.

"You're mine." Severus breathed against her ear, and Holly twitched. He'd never said something so possessive in public before, and she loved it. "Say it."

"I'm yours." She groaned quietly. The lights in the club flickered, flashing different colors now. She could see the barest hints of the other people around them, rutting openly with their partners, snogging (and more) like mad. The lights went dim again, and Holly grew dizzy with desire.

She had no idea that the wizarding world had places like this. How wonderfully naughty.

"Kiss me." Severus muttered in her ear, and Holly turned, and kissed him hard. His hands went up and down her back, sliding down to grope her bum hard. The lights flickered again, the music changing to something with a heavy baseline.

Severus was kissing down her neck when she looked over to see a man and a woman not too far away from them, fondling each other openly, not even bothering to hide what they were doing. Several men nearby were leering at them, touching themselves.

Holly looked around, and saw several men staring straight at her and Severus, watching them expectantly. None of them were touching themselves, but Holly knew what they were thinking. The lights flickered again, and dimmed, and Severus' lips went to her shoulder, fingers playing with the small straps of her dress.

Holly could only think about the other people watching- it was a little scary, actually. They wouldn't try anything, right?

Why was Severus doing this? She thought he hated attention.

He turned her around again, groping her chest and nipping at her neck. Somehow her hair tie had been pulled free, and her hair fell about her shoulders and back. His hands slid down to her hips, fingers spread wide.

Holly's heart quickened as one of his hands rubbed against her thigh, making her skirt ride up just a bit too high. She tugged at it with one of her free hands, but Severus was sliding his hands over her lacy black knickers, shamelessly grinding into her bottom.

"Sir…" Her voice was trembling as the lights flickered again, and she saw the men still staring. They had moved a bit closer now.

"What is it girl? You don't like being watched? Your body is telling me something different, you naughty girl."

Holly groaned as his fingers slid against her soaked knickers. Severus continued to speak. "I want to show you off. I want everyone to know that you're mine." He said roughly, his free hand coming to rest on her throat. It squeezed.

"Say that you're mine. Say it loud." He muttered, making her shiver. "I want everyone to know."

Holly trembled as he worked his fingers expertly on her. His middle finger was sliding enticingly against her clit, touching her through her knickers. His hand was tight around her neck, and she was still, conserving her breath. Her whole body tingled with excitement. "Oh…Sir!" She choked. "I'm yours!"

Several other people were watching them now, and a woman was licking her lips.

"You're such a dirty girl, aren't you?" Severus murmured. Holly groaned, nodding, and Severus withdrew his hand from her knickers, tugging her skirt down. He let go of her throat after a gentle squeeze. He grabbed her by the hand, pushing their way through the crowd.

The woman gave them a knowing look at the coat check, eyes lingering on Holly's face for just a moment. She handed the coat back to Holly, and they were on their way.

They apparated directly to their bedroom, where Severus bent her over the edge of the bed face first, yanked her knickers down, and summoned a condom with a flick of his wrist.

"We're never doing that again. I don't want them to see you like this- I don't want anyone to see _my_ girl so dirty ever again." He hissed.

Holly looked over her shoulder at him, knickers stretched across her slightly opened thighs. She watched him put the condom on, and her fingers twisted into the blankets of their bed. She thrived on the thought that he was so possessive of her.

"Is that why you brought me there, so...so…everyone-" Holly groaned as Severus slid into her. "Everyone knows that I'm yours?"

"Yes." He thrust into her hard at the word. She cried out, panting for breath.

"Sir…the papers…"

"No one will say a thing. If someone went to the papers, they would have to admit being there in the first place."

She laughed weakly, closing her eyes as he continued to thrust into her.

"Why there? Why not just kiss me somewhere, like in Hogsmeade or something?" She wriggled as he grabbed her hips.

"I have…a reputation." The man growled. "I have to make sure it stays that way. People will say I've gone soft if I make declarations of love in-" He groaned. "Fucking Madam Puddifoot's."

"So taking me to a club where they practically have sex on the dance floor is better?" Holly said playfully.

Severus smacked her bum. "Fuck yes. Get on the bed, girl, hands and knees. Bend over." He pulled out of her, and Holly hurried to do just that, struggling as she still had her knickers around her thighs, and he hadn't told her to take them off yet.

He pushed her dress up further, and entered her again. "They, those people there, know that we're serious, that this isn't some summer romance. They know I wouldn't do such a thing unless I meant it. You are _mine_, girl, and I'm never letting you go."

Everyone who had been there that night would ever think about flirting with her ever again, and for some, a lot of things made a lot more sense now.

* * *

The following day was a Sunday, and Severus decided to finally go to church. Holly had been asking him for a couple of weeks now, and he decided to go, since she let him do what he did the previous night.

Severus was dressed in a pair of muggle slacks and button down shirt (both were black), and Holly was wearing a dark green dress.. Her dress was definitely more conservative than the little number she had worn the previous night. The two of them greeted the other villagers hand in hand.

As they went into the Church, Holly reflected at the double life they were leading. All the villagers knew them as the quiet Professors that bought that run down farmhouse just outside of town. Neither of them were rude or bitter to the villagers, and Holly had started to attend some of the things in the village more often. Because of this, they were quickly being welcomed into the village.

She waited in line for Confession, smiling shyly at Severus who was inline behind her. She had never been to Confession before, and she had no idea how it worked. What could she possibly say?

According to the muggles, almost everything she was is a sin, but for some reason that just made her grin lecherously at the thought. The woman in front of her finally left, she entered the booth. She sat down in the little narrow box, glancing at the screen.

The Priest made a cross with his fingers. "Speak, my child."

Holly shifted nervously. "I've never done this before. I'm not sure what to say."

There was a pause. "You say 'Blessed Father, for I have sinned. Then you say how long it has been since your last Confession. Then you tell me your sins."

Holly blinked. Huh. "Er…okay. Blessed Father, for I have sinned." She paused, grinning internally to herself at some of the very, very fun sins she had committed the night before. "I have never been to Confession before, so it is my first time. And my sins are…" She paused. She knew that lying was a sin, but could she really tell him the truth?

"It's okay to speak the truth, my child. I will not speak a word to anyone about your Confessions."

"Yes sir." Holly murmured. She looked down at her lap. "Severus and I…we…"

"Go on, child."

"We're not married, but we…you know." She definitely wasn't going to go into detail.

"That is…unfortunately common place in the world today. What else have you done, my child?"

"I've…with held information." Holly said quietly. "I suppose that's a way of lying."

"Yes, that is."

Holly didn't say what she'd lied about. There were just too many things to say about that particular sin.

"I guess that's it."

"Do you honor your Father and your Mother?"

Holly nodded. "Yes sir, every day. I miss them very dearly."

"And do you not take the Lord's name in vain?"

Holly paused at this. She'd never been in the habit of saying 'Godammit' and the like, but she did have a habit of saying 'God' when Severus was fucking her. Was that what that meant? No. She didn't think so.

"No, actually."

"Have you ever been Baptized?" She didn't think so.

"No."

"For you to be a true child of the Lord, I would like for you to study his book and be baptized in our church. Can you do that, my child?"

"I…I'll think about it." Holly said quietly.

"Also, talk to your Severus and see where your future lies with him. After all, you do not want to live with him in sin."

Holly disagreed with that statement quite a bit, but decided to keep quiet about that.

"Your sins are truly forgiven, Go in Peace." The old priest murmured, and Holly left the booth. She glanced at Severus, feeling a little out of sorts. He gave her a concerned look, and she gave him a slight smile.

He went inside, and came out barely less than two minutes later, his face stony. He took Holly by the hand.

"Let's go." He murmured, and the two of them left the church. Holly waved slightly to the others, sliding into the truck next to Severus.

"Sir?"

The man started up the truck. "Confession is joke."

Holly sighed, looking out the window as she buckled her seat belt. "Well, we can't exactly tell the priest everything, you know. I mean, how do you think he would react if I told him that I had killed some evil wizard named Voldemort?"

Severus glanced at her, but continued to pull out onto the road. "That's true. He thinks we should get married."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Everyone in this damned village thinks we should get married."

They drove a bit while longer before Severus spoke again. "Well, you've never been one to follow everyone's expectations."

"Right." Holly said quietly.

"Right." Severus turned the wheel, following the bend of the road.

Holly glanced over at Severus, noticing how tight he was gripping the steering wheel- his knuckles were white.

"What's wrong?"

The man glanced at her again. "Nothing. It's just… you're so young. And we really haven't been together that long."

Holly was well aware of those things- it wasn't news to her. "and?"

He didn't answer her. They pulled up to the house in silence. The Farm was looking a lot better now in the month they had been living there. The outside of the house had been painted and repaired, and a porch swing sat on the porch.

The front had been cleared of weeds and underbrush, and the soil would be prepared later on in the summer and fall for fertilization, so it would be ready for the spring. He'd already made plans for the Greenhouse, and they would start construction next spring as well. The fences had been repaired, and the mailbox had been replaced. Flowers planted by Holly were surrounding it now.

He could see her touches everywhere on the outside of the house, and it was just the same on the inside. She had really helped him make this into a home.

Severus turned off the truck and undid the buckle on his seat, and Holly did the same. Before he could leave the truck, though, she reached over and kissed him. Thoroughly. She pulled her lips away from his, breathing deeply.

"I love you Severus. "

His arms tightened around her. "And I love you." He murmured into her hair.

Holly's eyes met his as she pulled away a bit. She could see the conflicting emotions in there- he looked like he wanted to say something, but he wasn't. She hated that. She wished he could trust her as much as she trusted him.

"Tell me." She said quietly, cupping his cheek in her hand.

He exhaled. "Let's get into the house."

The two of them got out of the truck, and went into the house. Severus sat at the kitchen table while Holly made some tea. He watched her do so, resting his chin in his hand.

In the time that he had returned, the house was looking pretty good on the inside as well. There were photos of Albus and the staff in the sitting room, above the brown leather sofa they'd gotten in London. A television sat in the corner, mostly for posterity. They didn't actually use the thing, neither of them big TV watchers.

There was a vase of wildflowers on the kitchen table, and a pan of bread sat rising on the kitchen counter. He watched Holly check on the bread while the tea was on the kettle. She'd only been to Grimmauld place a couple of times since he'd returned, to get her things- she was in his bed every night now.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

He'd already claimed her as his, as her Dominant, but he knew that wasn't enough. He wanted more. Always. But were they moving too fast?

She took the kettle off the stove as it whistled, and she poured them some tea. She gave him a hesitant smile as she handed him his cup, and sat down.

"Sir… I'm not in a hurry. I'll be with you as long as you'll have me. We don't need a stupid paper telling me that I'm yours." Her fingertips brushed against her necklace. She smiled. "I already know."

He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it in his.

* * *

Hermione was having the time of her life at her new job. She was apprenticed to Anna Macintire, one of the best Potions Mistresses in St. Mungo's. She also focused on Pediatrics and 'women's troubles'.

The woman was in her early fifties, and was a pureblood. She was extremely open minded however, and much more modern thinking than many of the other healers at the hospital. Severus had done well to recommend Hermione to work with her.

Anna had explained to her that magical society was largely patriarchal, and it was hard for a woman to get a high position job. However, with a lot of hard work and some ingenuity, the healer reasoned that Hermione would be able to get any where.

Anna was deeply interested in Hermione's work with Holly and she thought that it might help witches be able to conceive. It was very hard for most witches to get pregnant, and stay pregnant. Witches like Mrs. Weasley were very rare, and they hardly carried more than one or two children to term anymore.

She had been trying to find a way for years to help witches and wizards procreate, but no one seemed to listen to her theories about closely related marriages and the like. With Hermione, she hoped, they would find another way.

Hermione was learning quite a bit with Anna and was loving her new job. People didn't make fun of her for wanting to learn- they expected it of her. Most of her coworkers were Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, with a few Slytherins mixed in there. She was one of the youngest trainees there, and one of the few females as well.

Despite the sexist remarks she had to deal with from time to time, her work at St. Mungo's was going quite well. She was having a bit of lunch in the break room when one of her coworkers, Greg, came in with the Daily Prophet in his hands.

"Hey Granger, you're friends with Potter, right?"

Hermione blushed under everyone's stares, and nodded. Greg slid into a seat across from her, slapping the newspaper down on to the table.

_HOLLY POTTER and SEVERUS SNAPE SEEN SHOPPING!_

Hermione's brows rose as she saw her best friend and her ex-teacher in Diagon Alley, looking at produce together at one of the man stalls. They were standing very close together, and the couple were giving each other affectionate looks.

"So? There's been articles about this all summer." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. It was true. It was actually to the point where they were seen on a date at least three or four times a week now. Hermione wouldn't be surprised if her best friend was spending _all_ of her time with Snape.

"So you're alright with it? Wasn't Snape your teacher?"

Hermione waved it off. "Yeah, but that doesn't matter. He makes Holly happy. That's all I care about."

"But…"

"What?" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

Greg fiddled with the newspaper a bit. "But Snape is so much older than her. Have you seen any signs of amortentia, or maybe-"

Hermione stood, shoving her seat behind her. "No." She said, feeling a bit angry. "Professor Snape would never do that. Excuse me." She said coldly.

* * *

Also...one more chapter! Thanks for reading.

NOTE: I edited this chapter a bit, for those of you who commented on the catholic bits. I'm still sort of clueless about it, so make sure to tell me if I still messed it all up. :3


	33. LAST CHAPTER

It's the last chapter! I really, really enjoyed writing this story, and I really hope that everyone enjoyed reading it too. For all you guys that commented on the Catholic bit in the last chapter, thanks for the info. I'll change it accordingly once I do some more research.

Chapter 33

* * *

Severus was feeling a little restless. He was working in the back of his new property, laying out where he wanted the greenhouse to be exactly. Holly was at Remus and Tonks' place, babysitting Teddy while Tonks went to the Ministry, and Remus had to do some errands.

Severus looked up into the sky as he heard a distant roll of thunder. He sighed, and continued to work. This had been one of his better summers, he could admit. He felt as though it was passing way too fast.

Holly's birthday was the following week, and Severus had no idea what to get her. He measured out the last wall space and made measured steps to the back porch, to see how short the route was.

Not too close, or too far away. Severus made a few notations on his paperwork, and went inside as it started to rain. He'd just sat down with a cup of tea and his notes in the sitting room when the doorbell rang.

Severus was a bit startled at the sound, as he'd never heard it before. He set his tea down, putting his notes on the tea table.

He went to the door, and peeked through the window, and saw that annoying Mrs. Jones and Mrs. Green. He sighed, and opened the door. The two women smiled. "Well, hello Professor!" Mrs. Jones said cheerfully.

Severus noticed a pie tin in Mrs. Green's hands, and Mrs. Jones held a bakery box.

"Mrs. Jones. Mrs. Green." He stepped aside, reluctantly. "Come in."

The two women came into the foyer, eyes widening at the sight. They took off their coats and scarves, and Severus hung them up on the hooks close to the door.

"My, you two did a lot of work! Is Holly in?"

Severus shook his head. "She's babysitting for a friend of ours."

Mrs. Green nodded sagely at this. "A good idea- practice for your own little ones."

Severus sighed at this, following the women to the kitchen. They clearly knew the layout of the house.

"You did a fantastic job here, Severus, why the sink looks brand new, and you did a thorough cleaning on the backsplash!" Mrs. Jones said, looking about.

Severus set about making tea for the two women who were settling into seats at the kitchen table.

"Holly did most of the work in the kitchen, actually." Severus murmured.

"I love this table, wherever did you get it?"

Diagon Alley, from a second hand store- but he wouldn't say that. "London."

"Oh, I remember these cups- I was there when Holly purchased these." Mrs. Jones said as Severus handed the cups over.

Who would have thought, scary Severus Snape playing hostess to two nosy muggles! Speaking of which, he glanced around the kitchen carefully, making sure everything was as it was. He edged towards the cupboard, closing the door. It wouldn't do for them to see some of the items in there.

"There's a lot more work to be done on the house. We haven't started on the guest rooms yet, and we're still working on the loo."

"Yes, the loo and the kitchen tend to be the most expensive to redecorate." Mrs. Jones said, taking a sip of her tea. "Delightful- what brand is this?"

"It's actually homemade."

"Holly made it? I simply must have the recipe." Mrs. Jones said, taking another sip of her tea.

"Actually, I did. It's fairly simple- a blend of chamomile, lavender, and lemongrass. I grow all the ingredients at the school."

They sipped their tea a bit more and had their baked goods. They insisted on a tour of the house. Thankfully, they were upstairs looking at the guest bedrooms when Severus heard the floo downstairs. He coughed loudly to cover up the sound.

"Severus, I'm home!" Holly yelled, and Mrs. Jones and Mrs. Green giggled, looking Severus' way.

"We're upstairs!" Severus called back.

He heard Holly come up the stairs slowly, probably wondering who was here. She entered the guest room, and smiled uncertainly at Mrs. Jones and Mrs. Green.

"Uh, hullo."

"How was Teddy?" Severus asked, while Jones and Green raised their brows at Holly's overalls and t-shirt. Her hair was a bit messy, and she looked exhausted. She was looking quite unladylike to their standards, not that Severus or Holly cared.

"Not feeling too well. I think he might have a fever, actually. He was crying up a storm, and he wouldn't stop for anything. I told Remus when he came back from doing his errands, but…"

"Perhaps I'll go over and have a look at him later."

"Thank you Severus." Holly turned to the ladies. "Would you like some tea? I might have some biscuits in the pantry-"

"Oh no, Severus already gave him some wonderful tea, and we brought over a few things for you two. Your home is lovely."

Holly glanced at Severus uncertainly. "Thank you."

"Well, we will let you two have your time together…how old is this…Teddy, is it?"

"Teddy is almost five months."

"Oh my, he's really little then."

"Yes, but he's growing so fast- Severus and I were there when he was born. He's still tiny, but not as much as he was."

"Yes, they grow rather quickly. Well, if you'd like any advice, we'd be happy to help. I've got three boys, you know, and Mrs. Jones has her kids and all the kids in the Youth Services too."

"Thank you." Holly said quietly. They showed the women to the door, and Holly turned to Severus with a knowing grin.

Severus made a face. "I'm going to go work in my lab for a while."

Holly laughed.

* * *

Severus went to the cottage that Tonks and Remus lived in with Teddy. It looked a little messy, and Remus looked rather uncomfortable with the wailing baby in his arms.

Severus gently spooned the potion into the baby's mouth, frowning. "Give this to him every six hours until the vial is empty. If he still has a fever after that, let me know."

"Thanks." Remus said with a tired smile. Severus started packing his kit up.

"The potion will make him drowsy, and make sure he eats properly. Make sure to give him all of the potion- even if he feels a bit better."

"I will." Remus said. "So…what are you getting Holly for her birthday?"

Severus paused. "I'm not sure. I suppose you and Tonks will be at the Burrow for her party?"

"Yes. Tonks is going to start working with the Aurors again, but she'll be able to go to the party before she starts her training again."

"She's going back to the Aurors?" Severus asked, surprised. It was a dangerous line of work, especially for a mother. Yes, there were other Mothers that worked in the department, but they didn't start up again until the child was a bit older.

"Yes." Lupin didn't look that happy about it. "They offered her a better contract to come back, and with my condition…" Ah. They needed the money.

"Have you talked to Albus?"

Lupin looked at him oddly. "About a job? He told Tonks that teaching at Hogwarts wouldn't give her enough time for the baby."

"But it would be safer than working in the Auror Department, right?"

Remus sighed, rocking Teddy in his arms. Severus recognized the look in his eyes. Lupin felt guilty. He turned away quickly, and closed his kit up. "I'm going back home. Make sure you let me know if there's any problems."

"I will. Uh, Holly likes chocolate. And I don't think she'd mind a book, either."

Severus gave the man a curt nod, and stepped through the floo.

* * *

Severus was rummaging through a bin of books, frowning. He'd thought about getting her a couple of books that she knew she wanted, but he wanted to get her something…special. Something that she normally wouldn't get herself.

"Another book, Severus?"

Severus looked over and saw the old lady that owned the shop grinning at him with a knowing look. He'd been coming here for years- ever since his parents had died and he'd gotten his own place. Strangely, he didn't know her name. He'd never asked for it, and she'd never given it to him.

"Yes. I'm…looking for something different."

"Hmm. How is your friend doing?"

Severus paused in his perusal. "Fine."

"Just fine? Don't tell me you haven't gotten together yet!"

"We are…together." Severus said. "I'm actually looking for a birthday present for her."

"And you're going to get her a book! No, no, that will not do at all!" She tugged him away from the books, and towards a counter where jewelry glittered under the dim lights. Severus' heart quickened at the sight of the antique rings.

"Get her a ring." The woman said simply.

"No." Severus said, not wanting to admit how scary this was. He looked away from the rings quickly, his falling to the bracelets. No, that would get in the way when they dueled, or when he tied her up- he cleared his throat, looking back to the rings.

He saw several that would look rather fetching on Holly's finger, but…he couldn't give something like that to her in front of everyone. And it was far too early!

He then saw a watch, and remembered the tradition that wizards had. When a child came of age, they were given a watch by their parents. As Holly came of age the year before, he knew that no one had given her a watch. Tradition stated that if the child had no parents, the people closest to her would give her the watch instead.

By giving this watch to her in front of everyone, Severus would declare himself closest to her, practically family. He was a bit scared at the prospect, but it wasn't nearly as frightening as giving her a ring in front of everyone.

"The watch." He said quietly. "Practical and she'll wear it every day." And it was rather attractive looking too- black leather and white gold with an opalscent face, tiny diamonds imbedded inside, showing the hours.

The old woman huffed, and took the watch out. "I still think you should get her a ring." She muttered, handing the watch over to Severus gently. "That was made in 1928, right here in London, as you can see by the inscription on the back. You could probably get it engraved, if you wished."

Yes, that would do just fine. "I'll take it."

"And a ring?"

Severus' eyes lingered on the rings for a bit, especially on the simple gold band.

* * *

Severus sat on the bed, watching Holly dress for the party. She pulled on a light green dress and some heels, then adjusted her hair and makeup. She glanced over her shoulder at Severus with a warm look in her eyes. She smiled.

Severus got up from the bed, holding her from behind. They had spent the day working on the loo, and had a fun shower together. Severus was already dressed, and he was waiting for Holly to finish getting ready.

"We're going to be late for the party, if you don't hurry up." Severus murmured, kissing her neck.

"If you keep distracting me like that, we'll never get there in time." Holly groaned. Severus smirked into her neck, and squeezed her around her waist.

"I'll be downstairs then. You have five minutes." He left, but not after squeezing her bum. Holly's laughter followed him down the stairs, and a smile formed on his lips at the sound. It fell as he approached the kitchen.

He checked his robe pockets for his packages- yes, everything was there. Good. He turned slightly as Holly entered the kitchen, smiling.

"Shall we?"

They went to the back garden, and apparated to the Burrow from there. The party was already underway- the Weasleys were setting up the picnic tables outside. Severus stepped aside as everyone hugged and greeted Holly gaily.

Arthur shook his hand, giving him an odd smile. "Severus, good to see you again. Holly looks good. Healthy. I'm glad to see that she's taking better care of herself."

Severus looked away, feeling a bit uncomfortable. The usually easy going man's grip tightened on his hand in warning.

"Yes, I am glad about that as well." Severus said. He glanced over to Holly, who was being hugged by Granger.

They all started dinner, as everyone brought things with them in addition to everything that Mrs. Weasley had made. Severus watched everyone buzz around Holly. The girl was happy and laughing, and having a good time.

That made him happy.

The staff arrived, and Severus was a bit surprised that Aurora had come with them.

She gave a sheepish smile to Severus. "Hi."

"Sinastra."

The woman grimaced, looking away. "Look, I came here to apologise. I…know we'll be working together and everything, and I don't want any hard feelings. I…know I acted a little foolishly. I'm sorry. And…and I'll apologize to Holly too."

Severus crossed his arms over his chest. "Good."

* * *

Holly was having a great time- the twins had given her some gag gifts and promised her some fireworks later. McGonagall and some of the other staff members had gotten her a few Defense books. Neville and Malfoy, who had just arrived from Brazil the day before, had given her a rare book on tropical snakes.

Luna had sent in her gift by post-a cute bracelet with an scarab amulet. Ginny had given her a subscription to Witch Weekly, and was acting a lot better than she used to be- Holly was glad about that. Bill and Fleur had gotten her some perfume that Fleur had ordered from France, while Charlie had sent a letter and a pair of earrings made out of dragon scales.

Ron was not at the party. He was apparently out, and no one spoke about him. Tonks and Remus had taken a ton of pictures of Teddy to add to Holly's album. Holly loved their gift quite a bit.

The Headmaster approached Holly with a small package, eyes twinkling. "I hope you like your gift, Holly."

Holly gave the man a small smile, and opened the box. She gasped in surprise, and the rest of the party goers. Severus bit his lip as he looked over her shoulder.

The girl took out a magnificent pocket watch that was inscribed with all of the faces of the moon, showed the equinoxes, and told the time. It was very beautiful. She hugged the man tightly. "Thank you so much. I love it." She kissed his cheek.

"You're quite welcome!" The man laughed, looking very happy. Severus felt…sad. The watch he'd gotten was pitiful in comparison.

"Mine next, mine next!" Pansy said with a relish. She'd arrived a bit late to the party, having come by transcontinental floo.

Holly pulled out a camera, and she raised a brow. Pansy grinned. "So you can start taking pictures of your own! I know you were always having to borrow a camera, so now you better send me some."

"Thank you Pansy."

Holly put the camera with her other things, and everyone kind of glanced Severus' way. He was really the only one that hadn't presented Holly with her gift yet. Well, he had a couple…

"Here's the first one." He held out a plain brown paper wrapped book. Curious, Holly opened it, and blinked at the cover.

The book itself wasn't in the best of shape, but it was a rather rare set of muggle children's tales.

"I…I thought that you might appreciate that. I know you didn't get to…learn all of the stories as a child, so…" Severus felt nervous. He never felt nervous. Especially in front of all these people!

He looked away, trying to keep from blushing.

Holly leant into his side. "Thank you."

He took out another package. "And this one. I…It's not anything fancy-" She shook her head with a grin, and opened it.

"Another watch!" She kissed his cheek. "Thank you. See, I can use the pocket watch for special occasions when I wear robes, and then I'll wear the wrist watch for day to day things. It's perfect."

Severus breathed deep. "Good." He glanced to the Headmaster, who was grinning madly in their direction. He internally rolled his eyes, but he was still glad Holly had liked his gift.

"I think it's time for the birthday cake!" Molly said, breaking the silence that had settled over the group. They weren't used to seeing this nice and fuzzy side to Severus. Severus helped Holly put the watch on, and Molly lit the candles.

They all sang happy birthday, and Holly gave Severus a wink as she leant forward and blew out the candles. Severus felt as though he was clapping harder than anyone when they blew out. A camera flash went off, courtesy of Pansy.

"Hey, wa' goin' on here?" A slurred voice called out, and everyone's heads whipped around to the door, revealing a drunk Ron.

"Ron! What are you doing here?" The Weasley boys all stood, and Mrs. Weasley tried to shoo them out of the kitchen where everyone was gathered. Ron wasn't having any of it, though- he pushed right through.

"YOU! YOU MADE MY LIFE A FUCKING HELL!" He yelled, making Holly flinch. Severus wrapped an arm around her, but she dislodged it, and started for the door.

Strangely, Ron wasn't looking at her, but at Sinastra, who was looking a bit panicked.

"I…er…don't know what you mean."

"YOU KNOW Exactly what I means! Yer fault! I remember now!"

"Ron!" Bill held Ron back by his arms. Huh, how odd was it that Ron only remembered when he was totally drunk?

"I'm so sorry Aurora, I really am…" Molly begged the Professor, who was crying now.

"Alright! I did it!" The woman wailed. "I confunded the boy! It didn't take much, since he was already angry with her, and I knew where her rooms were-"

"Aurora, what are you saying?" "You're the one that destroyed her rooms-" "Why would-"

"Silence!" The Headmaster yelled, making everyone go silent. Ron even stopped fighting his brother's hold. Albus looked at Aurora with a glare. "I'm afraid I do not tolerate harassment on students or staff."

"I know." The woman sniffled. "I shouldn't have done it. I'll….I'll resign." She started to cry openly as she fled out the back door.

Ron was dragged out by his brothers, and Holly rested her head in her arms. "Why?" She muttered. "Why the fuck does this always happen? I was having a fantastic birthday…and it was ruined." The girl sniffled. She sat up, wiping her tears, looking to Severus.

"I want to go home. Can we go home, Severus?"

The others glanced at each other, and there were a few raised brows.

Severus didn't care what they thought. "Yes." He took her by the arm, and they got up from the table.

Holly hugged the Headmaster, ruffled Teddy's hair, and hugged Molly. "Thanks for the party Molly…I'm sorry…I…"

"It's okay dear. Come back tomorrow, I'll have everything packed for you."

"Thank you." The girl said quietly, and she and Severus walked out of the house.

They apparated to the Farm, and they slowly made their way up the front porch. Severus let them in the door, and they went inside the house.

"I just want to go to bed." Holly said, taking off her earrings and taking down her hair from its updo. She slipped out of her shoes as they made their way up the stairs.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's not midnight yet." Severus said quietly, pulling off his cloak.

Holly gave him a wan smile as he followed her up the stairs. "Did you know, when I was a kid, I counted down until midnight on the day before my birthday?"

"You didn't do that last night."

Holly giggled as she opened up the bedroom door. "That was because I was rather occupied with you, silly."

Severus smirked in remembrance. Holly's smile faded. "That was the first time I never did that."

She sat on the edge of the bed, undoing the buttons on her dress. Severus watched her, leaning against the bedpost.

"We could do that tonight, instead." Severus said quietly, and Holly gave him the most beautiful smile.

"Really?"

"Yes. It's not that far off- if you can manage to keep awake."

Holly dropped her dress to the floor, smirking at him. "I could think of a few ways to keep awake."

"I'm sure you can." Severus murmured, sliding his hands into his pockets. His hand clasped around a small package in the right pocket. He watched her take off her bra, and lean back to take off her knickers.

He glanced at the clock. Half an hour before midnight. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt, draping it over the bedpost, and took off his trousers. He made sure to drop them on top of the bedside table, within reach of the bed. Holly squeaked as he got on top of her.

"Sev!" She laughed as he kissed her hard.

"Shh…" He murmured, sliding his hands up and down her sides. "We've got half an hour before midnight, so we better make the most of it."

Holly giggled, and they groped and snogged a bit, with Severus taking off his boxers and climbing under the covers together. Severus reached over, preparing her as he stroked himself. Holly groaned, pulling him on top of her, and they began to grind together slowly.

Holly wrapped her arms around his neck, whimpering as his cock slid against her groin enticingly. "Sir…I want you."

Severus smirked, kissing her neck, groping her breasts. "And you will." He thrust shallowly against her, slowly sliding the head in between the folds of her labia.

"C…condom…" Holly gasped, toes curling. "Don't…forget…"

Severus shut her up with a kiss. "Not tonight."

She froze, staring up at him. He slowly slid the rest of the way inside her, watching her expression carefully. If she really wanted him to wear it, he would pull right out.

"Sir…" Her eyes closed slowly. "Didn't you say…"

"It's a gift."

Holly couldn't help but laugh a little, creating an interesting sensation for the two of them. They squirmed a bit.

"But…I thought you wanted to wait. Pulling out isn't completely fool-proof…" Holly groaned as Severus withdrew slightly, and thrust back in.

"I don't want to wait any more." Severus murmured against her ear. He breathed in deeply. "I've fallen in love with you Holly. I must be absolutely mad."

Holly clutched at him as they thrust up against each other, her legs wrapping around his middle. She felt as though she was going to cry- all she could think about was Severus, her, and what they were feeling right now.

"I've fallen for you too." She breathed.

Severus groaned, reveling in the sensations that were Holly's body, holding her close, wanting more and more. "I want you with me, always." He panted. "At my side, in my bed, beneath me-"

Holly gasped. "Yes! Yes, me too, I want you too. Sir, I love you so much!" She panted into his dark air, crying. "Please don't let go."

"I love being inside you." Severus murmured, sliding his hands to her hips. "It feels so good." His thrusts quickened, and he knew he was close.

"Oh! Oh! Sir, don't stop…don't stop…God! Fuck, I'm so close…"

"Me too." Severus groaned against Holly's collarbone, grazing his lips against the chain of her necklace. "I'm going to cum inside you."

Holly's thrust up into him quicker at that, and her arms around his neck tightened. "Yes! Inside! Please inside!"

Severus' eyes clamped shut, and he felt numb, alive, warm and cold all at the same time, spots appearing before his eyes as he came inside Holly, filling her up. Holly groaned, legs trembling, toes curling, head falling back, mouth falling open with a louder scream.

Severus continued to thrust inside her shallowly, mind whirling with excitement and possibilities, and…hope. He rested his head on her shoulder, and her grip loosened, her legs falling from his waist limply. They simply laid there, panting, completely sated.

"…wow." Holly murmured.

Severus slowly opened his eyes, smiling slightly. He looked to the bedside table, and slowly reached over. Holly groaned a bit as he shifted over a little, still inside her, grabbing the package from his trousers.

"I have one more gift." He murmured, thankful that it was dark, so Holly couldn't see his nervousness, or what he was doing exactly. He opened the box, and took out the ring. With a slightly trembling hand, he grabbed her hand, and slid the ring onto her finger.

Holly stilled beneath him in realization.

"Marry me." He murmured into her ear. "I didn't lie when I said I always wanted you in my bed, that I always wanted you at my side. I want you to be my wife. I want you to have my children. Our children. I must be mad; it's all I can think about."

"Really?" Holly breathed.

"Yes. Even when I'm brewing."

Holly gave a slightly hysterical laugh. "Oh, you've got a problem there, haven't you?" She hugged him close about the neck, when she realized he wasn't laughing with her.

"Yes." She murmured. "I would love to marry you."

He held her back, feeling happier than he'd ever been before in his life.

Was this what they meant by happily ever after in all those muggle books?

* * *

It is...finished. I'm sad and ecstatic at the same time. While I could keep going and going- Hogwarts and their engagement and beyond... I'd like to think that this is a good stopping point.

I enjoyed writing this story quite a bit- and everyone's reviews encouraged me to keep at it, and finish it. I started this story several months before I ever actually started posting it, which is how I was able to keep up with posting the chapters so often. :D

Now, I have a number of other stories in the works- some of them have already been posted, while others are still being worked out on my computer. Please check my other stories if you ever get the chance. I will be busy for the next couple of months with work, so I might not post as prolifically, but I will do my best.

Thank you so much for reading, and for all the great feedback,

Hecateslover

P.S- check out Occupy Wall Street . org (without the spaces)

If you haven't heard of this movement, you should really check it out. Go on youtube, facebook, twitter- it's being covered by all of them, yet hardly anything is being shown on T.V. Thosands of people are getting involved, all across the U.S, and the world. Look for a group near you. If you don't think you could make a difference, think again. I'll start here in Providence, then move on to Chicago in Nov. and Dec. while I'm working there for the holidays.

That's all I'm going to say about that.


End file.
